Te PrEsEnTo A mI aMaNtE
by CeShIrE
Summary: Terry esta casado con Susana con quien no es feliz. Al entrar a dar clases a la universidad de Chicago se encuentra con Candy ¿Que deberia hacer ella al enamorarse de su maestro casado? Alejarse de él y ocultar lo que siente o aceptar ser su amante.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer 1:** Este fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Cinthia Swan para la saga Crepúsculo.

**Prefacio**

**Candy POV**

No imagine que mi vida fuera a cambiar con una simple clase de literatura. Pero ahí estaba el, mi Dios griego personal. Cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros y _sexy_, ojos azules verdosos que contrastaban con su piel pálida, de cuerpo musculoso que se dejaba notar a través de su camisa azul.

Quien diría que meses después me convertiría en _esto_. Pero... ¿acaso me importaba? Al principio si, me importaba el que dirán, me importaba _ella_, aunque no fuera la esposa perfecta no me gustaba hacerle _esto_. Me importaba mi dignidad como mujer, yo era la _otra_, la amante.

Amante. Palabra hermosa. Según el diccionario: persona que ama. Según nuestra sociedad: persona que mantiene relaciones con una persona casada. En mi preferencia esta la primer definición. Pero la segunda es la que me marcaba. Pocas personas lo sabían. Y sabía que no me juzgaban.

Pero el día que ella se entere. ¿Que pasara? ¿Será como siempre? Las estadísticas, psicólogos, encuesta, programas de televisión y otros medios siempre manifiestan que el hombre cuando tiene que decidirse se queda con la esposa. Será ahí cuando me derrumbe por completo.

**Terry POV**

¿Infierno? Si me preguntan es sinónimo de matrimonio.

Pero no, no piensen que soy el tipo de hombre que piensa que al casarse pierde la mitad de su vida. Al contrario, si en algo creo es en el matrimonio, por eso me case con Susana. ¿Enamorado? Buena pregunta, al inicio creí que si, que la amaba. Por algo me case. Pero ahora que la conozco a ella se que mi sentimiento por Susana jamás ha sido amor.

Y el poco cariño que había lo mato en cuanto nos casamos. Viajes, compras, manicure, pedicure, joyas, amigas, fiestas, en eso se convirtió la vida de Susy al casarse conmigo. Antes de eso era dulce, cariñosa, se podía decir que me amaba. Pero a solo 6 meses de estar casados la situación era así: varios ceros disminuían en mi cuenta de banco, 4 viajes, 2 a Europa y 2 a las playas del caribe... sin mí. Noches de pasión: una, la noche de bodas, no me deja tocarla las pocas veces que esta en casa. Y la verdad ahora no me apetece hacerlo

Desde que la conocí no me importa nada que tenga que ver con _mi esposa_. Solo me interesa ir a la universidad y verla, perderme en sus ojos verde esmeralda y aspirar ese olor a fresa que despide su sedoso cabello. Pero ya no quiero verla por momentos, quiero tenerla conmigo para siempre. Sin embargo no me puedo separar de Susana, no después de mi estupidez.

**Continuará**

**Espacio para charlar**

**¡Estoy viva!**

**Jajaja, bueno chicas como dije en un principio esta es una adaptación (casi copia) del fic de una chica que admiro mucho, Cinthia Swan, su fic me encantó desde que leí la primera frase, siempre me decía, solo un capítulo más y terminaba devorando 3 o más en unas pocas horas, jaja. Hace unos días ella me autorizó usar su fic para el anime de Candy, Candy.**

**Sé que estoy súper atrasada en mis fic "Algún día es hoy" y "To the begining until now" (entre otros muchos, qué pena). Pero por el momento no dispongo del tiempo que quisiera para llenarme de inspiración y adaptar este fic me ha relajado, espero que sea de su agrado y ya que la idea original esta plantada me deja más tiempo para ir retomando poco a poco mis historias.**

**Los días de publicación serán los miércoles. Gracias y espero que disfruten de esta magnifica historia, así como yo lo hago.**

**Ceshire…**


	2. Capítulo 1: Falta de respeto

**Capitulo1: Falta de Respeto**

**Candy POV**

Primer día de clases en la nueva universidad de Lakewood. Así es, seriamos la primera generación de la recién inaugurada universidad. Esa idea me gustaba, los mismos compañeros, sin la necesidad de hacer nuevas amistades lo cual, no era mi especialidad.

Lakewood no era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, pero aquí estaba mi familia, Albert mi padre y Anthony mi hermano mayor y nuevo entrenador de fútbol de la universidad. Mi madre había fallecido hace unos años cuando aun vivíamos en Arizona, así que cuando falleció tuve que venir a Lakewood. Aun no me gustaba, pero me había acostumbrado.

Salí de ducharme y tome unos jeans negros y una blusa morada de cuello alto y manga larga, el frío era insoportable, tome mis guantes y mochila y baje a la cocina. Mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, era el jefe de policía y siempre se iba antes que nosotros. Me dispuse a preparar unos waffles para el desayuno.

Mientras cortaba unas fresas escuche unos golpes en las escaleras, ahí venia el, mi hermano mayor.

—Buenos días pecosa —saludo mi hermano mientras se sentaba en la silla—, ¿lista para tu primer día?

—Si, siento que será como estar en el instituto, las mismas caras pero clases con más dificultad ¿y tú? ¿Listo para romper corazones?

—Estoy acostumbrado —dijo con suficiencia.

—Claro, en cuanto supieron que mi musculoso hermano seria el entrenador de la universidad, todas las chicas del instituto me pidieron tu número y tú e-mail.

—Lo siento, se que no te gusta ser el centro de atención pero nadie se resiste al sexy Anthony.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me senté a desayunar mientras hablábamos sobre cosas sin importancia. No me mudaría a la universidad puesto que aun no estaban los dormitorios. Además seria una tontería con mi casa a solo 20 minutos en auto y a 35 en mi viejo auto. Por eso no tenia caso discutir con Anthony, iríamos en su Jeep ya que nunca se subía a mi auto. Decía que era un desperdicio de tiempo y gasolina.

Termine de lavar los platos del desayuno y cerré la puerta con llave. Anthony ya me esperaba en el Jeep, me ayudo a subir puesto que las llantas me llegaban a la cintura.

Y ahí estábamos camino a la universidad donde estudiaría literatura, quería ser escritora. Tenia algunos cuadernos con historias de mi invención, solo Patty mi mejor amiga los había leído y decía que eran buenos, algo cursis, pero buenos. Ese era mi género, el romanticismo, tal vez por que me gustaba fantasear con encontrar algún día a mi príncipe azul, pero estaba claro que no era una princesa, lo cual me dificultaba mas las cosas.

No era fea, mi autoestima no estaba tan abajo, solo sabía que había chicas hermosas en Lakewood que era un pueblo pequeño, así que fuera de el tenia menos posibilidades. Soy rubia, de ojos verdes, piel pálida, delgada pero sin figura de modelo.

Reí ante mi pensamiento y Anthony me miro con detenimiento.

— ¿Tus waffles los acompañaste con fresas o con hongos alucinógenos? —pregunto con un dejo de preocupación nada creíble.

—Calla, solo soy una chica alegre.

Entonces escuchamos el sonido del claxon de un auto detrás de nosotros, enseguida nos rebasó un Peugeot negro que en segundos desapareció por el camino.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Vas a casi 100 kilómetros y aun así se desespera, creí que tú manejabas como loco.

—No te metas con mi manera de manejar.

—No me meto con eso, solo aprecio mi vida.

—Por eso manejas el auto de los Picapiedra a 10 por hora —ahí iba de nuevo a burlarse de mi señor auto. Lo ignore y seguimos en silencio hasta la universidad.

**Terry POV**

—Karen quieres bajar de una vez —le grite por quinta vez a mi hermana.

—Deja de gritarme —hablo apareciendo por las escaleras— se ve que no eres mujer, es mi primer día de clases, debo dar una buena impresión.

—No se por que no te quedaste en Inglaterra —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Por que mi hermano mayor, el ogro de la familia me extrañaba, además debo protegerte de la bruja.

— ¡Karen! Te he dicho que no llames así a Susana.

Su risa melodiosa inundo la casa.

—Yo no dije nada de Susana, ves tu también sabes que es una bruja. Por cierto, no la he visto desde que regrese.

—No esta en Lakewood

— ¿Otra vez se fue?

—No le gusta vivir aquí, y yo la estoy obligando

—Ay ¿y tú le crees? antes de conocerte vivía aquí, pero claro como ya tiene dinero pues ya quiere vivir en Paris.

—Karen…

—No lo ves Terry, tienen solo unos meses de casados y es la tercera vez que se va de vacaciones sin ti, en este momento deberían estar juntos, mirándose con ojos en forma de corazón y campanitas sonando a su alrededor, si esto es ahora de recién casado que será cuando tengan 20 años de matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo es que guardas tanto aire en ese cuerpecito para decir tantas tonterías?

—No son tonterías y lo sabes, pero haya tu, cuando estés viejo y arrugado y ella siga pareciendo de 20, ahí te darás cuanta de que es una bruja, o que se hizo varias operaciones, claro tengo la esperanza de que para ese entonces ya no estén juntos, y ya vamonos que se nos hace tarde por tu culpa —empezó a dar saltitos mientras salíamos de la casa— estoy tan emocionada, hoy será un gran día para ambos, lo se, lo presiento.

Y ahí estaba Madame Karen, la psíquica de Lakewood, lo increíble es que aunque me burle muchas cosas resultan ser ciertas, pero hoy seguro se equivocaba, mi día resultaría grandioso si mi esposa regresara a casa.

Subimos a mi auto y emprendimos el camino a la universidad, tenía mi primer clase a las 8 de la mañana y ya solo faltaban 10 minutos. Si mi hermana no insistiera en ir a la escuela al último grito de la moda.

Este día empezaba a ejercer como maestro de literatura en la nueva universidad, era mi pasión y claro también la música, me encantaba sentarme frente al piano y componer, aunque hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago, me falta inspiración y deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías ir mas despacio? —dijo mi hermana con las uñas clavadas en el asiento

—Si te hubieras apurado, no iríamos tarde

—No vamos tarde, tengo clase a las nueve.

—Y yo empiezo a las 8 y faltan 5 minutos así que calla y sujétate fuerte.

—Wow, ya viste ese Jeep, es enorme

—Si, pero muy lento

Toque el claxon pero el Jeep no se movía así que hábilmente me las arregle para rebasarlo y llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

—Espero en mi cumpleaños un hermoso Porshe rojo para evitar poner mi vida en peligro contigo.

—Y yo espero que tengas dinero para que te lo compres, sabes que Richard jamás te lo comprara.

—Pero tu si, nos vemos en la casa —dijo cuando baje del auto— hoy me iré con unas amigas

—Pero si no conoces a nadie —le dije sorprendido por la seguridad de sus palabras.

—Pero conoceré hoy a mis mejores amigas —me saco la lengua de forma infantil y empezó a caminar mientras yo la seguía, sin embrago cuando estaba a punto de entrar al campus me di cuenta que había dejado mi libro en el auto y regrese por el.

Entonces vi el Jeep que minutos antes había rebasado estacionado junto a mi Peugeot, de el salio un hombre fornido y alto, grito algo intangible por la lejanía a la que aun me encontraba y se río, entonces se alejo del auto. Quizás estaba loco y hablaba solo.

Llegue a mi auto y saque mi libro, cuando cerré la puerta escuche que alguien se quejaba, gire para mirar a una chica en el suelo al lado del Jeep.

—Estúpido hermano mayor bueno para nada —dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunte acercándome un poco, entonces levanto la vista y ahí estaba la chica mas hermosa que había visto mirándome a través de sus ojos verdes, cabello rubio que le caía en cascada sobre la espalda y hombros.

—S… si, gracias —me miro a los ojos y su rostro cambio a un tono rojizo que la hizo verse adorable, mordió su labio inferior y después miro mi auto— ¿es tuyo?

—Si

—Ah, bien, solo me preguntaba quien manejaba como loco por las calles tranquilas de Lakewood

—Ah, —sonreí ante su comentario— ¿así que manejo como loco?

—Bastante, en serio deberías mejorar tu forma estúpida de manejar, podrías lastimar a alguien.

Seguí sonriendo, definitivamente esta chica no sabia que yo seria maestro.

— ¿Estudiaras aquí? —pregunte

— No, solo vine a estacionar el auto para irme caminando a Chicago —aun siendo sarcástica, era adorable— claro que estudiare aquí

— ¿Qué estudias? —dije viendo el libro que sostenía en las manos con el titulo _"¿Qué es la literatura?"_

— ¿Te importa?

— ¿Sabes algo? —espere, pero no contesto— no deberías hablarme así.

— No debería, pero lo hago, ahora si me permites pasar, no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase.

—Adelante —me hice a un lado para que pasara, al hacerlo el aroma a fresas de su cabello me lleno por completo, camine detrás de ella, ese aroma me embriago y quería seguir disfrutándolo.

**Candy POV**

¿Me venia siguiendo? No, eso era imposible, simplemente era el único camino para ingresar al campus desde el estacionamiento. Seguro se venia burlando de mi torpe caminar y la caída del Jeep.

Me ordene a mi misma tranquilizarme, no sabia por que pero mi corazón latía rápidamente. Quizás si lo sabia, había sido el verme reflejada en esos hermosos ojos azul verdoso y haber contemplado con los míos al ser mas perfecto del planeta.

Sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos y cuando entre al campus me di cuenta de que ya no me seguía, me tranquilice y busque mi salón, primer clase: literatura. rápidamente encontré el salón y visualice a Patty quien estudiaría conmigo. Camine para sentarme junto a ella pero Neil Leegan me impidió el paso. Momento… dije Neil Leegan. ¿Que demonios hacia Archie en clase de literatura?

—Hola Candy, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí

—Ah, si, —suspire— Neil, no sabia que te gustara la literatura.

—Ah claro, nunca lo comente, pero me encanta, he leído todos los libros de Beethoven, son fascinantes

¿Beethoven? ¿Acaso Neil era estúpido? Si, lo era. No sabia si enojarme por confundir a Beethoven con un escritor o reírme por su estupidez.

—Nos vemos luego Neil, y… tendrás que prestarme esos libros

Reí en cuanto me aleje para que no se diera cuenta y me senté al lado de Patty.

—Es un tonto —Patty también reía

—Es sorprendente su grado de estupidez, no solo con la confusión de un músico con un escritor, sino además estudiar algo que es obvio no le gusta para…

—Estar cerca de ti —termino Patty por mi, sentí un escalofrió e inmediatamente fue reemplazado por confusión cuando vi entrar al mismo chico del estacionamiento, pero en vez de buscar un lugar como todo alumno, se dirigió al escritorio del maestro.

—Oh por todos los cielos —dijo Patty— ¿será el profesor? Se ve muy joven

—Espero… que no sea el profesor —susurre, levanto la mirada y llamo la atención de los alumnos y entonces me miro, sonrió con soberbia pero aun así era una sonrisa hermosa.

—Buenos días, soy su maestro de literatura, mi nombre es Terry Grandchester —hermoso hombre, hermoso nombre pensé— se lo que están pensando, que soy muy joven para ser maestro y si, soy joven, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me falten al respeto.

—Yo le faltaría el respeto encantada —dijo una chica a la cual no conocía detrás de mi, puse los ojos en blanco.

—Que Stear me perdone si esta noche tengo fantasías con mi profesor —dijo Patty a la cual vi como si no reconociera. ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi amiga en las vacaciones? era incluso mas tímida que yo— lo siento Candy, es que míralo.

Lo mire y lo escuche pero sin prestar atención, oía su voz aterciopelada como una melodía de fondo a sus movimientos perfectos mientras explicaba algo que jamás entendí. Hasta que al lado mío Patty me dio un codazo.

— ¿Qué?

—Te habla el profesor —dirigí la mirada hacia el quien me miraba de forma burlona.

—Señorita…

—Andley —respondí

—Bien señorita Andley, respóndame lo que le pregunte

¿Y que demonios había preguntado? Mire a Patty suplicante pero ella se encogió de hombros y miro al frente.

—No estaba prestando atención Andley —no era una pregunta— la próxima se sale de la clase.

Mi boca se formo en una gran O ¿Qué pretendía? Vengarse por que lo grosera que había sido, este seria un semestre muy largo. No, momento, yo no sabia que era profesor, debió habérmelo dicho. Una disculpa lo arreglaría todo.

No, no me iba a disculpar, si quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

La clase transcurrió sin mas preguntas y prestando atención, o intentándolo y es que simplemente sus ojos, su cabello y el cuerpo bien formado debajo de la camisa azul me distraían de sus palabras.

La clase finalizo y el salón se fue vaciando poco a poco. Tome mis cosas y las guarde, me encamine hacia la puerta pero al pasar por su escritorio me dedico una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire, me recordé volver a respirar y seguí caminado cuando me llamo.

—Señorita Andley, tenemos que hablar.

Me gire y estaba ahora medio sentado en el escritorio, con un pie apoyado en al piso. Dios, eran tan sexy… pero era mi maestro.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para charlar**

**Quiero agradecerles por leer este fic, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**Gracias a:**

**Tania (tamborsita333)**

**Eli de Grandchester**

**Beverly**

**Annalise**

**Kristel Sharela**

**Ceshire…**


	3. Capítulo 2: Viejos y nuevos amigos

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos y Viejos Amigos**

**Terry POV**

No se por que, pero después de haberla visto sonrojar en el estacionamiento quise verla de la misma forma y lo logre al sorprenderla distraída y llamarle la atención. Quizás fui un poco duro al decirle que la próxima la sacaría de la clase, cosa que no haría, no podía prescindir de su presencia ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Di por terminada la clase y me senté en la silla frente a mi escritorio mientras disimuladamente la veía tomar su cosas y guardarlas en su mochila, para salir del salón tenía que pasar frente a mi y cuando lo hizo le sonreí de una manera que según Karen hacia derretir a cualquier mujer. Note un leve sonrojo de nuevo y siguió caminando.

Me levante para sentarme de nuevo, esta vez en el escritorio y la llame.

—Señorita Andley, tenemos que hablar.

Se giro y note en sus ojos vergüenza y algo mas que no pude distinguir.

— ¿Te habrás dado cuenta que lo de esta mañana estuvo mal? —con el salón vació me tome la libertad de tutearla.

—S… si —contestó bajando la mirada al suelo— pero yo no sabía que tu eras… que usted era maestro

— ¿Y así eres de gFlammyra con todas las personas que no son docentes?

—No, lo de esta mañana… es que… —nerviosa se miraba aun mas linda— tu… agh… su forma de conducir me puso nerviosa y cuando me caí —ahí estaba de nuevo el rubor— pensé que se estaba burlando y entonces…

—Esta bien —la interrumpí, no quería hacérselo mas difícil— yo debí decirte que sería tu maestro.

— ¡Claro, pero preferiste que pasara la peor vergüenza de mi vida insultando a un maestro! —me miro con un dejo de rabia en sus ojos.

—Hagamos un trato —ok, me acababa de gritar de nuevo y de tutearme, ¿pero acaso me importaba?— empecemos de cero señorita Andley, haré de cuenta que lo de esta mañana no paso.

— ¿No habrá castigo? —pregunto sorprendida

— No, pero si vuelves a gritarme de esa forma entonces si lo habrá ¿hecho?

—Ahm… si bueno, entonces, no pensaba hacerlo pero… entonces te… le ofrezco una disculpa por haberte… haberle dicho que su manera de conducir era estúpida… aunque lo sea… digo…

Reí por su nerviosismo.

—Así déjalo Andley, ve a tu próxima clase, no quiero que llegues tarde.

—Gracias… con permiso.

Giro sobre sus talones aun con la vista hacia el suelo, lo cual me privo de ver sus ojos, pero aun así la confusión y la pena bailaban en el aire. Salió del salón casi corriendo lo cual la hizo tropezarse con una de las patas de la mesa junto a la puerta, haciéndola caer de rodillas. Corrí hasta su lado para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero cuando llegue ya estaba de pie, así que tome su mochila.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, —levanto la mirada para toparse con la mía y se sonrojo de nuevo, vaya que lo hacia constantemente— me voy a clases

—Tu mochila…

—Ah si, adiós.

Me quito la mochila de las manos y camino con precaución, la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí entre la multitud. Escuche el aviso de nuevo mensaje en mi celular, me acerque al escritorio para tomar mis cosas y leí el mensaje.

_Amor mío es una lastima que no estés aquí, todo es hermoso por eso te aviso que me quedare un par de semanas mas, llego a principios de septiembre te amo._

_Susana_

Demonios. Ahora no serian dos semanas sin mi esposa, seria un largo mes en el que Karen no dejaría de insultarla y además sin poder verla.

**Candy POV**

Estúpido profesor con cara de ángel. Ok, no me puso ningún castigo, el cual tampoco me merecía, pero ha hecho que me sonroje más de tres veces en menos de dos horas. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sentía el corazón palpitando a velocidad inusual, como si quisiera salir de mi pecho.

Me dirigí al baño a mojarme un poco la cara para ver si así bajaba un poco el sonrojo que ahora parecía permanente gracias a Terry… no, tenia que ser un poco mas educada… al profesor Grandchester, si, eso. Era increíble, en mis años en el instituto jamás supe como se llamaba mi profesor favorito, es mas apenas recordaba como se llamaba Cornwell, pero con Terry fue distinto. Dijo su nombre y este entro para quedarse en mi consiente y subconsciente.

El baño estaba vació, seguro la siguiente clase ya había empezado, así que si iba a llegar tarde por qué no tomarme unos segundos más. Deje mi mochila y fui hacia el lavabo, deje que el agua fría casi helada tocara mis manos y después la lleve a mi rostro, repetí lo mismo unas dos o tres veces mas. Cuando abrí los ojos una chica me extendía algunas toallas de papel, tenía una sonrisa pícara en sus labios y me miraba a través del espejo.

—Gracias.

—De nada —me dedico una sonrisa aun más grande, su voz era dulce, pero decidida.

—Eh… ¿eres nueva? —no es que conociera por nombre y apellido a los 357 alumnos del instituto, pero un rostro como el de ella, tan perfecto y suave, sus ojos almendrados y esa sonrisa traviesa seria fácil de recordar, sin contar con el cabello largo y rojo.

—Si, acabo de llegar de Nueva York, soy Karen Grandchester — me extendió la mano manteniendo la misma sonrisa la cual le devolví mientras le daba la mano. Un momento… ¿Grandchester?

— ¿Eres algo de Te… del profesor Grandchester?

—Oh si, es mi hermano mayor, ¿ya lo conociste?

—Si, acabo de tener clase con él. – nos quedamos en silencio – Bueno Karen ha sido un gusto pero tengo que ir a clase…

—Oh si, yo también pero no encuentro el salón de Español

—Yo también voy a Español, si quieres podemos buscar juntas porque yo tampoco sé dónde esta

—Si —chilló— no sé por qué pero creo que tú y yo seremos grandes amigas, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah si, me llamo Candice Andley, pero Candy esta bien.

— ¿Candy? Le haces honor a tu nombre, eres muy dulce.

—No, no creo —me sonroje y tome mis cosas y salimos del baño.

— ¿No crees que eres amable?

— ¿Qué carrera estudias? —evadí su pregunta con otra.

—Diseño de modas, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con ropa, zapatos, accesorios, vestir y desvestir, ahm desvestir en el buen sentido de la palabra —se río y yo junto con ella ante su aclaración, parecía demasiado fácil hablar con ella— ¿y tu?

—Literatura, quiero ser escritora

—Oh fantástico, ¿has escrito algo?

—No —mentí— pero tengo muchas ideas, y tal vez me anime ahora que de lleno estudiare lo que me gusta.

—Eso me gusta, tener una amiga escritora —me sonrió con sinceridad, era distinto, cuando conocí a Patty me resulto algo difícil entablar una amistad puesto que ella era tímida y yo también, con Annie, bueno ella no era una amiga, era mas una compañera, pero con Karen la palabras fluían, al igual que las sonrisas sinceras, me agradaba.

—Creo que es este —señale la puerta del salón y Karen la abrió, espere encontrarme con algún maestro con cara de disgusto por el retraso de mas de 15 minutos, y ya tenia bastante con maestros molestos por el día de hoy, en vez de eso encontramos el salón lleno de murmullos y sin profesor.

—Parece que no ha llegado, tuvimos suerte, allá hay dos asientos, ven.

Seguí a Karen pero mi mirada se detuvo en un chico castaño, casi rubio y musculoso sentado en una esquina del salón leyendo un libro aparentemente sobre la Guerra fría. No podía ser él, ¿o si? Deje mis cosas junto al asiento de Karen y camine hasta ese chico.

— ¿Archie? —lo llame y alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, era él, me sonrió y dejo su libro para levantarse entonces lo abrace— ¡Archie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Regresamos hace apenas unos días – Archie era el hermano mayor de Stear, el novio de mi amiga Patty.

— Stear no me comentó nada —le fruncí el ceño aparentando estar enojada, cosa que con el era imposible.

—No, bueno es que llegamos apenas ayer y Flammy quería darte una sorpresa, íbamos a ir a tu casa al terminar la escuela.

— ¡O no importa, vaya que me han dado una sorpresa! —me lancé para abrazarlo de nuevo.

Archie y Flammy eran hermanos gemelos, los conocía desde el jardín de niños y desde entonces éramos inseparables. Flammy era esa amiga con la que podías hablar de todo y siempre te escuchaba, además podía confesarle un asesinato y estar segura de que el secreto estaría bien guardado. Archie y Stear eran esos amigos protectores, los cuales me ahuyentaron varios pretendientes y hasta ahora no me canso de agradecerles. Archie, también era bueno escuchando mis problemas y demás, siempre con un buen consejo que dar. Stear era mayor y cuando los padres de los chicos decidieron mudarse a Miami, Archie y Flammy tuvieron que obedecer.

Karen se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención. Vi como le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Archie pero también la alegría brillaba en sus ojos, él la miraba de la misma forma.

—Lo siento, Archie ella es Karen Grandchester, Karen el es Archie Cornwell, mi mejor amigo —sonreí ante mi presentación pero ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención. Parecían elevarse en su propia nube.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo —escuche decir a Karen con una voz llena de dulzura y a la vez de reproche.

—Lo siento señorita —respondió Archie y entonces yo no entendía nada.

— ¿Se conocen? —pregunté confundida

—No —contesto Karen— pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Archie le sonrió con una alegría sin igual, parecía estar viendo el sol por primera vez. Extendió su mano para tocar la de Karen mientras no despegaban la mirada uno del otro.

—No deberías decir que soy tu mejor amigo Candy. ¿Qué dirá Tom? —pregunto Archie rompiendo contacto visual con Karen, mas no el físico, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Hace meses que no veo a Tom —contesté.

—Eso si es una sorpresa. ¿Qué paso? —aunque Archie no lo conocía en persona, por medio de mensajes él y Flammy sabían que Tom era mi mejor amigo en Lakewood.

—Me… me confeso… —me sonroje, pero a pesar de que miraba hacia el suelo Archie pareció notarlo.

—Ah entiendo, ¿y tu no sientes lo mismo por él? — definitivamente Archie me conocía muy bien— después de todo hablabas maravillas de él.

—Si, maravillas como amigo, como algo más no, y el prefirió alejarse y creo que fue lo mejor, aunque lo extraño —mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a mi mejor amigo, sin embargo no las deja salir, sentí una mano delgada que subió mi rostro.

—No te preocupes, el encontrara a la mujer indicada y no eres tú, mientras que tu hallarás a tu príncipe azul pronto, así como yo encontré al mío —entonces Karen miro a Archie.

—No creo que eso ocurra pronto —protesté.

—Nunca apuestes contra mí, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperas.

Esto me parecía realmente extraño, como habían cruzado un par de palabras las cuales sigo sin entender y de pronto era su príncipe azul y Archie no la contradecía, al contrario, con esa sonrisa parecía estar de acuerdo con ella en todo.

La profesora de español no se presento, así que tuvimos lo que restaba de la hora para ponernos al día entre Archie y yo, y además conocer mejor a Karen. Se notaba por qué quería estudiar diseño de modas, su pasatiempo favorito era salir de compras, también supe que vestía a su mamá y a veces a su hermano, el único que se rebelaba ante sus experimentos con la ropa era su papá.

Archie estudiaría psicología, y claro eso se le notaba desde que teníamos 5 años. Por muy raro que parezca, él y Karen jamás se soltaron la mano y esas miradas que se echaban realmente me ponían nerviosa. Al parecer me había perdido de algo.

Seguimos con nuestras clases quedando para comer juntos lo cual sucedió sin encontrarme siquiera con Flammy, revise mesa por mesa la cafetería y ni rastro de mi linda amiga. Archie le mando varios mensajes de texto pero tampoco respondió.

Continuamos con nuestras clases, pero yo seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mis amigos y por qué no… también pensaba en mi nuevo profesor de literatura, se había portado muy bien conmigo, cualquier otro me habría castigado, pero el no, al contrario se había portado amable y tan solo recordar sus ojos y esa sonrisa torcida me volví a sonrojar mientras suspiraba fuertemente lo que hizo que todo el salón me mirara, incluso la maestra.

**Terry POV**

Al terminar con mi ultima clase, tome mis cosas y fui hasta mi amado Peugeot. Esta vez junto al Jeep estaba el mismo chico corpulento de esta mañana, sin embargo mientras me acercaba note que me parecía conocido.

— ¿Terrence? —preguntó y entonces lo reconocí, era Anthony Andley, mi compañero de cuarto en la universidad de Yale —. ¡Rebeldito eres tú!

—Tony, nos vemos después de algunos años y lo primero que haces es llamarme así —le conteste fríamente, odiaba esa maldita descripción de mi caracter.

— Oh vamos, era solo para comprobar que eras tu —se río de una forma que seguro todo el campus lo había escuchado— mira donde te vine a encontrar, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy maestro de literatura

— ¿En serio? Yo soy el entrenador de fútbol, ¿se nota? — dijo mientras alzaba los brazos alardeando de sus musculosos, rodé los ojos—. ¿Envidia?

—Seguro…

—Terry…

La voz de mi hermana me interrumpió, venia acompañada de otras tres personas, una de ellas la chica de esta mañana de la cual solo conocía el apellido… Andley. Entonces todo encajo, esta mañana ella había bajado del Jeep al igual que Anthony, y ambos se apellidaban Andley, esa chica era la hermana menor de la cual Anthony siempre presumía.

Los otros dos, caminaban a su lado, la chica le tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros y el chico junto a mi hermana de la mano de ella. Un momento… ¿venia de la mano de mi hermana?

—Decidí que mejor si me voy contigo hermanito —hablo Karen quien se dio cuenta de que miraba su mano entrelazada con la de ese chico y rápidamente la soltó— he invitado a comer a mis dos nuevas amigas y a… Archie.

Note como mi hermana se ruborizaba un poco al mencionar al castaño.

—Entonces tu nos guías a casa —Karen siguió hablando como si nada— mira el es Archie Cornwell, y ellas son Flammy Cornwell, hermana de Archie y Candy Andley.

— ¡Pecosa! Por fin apareces, tengo hambre y tú no te dejas ver, pensé que algún alumno te había pisado —estallo en carcajadas mientras Candy «quien tenia un nombre hermoso como ella» lo miraba molesta.

— ¿Tienes que llamarme así enfrente de todos?

—No tiene caso llamarte de otra forma, todos saben que eres bajita, o puedo pensar algunos apodos nuevos para tus otros defectos.

— ¡Basta Anthony! —grito Candy roja del coraje.

—Ok, Terry te presento a mi hermana consentida Candice.

—Soy la única hermana, y además… —titubeo un poco, se acerco a su hermano y me miro para bajar la vista de nuevo al piso mordiéndose el labio— ya conozco a Te… al profesor Grandchester. Pero tú ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—Estudiamos juntos la universidad —contesté yo.

—Perfecto —chillo mi hermana a mi lado— entonces ya que todos nos conocemos por que no nos vamos a comer.

—Flammy y yo te seguimos en mi auto.

—Si, allá nos vemos —mi hermana le guiño un ojo al castaño, esto empezaba a desagradarme.

—Bien, ya que insistes pequeña hada de la moda, vamos a comer, espero que tengas bastante comida.

—Y lo dice en serio —confesé recordando la capacidad para alimentarse de mi amigo.

—Me llamaste hada … —Karen golpeaba el suelo con un pie— ¡me gusta!

Y empezaron los saltitos característicos del entusiasmo de mi hermana, yo rodé lo ojos.

—Me agrada tu amiga.

—Te la cambio —dije sin pensar lo que mis palabras significaban.

—Trato hecho —Anthony abrazo por los hombros a mi hermana y literalmente me aventó a su hermana, la cual sostuve con un brazo por la cintura y la otra sobre su mano. En ese instante sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y ella retiro la mano inmediatamente, pero yo no quite la mano de su cintura.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—Es… esta bien… —contestó ella sonrojándose de nuevo.

—Te tomas muy a pecho las cosas ¿no? —pregunto Anthony quien retiro mi mano de la pequeña cintura de su hermana.

—Nunca apuestes contra mi Candy —le dijo mi hermana a Candy mientras se reía y me guiñaba un ojo, no entendí lo que quiso decir pero Candy se sonrojo mas, para después subirse al Jeep ayudada por su hermano.

Karen y yo subimos al Peugeot, para conducir a casa.

— ¿Qué fue eso eh? —pregunte

— ¿A que te refieres? — me sonrió con aire inocente.

—Ah… a eso de… —titubeé, no podía decirle que me refería a Candy, entonces no me la quitaría de encima con sus preguntas— venias de la mano de ese chico

—Ah, nada, solo es el amor de mi vida.

Despegue la mirada del camino para mirarla, ella se encogió de hombros, encendió la radio y comenzó a cantar, dando por terminada la conversación. Definitivamente mi hermana estaba loca. Muy loca.

**Espacio para charlar**

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Les recuerdo que esta es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre para la saga de Crepúsculo de Cinthia Swan. Tanto el título como la idea central le pertenecen totalmente a ella. **

**Y gracias a la aceptación que le están dando para Candy, Candy, les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando que lo disfruten, como yo lo hice cuando lo leí y ahora que lo estoy adaptando. **

**A las chicas que me dejan reviws muchas gracias, especialmente:**

_**Eli de Grandchester**_

_**Marie Grandchester Andrew**_

_**Violet Romina Antella Romanov**_

_**Tania**_

_**Galaxylam84**_

_**Themis78**_

_**Selene Grandchester**_

_**Conny de Grandchester**_

_**Reeven**_

**Una disculpa por no personalizar los agradecimiento, pero tengo que salir de improvisto, en el próximo capítulo las compensará.**

**Ceshire…**


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Estás casado?

**Disclaimer:** Este fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Cinthia Swan para la saga Crepúsculo.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Estas casado?**

**Candy POV**

Me parecía estar filmando una secuela de _"Rápido y Furioso"_. Anthony corría por las calles de Lakewood tras el auto de Terry a una velocidad inhumana, tenia las uñas clavadas en el asiento y solo veía los árboles pasar por la ventana.

Trate de calmarme cuando por fin note que el Jeep se había detenido frente a una hermosa casa de tres pisos en medio del bosque. Esta vez mi hermano me ayudo a bajar, cuando lo hice vi el convertible de Flammy estacionarse junto al Peugeot, Anthony la miro por encima del hombro y alcanzo a Terry quien estaba a punto de entrar a la casa.

Flammy, Archie y yo esperamos a que Karen nos condujera dentro de la casa. Al entrar nos encontramos con una clara y espaciosa sala, con sillones blancos al igual que las paredes y una chimenea, varios cuadros y retratos adornaban las paredes y grandes ventanales dejaban ver la espesura del bosque.

— ¿Qué quieren para comer? —pregunto Karen una vez que nos acomodamos en la sala.

—Lo que sea esta bien —contesté.

—Si, lo que sea —me apoyo Anthony mientras encendía el televisor con el control remoto— mientras sean porciones grandes.

—Anthony compórtate —lo regañe, pero me ignoro y comenzó a pasar por los cientos de canales.

— ¿Tu vas a cocinar? —Terry pregunto y arqueo una ceja, Karen asintió— entonces pediré una pizza, ¿alguien quiere salvarse de una intoxicación y unirse a la pizza?

— ¡Oye! Yo no cocino tan mal.

—Envenenaste a tu ultimo perro con al guisado que accidentalmente se trago —le recordó divertido y ella hizo un puchero.

—Ok, me uno a la pizza —y entonces Anthony comenzó a carcajearse ruidosamente.

—No murió por eso —replico Karen.

— ¿No?

—Bueno, ese no es el punto —grito Karen— además no saques a la luz mis defectos por que entonces yo…

—Si quieren —interrumpí— yo puedo cocinar.

—No, tú eres mi invitada, Terry pide la pizza —ordeno Karen

—A mi me pides un spaghetti sin mantequilla y sin salsa por favor.

— ¿Estas a dieta? —se burlo Anthony

— ¿Te importa? —respondió Flammy.

—No —mi hermano se encogió de hombros y continúo cambiando a los canales.

Mientras Terry llamaba a la pizzería, Karen nos dio un tour por la planta baja de la casa, en la cual se encontraba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, bastante grandes por cierto

— ¿La de la foto eres tu? —pregunto Anthony emocionado, nos acercamos y vimos una foto de una mujer joven y hermosa, junto a un hombre de cabellos grises, pero bastante apuesto, el sostenía a un niño de aproximadamente 4 años y la mujer a una bebe recién nacida.

—Si —chillo Karen— se notaba desde pequeña que seria hermosa

—Definitivamente —apoyo Anthony.

—Y también insoportable —la voz de Terry detrás de mi me hizo dar un salto por el susto.

—Miren esta de aquí —dijo Karen y nos acercamos, en esa foto se veía a un niño de dos años solo vistiendo unos pañales y comiendo tierra.

— ¿Eres tu Terry? —pregunto Flammy y la risa de Anthony no se hizo esperar.

Terry no contesto pero un ligero rubor en su rostro lo delato, todos reímos y Karen siguió avergonzándolo.

—Claro que es él, su afición por la tierra siguió hasta los 12 años, aun comía tierra.

—Y lo seguiría haciendo con tal de no ingerir tu comida —contraatacó él.

—Yo diría que aún le gusta la tierra —dijo Karen— supongo que ahí encontraste al gusano de Susana

— ¡Karen! —grito Terry y ella le saco la lengua.

¿Susana? ¿Acaso Terry tenía novia?

— ¿Quién es Susana? —pregunto Anthony, lo mismo quería yo preguntar pero no me atreví.

—Es… mi esposa

Al menos no era su novia. Un momento… ¿su esposa? ¿Terry estaba casado? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No debía pasar de los 23 años y ya estaba casado. Sin saber por qué mi corazón pareció detenerse al momento en que entendí las palabras "mi esposa" salir de sus perfectos labios. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y me mordí el labio para evitar que salieran. Le di la espalda a todos con el pretexto de seguir viendo las fotografías, pero atenta a la conversación. Aunque no sabía si quería comprobar lo que había escuchado, tal vez no podría contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas.

— ¡¿Estas casado? —le pregunto Anthony sorprendido.

—Si, me case hace unos meses

— ¿Y no me invitaste? —la voz de mi hermano sonaba indignada

—No, no sabia dónde encontrarte, además nos casamos en Lakewood, pero fue solo por lo civil…

—Claro, a la bruja le prohibieron la entrada a la iglesia —se burlo Karen.

—La boda por la iglesia será el próximo año y obvio tu serás el padrino —Terry ignoro el comentario de Karen, que por lo visto no quería nada a su cuñada.

Siguieron conversando y yo logre tranquilizarme un poco, la pizza llego y nos dispusimos a comer, sin embargo el sentimiento de tristeza no se iba y por mas rebanadas de pizza el hueco que sentía en el estomago no desaparecía. De reojo lo miraba conversar con Anthony y Archie animadamente sobre su esposa y lo dulce que era, por lo que escuche tenia un cuerpo muy lindo y era rubia.

Pero eso no debía importarme. No me había podido hacer ilusiones con Terry en tan poco tiempo de conocerlo. En primera: Jamás me había interesado un chico, y mucho menos tan pronto. Segunda: Era mi profesor de literatura, eso lo convertía en algo que no estaba bien visto. Tercera (y mas importante): Esta casado, su mujer es linda y yo… nada podría hacer contra eso.

— ¿Candy? —la voz de Flammy me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Si…

—Estas en la luna —me dijo Karen— ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, solo que parece que la pizza no me ha caído bien —espere que me creyeran, - bueno Flammy, ¿Dónde te metiste a la hora del almuerzo? Archie te trato de localizar y no pudo.

—Ah, me entretuve por ahí—al parecer mi cambio de tema había dado resultado.

—Por ahí ¿Dónde? —pregunto Karen curiosa.

Las mejillas de Flammy se tornaron un poco rojas y comprendí todo.

—Estuviste con Anthony —luche por no gritar

— ¡¿Con Anthony? —Karen no se contuvo las ganas de hacerlo, los tres chicos nos miraron atentos— ups, vamos a mi habitación.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y seguimos a Karen al segundo piso, en el cual se encontraba su habitación, la de sus padres, el despacho de su padre y un cuarto de televisión.

— ¿Qué hay en el tercer piso? —tengo que admitirlo la curiosidad de Anthony es herencia del apellido Andley.

—Dos habitaciones de huéspedes y la de Terry.

— ¿Vive aquí con su esposa? —pregunto Flammy y juro que esa palabra volvió a taladrar mi corazón.

—Se supone —Flammy y yo miramos a Karen sin entender— Terry vive aquí, la bruja no se ha parado ni una vez desde que se casaron, se la pasa de viaje, hagan de cuenta su luna de miel sin mi hermano. Es una odiosa, apuesto mis zapatos Prada a que mi hermano tiene unos cuernos del tamaño del país.

—Supongo que quiere su propia casa —dijo Flammy.

—Si, pero se la pidió a mi hermano en Miami, Susana ha vivido toda su vida aquí en Lakewood, pero encontró marido rico y quiere irse. Terry no quiere irse de Lakewood, y yo no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se de cuenta que Susana no lo quiere, solo quiere su chequera y tarjetas de crédito. Pero no me escucha.

La mirada alegre de Karen se entristeció, si todo resultaba cierto, en verdad era una bruja. ¿Como era posible que teniendo a un marido como Terry se fuera de viaje sola?

— ¿Cuántos años tiene Terry? —pregunte

—Veintidós —contesto Karen, justo lo que pensé— pero siempre ha sido un cerebrito en sus estudios, por eso ahora es maestro, ¿Por qué tanto interés Candy?

—Cu… curiosidad —tartamudeé— pero estamos aquí para que Flammy nos diga que hacia con mi hermano

—Ah, es cierto, detalles Flammy —por la confianza de Karen parecía conocerla de años como yo.

—Estuve con Anthony, pero solo platicamos.

— ¡Detalles Flammy! —exigió Karen.

—Ok, iba ya camino a la cafetería, pero para eso tenia que pasar junto al gimnasio y un balón me golpeo, sin querer o eso es lo que dice él. Se disculpo y platicamos sobre como estaba él y tú, por qué Archie y yo habíamos decidido venir aquí y fue todo.

— ¿Y por que lo trataste así allá abajo? —pregunté.

— ¿Hubo algo entre tú y Anthony? —preguntó Karen.

—Si, hace años —el rostro de Flammy se entristeció y yo sabia por qué — éramos novios, pero él se fue a estudiar a Yale y decidimos terminar, el amor de lejos nunca resulta bien.

—Pero ahora van a vivir en el mismo lugar y…

—No creo —interrumpió a Karen— no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo, además ya no siento lo mismo por Anthony. En fin hablemos de otras cosas.

Aunque Flammy lo negara era evidente que seguía sintiendo algo por mi hermano, pero ya no quise presionarla con eso y continuamos hablando de lo que habían hecho ella y Archie, también Karen nos mostró su gran armario y nos invito el fin de semana para ir de compras, no sé para qué, si parecía tener ropa para vestirse por el resto de su vida.

**Terry POV**

—Así que Flammy era esa mujer por la que llorabas todas las noches en la universidad.

—No lloraba Terry —me replicó— nunca llore por ella.

—Nunca en publico, pero cuando estabas en el dormitorio…

— ¿Te quieres callar? —me interrumpió, comencé a reírme seguido de Archie — yo soy hombre, muy hombre y no lloro por una mujer, además como se te ocurre decir eso enfrente de su hermano.

—Oh es verdad… tu Archie… ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana? —la sonrisa se le borro y la cara de espanto que puso ante mi pregunta fue impagable.

—Karen es mi amiga solamente, por el momento —parecía sincero después de todo y buen chico.

—Solo quiero advertirte una cosa —puse mi mejor cara de enojado, quería espantarlo un poco mas— mi hermana esta loca.

La risa de Anthony inundo la sala y Archie se relajo un poco.

—Eso parece, pero no importa, desde que la vi supe que es alguien especial.

—Que cursi —se burlo Anthony— y tu Terryto no seas tan paranoico, acéptalo algún día tu hermanita y Archie o cualquier otro tendrán un poco de intimidad y…

— ¡Cállate Anthony! Y no me llames por ese estúpido apodo —le grite y después me calme un poco— creo que tengo que aceptar tu consejo, supongo que tú ya estas hecho a la idea de que algún día tu hermana también…

— ¡Hey! Con mi hermana no te metas…

—Cálmense los dos —nos dijo Archie con una calma que nos contagio.

—Esta bien, pero dime algo Terryto, ¿Qué cosa graciosa hizo mi hermana hoy en clase? ¿Se cayo? ¿Se golpeo? ¿Alguno de sus dos pies izquierdos le hicieron una mala jugada?

—Después de caerse del Jeep… si, en el salón también lo hizo —recordé el momento y sonreí, sopor las caídas, si no por el hermoso rostro sonrojado de Candy— es algo descortinada, y despistada… me insulto.

Anthony comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente y Archie un poco mas reservado.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —pregunto Anthony

—Al parecer mi forma de conducir no le gusto y no encontró otra manera se hacérmelo saber que insultándome, claro no tenia idea de que seria su profesor —la risa de Anthony se detuvo y me miro seriamente.

—A Candy no le gusta la velocidad, nuestra madre tuvo un accidente a causa de otro auto que venia con exceso de velocidad, el conductor de ese auto salió ileso, mamá falleció, a mí trata de controlarme pero no me gusta manejar despacio —entonces comenzó a sonreír— deberías ver la chatarra que tiene por auto.

—Deja de hablar de mi señor auto —escuche la suave voz de Candy proveniente de las escaleras, me gire y ahí estaba junto con Flammy y mi hermana.

—Entonces hablemos de tus agresiones hacia tus nuevos maestros —se burlo Anthony.

El rostro de Candy se sonrojo y me miro.

—Culpable —acepte— vamos Candy, es una anécdota graciosa.

Le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Esta bien, pero seria mejor si lo olvidáramos.

—Como tú quieras Candy

—No sé de qué hablan —dijo Karen

—Luego te cuento, o que te diga Terry, quiero decir ¿el profesor Grandchester?

—Terry esta bien Candy, afuera de la universidad no somos nada.

—Bien… Terry —mi nombre sonó tan bien en sus labios que quise que lo repitiera una y otra vez— Anthony nos podemos ir, tengo algo de tarea.

—Si vamonos, gracias por la comida Karen, estuvo deliciosa —se burlo Archie.

—Esta bien, la cocina no es lo mío, pero cuando quieras podemos ir de compras, eso si me sale bien —contesto mi hermana.

Justo en ese momento apareció mi madre por la puerta principal con algunas bolsas, acudí a ayudarla, tome las bolsas y las lleve a la cocina. Cuando regrese Karen se había encargado de presentarlos a todos.

—Me da mucho gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija, Anthony un gusto volver a verte.

—El placer es mío Eleanor, bueno con permiso, Candy y yo nos retiramos

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso les arruine alguna fiesta clandestina? —pregunto mi madre.

—No señora…

—Llámame Eleanor cariño —le dijo a Candy.

—Esta bien Eleanor, lo que sucede es que tengo trabajos de la escuela.

—Comprendo, igual me gustaría que nos visitaran mas seguido, todos son bienvenidos.

—Gracias señora Grandchester —dijo Archie.

—Eleanor, llámenme Eleanor.

—Bien Eleanor, gracias pero mi hermana y yo también nos retiramos.

—Que les vaya bien chicos

—Con permiso —dijo Flammy

—Yo los acompaño —Karen salio junto con Anthony de la casa

—Hasta mañana Terryto —grito Anthony desde la puerta, no me dio tiempo a responderle ya que se apresuro a salir.

Además tenia la mirada fija en Candy quien iba atrás de el.

—Muy buenos chicos, ese Archie parece muy agradable —dijo mi madre.

—Espero que Richard piense lo mismo, creo que pretende a Karen —le dije.

—Sabia que este día llegaría, el padre y el hermano celoso a punto de encerrar a Karen en su cuarto —se burlo Eleanor.

Clave mi mirada en la enorme ventana donde se veía a Candy intentando subir al Jeep y él solo se reía de su hermana. Suspire. Y Eleanor pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué ves? —Eleanor se asomo por la ventana y sonrió— ese Anthony no ha cambiado nada. Pero ese suspiro no fue por eso. ¿Extrañas a Susana?

Susana. Era cierto. Pero no, ese suspiro no fue por ella, inconscientemente ese suspiro había volado hasta el Jeep, ahí donde se encontraba Candy. Era estúpido sentirme de esta manera pero me gustaba mirarla. Me gustaba el color de su piel pálida, sus cabellos rubios moviéndose con el viento, y esos labios rojos. Dios. Cada que se mordía al labio inferior parecía estarme incitando a besarla. O al menos yo deseaba hacerlo.

Pase toda la tarde junto a mi harmónica tocando. A veces tocaba la canción que le había compuesto a Eleanor hacia unos años atrás. Pero también salían notas de una nueva melodía, estuve componiendo un rato hasta que se hizo tarde.

Tome una larga ducha caliente y me acosté deseando con toda el alma que amaneciera para verla de nuevo.

**Espacio para Charlar:**

**Wooow, veo que a muchas personas les esta gustando la historia, me alegro, pero todo el crédito es para Cinthia Swam por su gran talento.**

**Bueno, ahora responderé sus reviews:**

*** Tania (tamborsita333): Ya tengo listos nuevos capítulos de mis fics y espero poder publicarlos la próxima semana, gracias por tu paciencia y por leer mis locuras, espero que no te cachen leyendo. Ah, sí, perdón es que pensaba poner a Archie como el enamorado "bobo" de Candy, pero en el segundo capítulo me dije que Archie y Karen debían ser pareja (me encantan los dos). Ya hice el cambio de Archie por Neil en el capítulo 1.**

*** Eli de Grandchester: Jajaja, bueno, para responder tus dudas tendrás que leer los próximos capítulos pues aún le queda mucha historia al fic y Karen y Archie darán de qué hablar, jaja. Si no estuvieran casados el títuo no tendría sentido, jaja, pero sí, todo se arreglara. Trataré de publicar cada semana uno o dos capítulos.**

*** Marie Grandchester Andrew: Muchas gracias por los ánimos, qué bueno que te este gustando la historia y como dije publicaré cada semana para no torturarte, jaja.**

*** Violet Romina Antella Romanov: Gracias por tus seguir el fic, jajaja, pues qué mal que cuando yo estudiaba no había profesores así,.**

*** Galaxylam84: Totalmente de acuerdo. Gracias por leerme.**

*** Themis78: Sí, pero aún falta para llegar a esa parte, espero que disfrutes lo que sigue del fic. Y POV es la abreviatura en inglés para Point Of View, es decir la historia narrada desde el punto de vista de un personaje en primera persona.**

*** Selene Grandchester: Me parece bien que te guste la historia, la verdad sí es muy atrapante, jaja. Gracias por leerme y tenerme paciencia.**

*** Conny de Grandchester: Claro que habrá fuego, eso te lo aseguro! Gracias por tus buenos deseos, nena.**

*** Reeven: Woow, definitivamente eres una de mis más fieles lectoras, muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes, que disfrutes la historia es lo más importante.**

*** Jennysrose: Qué bien que no lo conoces, jaja, así te emocionaras con cada capítulo, ahora que si lo quieres leer hay varias versiones (la original para Crepúsculos, una para Sailor Moon, una para Naruto y una para Harry Potter). Todas son excelententes!**

*** Elhyzha: Otra de mis fieles lectoras, gracias! Qué bueno que te gusto, espero no decepcionarte (mi adaptación, porque la idea central nunca podría). Cuídate, amiga.**

*** Kira Moon Xkarlata: A mí no me cae bien Annie, así que descuida, ella no tendrá mucha participación. También me encanta la pareja Archie/Karen. Y bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.**

*** Alessita: La verdad nunca he escuchado la canción, jaja, sé que existe, pero no gusto mucho de la música banda. En fin, sé que Cinthia se inspiró gracias a ella. Qué bueno que te guste la historia, pero aún falta mucho por descubrir.**

*** Kika White: Gracias por leerme, qué bien que te gusta. Seguimos en contacto.**

**También agradezco a las chicas que ha agregado este fic como uno de sus favoritos y a las lectoras anónimas,**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ceshire…**


	5. Capítulo 4: De compras

**Capitulo 4: De compras**

**Candy POV**

Por fin era viernes. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquel vergonzoso lunes. Desde ese día nos sentábamos Karen, Flammy, Patty, Archie y yo a comer diariamente. Claro Archie se sentía un poco incomodo, necesitaba un poco de testosterona, pero no podía correr a la sala de maestros para comer con Anthony y Terry. Aun así prefería sentarse con nosotras que con cualquier otro estudiante. La razón: Karen.

Desde que se habían conocido se lanzaban miradas cargadas de alegría cada que se encontraban. Además que caminaban siempre de la mano antes y después de clase de español, la cual compartíamos los tres. Patty estaba encantada con Flammy y Karen, esta ultima había prometido llevarnos de compras a Chicago al terminar la escuela, cosa que a diferencia de mí, a Patty le entusiasmaba, por otro lado Flammy se había convertido en su hada madrina. El mismo día que la conoció le hizo una transformación con el maquilla y le soltó el pelo, algo que Stear agradeció con la mirada en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su novia.

Patty era bonita sin duda, pero con maquillaje se miraba aun más y no paso desapercibido para su novio. Así que hoy iríamos a que las locas de Karen y Flammy cambiaran por completo el guardarropa de Patty y también el maquillaje. La idea a mí no me agradaba bastante. Sabía lo que era ir de compras con Flammy, y si la agregábamos el pequeño detalle de que Karen compraba todo lo que tuviera oportunidad de comprar, seguro estaríamos hasta tarde de tienda en tienda.

Tome las llaves de mi jaguar, un regalo de mi abuelo materno o más bien el auto que condujo mi abuelo materno. Anthony se había ido más temprano de lo habitual, y lo agradecía. Subirme sola a su enorme auto me dejaba uno que otro raspón, y he de decir que la caballerosidad no es una virtud de mi hermano.

Menaje despacio hasta la universidad, caía una suave brisa sobre Lakewood, pero por muy suave, si le uníamos mi torpeza y mi mala suerte podía ocasionar un daño que seguro terminaría incendiando Lakewood para después convertirse en pueblo fantasma. Después de treinta cinco minutos llegue sana y salva al estacionamiento de la escuela. No era una chica popular, pero si sabía que todos se darían cuenta que Candy Andley venia a bordo de su antiguisimo jaguar.

Faltaban menos de quince minutos para que la clase con Terry comenzara. Me ponía nerviosa nada más de pensar en la clase. Él era… ¿Cómo describirlo? Deslumbrante dando clase, se paseaba con paso firme pero elegante por todo el salón, mientras hablaba con su voz aterciopelada, el cual obviamente no me cautivaba a mí únicamente, sino a todas las feminas del salón. Para él no debía ser nuevo, seguramente desde la universidad y por qué no, desde la prepa, escuchaba suspiros cuando pasaba. Incluso inconscientemente yo lo hacia cuando me encontraba perdida en su atrapante voz, o cuando estaba en casa haciendo algún trabajo o simplemente leyendo, esas pequeñas cosas me recordaban a mi profesor.

Trate de alejar esos pensamientos y recordar que Terry era eso… _mi profesor_ y además era un _hombre casado_. Algo que lo hacia doblemente imposible para mí, o triplemente si agregábamos el hecho de que un hombre así, jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo. Abrí la puerta de mi auto y baje con mi mochila, entonces un auto negro se estaciono junto al mío.

Del Peugeot bajo Karen con su inigualable sonrisa, del lado del conductor bajo Terry, trate de evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme como era mi costumbre.

—Buenos días Candy — saludo Karen— ¿lista para el día de compras y noche de chicas?

— ¿Noche de chicas? — pregunté confundida — no sabia que…

—No, pero cambie de planes, Flammy ya acepto y se que Patty también, será en mi casa.

—Pero Karen, no traje ropa y además…

—Por eso vamos a ir de compras, no te apures, la gran Karen piensa en todo, te veo en español, adiós.

Se fue danzando hacia donde se había estacionado el convertible de Flammy, obviamente a saludar a Archie.

—Buenos _señorita Andley_ —escuche esa voz aterciopelada, pensé que Terry se había ido hacia el edificio pero no fue así, ahí estaba recargado en su auto— ¿es tuyo?

—S… si —conteste por la forma en que miraba mi jaguar — lo siento _profesor Grandchester_, pero no todos tenemos la posibilidad de tener un Peugeot.

—No estoy diciendo eso, solo que es un poco… —se detuvo buscando la palabra correcta para describir mi auto — viejo.

Rodé los ojos, mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa torcida capaz de robarme la respiración.

—No cabe duda que es amigo del _profesor Andley_ —dije con sarcasmo.

Fuera de la universidad no había problemas con dirigirme a Terry por su nombre y tutearlo, pero en cuanto nos encontrábamos dentro del campus, éramos la _"señorita Andley"_ y el _"profesor Grandchester"_, era una especie de juego que ambos disfrutábamos.

La sonrisa aún no se había borrado de su maravilloso rostro y me miraba fijamente. Tuve que poner toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no perderme en sus ojos azules.

—Será mejor que vaya a clases, mi maestro de literatura es algo puntual y no quisiera ganarme un castigo por llegar tarde.

—Suena como si fuera un ogro —se burlo.

—Si, algo así, pero que no sepa que se lo dije, ya tuvo bastantes insultos de mi parte esta semana —me reí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Seguro se los merecía, entonces ve a tus clases Andley y pórtate bien —me regalo una vez mas esa sonrisa que cada día me gustaba mas, y empecé a caminar hacia el campus y me dirigí rápidamente a mi salón.

Al entrar me encontré con Neil sentado junto a Patty en mi lugar. Suspire pesadamente y fui a tomar mi lugar.

—Hola Candy —me saludo Neil con demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué hay Neil? ¿Te dijo Karen sobre la 'noche de chicas'? —le pregunté a Patty tratando de que Neil se sintiera desplazado y se fuera. No me gustaba ser grosera con el, pero a veces no había otra forma de quitármelo de encima.

—Si, acabo de hablar con ella —contestó Patty— me parece genial, Stear me invito mañana al cine así que según Karen esta noche pondremos manos a la obra para que mañana deslumbre a Stear.

—Seguro que ya lo haces Patty, pero con todo lo que Flammy y Karen te harán lo dejaras sin respiración —contesté contagiada un poco por el entusiasmo de mi amiga.

—No tienes una idea de las ganas que tengo de... —se detuvo y miro a Neil, el cual seguía en mi asiento— Neil, nos podrías dar un poco de espacio vital, ya sabes, cosas de chicas.

—Ah, claro… uhm Candy… yo — tartamudeó un poco y no era buena señal— bueno Patty ira mañana al cine con Stear y pensaba si… ¿quisieras ir conmigo? podría ser una cita doble.

—No — contesté sin pensarlo un segundo, el rostro de Neil se volvió triste y lamente ser tan cruel— Neil, Patty y Stear querrán estar solos ¿no es así? —Patty me miró pero no dijo nada— ¿ves? No quiero arruinar sus planes.

—Entonces, podemos ir otro día, el domingo…

—Tengo mucha tarea…

—Puedo ayudarte con ella y después nos vamos al cine —acaso Neil no entendía que no quería salir con el.

—Es bastante, demasiada y no creo que…

—Bien, podemos ir otro día, resérvame el próximo sábado ¿si?

Antes de que pudiera contestar una voz ya demasiado familiar me salvo.

—Señor Leegan parece que usted no entiende las negativas —dijo mi profesor favorito con un tono algo ¿celoso? ¿O fue mi imaginación? —espero que entienda las ordenes y se vaya a sentar y le deje su lugar a la señorita Andley.

Sonreí sin voltear, Neil se levanto de mi asiento y creí escuchar un "luego hablamos" de su parte. Genial. Ahora tendría que llegar junto con el profesor para evitar hablar con Neil. Eso más bien me sonó a pretexto para caminar con Terry desde el estacionamiento hasta el salón.

En fin. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y el final del día de clases llego. Patty y yo nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento esperando a Karen y Flammy.

— ¡Candy! —grito Karen junto a mí y yo salte del susto. Karen, Flammy y Patty empezaron a reírse. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta nosotras sin que yo lo hubiera notado? —lo siento Candy, es que eres muy distraída.

—Dime algo que no sepa —me burlé.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Patty

—No, esperaremos a Terry, nos iremos en el Peugeot

— ¿Terry ira con nosotras? —pregunté con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto

—No Candy —Flammy me sonrió maliciosamente— solo que la cajuela del Peugeot es mas amplia que la de mi auto.

—Ni lo pienses pequeño demonio —escuche gritar a Terry, parecía que me había perdido de algo pues no escuche que Karen le dijera nada.

—Hermanito, no me has dejado decir nada —Karen contestó poniendo una cara de inocente.

—No necesitas decir nada, te conozco desde que naciste y puedo decir que se lo que piensas, no te llevaras mi auto —el tono de Terry era decidido.

—Terry tienes dos opciones — Karen parecía realmente aterradora— o me lo llevo por las buenas, o por las malas, y la segunda opción incluye regresártelo con uno o dos rayones, sin contar con que lo podemos estrellar contra algún árbol. Decide y rápido.

Suspiro derrotado.

— ¿En que me iré yo a casa? —preguntó dándole las llaves de su Peugeot a Karen.

—Te vas a llevar el auto de Candy, ella pasara la noche en la casa, así que mañana lo necesitara —la sonrisa de Karen brillaba, realmente lo tenia todo bien planeado.

—Bien —Terry extendió su mano hacia mí—. Señorita Andley las llaves…

Las saque de mi bolsa y se las extendí. Abrió la puerta del conductor y empezó a mirarlo detenidamente, como si estuviera buscando algo.

— ¿Por dónde se supone que sacare los pies para empujarlo? —me miró con una sonrisa divertida, mis tres amigas se empezaron a reír de algo que yo no encontré gracioso.

_Estúpido propietario de un flamante Peugeot_

—Cuidado profesor, viejo y todo lo que usted quiera, pero puede hacer puré a su Peugeot el día que menos se lo espere.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —arqueó una ceja.

—Advertencia —contesté manteniéndole la mirada a esos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Bueno luego hacen pedazos sus autos, ¿nos podemos ir ya? Mi paciencia se acaba — nos grito Flammy subiendo al lado del copiloto, Karen ya había encendido el motor y yo me subí a la parte trasera con Patty.

El viaje hasta Chicago fue bastante rápido gracias a que Karen maneja como desquiciada, el velocímetro marco los 145 k/h. Salimos de la primer tienda con 3 bolsas cada una. Por más que me opuse a que Karen gastara en mí no pude resistirme a la carita que me puso, con los ojitos ligeramente llorosos y el labio inferior temblando.

—Pruébate este, este, este y este —me dijo Karen mientras me daba cuatro pantalones.

— ¿Cómo me queda? —dijo Flammy al salir de un probador con un pantalón negro ajustado y con corte a la cadera.

—Oh por Dios, acabas de bajarle diez puntos a mi autoestima —bromee, en parte era broma y en parte era verdad.

—Te queda grandioso —dijo Patty.

— ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un trasero así? —dijo Karen con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

—Creo que me lo llevo —dijo Flammy y entro de nuevo al vestidor.

—Estoy esperando que te pruebes eso Candy —Karen golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies.

Bufe y me metí al vestidor con los cuatro pantalones, me puse el primero, era azul deslavado con corte a la cadera y muy ajustado. Me mire al espejo, no estaba mal, me puse de perfil y note que mi trasero estaba realmente levantado, casi como el de Flammy. Mi boca formo una perfecta O y salí del vestidor.

—Estos pantalones… ¿tienen esponja o algo así? —me puse de perfil para que me dieran su punto de vista.

—Yo no pensaba comprar aquí —dijo Karen cuando me vio— pero voy por un par, yo quiero un trasero así.

—Te acompaño —grito Patty mientras salía corriendo tras Karen.

Flammy y yo empezamos a reír y entre para probarme los demás pantalones. Salimos con un total de cuatro diferentes pantalones cada una. De ahí fuimos por zapatos, accesorios, Flammy estuvo cerca de hora y media eligiendo bolsos. De ahí nos fuimos a comer algo, ya que necesitaba fuerzas para seguirles el ritmo a Karen y Flammy.

—Estoy cansada —me queje una vez que terminamos de comer— ¿nos podemos ir ya?

—Nos falta una tienda mas —dijo Flammy.

—En esta pondremos todo nuestro empeño.

—Realmente están locas —me dirigí a Patty— diles algo Patty, salva a tu amiga de este par.

—Pero si fue Patty quien pidió ir a esa tienda —dijo Flammy quien se levanto de la silla— y será mejor que nos apuremos, aún nos queda una larga noche de confesiones de chicas.

Nos levantamos y seguimos a Flammy por todo el centro comercial, afortunadamente ya habíamos dejado las bolsas en el auto. Yo venia rezagada con Patty conversando, cuando mire a Karen y Flammy ambas estaban entrando a Victoria Secret.

—Patty… ¿tú pediste ir a esa tienda? —le pregunté muy sorprendida.

—Bueno Candy es que —bajo la mirada y se sonrojo un poco— creo que la relación con Stear dará el siguiente paso.

—Y para eso no hay como una lencería elegante y sexy —nos dijo Karen desde la puerta.

Bien. Al menos aquí no tendría que pasar horas en el probador. ¡Error!

— ¡No Karen! ¡Eh dicho que no! —dije por décima vez.

—Por favor Candy, míralo es precioso —en sus manos había un conjunto azul de encaje.

—No necesito algo así —negué con la cabeza— ni si quiera tengo novio.

—Candy no necesitas tener novio para lucir bonita —dijo Flammy— ponte sexy para ti misma, vamos no seas aguafiestas y llévatelo.

—Ándale Candy —esta vez Patty con algunos conjuntos en sus manos me arrastro a la caja— no quiero comprar yo sola.

—Pero si Karen lleva como cinco conjuntos y Flammy otros diez —mire a mis tres amigas, Patty me miraba con suplica, Karen había puesto esa carita de gato de Shrek de nuevo y Flammy me fulminaba con la mirada presionándome—. Esta bien, pero solo este.

**Terry POV**

Estaba sentado en la sala viendo la televisión sin mirarla. Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba en la sala de mi casa sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Mi padre había invitado a mi mamá a cenar así que me encontraba solo. Escuche mi auto estacionarse frente a la casa el claxon sonó desesperadamente, lo ignore. Sonó de nuevo, el sonido era más desesperado y decidí salir antes que ese pequeño monstruo acabara con mis tímpanos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté.

— ¡Hermanito! Saliste a recibirnos —rodé los ojos— ya que estas aquí ayúdanos con las bolsas.

Se abrió la cajuela y ahí había más de cincuenta bolsas. Hice una nota mental: Nunca ir con mi hermana y tres adictas más a las compras a ningún centro comercial. Ayude con la mayoría de las bolsas y las deje en el segundo piso.

—Eres un encanto Terry —me beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé —le di una sonrisa torcida y baje las escaleras. En la sala Flammy ya se había apoderado de la televisión.

— ¿Te importa si vemos unas películas? —pregunto más por cortesía que por si le importaba lo que yo pensaba.

—En absoluto —conteste y fui hacia la cocina, ahí estaban Candy y Patty preparando palomitas y refrescos.

—Perdón profesor Grandchester —se disculpo Patty sacando la cabeza del refrigerador y mordía una salchicha— es que Karen…

— No te disculpes…

—Patty —contestó.

—Patty, ustedes están en su casa y no me digas profesor Grandchester, llámame Terry.

—Bien… Terry —me sonrió tímidamente y entonces el grito escandaloso de Karen sonó en toda la casa.

— ¡Patty O'Brian trae tu trasero a mi recamara inmediatamente!

—Es algo intimidante —dijo Candy.

—Y no la has visto tensa o desesperada, es bastante necia, atemorizante y loca.

— ¡Te escuche Terry Grandchester! —el grito de Karen aun provenía del segundo piso.

—Y con buen sentido del oído —Candy se rió y me encanto su sonrisa. Me dio la espalda para sacar las palomitas del microondas.

— ¿Tienes algún tazón?

Me limite a sacar un tazón de una de las puertas de la alacena, Candy vació el contenido del paquete.

—Te ayudo con los refrescos —me ofrecí llevando los cuatro vasos a la sala.

—Bien hermanito, es hora de irse a dormir —Karen venia bajando las escaleras con Patty detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué? —acaso me estaba ordenando que me fuera a dormir.

—Esta es una noche de chicas, si quieres estar en mi cuarto hay maquillaje y vestidos, el azul te sienta bien y…

—Karen que… demonios piensas…

Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

—Me iré a mi cuarto, si ocupan algo me avisan, mis papás llegaran tarde.

—Si es que llegan, escuche a papá hacer una reservación en el hotel…

— ¡Karen! Sin detalles —mi hermana era indiscreta hasta con mis padres— buenas noches y hasta mañana.

Subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en mi sofá negro. Pensando. En muchas cosas y a la vez en nada. Pensé en Susana, en el día que la conocí y como me gusto al instante. No fue amor a primera vista. Había sido atracción, solo eso. Pero la conocí y con el tiempo llegue a quererla hasta que nos casamos. Y hoy, a unos meses de la boda ella se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo sola y yo aquí en mi casa con una pijamada de mi hermana celebrándose en la sala.

Desee estar con Susana, en donde quiera que ella estuviera, besarla, hacerla mía una y otra vez. Intente borrar esos pensamientos, me levante y encendí mi aparato de música. Claro de luna de Debussy empezó a sonar y me recosté de nuevo. Esta vez mis pensamientos fueron inconscientemente hacia Candy. Apenas la había conocido esta semana y ya estaba pensando en ella.

Me gustaba, de eso no había duda. Ella también me había gustado desde el primer momento en que la vi. Aunque claro no de la mismo forma. No físicamente. Claro Candy era hermosa, tal vez no tenia el cuerpo de Susana, Candy era más natural, sus curvas eran menos voluptuosas pero no por eso era menos atractiva. Pero no era eso lo que me gustaba de ella. Había algo en esos ojos verdes que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Y me hacia sentir cosas que no había sentido. Como esta mañana cuando ese chico Leegan la invito a salir. Pero no podían ser celos.

Sacudí la cabeza no queriendo seguir pensando en eso tampoco. No podía seguir así. Candy era mi alumna, hermana de mi mejor amigo y además yo amo a Susana. Me levante y me quite la camisa para tomar una ducha.

Entre al baño y termine de desnudarme, entre a la regadera y deje que el agua caliente golpeara mi cuerpo y se llevara los pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada, ni en mis padres en quienes quería reflejarme y tener un matrimonio igual, aunque sonara cursi, ni en Susana, y mucho menos en Candy.

Estuve una hora en la ducha, salí y tome una toalla que envolví en mi cintura. Salí a mi cuarto y busque ropa interior y un pantalón para dormir. Puse la ropa sobre mi cama para secarme. Pero justo en el momento en que saque la toalla de mi cintura la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió.

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 5: El lago

**Capitulo 5: El lago**

**Candy POV**

Después de un día agotador con tres locas de compras mi cuerpo empezaba a cobrar factura. No estaba prestando atención a la película que se supone estábamos mirando. Un enorme bostezo salió de mi boca anunciando a mis tres amigas que ya no podía más.

—Creo que la Candy Durmiente quiere hacer acto de presencia —se burló Karen.

—Bien, yo también estoy algo cansada —dijo Patty poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

— ¿Cómo dormiremos? — preguntó Flammy a Karen.

—Acostadas —respondió Karen encogiendo los hombros, las tres pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Eso lo sabemos —dijo Flammy poniéndose de pie— pero ¿en qué cuarto?

—En el tercer piso hay dos cuartos de huéspedes, pueden dormir dos en uno y la otra sola o en mi cuarto. Pero entonces ¿dónde queda la noche de chicas? —hizo un puchero y le di la espalda para subir las escaleras, si seguía su juego terminaría en sesiones de faciales, manicura y otros tormentos.

— ¿Quién me sigue? —pregunté al ver que las tres seguían de pie en la sala.

—Yo las acompaño para que se acomoden —Karen pasó junto a mí tomando la delantera y guiándonos al tercer piso.

En total había cuatro puertas, dos habitaciones, supongo que las otras eran el cuarto de Terry y el baño. Entramos a una habitación enorme color azul cielo, con una cama blanca en el centro, estaba decorada con algunos cuadros al igual que la sala, era bastante acogedora, como toda la casa.

—Yo me quedo aquí —dijo Flammy maravillada.

— ¡No! —grito Karen— es que tu Flammy te quedaras conmigo en mi cuarto, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte, además aún es temprano, deja que estas dos aburridas duerman aquí.

—Esta bien, no tengo sueño aún y tenemos que hablar de mi hermano.

—Oh eso… si claro de lo que quieras —contestó Karen sonrojándose ligeramente— bien chicas están en su casa, si quieren comer bajen a la cocina y tomen lo que quieran, si se quieren bañar háganlo, en ese pequeño closet hay toallas y…

Karen salió del cuarto y en menos de treinta segundos apareció en la puerta con dos bolsas.

—Tu Patty te pones esto —saco de la bolsa una pijama rosa, el pantalón era ajustado y la blusa de tirantes también ajustada —y tu Candy este— de otra bolsa saco una pijama azul, el short era azul muy corto y bastante ajustado y la blusa también de tirantes con un pequeño oso durmiendo sobre el busto izquierdo.

—Karen antes me gustaría darme un baño —tome la pijama que me ofrecía y me apresure a tomar mi ropa interior antes de que también la escogiera por mi.

—Claro el baño es… —juro que una sonrisa maligna cruzo por su rostro, luego se volvió serio— es la puerta que esta enfrente, las dejo para que descansen.

—Buenas noches chicas —se despidió Flammy.

—Buenas noches —respondimos Patty y yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿No quieres ducharte? —pregunté a Patty que se acomodaba en la cama.

—Si, lo haré después de ti —me sonrió y tome una toalla y mi ropa y salí de la habitación cruce el pasillo y abrí la puerta que Karen me había dicho, pero gran sorpresa me lleve al ver que no era el baño, era la habitación de Terry y el estaba junto a su cama completamente desnudo.

Me ruborice violentamente pero también me quede en shock, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo, salvo una vez que Annie insistió en ver una película de "esas" y en cuanto el hombre se quito la ropa yo salí corriendo. Aunque lo poco que vi aquella vez no le hacia justicia a lo que ahora tenia frente a mis ojos. Y esta vez no salí corriendo. Aunque Terry ya había tomado la toalla y la había envuelto debajo de su cintura aún podía ver su marcado abdomen el cual estaba cubierto de gotas de agua que escurrían desde su cuello hasta donde la toalla lo cubría, las largas piernas aun cubiertas por la negra toalla se dejaban ver fuertes y musculosas aunque no en exceso, pero si dignas de que cualquier jugador de fútbol se las envidiara. El cabello completamente despeinado y mojado

No sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer, solo estaba segura de que acababa de ver el ser más perfecto del mundo completamente desnudo y no podía moverme, quería salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de la cama y no salir nunca pero sentía que la sangre había abandonado completamente mi cuerpo para concentrarse en mis mejillas, las cuales sentía calientes. Mordí mi labio inferior, era para todo lo que mi cuerpo daba. Entonces un grito me saco de mi burbuja _erótica_.

— ¡Mañana estará soleado! —grito Karen llegando hasta mi lado dando saltitos, quite la mirada del perfecto cuerpo de Terry y me di cuenta que respiraba agitadamente— podemos ir al lago, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Terry deja de exhibirte, vístete por Dios y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia el lago y tú Candy mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y me empujo hasta la puerta del baño. Entonces reaccione.

— ¡Me dijiste que el baño estaba en frente de la habitación! Karen ¿sabes como acabo de ver a tu hermano? —grite completamente nerviosa y avergonzada.

—Candy, tranquila, solo era mi hermano semidesnudo, malo seria que lo hubieras visto sin la toalla —sentí mi cara arder mucho más y esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de Karen— ahora báñate y asegúrate de ponerle seguro a la puerta, no sea que Terry se quiera cobrar el show y venga a espiarte, mañana iremos al lago, descansa.

Entre al baño y me asegure de poner el seguro, me desvestí rápidamente mientras la tina se llenaba, entre y deje que el agua caliente me relajara un poco. Trate de olvidarme de lo que acababa de pasar pero sabía que no podría. ¿Cómo vería ahora a los ojos a Terry? No solo era el hermano de Karen. Era el ser más perfecto sobre la tierra y ahora me constaba de sobremanera. Pero también era mi profesor. Aunque quisiera evitarlo, tendría que verlo al menos de lunes a viernes. Suspire y me hundí más en la tina, deseaba poder quedarme ahí y jamás salir, no quería toparme nunca más con esos ojos azules, ni con ese cuerpo perfecto al cual de ahora en adelante le estorbaría esa estúpida ropa. ¡Ay! Malditas hormonas.

Me quede en al agua hasta que comenzó a bajar de temperatura, salí de la tina secándome y vistiéndome, con mi cabello no hubo mucho que hacer, no había cepillos en el baño así que lo seque y lo deje despeinado, eche la toalla el cesto de la ropa sucia y salí del baño.

**Terry POV**

Acababan de abrir mi puerta mientras yo no llevaba nada de ropa. Cuando voltee a ver la puerta estaba ahí de pie Candy, completamente roja y mirándome fijamente. Tome la toalla y la envolví en mi cintura lo más rápido que pude. Intente decir algo pero no encontré nada coherente. Los nervios estaban acabando conmigo. Entonces me quede ahí de pie esperando que ella dijera algo o que saliera corriendo, pero ninguna de las dos cosas paso. En sus manos llevaba algo de ropa y una toalla, supongo que buscaba el baño y se equivoco, pero para nuestra mala suerte se había equivocado en el momento menos oportuno.

En cualquier otro caso tal vez me hubiera regocijado con el hecho de que una mujer me viera desnudo y sobre todo que me mirara de la forma en que ella lo hacia. No soy vanidoso, pero estoy consiente de que mi cuerpo atrae a las mujeres. Pero esta vez era Candy, en vez de sentirme complacido, me sentí nervioso y excitado. Aun sonrojada y sin quitarme la vista de encima ni yo a ella, se mordió el labio. Apreté los puños a mis costados. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cuanto deseaba besarla cuando hacia eso? Quise en ese momento ir hacia la puerta, hacerla entrar y hacerla mía. Siempre he sido un caballero, pero también era hombre y Candy parecía estar dispuesta a sacar mi lado más sexual. Entonces el grito de mi hermana desvaneció esos pensamientos.

— ¡Mañana estará soleado! —Karen apareció en la puerta junto a Candy, fue entonces cuando ella dejo de verme para ponerle atención a Karen— podemos ir al lago, tomar el sol y nadar un poco. Oh Terry deja de exhibirte, vístete por Dios y ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano hacia el lago y tú Candy mueve tu trasero y deja de ver a mi hermano, te dije que el baño era la última puerta del pasillo.

Karen cerró la puerta y me senté en la cama y respire profundamente. Trate de olvidar el incidente y termine de vestirme solo con un pantalón. Fui al baño a limpiar todo y poner la ropa sucia en su lugar. Apague la música, la cual en ese momento no me relajo y me metí bajo las cobijas intentando dormir. Pero el cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era esos ojos verdes mirándome. Di mil vueltas en la cama y considere el ir a tomar otra ducha de agua helada. En vez de eso salí de la cama para bajar a la cocina y tomar algo de leche para que me ayudara a dormir.

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto, escuche al final del pasillo la puerta del baño abriéndose, entonces salió Candy con un ajustada pijama azul que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, la cual se veía suave y tersa, el short dejaba ver sus largas piernas, su cabello rubio estaba completamente despeinado y húmedo, caía sobre su espalda y sobre sus hombros dibujado el contorno de sus senos, esta de más decir que se veía malditamente sexy.

Levante la mirada hacia sus ojos, los cuales estaban avergonzados y su rostro completamente rojo de nuevo. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero la cerro inmediatamente. Entonces decidí ayudarla.

—Candy, lo que paso hace un momento fue…

— ¡Perdón! —grito bajando la mirada y acercándose un poco— Karen me dijo que el baño era la puerta de enfrente y entre sin pensar, yo jamás hubiera querido verte…

—Candy, fue un accidente —termine con la distancia y tome su barbilla para obligarla a levantar la mirada— hagamos de cuenta que jamás paso, y no se quizás en algunos años podemos contárselo como anécdota chistosa a nuestros nietos.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente y los míos también al comprender lo que había dicho.

—Quiero decir, yo a los míos y tu a los tuyos.

—Si, claro —bajo la mirada de nuevo— solo te pido que Anthony no se entere, me mata y seguro a ti también aunque no hayas tenido la culpa.

—Ya te dije haré de cuenta que no paso, tu solo encárgate de mi hermana, puede llegar a ser muy indiscreta.

Asintió.

—Me voy a… dormir… buenas noches Terry.

—Buenas noches Candy.

Sin saber que me impulso a hacerlo, me incline y la bese en la mejilla, no quise ver su reacción la cual seguramente era un sonrojo, así que seguí mi camino hasta la cocina.

**Candy POV**

Estúpido profesor perfecto. Debería aprender a dormir con camisa, no puede ir por la vida vistiendo solo unos pantalones y dejando al descubierto su perfecto y marcado torso. Además me había besado. En la mejilla claro, pero ese simple contacto se sintió como una corriente eléctrica que hasta este momento, unas horas después y acostada en la cama, no había dejado de sentir. No podía dormir, cerraba los ojos y veía a Terry desnudo. Esta bien lo admito, era una imagen que no podía –ni quería- borrar de mi cabeza, pero sabia que si me dormía empezaría a soñar con esa imagen y a hablar dormida. No quería que Patty quien ya dormía, se despertara y me escuchara teniendo sueños eróticos con Terry. Cerré mis ojos una vez más y me perdí en la oscuridad sin saber nada más.

Desperté con Karen saltando sobre la cama, era imposible que tuviera tanta energía a estas horas de la mañana.

—Arriba chicas, miren que maravilloso día —Karen corrió las cortinas y un sol cegador entro por la ventana.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Patty adormilada.

—Las 7, y apúrense, salimos a las 7:30.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunté.

—Al lago, Candy te lo dije anoche, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estabas viendo a…

— ¡Ya! Ya me acorde.

—Que bueno —ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa malvada— aquí esta su ropa, Patty necesito que te apures, Flammy y yo te dejaremos lista para cuando Stear llegue.

—Stear llegue… ¿A dónde?

—Le pedí que viniera a recogerte, así que vamos ¡arriba! — jalo a Patty fuera de la cama— tenemos solo treinta minutos y eso me estresa ¡Flammy!

Flammy entro al cuarto vistiendo un short blanco, bastante corto y ajustado, con una blusa rosita de tirantes. Traía en la mano una bolsa la cual me extendió.

—Esta es tu ropa para hoy, asegúrate de ponerte el traje de baño abajo.

—Pero yo no tengo traje de baño aquí —proteste al ver el diminuto short negro y el top azul— además esto es muy… muy tuyo Flammy, no mío.

—El traje de baño esta en la bolsa, es mío, esta nuevo, te lo regalo —dijo Karen con una sonrisa— y vístete rápido, Anthony y Archie no tardan en llegar.

—Es que esta ropa esa muy…

— ¡Shh! —me chisto Karen— más te vale que metas tu cuerpo en esa ropa o lo haré yo misma… Flammy encárgate de Patty.

— ¡No! Esta bien, yo lo hago.

Tome la ropa mientras Patty, Karen y Flammy se reían, salí del cuarto directo al baño cuando escuche a Karen gritar.

— ¡Asegúrate de entrar a la habitación correcta!

No había dudas, ella me había mandado a la habitación de su hermano con toda la intención, tal vez no sabia que lo vería desnudo, pero si sabia que me estaba mandando ahí. Me cambie rápidamente y peine mi cabello dejándolo suelto con un listón azul que combinaba con la blusa. Definitivamente Karen pensaba en todo.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estábamos los cuatro en el porche de la casa. Stear había venido por Patty los cuales no nos acompañarían y Anthony se encontraba en la casa por ciertas necesidades humanas. Al frente de la casa solo estaba en Jeep de Anthony y el Peugeot de Terry. Yo camine hacia el Jeep pero Karen llego con Flammy corriendo antes que yo.

—Archie ¿puedes ayudar a Flammy a subirse en la parte de enfrente? Tú y yo nos iremos en la parte de atrás —le dijo Karen.

— ¿Y yo donde iré? —pregunté sabiendo que no cabían más de cuatro personas en el Jeep— ¿en el techo?

—Ah no, en el Peugeot de Terry —se encogió de hombros y Archie la ayudo a subirse al Jeep y después desapareció en el interior.

Escuche la estruendosa risa de Anthony quien venia acompañado de Terry. Vestía unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca cerrada con un solo botón, lo cual dejaba ver su blanco pecho al descubierto. Su cabello estaba despeinado y traía unos lentes oscuros.

—Mantén tus manos en la palanca de velocidades —sentencio mi hermano a Terry para después reírse y subirse al Jeep. Arranco el auto y los vi alejarse.

—Prometo que manejare a la velocidad establecida —dijo Terry mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto.

No dije nada solo subí al auto. Todo el camino hacia el lago estuve mirando por la ventana. No me atrevía a mirar a mi izquierda para encontrarme con Terry. Aun me sentía incomoda por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mantuvo su promesa de no exceder la velocidad establecida, aunque pude notar su molestia con eso una vez que llegamos a la playa.

El sol se reflejaba en el agua, dándole un color azul con destellos blancos. Una vez que llegamos mis tres amigos y mi hermano estaban sobre unas toallas tomando el sol.

—Por fin llegaron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó Flammy alzando una ceja.

—Traía conmigo a la señorita que se resiste a ir más de 20 k/h —se burló Terry.

—Vamos a nadar —Karen se puso de pie, se quito la blusa y el short quedando en un traja de baño negro, Flammy la siguió, el de ella era rosa y solo de ver a ambas mi autoestima perdió 20 puntos. 10 por cada una.

—Vamos Candy —Flammy me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia el lago.

—No, no —protesto Karen— que se quite la blusa y el short, son muy delicados y con el agua la tela se puede maltratar.

—No —me negué. Había visto como me quedo el traje de baño de Karen, ella era mucho más delgada que yo, por lo que la parte de abajo me había quedado algo ajustada y aunque yo no tenía un busto muy grande si era algo más que el de Karen por lo que el top se ajustaba bastante.

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotras? —Karen tomo el botón del short y lo abrió para después bajar el cierre.

—Si no fuera mi hermana, esta seria una escena muy excitante —dijo Anthony quien recibió un golpe de parte de Terry.

Puse los ojos en blanco, era imposible discutir con Karen y me quite el short y el top, y amarre mi cabello con el listón. Sin voltear hacia donde estaban los chicos camine junto a mis amigas hacia el agua.

—Mi hermano no te quita la mirada de encima.

—Estas equivocada, seguro mira a Flammy.

—No, a ella la mira Anthony, y a mi Archie —comenzó a dar saltitos y lo saludo con la mano en alto.

—Y si sigues saltando así harás que le de un paro y no precisamente cardiaco —se burló Flammy y ambas estallamos en risas. Karen se ruborizo y detuvo los saltitos.

Entramos al agua y estuvimos jugando y platicando un rato hasta que nuestros estómagos nos avisaron que no habíamos desayunado. Salimos del agua y fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos platicando. Tome mi toalla y empecé a secarme, me solté el cabello y olvide volver a ponerme la blusa y el short así que me quede solo con el traje de baño.

Comimos unos sándwiches que Karen y Flammy habían preparado junto con unos refrescos. Después Karen me alejo un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa Karen?

— ¿Has notado como se ven tu hermano y Flammy?

—Si

—Se me ocurrió algo, voy a pedirle a Archie que vayamos a pasear por la orilla por aquel lado, y tú le pides a mi hermano que te acompañe también pero por este lado, así los dejamos solos.

—Karen no creo que…

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¿no te gustaría ver juntos a Flammy y a Anthony? —había dado en el punto, además de ponerme esa carita de perrito moribundo a la cual no me pude resistir.

—Esta bien, vamos a dar un paseo.

Regresamos con los chicos y Karen le dijo algo al oído a Archie y se levanto.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Terry

—A caminar —contestó Archie— regresamos al rato.

—Archie…

—Terry no empieces —Karen lo interrumpió— volvemos más tarde.

—Ya vimos quien lleva los pantalones en casa —se burló Anthony cuando vio que Terry no le respondió a Karen.

—Oh vamos Anthony, ¿de que te ríes? —le dijo Flammy— tú haces lo que Candy quiere.

—No es cierto —se defendió Anthony.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Recuerdas el cumpleaños numero ocho de Candy? —Flammy sonrió maliciosamente, sabia a lo que se refería.

—No digas nada Flammy —amenazo Anthony.

—Yo quiero saber —dijo Terry— dime Flammy, ¿que hizo Anthony?

—Candy quería a Winnie Pooh en su fiesta, pero el show que Pauna contrato tenia un compromiso ese día y no pudo ir. Candy le pidió a Anthony que se vistiera como Pooh y su hermano lo hizo. Salió con pintura amarilla en todo el cuerpo, con unos boxers amarillos y una blusa de Pauna roja.

A estas alturas Terry y yo estábamos riéndonos a carcajadas, mientras Anthony asesinaba con la mirada a Flammy.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo —dijo Terry aun muerto de la risa.

—Tenemos fotos y video —le dije— cuando quieras puedes verlas.

— ¡Candy! —grito mi hermano y me reí más fuerte, Anthony se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por donde Karen y Archie se habían ido.

—Creo que se molesto —dijo Flammy apenada

—Será mejor que vaya con él —dije intentando levantarme

—No, yo voy, yo conté su penosa historia, ahorita regresamos.

Flammy se levanto y camino detrás de Anthony dejándonos a Terry y a mí ya un poco más tranquilos y en un silencio incomodo, sentía su mirada sobre mí pero no quería voltear a verlo. Sentí unos pasos detrás de nosotros y me gire cuando escuche mi nombre.

— ¿Candy?

Ahí estaba Tom, mi mejor amigo al cual no había visto desde que me había confesado sentir por mi algo más que un cariño de amigos. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa y alegría. Me levante rápidamente y lo abrasé sin pensar.

— ¡Tom! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sin pensar en la obvia respuesta.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contestó sin quitar su mano de mi cintura— Candy te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —baje la mirada un poco incomoda, escuche a Terry aclararse la garganta detrás de mi, voltee y lo presente.

—Oh, Terry el es Tom Stevenson mi mejor _amigo_ —remarque la palabra amigo— y Tom él es Terry Grandchester un amigo y también mi profesor.

Terry le estiro la mano con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro que no comprendí, Tom lo dejo con la mano estirada.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Grandchester? —preguntó Tom molesto.

—No es nada importante —Terry bajo la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

—Terry ¿de que te ríes? —pregunté un tanto molesta y curiosa.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Karen lo asesino con su comida? —asentí— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Tom.

Su hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro intentando esconderla un poco, yo no me aguante y me reí bastante fuerte, era curioso que su antiguo perro se llamara como mi amigo y que verlo se lo haya recordado. Entonces me di cuenta que Tom había formado puños con sus manos y estaba respirando agitadamente.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Candy —me dijo en un tono frió y cortante— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Mi boca formo una O sorprendida y dolida por sus palabras, es cierto yo me había reído, pero jamás fue mi intención compararlo con un perro.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —sentencio Terry.

—Déjalo Terry —me puse entre los dos ya que se acercaban y los puños de Tom se veían cada más vez más tensos— si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Candy me da igual, como todo lo que él hace.

No supe por qué le conteste de esa manera. Sabía que le dolería. Vi que dejo de empuñar sus manos pero no me arrepentí de lo que dije.

—Candy no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Tom, nos vemos luego, vamonos Terry —lo tome del brazo pero no lo moví ni un centímetro, aun veía fijamente a Tom, entonces entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y reacciono, camino junto a mi hasta alejarnos de Tom.

Llevarlo así de la mano me hizo olvidar el incidente con mi amigo. No me molestaba, pero si me entristecía, yo sabia que Tom a veces decía cosas que no quería, como aquella vez que dijo "prefería verme muerta" ya no recuerdo ni por qué fue, pero si sus palabras. Pero hoy, aquí, junto a Terry eso parecía tener menos importancia, iba de su mano caminando por la playa. Seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a unas rocas donde él se recargo y me abrazo cuando vio mis ojos un poco humedecidos.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor— y él no debió tomarla contra ti.

No tenia cabeza para pensar, estaba en sus brazos y nada más importaba, cerré los ojos e inspire su aroma, era embriagador y sin lugar a dudas, jamás lo encontraría en una loción, era su aroma natural, tan dulce y varonil. Recordé como respirar y conteste.

—Se molesto conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, por eso lo molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado —sonreí al recordar la sonrisa en el rostro de Terry.

—No lo culpo —dijo Terry aprontándome más contra él con un brazo y con la otra mano alzo mi rostro para mirarlo— sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

No quise pensar en lo que quiso decir en ese momento. Tampoco podía, me estaba viendo con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, y me abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca. Esto estaba mal, él era mi profesor, aunque el punto de mayor gravedad era que estaba casado. Puse mis manos en su pecho con la intención de alejarme un poco, pero él no lo permitió y acerco su rostro al mío.

Sentí su aliento chocar contra mis labios, era igual de enloquecedor como su aroma y entonces me deje llevar, deje que me embriagara con su aroma y su aliento, deje que me apretara más contra su cuerpo. Si me iba a besar… que así fuera.

**Espacio para Charlar**

**¡Fin! Jajaja, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, en especial a:**

*** Tania (tamborsita333)**

*** Eli de Grandchester**

*** Themis78**

*** Kira Moon Xkarlata**

*** Elhyzha**

*** Selene Grandchester**

*** Nakeyla**

*** Coneja**

**Como regalo o para hacerlas sufrir les dejo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo 6:**

"Sus ojos se miraban brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían juntado, pero yo no me podía permitir jugar con ella. Yo estaba enamorado de Susana, Candy solo era atracción física y no tenia derecho a jugar así con ella. Yo siempre había sido un caballero y no iba a hacerla mía para después dejarla, no se lo merecía y Susana tampoco. Yo me había casado con la idea de que era para toda la vida, me case enamorado de Susana, aunque ella nunca había sido capas de despertar en mi lo que Candy había logrado con tanta facilidad."


	7. Capítulo 6: Ignorada

**Disclaimer:** Este fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Cinthia Swan para la saga Crepúsculo.

**Capitulo 6: Ignorada**

**Terry POV**

Después de escuchar la historia de mi amigo vestido de Winnie Pooh Candy y yo nos quedamos solos en completo silencio. Yo no podía apartar mi vista de ella, ese traje de baño se le ceñía al cuerpo y resaltaba sus caderas, subí mi vista pasando por su blanco y plano abdomen para llegar al busto el cual resaltaba con el tono azul de la tela. Finalmente llegue a su rostro, esos labios rosados apenas entreabiertos que parecían invitarme a cerrarlos con los míos, y sus ojos verdes que miraban fijamente el mar. Aparte mi mirada ya que lucia incomoda y era lo que yo menos quería.

— ¿Candy? —escuche una voz masculina detrás de nosotros, ambos nos giramos y vi a un chico moreno y alto, de cabello oscuro y largo que miraba a Candy deslumbrado como si acabara de ver el sol.

— ¡Tom! Que gusto verte de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Candy se puso de pie inmediatamente y se le lanzo a los brazos, lo cual hizo despertar algo en mí, peor que aquella vez que Leegan la invito a salir, me puse de pie detrás de Candy esperando que ese chico la soltara.

—Aquí vivo ¿recuerdas? —contesto sonriendo pero no quitaba las manos ni la mirada del cuerpo de _mi_ Candy, momento, ella _no era_ _mi_ Candy— Candy te ves… hermosa.

—Gracias —Candy bajo la mirada pero ese tipo no la soltaba así que decidí no ser ignorado y me aclare la garganta para que ese chico se enterara que yo estaba con Candy.

—Oh, Terry el es Tom Stevenson mi mejor _amigo_ —noté que remarco la palabra amigo y una sonrisa casi inadvertida se formo en mi rostro— y Tom el es Terry Grandchester un amigo y también mi profesor.

Estire la mano tratando de contener mi sonrisa al recordad la ultima mascota que Karen había tenido, casualmente ella había insistido en ponerla Thomas, y todos los demás le decíamos Tom hasta que Karen decidió asesinarlo con su comida.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Grandchester? —preguntó Tom un tanto molesto dejándome con la mano estirada.

—No es nada importante —baje la mano, pero no pude dejar de sonreír.

—Terry ¿de que te ríes? —preguntó con un tono molesto y desesperado, me vio atravesándome con esos ojos que cada momento me gustaban más y decidí hacerle saber mi gracia.

—Bueno si tanto insistes, ¿recuerdas ese perro que mencione al cual Karen lo asesino con su comida? —ella asintió mientras yo la miraba, jamás vi la reacción de chico— era un perro café, grande y con el pelo desordenado. Se llamaba Tom y de cariño le decíamos Tom.

Intente esconder la sonrisa, no quería de ningún modo que esto resultara insultante para el chico, solo era una coincidencia que se llamaran igual y que su aspecto me lo recordara, Candy rió fuertemente inundando mis sentidos con su musical sonrisa. Fue entonces que mire al chico el cual respiraba agitadamente y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

—Que bueno que te resulte gracioso Candy —su voz sonó fría al dirigirse a Candy— quizás yo compre una araña y le ponga tu nombre.

Esa era una reacción que jamás me espere, yo era quien lo había insultado, por más amigo que fuera de Candy, no tenía derecho a hablarle así a una mujer y menos a ella.

—Cuidado en como le hablas —le dije dando un paso hacía el, mirándolo fijamente.

—Déjalo Terry —Candy se puso entre los— si quiere compararse una víbora y ponerle Candy me da igual, como todo lo que el hace.

Su voz sonaba dolida pero sería y fuerte.

—Candy no quise decir que…

—Déjalo así Tom, nos vemos luego, vamonos Terry —Candy paso a mi lado, pero yo no quite la vista del chico, me había molestado bastante con su reacción hacía Candy y deseaba partirle la cara, entonces sentí la calida mano de Candy sobra la mía y la mire. Había entrelazado sus dedos con los míos y empecé a caminar junto a ella.

No se cuanto tiempo caminamos por la orilla, el tiempo parecía no tener sentido cuando llevaba a Candy a mi lado de la mano, vi una rocas y la dirigí hasta ellas, puse mi espalda contra la piedra más grande y ella quedo frente a mi. Noté sus ojos un poco rojos y humedecidos, ese estúpido la había hecho sentirse mal. Un impulso me llevo a tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente, sus manos se posaron sobre mi espalda y las mías bajaron a su cintura.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención insultarlo —apreté mis manos para tenerla más cerca— y el no debió tomarla contra ti.

Inspire el aroma a fresas que emanaba su sedoso cabello, sentí como si miles de iones eléctricos pasaran por mi cuerpo al sentir su calida piel contra mi pecho el cual estaba descubierto por la camisa desabotonada.

—Se molesto conmigo por que… el me ve como algo más que una amiga, —eso era peor, si al chico le interesaba Candy, ¿Cómo le hablaba así?— por eso le molesto que yo me burlara, además es su culpa ser tan amargado.

—No lo culpo —dije acercándola más a mi cuerpo, no quería dejar ni un centímetro de distancia entre los dos, deje una mano en su cintura y con la otra levante su rostro para ver esos ojos cafés— sentir algo por ti y saber que no le correspondes debe ser muy… frustrante.

Dije lo que sentía en realidad, yo estaba empezando a sentir cosas pro Candy que jamás había sentido por ninguna mujer, y estaba seguro que ella no sentía lo mismo. Me acerque peligrosamente poseído por el color rojo de sus labios, sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro y su respiración que se hacía más y más agitada, subió sus manos a mi pecho e intento inútilmente alejarse pero no la deje. Al contrario la acerque mucho más y roce mis labios con los suyos.

Se sentían calidos y suaves. Nuestros labios se amoldaban como si estuvieran hechos para solo besarse entre ellos. empecé a mover mi boca contra la de ella, la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y puse ambas manos en su cintura de nuevo. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y levanto más el rostro para permitirme más acceso a su boca. Pase mi lengua por sus labios entreabiertos pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella me lo concedió abriendo más su boca. Explore con mi lengua la suya la cual parecía tímida. Oí un suave gemido salir de su boca y perderse en la mía, pero no se separo. Sus manos jugaban con mi cabello mientras yo sentía su piel arder bajo mis manos.

Estaba completamente perdido en ese beso cuando una voz me saco de mi más hermoso sueño.

— ¡Anthony! No seas infantil —escuche la voz de Flammy muy cerca.

Candy se separo asustada y noté ese rubor hermoso en sus mejillas, se dejo caer en la arena y con su temblorosa mano empezó a jugar con los granos de arena. Detrás de las rocas apareció Anthony seguido de Flammy.

—No debiste contar nada —grito Anthony.

— ¡Supéralo! Tenías doce años. Pero por que me sorprende si sigues comportándote igual y además…

Deje de escuchar su absurda conversación y me concentre en Candy quien seguía en la arena, me senté a su lado y entonces ella levanto su vista hacía mi.

—Candy, yo… lo… —no sabia que decir, me había encantado y quería repetirlo una y otra vez— yo lo siento, fue un error.

— ¿Un error? —su voz me pareció dolida— si, claro, lo se, será mejor que lo olvidemos y _jamás_ se vuelva a repetir.

Sus ojos se miraban brillosos por las lágrimas que se habían juntado, pero yo no me podía permitir jugar con ella. Yo estaba enamorado de Susana, Candy solo era atracción física y no tenia derecho a jugar así con ella. Yo siempre había sido un caballero y no iba a hacerla mía para después dejarla, no se lo merecía y Susana tampoco. Yo me había casado con la idea de que era para toda la vida, me case enamorado de Susana, aunque ella nunca había sido capas de despertar en mi lo que Candy había logrado con tanta facilidad.

Nos habíamos sumido en un silencio incomodo, yo no sabia que más decirle y ella miraba fijamente el mar. La risa de Karen se escucho y Archie venia tras ella.

— ¡No! —Karen se detuvo de repente— será mejor que nos vayamos, empezara a llover en unos minutos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Anthony sorprendido.

—Oh, lo vi en el reporte del clima – dijo sin el menos entusiasmo — Será mejor que vayamos a recoger las cosas y nos larguémonos de aquí —Candy se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacía donde antes habíamos estado.

— ¿La mordiste o por que se puso así? —preguntó Karen divertida.

—No la mordí —gruñí.

—Pero estuviste a punto, si Anthony no se hubiera acercado, la hubieras mordido.

Maldita hermana entrometida. Cada día me convencía más de que mi hermana estaba loca.

—Karen, tu vienes conmigo, Candy se ira en el jeep con su hermano.

—Pero yo quiero ir con Archie.

—Entonces Archie se viene con nosotros.

—Pero es que yo creo que Candy y tu…

— ¡Basta Karen! Deja de jugar a cupido, entre Candy y yo no pasara nada, y lo que paso es tan incomodo para ella como para mi. Si no te gusta Susana como mi mujer lo siento mucho, pero deja de meterte en mi vida.

Le di la espalda y camine directo hasta mi Peugeot, estaba enojado conmigo mismo por llevar tan lejos las cosas con Candy y me había desquitado con mi hermana. Ya después le pediría perdón.

Anthony subió las cosas al jeep y ayudo a Flammy a subirse, después aparecieron Karen y Archie solos, Candy no se miraba por ningún lado. Archie ayudo a Karen a subirse al jeep y después de subió el.

—Y…

—Candy se quedo con un amigo —me dijo Archie antes de que yo preguntara— el la llevara más tarde a su casa, nos vemos allá.

— ¡Amargado! —escuche gritar a Karen cuando arranco el jeep.

Yo me quede de pie intentando localizar a Candy y llevarla conmigo de regreso a Lakewood, sí, estaba celoso de que se quedara con Tom, pero después lo pensé mejor. Si ese chico estaba interesado en Candy, esto sería lo mejor, que ella encontrara un hombre que la amara, no que solo la deseara como yo.

**Candy POV**

Estaba recogiendo las cosas para regresar de una vez a casa. Encontré mi blusa y mi short y me los puse, empezaba a refrescar y algunas nubes ya tapaban el sol. Buscaba mi celular cuando una mano morena me lo entrego.

—Candy… —Tom estaba frente a mi con la cara de arrepentido, vi en sus ojos ese amigo, mi Tom, el que fácilmente podía gustarme, aunque no como el quería— lo siento.

—Esta bien Tom, no será la primera vez que metes la pata, además yo también me burle de ti.

—Tu no, fue ese tipo —su rostro se tenso y después cambio a ser amable de nuevo— te invito a comer.

—Es que vine con ellos Tom y…

—Ve, no te preocupes por nosotros —dijo Karen, y luego susurro— esto le servirá y hará que se le retuerza el hígado.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunte.

—Que nosotros comeremos hígado —Karen se encogió de hombros— quédate, estoy segura que este chico te regresara sana y salva a tu casa.

—Por supuesto, la cuidare más que a mi vida —sonrió Tom y me hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero la verdad no moría de ganas de regresar a Lakewood sentada junto a Terry, así que decidí quedarme.

Mi hermano y mis amigos desaparecieron y Tom me llevo al rancho, ahí estaba Steve quien me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Comimos y conversamos, era como sentirse en casa, había pasado miles de tardes en casa de Steve. La noche y la lluvia aparecieron. Tom me presto una de sus chamarras, me sentí calientita y cómoda, la olí y me de di cuenta que no se asemejaba nada al olor tan natural de Terry, el de Tom era agradable, pero el de Terry era simplemente encantador. Pero ¿Por qué estaba comparando el aroma de Tom con el de Terry? Quizás ese beso me había dejado más confundida de lo que pensé.

—Y entonces…

— ¿Qué?

—Ese tal Terry y tú son…

—Alumna y profesor.

—Que suertuda, yo siempre quise salir con mi profesora del jardín de niños y jamás lo conseguí —se burlo Tom.

—Es hermano de Karen, y fuera de la universidad no es nada mío, salimos a dar un paseo nada más.

—Pero estabas sola con él —noté que apretaba el volante, dejando ver los nudillos blancos por la presión.

—Tom, Terry es… —el simple hecho de pensar en la palabra me daba escalofrió, me mordí el labio.

— ¿Es que? ¿Gay?

Me reí por su supocisión, creo que sería un desperdicio y un delito que un hombre como Terry fuera gay.

—No, no es gay, esta casado —escupí la ultima palabra.

—Oh, se ve muy joven.

—Si, pero supongo que le llego la locura como a Albert y Pauna. Allá el, no me interesa.

Volteé hacía la ventana para que Tom no notara las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Recordé las palabras de Terry _'fue un error'_. Para él sí, pero para mí, había sido mi primer beso, jamás había sido besada por nadie, y él lo había hecho de una manera que de ningún modo olvidaría, para mi no había sido un error. Suspiré al recordar la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, algo que nunca volvería a sentir, algo que estaba segura ningún otro hombre iba a ser capaz de despertar en mi. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas que intente hacer desaparecer, no estaba bien que pensara en eso. Tenia que olvidar lo que Terry me hacía sentir. Esto era simplemente _imposible._

—Llegamos —la voz de Tom me saco de mis pensamientos

—Gracias, me la pase muy bien —le di una sonrisa sincera y baje del auto. Entre a mi casa, Anthonyt y mi papá estaban cenando, les di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto. Me di una larga ducha y lloré.

Aunque no quería no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran mientras recordaba lo grandioso que había sido mi día, para terminarlo con tres simples palabras _'fue un error'_. quería gritar, quería dormir, quería esconderme en mi cama y no salir jamás. quería no verlo de nuevo. Y quería en ese momento tenerlo junto a mí.

Con los ojos hinchados me fui a la cama y me perdí en mi sueño intentando no recordar más, pero no fue así, pues hasta en mi sueño lo vi de nuevo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O O.o.O.o.O.o.O O.o.O.o.O.o.O

El lunes había llegado aun cuando desee que no lo hiciera. El domingo había estado metida en mi casa haciendo tareas y hablando con Patty de lo maravilloso que lo había pasado con Stear, a veces me daba envidia, yo quería encontrar a ese hombre que me hiciera sentir lo que Stear causaba en Patty. Me preguntó varias veces que me pasaba, pero no sabía si contarle mi experiencia con mi primer beso, me avergonzaba decirle que nuestro profesor había sido el autor.

Llegué en el jeep de mi hermano, se estacionó y vi el auto de Terry a tres carros de distancia. El corazón empezó a palpitarme como loco. Me dirigí a mi salón y él ya se encontraba sentado en su escritorio leyendo. Pase junto a él para ir a mi asiento pero no levanto la vista hasta que el reloj marco las 8 en punto.

Dio la clase y nos dejo un trabajo sobre los escritores de 1800. A lo largo de toda la clase se dedico a caminar entre las mesas de la derecha, alejado de la mía, tampoco me miro y mucho menos me dio la palabra.

Así pasaron los días, en su clase él no me miraba, no me hablaba, no había ido a su casa desde aquel beso y cuando nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento se despedía con un seco 'adiós'. Me sentía ignorada y eso me dolía y me hacía enojar. Yo sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar después de aquel beso, pero no tenía por que tratarme como si yo no existiera.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O O.o.O.o.O.o.O O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Casi mes después las cosas seguían igual, salvo por la situación en que Flammy sería la capitana de porristas y estaba convenciéndome de participar.

—Candy por favor —era la décima vez que me lo pedía.

—No Flammy, eso no me gusta. Además yo no puedo hacer las piruetas.

—Nosotras te ayudaremos —hablo Karen— solo serán unos bailes, nada de piruetas ni cargas.

—Yo no bailo Karen.

—Si bailas y lo haces muy bien —el tono de Flammy ya mostraba molestia.

—No —dije firmemente

—Esta bien, no insistiremos más —dijo Flammy— por hoy, oye Candy, ¿Cómo celebraras tu cumpleaños?

—No lo celebrare

— ¡¿Qué? —Karen me miro como si acabara de confesar un grave delito— ¿Cuándo es?

—Mañana —me encogí de hombros.

—Es muy poco tiempo, solo me dará tiempo de organizar algo sencillo y…

—Karen, no me gustan las fiestas ni los regalos, así que no organices nada, ni compres nada, ¿entendido?

—Claro como el agua —sin embrago esa sonrisa que tanto me asustaba se cruzo por su rostro.

**Continuará… **

**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

**¡Hola, hola! Cómo vamos, ya se engancharon con el fic? Jajaja, espero que lo estén disfrutando. **

**Pasemos a los agradecimientos, que siempre son lo más importante:**

*** Themis78: En el fic original, Karen es Alice (para las que conocen la saga crepúsculo), pero me pareció que ella era la persona más adecuada para el papel, jaja, de hecho desde que leí Yume, me encantó la pareja Archie – Candy. Espero que este capítulo no te haya "enfriado". Seguimos en contacto.**

*** Tania (tamborsita333): Qué bueno que rieras con el capítulo anterior. Y bueno, si no existiera Susana no tendríamos historia, aunque sea una bruja, necesitamos un antagonista, pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.**

*** Selene Grandchester: Jajaja, y a quién no? Y respondiendo a tu petición, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.**

*** Kira Moon Xkarlata: No me tarde tanto, verdad? Y pues ya se están dando cuenta de lo que sienten, pero no saben cómo llamarlo, amor, deseo? Pronto aparecerá Susana y esto se pondrá cada vez mejor. Gracias por leer.**

*** Eli de Grandchester: Uy, te imaginas? Sí se besaron O.o! Ya vez que sí sufrió, pero todo ira mejor pronto. Cuídate, gracias por leer y los animos.**

*** Elhyzha: Un 10, uju, gracias! Jajaja, pues al parecer hay fila para abalanzarse sobre Terry, qué bien que te gusta el fic. Estoy publicando rápido para que no se queden con el alma en un hilo.**

*** Aniyasha: Oh, muchas gracias, es lindo saber que las lectoras que son anónimas se dan la molestia de dejarte un review para hacerte saber que alguien te lee. Gracias, me siento muy feliz. Lo mismo digo yo, que la deje, nada más le estorba esa Susana (como siempre).**

*** Nakeyla: Sí se besaron! Pervertido? Ojalá todos los profesores fueran tan guapos y protectores como Terry (suspiro de resignación). Bueno, al menos podemos soñar un poco, no? Qué bueno que disfrutaras el capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

*** Marie Grandchester Andrew: Pues yo tampoco sabría qué pensar, pero al menos disfrutaría la vista, jajaja. Bueno, el objetivo es que sean felices por siempre, pero ellos decidirán si pelean por ello o lo dejan pasar. Espero que sigas disfrutando el fic. Un abrazo.**

*** Crazzy76: Qué alegría que una de mis fieles lectoras lea esta nueva historia, gracias, niña, significa mucho para mí. Me da gusto que disfrutes la trama, cuídate y seguimos en contacto.**

**Ahora, quiero darles las gracias a las chicas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas:**

*** Manzana9**

*** Aday**

*** Lulis**

**He aquí el adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

**Candy POV**

Entonces un ruido provino de la puerta y todos volteamos.

—No sabia que hoy festejáramos algo —una chica rubia estaba de pie en la puerta con una maleta a su lado— oh, amor ¿acaso esto es para recibirme?

La chica se acerco a Terry y le dio un beso en los labios que él no rechazo. Las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos y comprendí todo. Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de la casa.


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Capitulo 7: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**Terry POV**

—Puedes quedarte quieta dos segundos —la desesperación comenzaba a terminar conmigo. Mi hermana llevaba toda la tarde subiendo y bajando las escaleras, hablando por teléfono y pidiendo infinidad de bebidas.

Karen me ignoro y siguió con sus llamadas, desde aquella vez que le pedí que no se metiera en mi vida no me hablaba.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a hablar de nuevo? —Karen se sentó en el sofá con la agenda de mi padre ignorándome— ¡Karen!

—Hasta que tu le hables de nuevo a Candy.

Marco un número y pregunto por algunas bebidas.

—No… solo cerveza… ¿edad legal para beber? Si tengo 18… ¿21? No sabía —levanto la vista y me miró— espere un segundo… haga el pedido a nombre de Terry Grandchester… bien... si… gracias.

—Ni lo pienses, no me hablas, no ayudare.

—Terry por favor, mañana es el cumpleaños de Candy y le haré una fiesta, ¿no se la vas a arruinar también verdad?

— ¿Candy cumple años mañana? —pregunté, Karen rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué parte de 'mañana es el cumpleaños de Candy' no entendiste? Deberías levantar tu trasero de ahí y comprarle un regalo, pero no muy caro no le gustan, deja de portarte como un estúpido, lo que paso tarde o temprano iba a suceder, ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, lo sé, no preguntes por qué pero lo sé.

Karen se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Estas perdonado —me sonrió— mañana antes de que vayas a la escuela vendrán a dejar la cerveza, la recibes tú.

Le devolví la sonrisa, adoraba a esa chiflada que hacia llamarse mi hermana, pero sonreía también por que mañana hablaría con Candy de una vez por todas.

**Candy POV**

Me despertó la luz del sol, los rayos luminosos entraban por mi ventana dando de lleno en mi rostro. Me levante algo animada. Suspire concentrándome en el día de hoy, era mi cumpleaños y eso era malo. No me gustaba festejar mis cumpleaños, no me gustaban las fiestas, ni las sorpresas, mucho menos que alguien gastara dinero en comprarme un regalo.

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, no había una sola nube y la temperatura era agradable. Baje la mirada del cielo y me quedé sin aire al ver el Peugeot de Terry estacionado frente a mi casa, tuvo que llegar en el momento en que mi vista estaba puesta en el cielo azul, entonces mi corazón volvió a latir con normalidad cuando vi a Karen bajar del auto sola. Mire el reloj y vi que aún quedaba una hora para la escuela.

—Buenos días Anthony —escuche la musical voz de Karen— ¿está Candy?

Obvio. ¿Donde estaría yo a las 7 de la mañana en viernes?

—Si, esta en su cuarto, subiendo la ter…

—Sí, sí, gracias.

Escuche tres golpes en mi puerta, quería esconderme de Karen pero no tenía otra opción más que saltar por la ventana con muchas posibilidades de terminar con un brazo y una pierna rota y por que no… una contusión cerebral.

—Adelante —dije con un suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Karen salto dentro de mi habitación abrazándome con una fuerza increíble— hoy será un gran día. Oh Candy, una no cumple 19 años todos los días.

—Gracias Karen, pero hoy será un día como cualquier otro, por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por ti, y además quise ayudarte con tu ropa.

— ¿Ayudarme a qué?

Karen se acercó a mi closet y saco uno de los pantalones que habíamos comprado aquella vez y una blusa azul sin mangas y con un escote discreto.

—Ponte eso —me aventó la ropa— no pierdas tiempo, aún tengo que trabajar con tu cabello

— Karen no le harás nada a mi cabello, ya te lo dije es un día como cual…

—Candy —sus ojos parecían de un color café muy oscuro— podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas y yo te recomiendo la primera opción.

Como si fuera yo un robot obedeciendo órdenes, me levanté de la cama y entre al baño para cambiarme. Al salir Karen me esperaba con un cepillo y una plancha para el cabello, lo alació, me puso un poco de maquillaje, rimel natural en las pestañas y un poco de brillo labial. Una vez lista bajamos a la cocina, donde Anthony se encontraba desayunando.

—Hermosa —dijo mi hermano al verme, podía decir que esta vez su voz no llevaba ninguna nota de burla— feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias.

—Tony, yo llevare a Candy a la escuela, también la traeré a casa de regreso, y por la noche iremos a cenar.

Yo la mire con una ceja levantada. Esta chica tenía todo el día planeado y yo no sabía nada.

—Perfecto —dijo Anthony dándole un trago a su jugo.

—Pero Karen… es que pensaba pasarlo con mi hermano y mi papá, tú sabes es mi cumpleaños y…

—Candy no te entiendo, dijiste que no te gustaba celebrar —dijo Karen mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos— así que Flammy, tú y yo nos iremos esta noche a cenar, adiós Tony.

Suspiré resignada, mi vida parecía estar planeada por Karen y yo no podía hacer nada, más que decirle que si a todo. Salimos de la casa y subimos al Peugeot, no quise preguntar por qué lo manejaba ella y no su hermano, no quise parecer interesada en Terry. El interior del auto tenía impregnado el aroma de él, así que camino a la universidad me dedique a inhalar esa esencia embriagadora.

Llegamos a la escuela en menos de diez minutos, fuimos juntas a clase de español, donde Archie me felicito discretamente, el sabía que no me gustaban las felicitaciones muy ostentosas. La hora de la comida llego y Flammy intento convencerme de nuevo de ser porrista, le prometí ir el lunes a su clase de deportes con mi hermano para ver si me animaba, algo que yo sabía jamás haría.

Mi última clase del día era literatura, quería saltarme la clase e ir a mi casa, pero también quería verlo antes de pasar dos días sin ver su maravilloso rostro. Entre al salón y me quede sin aliento, el corazón empezó a latirme desenfrenadamente. Sobre el escritorio había un oso de peluche pequeño color blanco con un globo rojo que decía 'Feliz cumpleaños' amarrado a una de sus patas. También había confeti sobre el escritorio y varias flores. Además todo el salón estaba decorado con globos

Entonces mis ilusiones se rompieron cuando Neil Leegan apareció frente a mí.

— ¿Te gusto? —su sonrisa lucia esperanzadora.

—Si, es muy lindo —confesé. Y es que si me había gustado, pero pensé que era obra de otra persona, no de Neil.

—Espero que te gusten los peluches, no sabía que más regalarte.

_Que tal la colección de libros de Beethoven_, pensé.

—Si, gracias Neil.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mi, que aún estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, entonces la seductora voz aterciopelada confirmo mis sospechas.

—Con permiso señorita Andley —camine unos pasos hacia el frente, él paso a mi lado y arqueo una ceja al llegar a su escritorio— señor Leegan ¿podría retirar su decoración de mi escritorio y tomar asiento?

Neil lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y quito el oso, dándomelo junto con el globo, sentí mi cara arder al caminar hasta mi asiento con semejante globo que parecía decir 'mírame'. Al pasar junto al escritorio, también pase junto a Terry quien esperaba que Neil terminara de quitar el confeti.

—Por cierto Andley —temblé de felicidad al escuchar que después de muchos días por fin me hablar de nuevo— felicidades.

Me decido esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y me quede viéndolo a los ojos, solo asentí y seguí mi camino hasta mi lugar. Una vez que Neil termino, Terry se paro frente al salón con ese porte que solo el podía tener.

—Saquen una hoja y un lápiz, bajen todo lo demás —sonrió con malicia, y aún así se miraba hermoso— tenemos examen sorpresa.

Escuche quejarse a todos mis compañeros, yo obedientemente hice lo que pidió, a estas alturas esta de más decir que aunque me había ignorado por casi un mes, yo haría lo que él quisiera. Oh Dios, eso sonó muy atrevido. Me sonrojé ante mi pensamiento y gire para ver a Neil cuando escuche que me nombraba.

—Pero profesor, es el cumpleaños de Candy —dijo, supongo queriendo retrasar el examen con motivo de mi nacimiento hace 19 años, como si fuera tan importante.

—Bien, señorita Andley, gracias el joven Leegan, usted esta exenta, agréguelo como un regalo más de su parte —esta última frase me pareció llevaba un toque de enojo, pero no podía darme el lujo de pensar esas cosas.

Todos se quejaron y lanzaron bolas de papel hacia el asiento de Neil.

—No, gracias, con el oso es suficiente, prefiero hacerlo —respondí.

—Como usted guste.

Dicto un total de diez preguntas, las cuales, conteste de inmediato. Y salí de la clase antes que nadie para llevar mi vergüenza hasta el estacionamiento donde le saque el helio al globo y lo doble, quería tirarlo, pero si Neil se daba cuenta, me sentiría mal por eso, ya lo haría cuando llegara a mi casa.

Pero estaba en un gran error si pensé que iría a mi casa. Karen me llevo a la suya donde me dio un sencillo vestido azul, para mi gusto algo corto, también unos zapatos con poco tacón y cargo un poco más mi maquillaje, dio una nueva pasada con la plancha a mi cabello y lo acomodo en una media cola con algunos mechones sueltos.

—Karen si solo iremos a cenar no necesito ir así.

—No vayas a salir —me dijo Karen ignorando mi comentario— me voy a bañar, Flammy no tarda en llegar.

— ¿Hablaban de mi? —la cabellera castaña de mi amiga apareció por la puerta vistiendo un sexy vestido rojo y zapatos a juego, con el cabello totalmente suelto y un poco rizado.

—Wow ¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté al ver que yo no era la única que iba demasiado arreglada a una cena.

No obtuve respuesta, Karen se baño y se arreglo con un vestido rosa que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unas zapatillas, peino su cabello.

—Karen todo esta listo —dijo Flammy una vez que regreso al cuarto.

—Bien —sonrió, satisfecha— Candy, por favor, no te enojes, te quiero y por eso lo hice.

— ¿Qué hiciste Karen? —creo que ya tenía la respuesta.

Karen abrió la puerta de su cuarto donde me había tenido cautiva las ultimas horas, Flammy salio tras ella y yo al final, al llegar a las escaleras confirme mis sospechas. La sala completa había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en una pista de baile. Globos en diferentes colores adornaban las paredes y el piso, al final había dos mesas, una tenía regalos y un pastel en tonos azules, y la otra estaba llena de bebidas. Cuando comencé a bajar las escaleras todos los presentes gritaron 'Felicidades' yo, obviamente me sonroje y sonreí tímidamente.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras reconocí a varios de mis amigos y compañeros que se acercaron a darme un abrazo, incluidos Patty y Stear que ya lo habían hecho por la mañana.

—Karen, te dije que no quería nada.

—Si, lo dijiste, pero no me importo —se encogió de hombros— además estoy segura que luego me lo agradecerás.

Me guiño un ojo y salió disparada por Archie para luego irse a bailar. Vi a Flammy bailando con un chico, al parecer era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. También vi a Neil, Annie, Nathalie y Lorena. Esta última no sabía que hacía aquí, desde que había llegado a Lakewood jamás me había dirigido la palabra, solo miradas de desprecio. Seguí buscando con la mirada lo que tanto me tenía nerviosa. Terry. No sabía si iba a aparecer por aquí, era su casa, pero si me había estado evitando tanto tiempo bien podía irse esta noche o llegar hasta que la fiesta terminara. Tampoco estaba Anthony.

—Ya llego —grito Karen en mi oído— corrió hasta la puerta y ahí en el marco apareció Tom. Camine hasta ellos y recibí un gran abrazo.

—Tom, ¡bájame! —grité sonriendo.

—Perdón, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? —preguntó con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

—Mentiría si dijera que bien, tú sabes que esto de las fiestas y ser el centro de atención no es lo mío —suspiré— pero no se lo digas a Karen, me torturara, pero pasa.

—Te traje un regalo.

—Tom ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que…

—No me interesa, lo vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti —me miro fijamente y un gruñido vino de atrás de mi, gire un poco y vi a Terry llegando con Anthony, supuse que el gruñido había venido de mi hermano, nunca le había gustado Tom para mí.

— ¿Y que esperas para dármelo? —sonreí. Tom me extendió un paquete, lo abrí con cuidado de no amputarme un dedo con el papel y vi la última edición especial de Romeo y Julieta. Salte a sus brazos de nuevo—. ¡Me encanta! Gracias Tom.

Escuche otro gruñido y baje de los brazos de Tom, al voltear solo vi a Terry parado detrás de mi, Anthony ya no estaba, pero… era imposible que se hubiera molestado. Si él me iba a ignorar, yo también podía.

—Vamos a tomar algo Tom —tome de la mano a mi amigo y lo lleve a la mesa de bebidas.

Me pase casi toda la fiesta con él. Platicando de todo lo que no habíamos hablado en los últimos meses.

— ¿Y quien te invito?

—La niña de cabello rojizo, ¿es tu primita?

—No —reí— es una amiga.

—No pensé que tuvieras amigas tan raras —sonrió— es muy agradable, me dijo que si venía le ayudaría bastante, pero no sé qué se refiere porque no me ha pedido nada.

— ¡Karen! —Escuche esa aterciopelada voz a mi lado— ya no tomes.

Vi pasar un borrón color rosa frente a mí y después la vi en los brazos de Archie riendo tontamente. Terry suspiro frustrado. Si Karen sobria era hiperactiva, borracha no quería imaginármelo. Entonces sucedió lo que nunca me espere.

—Felicidades de nuevo Candy —me sonrió de la misma forma que esta mañana y sentí que mi corazón se detenía por un breve segundo.

—Gracias —respondí.

—Tom —Terry hablo y mi amigo se puso serio— siento mucho lo que paso cuando nos conocimos, nunca fue mi intención faltarte al respeto.

—Disculpas aceptadas —Tom tardo más de dos minutos en responder, pero Terry sonaba tan sincero que se trajo su orgullo.

—Los dejo para que sigan platicando, por cierto… la cumpleañera me debe un baile —me guiño un ojo y se dio la media vuelta, me puse de mil colores y muy nerviosa.

Pasada la media noche los invitados comenzaron a irse, entre ellos Tom, cerca de la una de la mañana estábamos solo nosotros seis.

— ¿Y tus papás Karen? —preguntó Flammy.

—Se fueron a su noche de pasión mensual —Karen rió fuertemente— cada mes se van y nos dejan solos.

—Uy, entonces los años no pasan por Richard —mi hermano empezó a reírse por su comentario.

—Anthony cállate —lo regañé— oye ¿y mi papá?

—Me dijo que te dijera que la pasaras bien, que no te preocuparas por dejarlo solo, que seguro te hubieras aburrido con él, lo invite pero dijo que no estaba para estas cosas, yo le dije que no importaba que aquí estaría Terry que es igual o más serio y sin chiste que el pero no quiso.

—Gracias por todo tu discurso Tony —rodé los ojos.

—Vamos a bailar —Karen se puso de pie y cambio la música, tomo a Archie y empezaron a bailar.

—Anthony ¿me ayudas a sacar otra caja de cerveza? —preguntó Flammy.

—Claro —mi hermano camino hasta a cocina y Flammy me guiñó un ojo antes de hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Bailamos? —Terry me extendió una mano.

—Si quieres ahorrarte unos cuantos pisotones, sería mejor que no… yo no bailo.

—Uhmm… todo depende de quien te lleve al bailar —Terry tomo mis manos y las puso detrás de su cuello, me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el, justo como aquella vez que me beso.

Empezó a moverse por la 'pista' improvisada con una elegancia que yo jamás lograría igualar. Nos movimos al compás de la música y lo sorprendente es que nunca lo pise. La música seguía sonando y nosotros moviéndonos cuando me di cuenta de que Karen y Archie ya no estaban bailando, de hecho ya no estaban a la vista.

—Candy… —empezó Terry titubeando— quiero pedirte disculpas.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Por muchas cosas… primero por no haberte dicho que esta noche estás extremadamente hermosa —mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras— segundo por haberte ignorado estos últimos días, lo hice por que pensé que sería una manera más fácil de mantenerme alejado de ti, pero ya no puedo, creo que ni yéndome del planeta lograría dejar de desear estar junto a ti.

Dejamos de movernos con la música, pero a mi me parecía que todo alrededor volaba, sus manos nunca abandonaron mi cintura, mi estomago se lleno de mariposas, el continuo…

—Tercero… por aquel beso, por haber dicho que fue un error cuando es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, pero Candy… no puedo sentir esto —sentí que me desmayaba, me estaba confesando sus sentimientos— si te lo estoy diciendo no es porque espere nada a cambio de ti, yo se que no tengo derecho, yo no soy _libre_, y me arrepiento de haberme casado con Susana sin antes conocerte a ti.

—Terry yo… soy muy egoísta y quizás también deseo que no te hubieras casado sin antes conocerte —las lagrimas empezaron a llenar mis ojos— pero… ¿Qué hago con esto? Yo también siento algo por ti y… esta mal.

—No esta mal… al contrario es maravilloso solo que…

—Prohibido —complete yo.

—Si, además imposible, mi condición no me permite ponerte a ti en esta situación y…

— ¿Y por que no me dejas decidir a mi? —no sé de dónde saque la fuerza para decir eso, y sobre todo para alzarme sobre la punta de mis pies para alcanzar sus labios, el simple roce me mando una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. El me acerco más a su cuerpo y se inclino un poco para que sin esfuerzo alguno alcanzara mejor sus labios. Fue un beso tierno, sus labios se movían perfectamente con los míos, rozo su lengua como aquella primera vez para entrar a mi boca y se lo permití. Me deje llevar por el delicioso sabor de su boca, su lengua jugaba con la mía y en esta ocasión me permití hacer lo mismo olvidándome de todo. Nada más existía además de él y yo. Me transporte a una burbuja donde no había nadie, ni mi hermano, ni Susana.

El corazón estaba a punto de salir volando de mi cuerpo, y sentí lo mismo con el de Terry al poner una mano sobre su pecho. Nos separamos para tomar aire, puso su frente contra la mi, traspasándome con esos ojos verdes, podía leer en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras, me miraba como si no quisiera dejarme ir nunca y yo lo veía igual, si el aceptaba a mi no me importaría nada con tal de estar con él.

Quito sus manos de mi cintura y extrañe el contacto, saco de su chamarra una cajita negra y me la extendió.

—Oficialmente ya no es tu cumpleaños, pero más vale tarde que nunca —me sonrió y tome la cajita, la abrí y me encontré con un brazalete plateado con un corazón rosa colgando, brillaba demasiado y era hermoso.

—Oh —susurre— es… precioso —Terry tomo la cajita y lo puso en mi muñeca izquierda— ¿Cuánto gastaste? Si fue mucho, miénteme.

Se rió de una manera tan musical que la guarde en mi memoria con seguro. —No gaste nada, era de mi abuela, tengo muchas cosas que ella nos dejo a Karen y a mi cuando falleció, lo vi y pensé en ti, sobre todo porque por ahí me dijeron que no te gustan los regalos y menos si son caros.

—Al menos tu si me hiciste caso, gracias…

—Y Candy sobre nosotros…

La risa de Karen quien bajaba corriendo las escaleras nos impidió continuar, el borrón rosa tropezó y Terry la tomo en sus brazos para que no cayera, detrás de Karen venia Archie también corriendo.

—Para la próxima tenemos que asegurarnos que lo más fuerte que tome sea agua de limón —dijo Terry y deposito a su hermana en brazos de Archie.

—Me acosas Flammy —Anthony apareció por el pasillo que daba a la cocina— me siento violado.

—No exageres, solo dije que me gustan tus ojos —Flammy se detuvo y puso una mano en su cintura— ni en tus más locos sueños me veras a mí intentando algo contigo.

Con la otra mano hecho su cabello hacia atrás y camino hacia la puerta que daba el baño.

—Cierra la boca Tony —se burlo Terry.

Entonces un ruido provino de la puerta y todos volteamos.

—No sabía que hoy festejáramos algo —una chica rubia estaba de pie en la puerta con una maleta a su lado— oh, amor ¿acaso esto es para recibirme?

La chica se acerco a Terry y le dio un beso en los labios que el no rechazo. Las lágrimas regresaron a mis ojos y comprendí todo. Lo único que hice fue salir corriendo de la casa.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Para quienes se morían porque esos dos confesaran sus sentimientos y para las que querían (hay alguien que lo quería?) que Susana apareciera pues ahí esta. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. **

**Les publico dos esta semana y quizá suba un tercero porque la próxima semana quizá no pueda.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son muy amables, les prometo contestar en el capítulo 8.**

**Pero como recompensa les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

**Terry POV**

— ¡No! Casarme con ella fue un error, Susana era maravillosa —bajo la mirada y yo tome su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos, quería que viera en ellos la sinceridad de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir— cuando éramos novios era la chica perfecta, guapa, alegre, me apoyaba en todo y por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo, acepto y al mes nos casamos. Después apareció otra Susana, le dije que vendría a dar clases a Lakewood y fue nuestra primer pelea, ella no quería regresar aquí pero acepto. No pudimos viajar de luna de miel así que decidió hacerlo sola, yo comprendí y la deje ir, fueron dos meses en que no supe nada de ella más que mensajes de texto o correos. Regreso y pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad pero no fue así… no me dejaba tocarla con pretextos que yo me tragaba como un tonto y dos meses después me dijo que se iría de nuevo al Caribe y regresa un mes después. Tenemos siete meses de casados, pero no han parecido eso.


	9. Capítulo 8: Confesiones

**Capitulo 8: Confesiones**

**Terry POV**

Sin esperármelo Susana había aparecido por la puerta, era cerca de las dos de la mañana, jamás me lo espere, y menos que llegara de lo más cariñosa a besarme enfrente de Candy. Me quede completamente quieto cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, no quería comprarar pero no pude evitar hacerlo. No se igualaban a los labios de Candy, los de Susana eran fríos y no sentía ese mismo estremecimiento de antes. La separe y vi que Candy no estaba. Anthonyt salio por la puerta gritando su nombre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

—Amor, te avise que hoy regresaba, se suponía que tendría que haber llegado por la tarde pero el vuelo se retraso.

— ¿Me avisaste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

—Te mande un correo electrónico —su voz sonaba como si fuera lo obvio.

—Una llamada hubiera ayudado más, no he revisado mi correo en días.

—Pareces molesto porque regrese, deberías estar feliz y…

—No la alcance… —Anthonyt regreso respirando agitadamente— nunca la había visto correr así y menos con tacones ¿alguien sabe que le paso?

Yo lo sabía, pero no quería ser asesinado por el hermano de Candy.

— ¿A quien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? —Karen se puso de pie de repente— ¡Susana! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— ¡Cuñada! Al menos tú te alegras de que haya regresado.

Entonces mi hermana empezó a reír como si estuviera poseída, se carcajeo varios minutos antes de volver a la compostura que su ebriedad le permitía.

—No estoy feliz de verte, yo decía que hace cuando tiempo que te fuiste, porque a mi me pareció muy poco sin tu molesta presencia ¿Por qué no te quedaste allá?

—Terry… —Susana me llamo molesta— dile algo a la estúpida de tu hermana.

—Susana esta borracha y que sea la ultima vez que la insultas ahora si me permites tengo que buscar a Candy.

— ¿Y quién es Candy?

—Es la mujer que Terry… —Karen empezó pero Archie la tomo en los brazos repentinamente haciendo que mi hermana gritara.

—Luego te explico, adiós.

—Pero amor… acabo de… —Susana hablo pero a mí no me importo, salí con Anthonyt detrás de mi.

— ¿Por dónde se fue? —pregunté.

—Tomo camino a la carretera —Anthonyt se veía preocupado y molesto— no sé por qué se puso así y menos cómo se le ocurrió salir sola.

—No hay que perder tiempo, yo iré a buscarla en mi auto, tú ve en el tuyo, si la encuentras me marcas y si lo hago yo, te llamo.

No espere respuesta, saque las llaves de mi auto y subí de inmediato. Arranque y salí por la carretera esperando encontrar a Candy. Entendía muy bien su reacción, yo acababa de decirle que no podía estar lejos de ella, y ella que la dejara decidir sobre esta situación y de pronto mi esposa aparecía. Simplemente debería sentirse fatal.

No muy lejos vi una figura pequeña moverse entre los árboles, me acerque más y la vi tropezar con algunas piedras, estacione el auto en medio de la oscuridad y me baje.

—Estúpido tacón —escuché que se quejaba.

—Candy…

—Vete —su voz sonaba fría.

—No me iré y dejare que te vayas sola, en la madrugada y vestida así —_tan provocadoramente sexy_, eso ultimo solo lo pensé.

—Deberías regresar a _TU_ casa con _TU_ esposa que seguramente…

—No me importa ni mi casa ni Susana… me importas tú —sus ojos por fin me regresaron la mirada, entonces la vi bien, se había quitado los zapatos, estaba un poco despeinada y el vestido tenia unas manchas oscuras supongo a causa de algunas caídas. Su piel relucía con la luz de la luna que esta noche brillaba como nunca. Me quite la chaqueta y la acomode en sus hombros.

—Sube, te llevo a casa.

—No quiero ir a casa —sus ojos se cristalizaron— mi papá se preguntara por qué voy sin Anthonyt y él me cuestionara sobre por qué actué así.

—Si quieres entonces puedes dormir en mi casa con…

— ¡No!

— ¿Entonces a dónde pensabas ir?

—No lo sé, a un lugar donde no fuera tan estúpida —se rió con una tristeza que me hizo abrazarla con fuerza, ella lloro contra mi cuerpo, temblaba, no sé si a causa del frío o del llanto, pero no me gustaba verla así.

—Subamos al auto —se dejo guiar y la subí al lugar del copiloto, caminé alrededor del auto para subir a mi asiento.

—Los zapatos —susurró Candy.

— ¿Cómo?

—Los deje tirados, si regreso sin ellos Karen me mata.

Sonreí que a pesar de todo, se preocupaba por no molestar a mi hermana, baje y tome los zapatos para después subir de nuevo al auto. Conduje en un silencio incomodo, no sabía qué decirle, no podía prometerle dejar a Susana por ella, no podía seguir al lado de Susana si sentía esto por Candy, no me imaginaba regresando a casa donde ya estaba Susana a quien antes había extrañado tanto y hoy me lamentaba por su regreso. Me sorprendí yo mismo una vez que llegué a la carretera que conducía a un lugar al cual iba cuando quería pensar o estar solo. Cuando me di cuenta seguí conduciendo, esto lo teníamos que arreglar Candy y yo esta misma noche y que mejor que estando solos en un lugar tranquilo.

Una vez que llegamos, saque el celular y le mande un mensaje a Anthonyt diciéndole que Candy estaba bien y que la llevaría a casa más tarde.

— ¿Me acompañas? —le pregunté. Ella no había despejado la vista de la ventana.

— ¿A dónde me trajiste?

—Es un sitio que descubrí hace algunos años, ¿confías en mí? —me miro con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Si —con eso fue suficiente para bajar del auto y abrir su puerta, se bajo y se puso sus zapatos.

—No creo que sea buena idea, caminaremos un poco

—No puedo ir descalza

—Sube a mi espalda, yo te llevare

Mordió su labio inferior y bajo la vista al vestido.

—Será un poco incomodo por lo ajustado y…

Me acerque a ella y dejo de hablar, me gustaba hacerla sentir nerviosa, pase mi mano por su mejilla haciendo que tomara ese color sonrosado que tanto me gustaba, baje ambas manos a la falda del vestido y lo rasgue, hice lo mismo con el otro lado, vi a Candy quien miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y el rostro más rojo aún.

—Problema resuelto —sonreí de lado y le di la espalda— ahora sube.

—Karen te asesinara —escuche el cierre de la chaqueta subir y después sentí su calido cuerpo sobre el mío.

—No será la primera vez que le rompo alguna prenda —comencé a caminar por el bosque lo más rápido que podía, me fue un poco difícil concentrarme con sus manos rodeando mi cuello y la calidez de sus piernas desnudas en mis manos, la brisa traía a mi cara sus cabellos rubios junto con ese aroma a fresas que despedía. El silencio de nuevo nos abrigo, solo el ruido de los árboles al moverse y mis pisadas, unos minutos después visualice una luz y supe que habíamos llegado.

— ¿Ves esa luz? —sentí su rostro rozar con mi majilla al momento en que asintió— hemos llegado.

Contra mi voluntad solté sus piernas y bajo de mi espalda, caminamos un poco hasta llegar al prado cubierto de la luz de la luna, esa noche no había nubes, como en todo el día el cielo estaba despejado y dejaba ver las estrellas.

—Es maravilloso —Candy se sentó en el pasto cuidadosamente, cubriéndose lo más que podía con la tela desgarrada, palmeo el sitio a su lado invitándome a sentarme. Obedecí inmediatamente, me senté con mis piernas sobre las de ella, cuidando no dejar caer todo mi peso, pero si cubriendola del frío, ella situó sus manos en mi pierna y yo la tome entre las mías.

—Lo siento —comencé.

— ¿Otra vez? —sonrió y yo hice los mismo.

—Yo no sabía nada —dije en mi defensa— si lo hubiera sabido te habría sacado de ahí y… —sentí uno de sus delgados dedos en mi boca.

—Yo ya sabía que existía, y tarde o temprano la iba a conocer —dijo en un susurro que mostraba dolor.

—Si, pero no esta noche, era tu fiesta, acababa de decirte que te quería y… —la mirada sorprendida que me dio hizo que me detuviera— ¿dije algo malo?

—No dijiste que me querías.

—Pero te lo dijo ahora —sonreí de lado— no sé qué me diste Candice Andley, y quizás pienses que estoy loco porque nos conocemos hace poco, pero no importa, _te quiero_.

Me pareció estarme volviendo loco, pero juro que escuche el latir de su corazón comenzar a elevarse y sus mejillas tomaron ese sonrojo tan lindo, no pude evitar acércame y rozar sus labios, se sentían calidos y me respondieron el beso inmediatamente, tome sus rostro entre mis manos y la acerque más a mí, esta vez ella tomo la iniciativa y paso su lengua por mis labios, yo los entreabrí para recibirla, el beso se profundizo y una vez que necesitamos aire, nos separamos.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo, yo sonreí y me sentí en el mismo cielo— pero…

—Me separare de ella —afirmé.

—No, Terry yo no te estoy pidiendo nada.

—Lo sé, pero qué caso tiene estar con ella si no la amo.

—Tienes que pensarlo, hasta hace unos días tu la querías y…

— ¡No! Casarme con ella fue un error, Susana era maravillosa —bajo la mirada y yo tome su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos, quería que viera en ellos la sinceridad de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir— cuando éramos novios era la chica perfecta, guapa, alegre, me apoyaba en todo y por eso le pedí que se casara conmigo, acepto y al mes nos casamos. Después apareció otra Susana, le dije que vendría a dar clases a Lakewood y fue nuestra primer pelea, ella no quería regresar aquí pero acepto. No pudimos viajar de luna de miel así que decidió hacerlo sola, yo comprendí y la deje ir, fueron dos meses en que no supe nada de ella más que mensajes de texto o correos. Regreso y pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad pero no fue así… no me dejaba tocarla con pretextos que yo me tragaba como un tonto y dos meses después me dijo que se iría de nuevo al caribe y regresa un mes después. Tenemos siete meses de casados, pero no han parecido eso.

Me calle un momento en el que nuestros ojos jamás perdieron contacto.

—He pensado lo que me ha dicho Karen, que solo esta conmigo por el dinero y creo que tiene razón, por eso ahora que se vaya de viaje de nuevo, porque estoy seguro que lo hará, pondré la demanda de divorcio por abandono de hogar, tengo a mis padres, a Karen, y ahora a Archie a Flammy a Anthonyt y a ti como testigos, además de boletos de avión y correos que me ha enviado cuando esta fuera.

—Terry… ya te lo dije yo no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo que estés conmigo —bajo la mirada de nuevo y se ruborizo, me estaba pidiendo que estuviera con ella sin importar que no pudiéramos gritar a todo el mundo que nos queríamos— claro si tu quieres.

—Claro que quiero, estaremos juntos hasta que esto acabe, después seguiremos juntos pero todo el mundo lo sabrá, solo dame tiempo Candy.

Me acerque y la bese con urgencia, estaba decidido no podía vivir un segundo más sin sus besos, sin su cuerpo cerca del mío y sin sus labios diciéndome que me quería, quite mis piernas de encima de las de ella y la senté en mi regazo sin cortar el beso, esta vez sin que ninguno pidiera permiso, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, su calida saliva se juntaba con la mía, la recosté en el pasto y me puse sobre ella, bese su cuello y lo mordí lentamente haciendo que se le escapara un gemido que me hizo desearla más, una de mis manos se situó detrás de su cuello para acercarla más a mí y la otra descendió hacia su cintura, acaricié su pierna despacio mientras mis labios no se separaban de su boca, descendí por su pierna para volver a subir, esta vez pase el limite de la falta hasta que sentí la tela de su ropa interior, soltó un nuevo gemido que se ahogo en mi boca y reaccioné.

Me separe lentamente de su cuerpo, ella respiraba agitadamente al igual que yo y el color de sus mejillas era de un rojo intenso, se miraba endemoniadamente sexy debajo de mí, agitada, sonrojada, con el vestido desgarrado y algunos mechones de pelo sobre su cara. Pero no podía pedirle eso, ya suficiente me daba con estar junto a mí.

—Será mejor que regresemos —me quite de encima de ella y le estire una mano para ayudarla— seguro Anthonyt no se quedo complacido con el mensaje que le envié.

—Hablando de él… no se puede enterar, ni mi papá, te matan y después me mandan de monja —sonreí, aunque tenia razón.

—Sí, de quien creo no podremos ocultarlo es de…

—Karen —dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos

— ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Asintió y subió de nuevo a mi espalda, el contacto con la piel de sus piernas me quemaba pero me concentre en el camino, llegamos al auto y llame a Anthonyt, le pedí que recogiera a Candy para que su padre no dijera nada. Me despedí con pequeños besos que repartí por todo su rostro unos metros antes de llegar al jeep de Anthonyt quien no me dio una mirada muy amigable, y menos cuando noto el vestido desgarrado de su hermana. Ella subió al jeep y él se despidió con un seco 'adiós' yo regrese a mi casa feliz, ya no importaba si Susana estaba ahí o se había ido de nuevo.

**Candy POV**

— ¿Te hizo algo? —la voz de Anthonyt me saco de mi burbuja.

—No… ¿Por qué lo dices? —arqueé una ceja

—Mírate —me vio por el rabillo del ojo y yo empecé a reírme.

—Me caí un par de veces, y el vestido me estorbaba para correr así que lo rompí, él solo me presto su chaqueta para cubrirme.

— ¿Y por qué saliste corriendo? —oh no, buena pregunta y yo mala para mentir.

—No lo sé, creo que el alcohol me produce ganas de correr por el bosque en la madrugada.

— ¿Estas borracha? Tú no tomas.

—Si, pero Tom y yo tomamos un poco y demasiado rápido, creo que se me subió, pero ya estoy bien —Anthonyt no quería a Tom, y esto solo le echaría más leña al fuego.

Por respuesta solo obtuve un 'uhm', llegamos a casa y subí a mi cuarto, no me bañe, solo quite el maquillaje, el peinado y me metí en mi pijama y por absurdo que parezca dormí con la chaqueta de Terry al lado mío, así su olor me hacia pensar que era el quien estaba conmigo, que había continuado eso que por alguna razón se había negado a hacer en el bosque. Me sonrojé solo de recordarlo, jamás había dejado que un hombre me tocara de esa manera y estaba segura que cuando pasara saldría corriendo, pero con Terry solo quería continuar, la pena me había abandonado en ese momento y desee ser suya. Pero ya habría otra ocasión para pensar en eso. Ahora estamos juntos, sin importar el papel que lo une con Susana, porque solo eso los une. Él… me quiere a _mí_.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Una hiper mega disculpa, yo sé que me tarde muuuuuuuuuuucho es subir este capítulo, pero es que modificaron mi horario de trabajo (de nuevo) y casi no tengo tiempo de nada, bua, pero hpy al fin me di unos minutitos y tarán, jaja, prometo no demorar mucho, pero ahora las publicaciones (de todos mis fics) serán los días sábado.

Bueno ahora vamos con los agradecimientos:

**Para fanfiction: **

**/*/ Tamborsita333: Qué bueno que el fic te alegre, gracias por leer. Perdón por tardarme, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar. **

**/*/ Richie Pecosa: Gracias por agregarla a tus historias favoritas y por leer.**

**/*/ Eli de Grandchester: Gracias por las vibras, espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

**/*/ Marie Grandchester Andrew: Jajaja, concuerdo contigo, qué pensaba Terry al casarse con Susana? He aquí lo que sucedió, al final la llegada de la desgraciada, jaja, hizo que ambos se confesaran sus sentimientos, no?**

**/*/ Ale85: Muchas gracias, pero el merito del título no me pertenece (ni la idea central), este fic es una adaptación del de Cinthia Swan, pero cuando lo leí no sé por qué me dije: "Ay, quedaría súper con Candy y Terry" y bueno, aquí esta. Qué bueno que disfrutes a los personajes.**

**/*/ Maggy: ¡Gracias, tú siempre apoyas mis fics! Ah, POV significa Point Of View, es decir se narrarn los hechos desde la perpesctiva de un personaje, en este caso Candy o Terry. **

**/*/ Yume-xan: Jaja, tramposa! No te latió Anthony como el hermano de Candy? Fíjate que pensé en Tom, pero no me convencía mucho y se me acaban los personajes, así que me arriesgue, creo que ha funcionado. Gracias por leer y ojalá que Cinthia no nos torture mucho. Gracias por leer aunque ya conozcas la historia.**

**/*/ Selene Grandchester: Definitivamente, me encanta el papel de Karen. Y bueno, ya ves que Terry ya no la ignoro. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia. **

**/*/ Elhyzha: ¡Eres una de mis fieles lectoras! Ay, sí, verdad, quién no recuerda su primer beso (suspiro), bueno, es que ese Terry estaba confundido, pero creo que ya capto la idea, jaja. Pues todas lloramos por la pobre Candy, pero al fin se sabe amada por su querido profesor. Ah, qué bien que disfrutaste el nuevo capítulo de la Muerte del Abismo, trataré de no demorarme mil quinientos años. Por cierto, quizá el próximo fin publique "Un día a la vez"**

**/*/ Rizzolys: ¡Oh, qué mal! Una nueva lectora y yo tardandome siglos en publicar, espero que me disculpes, te prometo que trataré de no demorar mucho. Espero que sigas disfrutando la trama. **

**/*/ Crazzy76: Sosa? Jaja, quién dejaría ir a Terry, mmm… okis, nadie se ha formado para consolar al buen Tom, así que te lo dejo para ti solita. Sí, sí, qué sufra, jajaja (risa macabra!)**

**/*/ Kira Moon Xkarlata: Gracias, perdón por tardarme siglos, pero espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**

**/*/ Nakeyla: Perdón, perdón, no quería demorarme tanto. Espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.**

**/*/ Lizethr: No te preocupes, mientras te guste el fic, todo esta bien. No, nadie quería que apareciera Susana (grrrr), pero como dije, algo bueno trajo. Esperemos a ver qué pasa ahora que se han confesado.**

**/*/ Aniyasha: Okis, lo tomaré en cuenta, en unos mmm… 6 capítulos, voy a requerir de tus servicios como abogada y mira que pruebas para divorciarlos van a sobrar, uy, lo que falta! Cuídate y gracias.**

**Para el Foro Rosa:**

**/*/ Linda Grandchester: No te preocupes por los comentarios, mientras disfrutes los capítulos me doy opor bien servida. Cuídate y gracias por leer. **

**/*/ Tsttys Grand: Y que lo digas, de or si que ya todas la odiamos, no? Gracias por leer, sigue disfrutando del fic. **

**/*/ Kary Grandchester: Perdón por demorar tanto, ojalá hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Gracias por leer.**

**/*/ leidylore0724: Gracias por las ideas, también a mí me gustaría matarla, mmm… pero entonces se acaba la historia, jaja, en fin ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por los comentarios.**

**También a las chicas que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, he aquí el adelanto:**

**Candy POV**

Llegamos rápidamente a mi casa gracias a la loca manera de manejar de Terry, se estaciono frente a mi casa la cual estaba en penumbras. Albert había ido al bosque a visitar a Steve Stevenson y aun no había llegado, Anthonyt tampoco llegaba aun, había llevado a Flammy a su casa.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo —dijo Terry tomando mi mano y jugando con el brazalete.

—Me encanto —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos— gracias por pasar la tarde con nosotros.

—Es un placer —me sonrió

—Yo pensé que la llegada de…

—Shhh —puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios con suavidad y después lo sustituyo con su boca, esta vez el beso fue más intenso y profundo que el que nos habíamos dado fuera del boliche, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me acerco más a él, yo pase las manos por su cuello y jugué con su cabello.

Entonces escuché un golpe en la ventanilla del lado del conductor, me sobresalté y ví una figura masculina de pie afuera. Terry suspiro y bajo la ventanilla.

—No espere encontrarme con esto —su voz sonó molesta y desilusionada.


	10. Capítulo 9: Boliche

**Capitulo 9: Boliche**

**Terry POV**

Regrese a mi casa cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, la casa estaba en completo silencio, las risas de Karen ya no se escuchaban, seguramente había caído rendida por tanto alcohol, el auto de Flammy ya no estaba, ella y su hermano se habían marchado ya. Desee dormir en el sofá, no quería subir y encontrarme con Susana dormida en mi cama, a pesar, que durante meses desee que regresara, hoy, deseaba que se fuera.

Subí pesadamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana, la abrí despacio y ahí sobre la cama se encontraba ese pequeño demonio al que yo tanto quería y la que tantas veces me había pedido que no me casara. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho un poco de caso, en estos momentos yo no estaría con Susana y seria libre para amar a Candy, para decirles a su padre y a su hermano que ella era la mujer con quien quería estar toda mi vida. Pero claro, como buen hermano mayor, ignore a Karen todo el tiempo, hoy sabía que su frase era cierta: Nunca apuestes contra Karen.

Le di un suave beso en la mejilla y salí del cuarto, subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, Susana no estaba, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la ducha abierta, estaba cansado así que me quite la camisa y el pantalón y entre en la cama. Me perdí en mis sueños hasta que sentí algo de peso sobre mí y unos húmedos labios contra los míos. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba Susana envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello despeinado y húmedo. Una vez más no quise hacer comparaciones, pero definitivamente era imposible no pensar en Candy aquella vez que se quedo en mi casa y la vi casi de la misma forma.

—Susana ¿Qué haces?

—Quería un poco de intimidad con mi marido —me susurro en el oído— después de más de un mes… te extrañe ¿tú no?

—Susana son casi las cuatro de la mañana —no respondí su última pregunta— quiero dormir.

— ¿Por qué no pensaste que era muy tarde antes de ir por esa niña? —se quito de encima mío y empezó a vestirse.

—Por eso lo hice, por que era muy tarde para que anduviera sola.

—Si claro —el sarcasmo era evidente— y me dejaste a mi sola, parece que no te dio gusto que regresara, me dejaste con tu hermana borracha la cual no me bajo de bruja y golfa.

Reí en silencio, no me gustaba que Karen la insultara, toda mujer a mi parecer merecía respeto, pero debió ser muy divertido ver a mi hermana ebria diciéndole todo lo que pensaba a Susana.

—Lo siento, ya sabes como es Karen —se acostó en la cama y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, con delicadeza la aparte y me puse de costado, dándole la espalda— que duermas bien Susana.

La escuche resoplar con disgusto pero no le puse mucha atención, rápidamente me quede dormido.

**Candy POV**

— ¿Cómo pudiste? —Grito Karen— tengo que preparar un funeral.

—Karen… es solo un vestido —tome la tela desgarrada y la tire al suelo.

— ¡No! —Salto de mi cama y tomo el vestido antes de que cayera al piso— tendrá su despedida como se debe.

—Eres una exagerada —rodé los ojos.

—No, es único, no hay otro igual y tu… momento ¿tu lo rompiste? —alzó una ceja.

—Si —mentí— no podía correr a gusto con ese vestido tan entallado, así que lo rompí.

—Claro —sentí que no me creyó— bueno, le llamare a Flammy, para irnos de compras.

—Karen no, no puede ser que por un vestido tú me lleves de compras todo el día.

— Lo siento, tienes que aprender a no romper mi ropa —saco su celular y marco el numero de Flammy— ¡Flammy! Arréglate, pasamos por ti en media hora, nos vamos de compras… si… no lo sé… yo le pregunto… adiós.

Colgó y me dedico una mirada llena de preguntas, sin decir nada se dirigió a mi armario y entonces noto la chaqueta de su hermano sobre mi mecedora.

— ¿Y esto? —Alzó la chaqueta con un dedo— me dijo Flammy que Terry salió a buscarte ayer luego de que salieras corriendo… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste así cuando llego la bruja de cuento barato?

—No lo sé, estaba borracha y…

— ¡Mentira! ¿Pero qué crees que soy tonta? —se sentó en la cama y me hizo mirarla a los ojos— a ti te gusta mi hermano, se que te beso en la playa, y este mes en el que el muy tonto te ignoro estabas triste, y hoy, después de lo que paso ayer te brillan los ojitos como nunca antes. ¿Qué paso?

—Creí que tú lo sabias todo —me burle.

—Si, pero a veces el alcohol interfiere con mi don.

— ¿Don?

— Candy… —me miro seriamente, pero aún así sus ojos tenían ese toque de chantaje para hacerte sentir mal y que le contara todo.

—Esta bien, te cuento cuando estemos en el auto, mi hermano no puede saber y además aprovecho que este Flammy también para no tener que repetirle todo a ella.

Karen busco la ropa adecuada para ir de compras. Solo a ella se le ocurría. Me bañé, me vestí y bajamos a la cocina donde ya estaban Anthony y Albert.

—Buenos días familia.

—Mi amor, ¿Cómo te la pasaste ayer? —Albert se dio la vuelta y me abrazo— supe que alguien te secuestro.

—Esa fui yo —salto Karen— y Albert lo siento pero tu hija masacro un vestido único, y tiene que pagármelo yendo de compras todo el día.

—No lo masacre, es injusto que por una rasgada tenga que pasar todo el día con una compradora compulsiva.

La risa de Anthony inundo la cocina.

—Recuerdo haber visto un thrailer sobre una película… —Anthony puso una mano en su barbilla simulando recordar— ah si _'Loca por las compras'_ ¿no la protagonizas tu Karen?

Todos nos reímos, excepto Karen quien miraba a mi hermano como si lo quisiera asesinar.

—Ya Karen —Anthony borro su tonta sonrisa— era broma.

—Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos antes que tu hermano termine peor que mi pobre vestido —rodé los ojos, definitivamente nunca olvidaría lo de su vestido.

—Diviértanse —nos deseó Albert.

—Claro.

—Imposible —me quejé una vez que Karen me arrastro hacía un coche BMW negro.

Llegamos en cinco minutos por Flammy y fuimos directo a Chicago a un divertido día de compras –nótese el sarcasmo-. Al llegar al centro comercial, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a desayunar puesto que Karen no nos había dado tiempo. En cuanto me senté me bombardearon con preguntas.

— ¿Y entonces? —la mirada de Karen brillaba.

— ¿De que hablas? —fingí inocencia.

—Oh vamos Candy, ¿Qué paso ayer después de que llegara la esposa de Terry? —esa era Flammy, no se andaba con rodeos.

—Si les digo, ¿prometen que nos iremos más temprano de aquí?

—Prometido —aunque en el rostro de Karen veía una doble intención.

Suspire resignada y conté todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin omitir ni un solo detalle ya que Karen parecía saber cuando me saltaba algunas cosas algo personales, y como no, si cada que recordaba los besos de Terry me ponía roja.

— ¡Si! Lo sabia —gritó Karen y comenzó a reírse— me da mucho gusto saber que tú y Terry por fin aceptaron lo que sienten el uno por el otro, claro, también me da gusto que Susana tenga unos cuernos enormes.

Rodé los ojos y mire a Flammy quien estaba seria y miraba hacia otra parte.

— ¿Pasa algo Flammy? —pregunté.

—Estaba pensando —me dirigió la mirada— hay una frase: _'no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran'_ y no me malinterpretes, me da gusto que estés enamorada pero, nunca había visto que tu mirada brillara así solo que…

—Flammy, yo sé —interrumpí— que esto esta mal en el sentido de que él esta casado, pero ¿Qué hago entonces?

—Ámalo y disfrútalo —Flammy me sonrió— tú sabes la historia de mis papás, Karen… mi papá dejo a mi mamá por su secretaria, por eso estoy algo traumada.

Rió sin ganas y suspiró.

—Flammy, yo sé lo que pasaste, y créeme que si Susana fuera la mitad de buena mujer que es tu madre, y si hubiera hijos de por medio, yo no lo haría.

—Disculpa mi mal humor —se disculpó sinceramente— solo fue la impresión, pero debes tener cuidado con Anthony.

—Lo sé, por eso esto no debe salir de aquí… y sé que cuento con ustedes.

—Obvio —grito Karen— _cuñada_… cuenta conmigo para todo incluso para sus encuentros a escondidas, es más, estaba pensando que podemos salir esta noche, es sábado y necesitamos divertirnos, llamare a Archie para que vaya por Anthony y Terry con el pretexto de una tarde de chicos, obvio para que Susana no venga y casualmente nos encontramos con ellos.

Karen daba grititos desde su asiento y por primera vez quería gritar junto con ella, más feliz no podía estar.

**Terry POV**

Estaba sentado tocando la harmónica en una melodía que hacía poco más de un mes había empezado. En aquel momento no sabía que me había llevado a componerla, pero hoy sabía que las notas salían con ternura y amor cada que pensaba en Candy. Le di unos arreglos y la toque por última vez para comprobar que estuviera lista. Justo en la última nota escuche la voz de Susana.

—Amor —sentí su aliento contra mi cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi cintura— estaba pensando que quiero que me lleves a dar un paseo, quiero comprar ropa… tengo pura ropa de verano y la de invierno ya la use.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando mi celular sonó.

— ¿Diga?

—Terry, habla Archie, prepárate porque voy por ti.

— ¿Y cómo para qué? —pregunté, ya que no teníamos planes.

—No lo sé, son órdenes de tu hermana, me pidió que no hicieras planes con Susana, bueno se refirió a ella con otras palabras —rió entre dientes— pero bueno, la idea es que en 20 minutos Anthony y yo pasamos por ti, adiós.

Colgué complacido y me gire para ver a Susana.

—Lo siento, Karen me acaba de llamar, el auto de mi padre se descompuso y necesito ir por ella.

—Perfecto entonces vamos por ella y de ahí nos vamos de compras, a ella le encanta, quizás así me la gane.

—Me gustaría más ir solo —su cara de disgusto me avisaba una serie de gritos y berrinches— quiero hablar con ella respecto a su actitud contigo, a solas y ya después la invitas para ir de compras.

La idea pareció gustarle ya que me sonrió y asintió.

—Entonces me quedare aquí, te preparare una cena deliciosa y por la noche…

Dejo la frase inconclusa y una sonrisa picara apareció en sus labios, me beso en los labios y me deje llevar por un segundo, después, gentilmente me separe, aunque parecía absurdo sentía que traicionaba a Candy, y a mí mismo.

Subí a mi cuarto y tomé un rápido baño. Cuando salí me encontré con un mensaje de Karen en mi celular donde me decía que ropa ponerme y que por ningún motivo dejara mi auto. Le hice caso, como siempre, y me vestí rápidamente.

Al bajar encontré a mi madre conversando con Susana en la sala.

—Wow, estas guapísimo —sonrió Susana.

—El mismo retrato de su padre —halago Eleanor.

—Definitivamente —dijo Richard quien bajaba las escaleras— no cabe duda que somos guapos.

Reí junto con él mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿A dónde vas hijo? —pregunto mamá

—Iré por Karen, parece que el coche la dejo tirada en medio de Chicago.

—Oh no —suspiro Richard aún a mi lado— ¿Qué le hizo ese monstruo a mi auto? Más bien… ¿Quién se lo presto?

—Ella no necesita pedirlo prestado, amor —dijo Eleanor— ya sabes que ella toma las cosas y tú no puedes decirle nada.

—Puedes liberarte de los nervios que te atacan cada que toma tu auto, o liberarme a mí cuando se lleva el mío, quiere un Porshe para su cumpleaños.

—Lo pensaré —murmuró mi padre.

Escuché un auto estacionarse frente a la casa y vi el jeep de Anthony, tome las llaves del auto y me despedí. Al salir les expliqué que mi hermana me _exigía_ llevar mi auto y salimos los tres rumbo a Chicago.

**Candy POV**

— ¡Ya por favor! —rogué después de salir de la quinta tienda con 4 bolsas en cada mano.

—Esta bien —dijo Karen, — solo porque necesitas guardar fuerzas para el boliche.

— ¿Boliche? —me sorprendí— no creo que sea buena idea. Yo no sé jugar.

—No es buena, es excelente —lo ánimos de Karen no cesaban, me gustaría saber donde guarda las pilas para quitárselas un rato.

—Vamos Candy, no será tan malo —Flammy me abrazo mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento— nosotras te enseñaremos, además ahí estará Terry.

Me guiño un ojo y me soltó, caminando frente a mí con una elegancia digna de envidiar. Llegamos al auto y guardamos las bolsas, y partimos rumbo al boliche, en todo el camino mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza pidiendo a gritos salir de mi pecho. Y es que no solo eran los nervios de hacer el ridículo frente a decenas de personas. Era también volver a ver a Terry después de anoche, ¿como tendría que actuar? ¿habíamos quedado como pareja? ¿o estaríamos alejados hasta que él fuera libre?

Una vez que llegamos al boliche y entramos al estacionamiento visualice el jeep de mi hermano y junto a él estaba el Peugeot. Mi corazón se acelero mucho más y sentía que dentro del silencio del auto, Flammy y Karen podían escucharlo. Antes de bajar del auto, Karen me miro por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió con complicidad. Flammy y ella bajaron con elegancia y yo, me tropecé el salir, pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y evitaron mi cita con el suelo.

—Gracias —susurré al levantar la vista y encontrarme con sus ojos verdeazulados que brillaban por algún motivo, además claro, de un dejo de burla.

—Es un placer —puso esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me puso derecha sobre mis pies.

—Esto será divertido —rió Anthony— Archie te apuesto a que la bola de mi hermana se pasa a la otra línea por lo menos unas cinco veces.

Abrí mi boca para reclamar que me usara a mí y a mi inexperiencia en el juego para ganar dinero. Pero la respuesta de Archie me dejo sin palabras.

—Acepto, pero yo opino que serán más de cinco.

—Echo —sonrió mi hermano y entraron al establecimiento detrás de las chicas.

Escuche a Terry reírse entre dientes y quise dirigirle una mirada envenenada, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto vi su rostro. Mientras reía mantenía sus ojos fijos en la puerta y antes de que pudiera notarlo, sentí sus dulces labios sobre los míos. Se movían lentamente contra mis labios, fue un beso tierno, dulce y rápido, ya que corríamos el riesgo de ser vistos por mi hermano o por cualquier otra persona de Lakewood que casualmente se encontrara por aquí.

Entramos sin ningún tipo de contacto físico pero si lo más cerca que se podía uno del otro. Nos sentamos en la mesa que Karen y Flammy ya habían elegido y Terry se fue con los chicos para ayudarlos con las bebidas y botanas.

Comenzamos a jugar en dos equipos, Archie, Karen y Flammy contra Terry, Tony y yo. Obviamente Terry y Anthony lo hicieron todo, las pocas veces que me toco tirar, o se iban por el canal o tiraban uno o dos pinos solamente. Aun así ganamos.

Para la segunda ronda decidimos ponernos las mujeres contra los hombres. Karen se desplazaba con mucha elegancia y además jugaba como profesional. Flammy por su parte no se quedaba atrás, para nuestra mala suerte, el último tiro, el cual decidía si ganábamos o perdíamos, me tocaba a mí.

—Hagamos una cosa —sonrió Anthony luego de hacer una chuza— si ustedes ganan, lo cual dudo, tendrán que irse en el auto de Candy a la escuela por una semana.

Iba a replicar por usar mi auto y burlarse de su lentitud pero Karen fue más rápida.

—Aceptamos, pero si ganamos ustedes tres se irán en su auto dos semanas y nosotras en el auto de Terry

—No metas a mi auto en esto

—Vamos Terry, ¿de verdad crees que ganaran? Candy es quien va a tirar, con suerte y se le cae la bola en los pies —se burlo Anthony y Terry escondió una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría ver a Karen llegando en el auto de los picapiedra —se burlo Terry— esta bien.

Karen sonrió con malicia y se giro para verme.

—Lo harás —se apunto la cabeza con un dedo mientras me entregaba la bola. La tome con más desconfianza que nunca, tenía en mi cinco pares de ojos pendientes de lo que iba a hacer. Esto era más por el orgullo de mi señor auto que nada, me gustaría ver a Terry manejando mi pickup mientras yo iba alegremente en su Peugeot. Camine con decisión y arroje la bola como Flammy me lo había explicado. El camino hasta el final fue lento, pero esta vez no se desvió hacia los canales, si no que llego de lleno al centro haciendo una chuza, lo cual nos dio la victoria.

Grite y brinque mientras sentí a Flammy y Karen abrazarme y brincar conmigo. Cuando los vi, los tres estaban sorprendidos y sus estúpidas sonrisas habían desaparecido.

—Esto es tú culpa Anthony —gruñó Terry— tú y tus estúpidas ideas.

—No puede ser, ¿Cómo el sexy profesor Anthony va a llegar en esa chatarra?

—Tony, no me subestimes, por cierto, mi bola no se fue a las otras líneas ni una vez, el dinero que apostaron los dos me lo deberían de dar a mi —sonreí disfrutando la derrota de mi hermano, la vergüenza de Archie y el enojo de Terry.

—Oh Terry, luego me dices que se siente llegar en el auto de los picapiedra —se burlo Karen y reí con ella, sin importar como llamara a mi auto.

Las bromas no cesaron el resto de la tarde hasta que oscureció y la hora de regresar a Lakewood llego. Obviamente Karen me mando en el auto de Terry, ella se fue con Archie en el coche de Richard y Anthony con Flammy en su jeep.

Llegamos rápidamente a mi casa gracias a la loca manera de manejar de Terry, se estaciono frente a mi casa la cual estaba en penumbras. Albert había ido al rancho Stevenson a visitar a Steve y aún no había llegado, Anthony tampoco llegaba aún, había llevado a Flammy a su casa.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo —dijo Terry tomando mi mano y jugando con el brazalete.

—Me encanto —sus ojos se encontraron con los míos— gracias por pasar la tarde con nosotros.

—Es un placer —me sonrió

—Yo pensé que la llegada de…

—Shhh —puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios con suavidad y después lo sustituyo con su boca, esta vez el beso fue más intenso y profundo que el que nos habíamos dado fuera del boliche, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y me acerco más a él, yo pase las manos por su cuello y jugué con su cabello.

Entonces escuche un golpe en la ventanilla del lado del conductor, me sobresalte y vi una figura masculina de pie afuera. Terry suspiro y bajo la ventanilla.

—No espere encontrarme con esto —su voz sonó molesta y desilusionada.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**¡Hola! Jajaja qué mala soy el adelanto del capítulo anterior es el final de éste, deberán esperar otra semana para saber quién los encontró. Perdón, no fue mi intención, pero es que cuando lo puse yo me acordaba que seguía y se descubría al misterioso personaje, pero ya leí bien y eso es en capítulo 10 (cuando lo vean entenderán). Me disculpo por la intriga.**

**Bueno, les dije que iba a publicar los sábados, pero creo que mejor lo haré entre semana, se me facilita más. Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo, ¡Gracias por sus casi 90 reviews! **

**Ceshire…**

**Candy POV**

—Hola —me sonrió— ¿si me recuerdas?

—Ahhh — ¿cómo olvidar a la esposa de mi 'novio'?— si, usted es la esposa del profesor Grandchester ¿cierto?

—Si, pero no me hables de usted me haces sentir vieja —realmente la sonrisa que salía de sus labios se notaba sincera, no era tan pedante como Karen la hacia ver— ¿has visto a mi marido?

_Claro, acabamos de tener una sesión de besos en el vestidor del gimnasio._ No, no podía decirle eso.

—No desde esta mañana, lo siento.

—Lo esperare aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Candice, pero me puedes decir Candy.

—Que lindo nombre —por más que buscaba una señal de hipocresía en sus ojos lo único que encontré fue amabilidad y entonces… me sentí peor, desvió su mirada de la mía— ahí viene mi amor.

Mire en la misma dirección que ella y lo vi caminando junto a Karen, sonriendo aún sin percatarse de la presencia de Susana. Cuando lo hizo note que su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal y con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.


	11. Capítulo 10: Celos

**Disclaimer 1:** Este fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Cinthia Swan para la saga Crepúsculo.

**Nota: **La ganadora de la apuesta es… ¡Nadie! Qué onda, chicas ninguna acertó quién era el personaje misterioso, jaja, qué mala soy. Sigan leyendo y descúbranlo.

**Capitulo 10: Celos**

**Terry POV**

Me estacione frente a la casa de Candy y tomé su mano entre las mías, aun traía el brazalete que le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños.

—Veo que te gusto mi regalo.

—Me encanto —levanto su vista y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban— gracias por pasar la tarde con nosotros.

—Es un placer —sonreí de lado, lo había hecho con mucho gusto.

—Yo pensé que la llegada de…

—Shhh —la calle poniendo uno de mis dedos sobre sus suaves labios, no quería que la mencionara, en cierta parte quería hacer de cuenta que _ella_ no existía. Me acerque más a Candy hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron, había deseado hacerlo toda la tarde, y la única oportunidad que tuve había sido un momento tan pequeño que no me bastaba. Nunca me bastaba, quería besar siempre sus deliciosos labios. Profundizamos el beso y me abrazo mientras jugaba con mi cabello. Entonces vino un golpe sobre la ventanilla que hizo que nos separáramos de inmediato. Baje la ventanilla y para poder ver quien había tocado.

—No espere encontrarme con esto.

—Archie yo te puedo explicar —dijo Candy mientras abría la puerta para bajar del auto.

—Eso espero —dijo el castaño con voz molesta— ¡¿Cómo puedes estarte besando con Terry?

—Archie no grites —baje del auto, antes que Candy, era yo quien tenia que dar la cara.

—Lo siento, no imagine que ustedes… —se disculpo Karen— si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera esperado hasta mañana para traerle a Candy sus cosas.

—No es tu culpa Karen —respondió Candy— Archie ¿podemos entrar a la casa y hablar?

—Esta bien —su voz se había suavizado un poco.

Candy tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta el interior de su casa, seguidos por Karen y Archie. Caminamos en completo silencio, hasta sentarnos en la cómoda sala, Candy y yo juntos y frente a nosotros mi hermana y Archie.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Archie lo que viste entre Candy y yo… —tome la iniciativa, pero me sentía nervioso, tenia que encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Candy y yo nos queremos.

—Terry… tú estas casado…

—No por mucho tiempo, en cuanto Susana se vaya de nuevo interpondré una demanda de divorcio, quiero estar con Candy.

— ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasa si no se vuelve a ir? —inquirió el rubio.

—La pondré de todas formas, he pensado mucho las cosas, Karen tenia razón en todo —la miré y le di una sonrisa de arrepentimiento— tal vez Susana me quiera un poco, pero no es nada comparado en como quiere mi dinero y si tengo que dárselo todo para poder ser libre y estar con Candice se lo daré.

—Y mientras tanto… Candy… ¿serás la…?

Candy bajo la mirada ante la pregunta inconclusa de Archie, cuando la levanto sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y sentí un hueco en el estomago. Ella no se merecía ser la otra, yo no merecía tal sacrificio.

—No me importa —dijo con voz firme a pesar de las lagrimas que luchaban por salir— Archie no puedo vivir sin Terry, yo sé que esta mal, que Susana sea como sea no se merece esto pero… no puedo. Terry se alejo de mí un mes, no me hablaba, no me veía, solo se dirigía a mi en clase y muy poco y no sabes cómo me dolía el corazón. Hoy que sé que él me quiere como yo a el menos podría estar lejos de él y no me importa si para eso tengo que ser la amante.

La palabra salio de sus labios con tanta naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del marcador de un juego de béisbol.

—Sé que tal vez te sonara ridículo —prosiguió Candy— ¿cómo en tan poco tiempo puedo quererlo tanto?

— ¿O como yo pude cambiar de parecer cuando decía amar a mi esposa? —continué— pero con ese poco tiempo puedo asegurarte que Candy es ahora mi vida.

La ví a los ojos los cuales brillaban y no a causa de las lágrimas, brillaban de amor y me sentía orgulloso y feliz de ser el hombre que causara ese brillo. Me perdí en sus ojos unos segundos o quizás minutos, no lo sé, pero los hubiera visto toda la noche de no ser porque Archie llamo la atención aclarándose la garganta.

—No es ridículo —su voz era un susurro suave— creo que a mí me paso lo mismo, conocí a una mujer hace poco y hoy sé que si el día de mañana sus ojos castaños no me miran, no habrá razón para levantarme.

Levanto la mirada hacia mi hermana quien le sonreía encantada con sus palabras, tomo la pequeña y delicada mano de Karen y la acarició con suavidad y delicadeza entre las suyas. Quise decir algo pero Candy me apretó la mano, la ví y me sonrió con complicidad y yo hice lo mismo.

—Candy… ¿has pensado que hubiera pasado si en vez de haber sido yo… hubiera sido Anthony? Supongo que no lo sabe.

El rostro de Candy empalideció más de lo normal y esta vez yo apreté su mano.

—Él no lo puede saber, ni él ni Albert, Archie por favor…

—No tienes que pedirlo —Archie sonrió— solo tengan cuidado, este pueblo es algo pequeño y nunca falta un pequeño descuido para que los chismes empiecen y Terry espero que todo lo que has dicho sea verdad… quiero a Candy como a una hermana y créeme… entre Anthony y yo podemos hacer que te arrepientas si la haces sufrir.

—Si eso pasa lo tendré bien merecido —mire a Candy tomando su rostro entre mis manos y dándole un beso en los labios— esta belleza no merece que nadie la haga sufrir.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar y tampoco esa costumbre de jugar con sus manos, la volví a besar.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —grito Karen saltando del sofá.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos Karen —me puse de pie— mi papá debe estar preocupado por su coche.

—Además Anthony no debe tardar en llegar —suspiró Candy.

—Si es que llega —susurro Karen.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Candy.

—Ay Candy a veces eres tan inocente —sonrió mi hermana— noche, Anthony, Flammy, en un mismo lugar.

—Si, entonces creo que es hora de irnos —dijo Archie— Anthony no le tocara ni un pelo a mi hermana.

—Hablando de eso, luego quiero yo una explicación respecto a esas miraditas que se dan —dije fingiendo más celos de los que en realidad sentía.

—Ash, hermanos mayores, para lo único que sirven es para molestar, Candy dile algo.

—Oh vamos Karen, estoy segura que tu solita puedes con él.

—Es cierto, pero tú también lo dominas, juntas podemos hacer con él lo que queramos.

—Hey, aun estoy aquí —me queje y ambas estallaron en risas.

Karen fue hasta el auto y bajo varias bolsas con las compras de Candy, luego ella y Archie se despidieron. Yo me quede unos segundos más dentro de la casa abrazando a Candy, no quería irme pero tendría que hacerlo. Escuchamos el jeep de Anthony estacionarse y nos separamos. Me despedí de ambos y regrese a casa.

Como suponía Richard estaba en el porche esperando que mi hermana regresara sana y salva con su coche en una pieza. Cenamos en familia y subí a mi recamara antes que Susana, me desvestí y entre en la cama olvidándome de todo.

**Candy POV**

Odio los lunes. Pero hoy lo amaba después de pasar el domingo encerrada en mi cuarto haciendo tareas y sin salir más que a comer, claro y estaba el hecho de que hoy vería a mi sexy profesor de literatura por el cual yo estaba loca. Sonreí ante mi pensamiento y baje las escaleras de dos haciendo uso de mis habilidades para trepar, las cuales estaban un poco oxidadas.

Llegamos unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara y el solo hecho de ver el auto estacionado hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir como desquiciado. Esta vez no espere que Anthony me ayudara a bajar del jeep, yo solita salte y entré rápidamente al campus yendo directo a mi salón.

—Buenos días —saludé a Patty.

—Buenos —me miró como si tuviera seis ojos— ¿estás bien?

—De maravilla ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No te diste cuenta? Candy esta nevando, a ti no te gusta la nieve, odias los lunes y hoy tenemos examen de psicología.

— ¿Esta nevando? No lo noté y para el examen estudia bastante y además amo los lunes —mi voz sonaba bastante entusiasmada y mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza cuando escuche a Terry detrás de mi, llamar la atención para comenzar la clase.

Empezó a entregar los exámenes que habíamos hecho el viernes pasado.

—Leegan —llamo Terry con su voz un poco molesta, Neil se levanto y fue hasta el escritorio— Leegan dígame la verdad ¿copio usted en el examen?

—Claro que no —Neil sonrió con arrogancia.

—Para la próxima vez hágalo, tiene una F —Terry le extendió el examen y toda la clase rió— Andley.

Camine hasta él y me extendió el examen con una B en color rojo, al tomarlo roce su mano haciendo que chispas de electricidad recorrieran mi cuerpo. Él no me dirigió la mirada, seguía viendo el siguiente examen, sin embargo esa sonrisa torcida y sexy apareció en su rostro.

Regresé a mi lugar e intente concentrarme en la clase, tenía que hacerlo a pesar de que Terry fuera mi maestro, ya que no permitiría que me regalara calificación y estoy segura él no lo haría.

Al finalizar la clase hice un poco de tiempo recogiendo mis cosas para estar aunque fuera un minuto a solas con Terry pero para variar Neil se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa tímida y nerviosa que usaba cuando me invitaba a algún lado. Y no me equivoque.

— ¡Candy!

— Hola Neil —tome mis cosas más rápido, ahora lo que quería era salir de ahí.

—Bueno, es que… ¿tienes… tienes con quien ir al baile de halloween?

—Neil falta más de un mes…

—Lo se, pero quería preguntártelo antes que nadie, eres una de las chicas más hermosas de la universidad y seguro mucho te invitaran.

— ¿Y viniste a apartarme? —pregunte alzando una ceja, mientras mire a Terry por encima del hombro de Neil, parecía estar haciendo un enorme hoyo en la cabeza de Neil solo con la mirada.

—No, bueno no… solo quiero saber ¿si irías conmigo?

—Lo siento Neil, no voy a ir, odio los bailes. ¿Recuerdas que mi tía abuela Elroy me arrastro a infinidad de presentaciones para debutantes? Ya gaste mi ración de bailes por esta vida y la que le sigue. Además no pienso hacer el rídiculo disfrazandome de Gatita sexy —me estremecí al pensarlo.

—Si cambias de parecer infórmame —dijo Neil dando la media vuelta para salir dejándonos solo a Terry y a mí.

—Serás el primero en saberlo —mi respuesta hizo que Terry gruñera por lo bajo pero Neil ya no lo pudo escuchar.

Le sonreí y caminé hasta él manteniendo la debida distancia.

—No cambiaras de opinión ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—No, en serio jamás me metería dentro de un disfraz.

—Eso es malo, estoy seguro de que te verías muy sexy —sonrió de lado y me sorprendió al inclinarse y besar mi cuello para después morderlo suavemente. Me guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta para salir del salón.

Hiperventilando me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, algo que no paso desapercibido para Archie y menos para Karen que era tan perceptiva.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la clase anterior? —preguntó Karen con picardía en la voz.

—Fatal, ese maestro es… —sexy, guapo y divino— un inquisidor y además Neil me invito al baile de halloween.

—Oh, ¿aceptaste?

—Claro que no, yo no voy a esos bailes.

—Que bueno —sonrió Karen con doble intención— por que daré una fiesta en mi casa y obviamente será mejor que cualquier cosa que organice la escuela.

—Gracias Karen pero no iré.

—Si, claro que iras —su sonrisa me indicaba que si no iba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

—Esta bien Karen pero no me pondré ningún disfraz ridículo —advertí.

—Por favor, será temática todos iremos de vampiros será muy divertido por favor.

— ¿Tu hermano ya sabia de tu divertida fiesta temática?

—Se lo dije esta mañana ¿por qué?

—Por nada, lo pensare Karen… lo pensare.

Nada. Eso era lo que tenía que pensar, sabíaa perfectamente que Karen sería capaz de perseguirme por todo Lakewood para vestirme con ese ridículo disfraz. Mis clases casi acababan, pero me vi obligada por Flammy para saltarme la última, ya que le había prometido ir a la ridícula práctica de porristas. No sabia como es que conociendo las críticas que yo hacía hacía ese superficial grupo, aún así insistía en que fuera porrista.

Me asuste al ver la ropa que Flammy me había dado. Era una falda azul con tablones blancos, demasiada corta para mi gusto. La blusa de manga larga totalmente azul y con dos líneas blancas en cada brazo. Además de unas botas blancas con tacón cuadrado. Me arrastro literalmente al vestidor e hizo que me vistiera con ese diminuto conjunto.

—Esto no es necesario —me quejé— no soy parte del equipo.

_Ni lo seré._

—Si, harás una prueba y que mejor que hacerla con el vestuario para ver si serás capaz de girar sin que se te levante la falda y enseñes de más

—Si mi tía me viera... – murmuré deseando que Elroy Andley apareciera por la puerta del vestidor y me obligara a quitarme ese indecente atuendo, era seguro que solo ella podía imponersele a Flammy e incluso a Karen.

—Candy por favor pon de tu parte —Flammy se sentó junto a mi— soy capitana de un grupo de porristas plásticas y sin cerebro que no me hacen caso y que cada segundo hacen complot para sacarme.

— ¿Y me quieres dentro para que yo si te haga caso?

—No —rió animadamente— te quiero conmigo para que veas que si te esfuerzas un poco puedes lograr lo que te propongas, además eres la hermana de Anthony y más coraje les dará cuando vean que hagan lo que hagan él no me quitara ese rango.

—Esta bien pero prométeme algo

—Lo que quieras —juro que los ojos le brillaron.

—Que a la primera caída quedo fuera…

—No vale si lo haces a propósito – me advirtió al notar la mirada traviesa que puse. Me entristecí de inmediato, por qué tenía que ser tan transparente.

Me dio unas palmaditas en la pierna casi totalmente desnuda, suspire y salimos directo al gimnasio donde ya estaba todo el equipo junto con mi hermano y sentadas en las gradas estaban Annie, Eliza, Natalie y otras chicas las cuales no reconocí. Al verlas a todas vestidas de la misma manera que yo me hizo apenarme por haberme atrevido a ponerme esa ropa, sin embrago Flammy me dio un codazo y con la mirada me apuntaba al grupo de chicos que se suponía deberían estar entrenando.

Sentí que la cara me ardió cuando la sangre se acumulo en mis mejillas, todos los chicos miraban en mi dirección, incluso Anthony aunque este último tenía una mueca de espanto y enojo al verme así, los demás sonreían y se secretaban, incluso escuche varios chiflidos. Volteé con la esperanza de ver a Flammy a mi lado y comprobar que era a ella a quien veían, pero ella ya se encontraba en las gradas junto a las demás chicas. Mordí mi labio y caminé lo más rápido que ese artículo de tortura, llamados comúnmente botas me lo permitieron y sorprendida por no torcerme ni una sola vez, llegue a esconderme detrás de Flammy.

Hicimos varios ejercicios aunque estoy segura solo habían sido de calentamiento ya que para mí gusto estuvieron muy fáciles y después nos sentamos a descansar y ver un partido de practica. Entonces lo vi atravesando las puertas del gimnasio con toda su elegancia y porte. Quise salir corriendo de ahí antes que él lo hiciera al ver mis delgadas piernas pálidas y sin chiste pero Eliza me lo impidió.

— ¿A dónde vas? —su fría mano sostenía la mía.

—A cambiarme, ya casi termina la hora y…

—No aún, quedan 20 minutos, no te aproveches de que el entrenador es tu hermano para irte cuando te plazca —la envidia bailaba en sus ojos avellana.

Iba a sentarme de nuevo cuando Flammy intervino.

—Candy si ya quieres irte a cambiar hazlo, aun no eres parte del grupo y si Anthony te dice algo yo me encargo.

Le sonreí y baje las gradas esquivando la mirada de Terry, él cual no nos había visto, conversaba con Anthony, por sus movimientos seguramente del juego. Entre al vestidor y busque mi ropa, cuando la encontré y me disponía a quitarme la falda sentí unas manos posarse sobre mi cintura y unos labios suaves presionar la piel de mi cuello. Me sobresalte y estuve a punto de gritar…

—Soy yo —susurró su voz aterciopelada en mi oreja.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Si te ven…

—Shh, nadie me vio entrar, lo hice por la puerta trasera y la que da al gimnasio esta cerrada con llave —alzo la mano y vi un juego de llaves— ser maestro a veces tiene ciertas ventajas.

Me dio la vuelta y presiono sus labios contra los míos, empezó a besarme con urgencia mientras me apretaba más a su cuerpo, me puso contra la pared y cuando jadeé por aire se separo para besar mi cuello.

—No soporte la mirada que esos estudiantes te dirigían —dijo contra mi piel— pero es tu culpa por verte extremadamente apetecible.

— ¿Los… los viste? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

—El suficiente para hacerme hervir de coraje —me miro a los ojos y noté que no mentía— eres mi perdición, ¿piensas hacerme rabiar así todos los días? En la mañana Leegan y ahorita todos esos.

—Si eso hará que me beses como lo acabas de hacer… tendré que considerarlo —mordí mi labio y me sonrojé.

—No es necesario, solo pídelo —y lo volvió a hacer, me beso con más intensidad, sentí su lengua jugar con la mía y rodee su cuello para hundir mis dedos entre su cabello, sus manos estaban en mi cintura y poco a poco una se deslizaba sobre mi pierna, alzándola a la altura de sus cintura y gemí, esto pareció hacerlo reaccionar y lentamente se separo.

—Lo siento es que…

—Esta bien, no tienes por qué sentirlo —baje la mirada incapaz de pedirle que continuara, una parte de mi me decía que estaba mal, que el solo hecho de estar aquí sola con él estaba mal, y lo que yo deseaba era aun peor; pero había otra parte de mi corazón y de mi cuerpo que me gritaba para que continuáramos. Mi corazón empezó a normalizar sus latidos y Terry se acerco de nuevo a mí y sin saberlo volvió a intensificarlos con un beso más dulce y lento que el anterior.

—Será mejor que me vaya, no tarda en acabar la hora, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —le di un beso rápido y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

—Quita el seguro a la puerta —sus ojos no se despegaban de mi cuerpo y esto hacia que mi sonrojo no disminuyera— te ves… preciosa…

Aun hiperventilaba mientras torpemente me cambiaba de ropa, aun sentía el roce de su mano sobre mi pierna y miles de mariposas inundaban mi estomago. Unos minutos después aparecieron las demás porristas, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Me recargue en el jeep esperando a mi hermano pero antes de que el llegara un auto se estaciono en al lugar vació entre el auto de Terry y el Jeep. La puerta se abrió y vi a Susana bajarse del auto. Inconscientemente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me dio coraje verla ahí. Fue hasta mí y como si me conociera de toda la vida me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —me sonrió— ¿si me recuerdas?

—Ahhh — ¿cómo olvidar a la esposa de mi 'novio'?— si, usted es la esposa del profesor Grandchester ¿cierto?

—Si, pero no me hables de usted me haces sentir vieja —realmente la sonrisa que salía de sus labios se notaba sincera, no era tan pedante como Karen la hacia ver— ¿has visto a mi marido?

_Claro, acabamos de tener una sesión de besos en el vestidor del gimnasio._ No, no podía decirle eso.

—No desde esta mañana, lo siento.

—Lo esperare aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Candice, pero me puedes decir Candy.

—Que lindo nombre —por más que buscaba una señal de hipocresía en sus ojos lo único que encontré fue amabilidad y entonces… me sentí peor, desvió su mirada de la mía— ahí viene mi amor.

Mire en la misma dirección que ella y lo vi caminando junto a Karen, sonriendo aun sin percatarse de la presencia de Susana. Cuando lo hizo note que su piel lucia más pálida de lo normal y con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos.

—Su… —se claro la garganta— Susana ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a secuestrar a mi marido, quiero pasar la tarde contigo y _toda_ la noche —cuando remarco la palabra _toda_ no supe que hacer, si salir corriendo o tomarla por el cabello y arrastrarla por todo el estacionamiento.

—Genial —resoplo Karen— Terry me habías prometido estudiar algebra.

La mirada que Terry le dio a Karen me hizo saber que no era cierto.

—Cuñada eso puede esperar, además no creo que para hacer esos dibujitos que haces necesites estudiar algebra.

—Me llamo Karen y aunque sean dibujitos al menos estudio algo, no estoy esperanzada a vivir siempre de lo que me de mi marido rico —gruño Karen.

Susana no dijo nada más, entonces sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro y gire para ver a un chico guapo, rubio y de ojos azules, creía haberlo visto en el equipo de Anthony.

—Hola —me sonrió— tu eres Candice ¿verdad?

—Candy

—Bueno Candy, soy William, te vi en el gimnasio y deja decirte me dejaste sin palabras.

—Ah… —no encontré nada más coherente que decir.

—Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo ¿qué dices?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente volteé a ver a Terry quien lo asesinaba con la mirada, detrás de el vi un borrón oscuro que me asintió por sobre el hombro de Terry. Entonces como algo mecánico mire a William.

—Claro, vamos —un gruñido vino detrás de mí y después unas palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

—Ella no ira contigo a ningún lado.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Esta semana no me tarde tanto, jaja. Disculpen que no responda sus reviews, pero tengo un poco de trabajo, bua, me explotan.

**Maggy**

**Ale85**

**Lizethr**

**Aniyasha**

**Kira Moon XKarlata**

**Tamborsita333 (Tanía)**

**Crazzy76**

**Elhyzha**

**Eli de Granchester**

**Connie de Grandchester**

**Tattys Grand**

**Linda Grandchestrer**

**Kary Grandchester**

**Hechizo**

**P.D. Al parecer Connie, Tattys, Linda y Kary se repartieron a Terry.**

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME, POR DEJARME ALGUNAS PALABRAS!**

El adelanto de esta semana… se los debo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Motivos

**Capitulo 11: Motivos**

**Candy POV**

—Hola —me sonrió— tú eres Candice ¿verdad?

—Candy.

—Bueno Candy, soy William, te vi en el gimnasio y deja decirte me dejaste sin palabras.

—Ah… —no encontré nada más coherente que decir.

—Me gustaría invitarte a tomar algo ¿qué dices?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa e instintivamente voltee a ver a Terry quien lo asesinaba con la mirada, detrás de el vi un borrón oscuro dar asomar la cabeza por encima del hombro de Terry y asintió. Entonces como algo mecánico miré a William.

—Claro, vamos —un gruñido vino detrás de mí y después unas palabras cargadas de resentimiento.

—Ella no ira contigo a ningún lado.

Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Terry y más sabiendo que Susana estaba presente. Me sentí muy nerviosa, solo pude bajar la mirada al suelo mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi corazón. De alguna forma también me sentí culpable, yo había provocado esa reacción en Terry que no hacia más que dejar claro que me amaba, pero al estar Susana ahí quise que el sintiera lo mismo que yo al verlo con ella, aunque me arrepentí en ese instante. Yo había aceptado a Terry aunque sabia que estaba casado.

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Susana alzando una ceja.

—Por que… ella vendrá conmigo —su voz se escuchaba determinada— tenemos una apuesta que cumplir y necesito ir por su auto.

—¿Y desde cuando los maestros hacen apuestas con las alumnas? —preguntó William enojado.

—La hicimos antes de entrar a la escuela —Karen salió en defensa de su hermano— Candy es amiga mía y de mi hermano antes de ser su alumna.

La facilidad de los Grandchester para mentir era asombrosa, hasta yo me lo estaba creyendo.

—Bueno corazón en ese caso ve y cumple como el hombre que eres, yo te espero en la casa —Susana le guiño un ojo y lo beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que sentí mi corazón partirse en dos. Terry intento separarse de una forma que no resultara tan obvia, después Susana subió al auto y se fue.

—En ese caso Candy, lo dejamos para después —mire a William quien tenia una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro— ¿podrías darme tu numero?

Asentí y en voz muy baja le di mi número de celular, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se alejo a paso firme. Volteé para ver la expresión de Terry pero este ya se encontraba dentro del Peugeot, y Karen cerraba la puerta.

—Candy será mejor que te vayas con él y hablen —me dijo Karen— yo esperare a Archie y distraeré un poco a Anthony.

Suspire y asentí, rodee el Peugeot y subí al asiento del copiloto, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Terry arranco el auto y salimos volando del estacionamiento. Lo mire de reojo y note que mantenía el volante apretado entre sus manos, parecía a punto de quebrarlo pero no me atreví a decir nada. En menos de lo que imagine habíamos llegado a mi casa. Bajo del auto y yo aún en silencio y sin moverme espere a que Terry me abriera la puerta. Cuando baje del auto Terry tenía una mano estirada dándome las llaves de su Peugeot.

—Cuídalo bien —su voz fría hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo— ahora dame las llaves de tu ¿auto? O lo que sea, quizás tengas prisa por ir a ver a William.

Quise decir algo pero no encontré nada coherente que hiciera disminuir su molestia. Caminé hasta la puerta y entonces noté que él seguía de pie junto a su auto.

—¿No vas a pasar? —luche porque la voz no se me quebrara… pero fallé.

—¿No te quito el tiempo?

—No seas ridículo —él debería saber que tiempo era lo que me faltaba para estar con él.

Suspiro cansado y camino hasta mí, abrió la puerta y entró, dejo que yo lo hiciera también y cerro la puerta tras de mi.

—Toma asiento mientras busco las llaves.

Lo perdí de vista cuando entro a la sala. Me quite la chamarra y la colgué en el perchero. Subí las escaleras lentamente y entre a mi cuarto. Encontré las llaves dentro del cajón de mi mesa de noche. Las apreté en mis manos mientras pensaba como empezar, Terry estaba enojado y suponía que en cuanto le diera las llaves se iría. Suspiré con tristeza, era yo quien había provocado su enojo y tal vez me lo merecía.

Baje las escaleras y me quede de pie mirando al chico que estaba en mi sala. Terry se había sentado en el sofá individual, tenia la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y apretaba el puente de su nariz con una de sus manos. Se veía enojado, pensativo y muy guapo, el cabello estaba completamente desordenado como siempre, algunos caían sobre su frente contrastando con su pálida piel. Debajo de la chamarra traía un suéter delgado que se pegaba a su perfecto cuerpo enmarcando los músculos de su pecho. Abrió los ojos y enderezo la cabeza mirándome fijamente, haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos azul verdoso. Me sonrojé debido a que me había sorprendido viéndolo, y por los pensamientos que estaba a punto de tener, quizá mi mirada no era muy decente.

—Eh… este… las llaves —estire mi mano ofreciéndole el juego de llaves. Terry se puso de pie y las tomo sin siquiera rozar mi mano.

—Nos vemos mañana —pasó junto a mí y antes de que se fuera decidí hablar.

—Perdón —bajé la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, aun cuando le daba la espalda. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su barbilla descansar en mi hombro— fui una tonta, quería que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo al ver a Susana ahí dispuesta a robarte y pasar toda la noche contigo.

Su risa musical inundo la casa, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba a causa de las carcajadas. Me tensé y las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pero esta vez eran de coraje, Terry se estaba burlando de mi, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, también yo podía empezar a reírme de mi misma, Susana era su esposa, y por más que me doliera yo era solo la amante, así que Susana estaba en todo su derecho de pasar con él las noches que ella quisiera y aunque me doliera yo no podía pedirle a Terry que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

—Tonta Candy —dijo una vez que dejo de reírse, me hizo darme la vuelta para quedar frente a él y dulcemente limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos— Susana y yo no vamos a pasar la noche juntos, al menos no como ella lo dio a entender, no me interesa, duermo con ella, sÍ, pero es lo único que hacemos en esa cama, aunque suene irónico pero siento como si te traicionara cuando me besa. Porque desde que estoy junto a ti no quiero que ningunos labios que no sean los tuyos me besen.

Se inclino para juntar sus labios con los míos y comprobar sus palabras con hechos. Su boca se movía con la mía lentamente, con dulzura y a la vez cargada de una pasión que hacia mi corazón palpitara totalmente desbocado. Mientras su lengua se abría paso por mis labios, deslice mis manos por su suave y a la vez duro pecho hasta llegar a sus hombros, junte mis manos detrás de su cuello para acercarlo más a mí, hundí mis dedos en su cabello. Libero mi boca de sus labios solo para besar mi cuello mientras yo jadeaba por recuperar un poco de aire. Caímos lentamente en el sofá grande sin separarnos un solo momento, él quedo sobre mí, continuó llenando mi cuello de besos mientras yo metí las manos debajo de la chamarra, en un movimiento lento y torpe de mi parte la deslice por sus hombros y cayo al suelo. Sentí que Terry jugaba con el borde de mi blusa y después sus calidos dedos acariciando la piel de mi vientre. Volvió a atrapar mis labios con los suyos y de repente ya no sentí su peso sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos al escuchar un fuerte golpe, Terry había caído sobre la mesa de centro que se había hecho pedazos, había vidrios por todo el piso y algunos clavados en sus manos. Junto al sofá estaba Anthony mirándolo con rabia y si no me hubiera puesto de pie interponiéndome entre él y Terry seguramente lo hubiera matado.

—Anthony detente.

—Claro, ya que lo haya matado por ponerte las manos encima —gruño. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan enojado.

Escuche un quejido detrás de mi, di la vuelta y me agache junto a Terry, sentí un fuerte olor a sangre.

—Ve lo que le hiciste —exclamé horrorizada al ver algunos pedazos de vidrio clavados en la espalda de Terry.

—Es lo menos que se merece y quítate para que pueda dejarlo peor —me tomo del brazo pero yo me resistí, seguramente dejaría un gran moretón pero no podía permitir que le hiciera algo a Terry, yo también era parte de todo esto.

—Anthony —se quejo mi novio— si te calmas y me dejas hablar…

—¡No vas a hablar, vas a salir de mi casa en este momento y no vas a volver a entrar o te juro… te juro Terry que yo mismo te romperé las piernas para que no puedas hacerlo!

—¡Basta ya! —grité— ayúdame a levantarlo y a curarle esas heridas y después vamos a hablar porque si lo corres me voy yo también.

Me puse de pie y subí al baño para tomar un botiquín de primeros auxilios y baje corriendo. Cuando regrese a la sala Anthony ayudaba a Terry a levantarse y después le quito la camisa con cuidado. Las heridas no eran profundas, pero aun así estaba segura que el dolor era inmenso. Cure las heridas, Terry se quejo muy poco y Anthony caminaba en círculos por el corredor de la entrada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—No tienes por qué —su voz se escuchaba calmada y trataba de ocultar el dolor— yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera encontrado a Karen con mi mejor amigo y éste estuviera casado.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema! —la voz de mi hermano hizo que me exaltara— el hecho de que estuvieras sobre mi hermana… tocándola lo puedo soportar pero… ¡debería matarte!

—Pero no lo harás —dije firmemente.

—Candy —me miro como si fuera yo de otro planeta— ¿Cómo puedes… como?

Su voz temblaba por el coraje. Terminé de curar a Terry, se puso la camisa, el suéter y la chamarra encima ocultando las manchas de sangre en el suéter. Me senté en el sofá y entonces lo asimile todo, ahora Anthony mi celoso hermano mayor se había enterado de la peor manera que su amigo y yo teníamos una relación y que el gran detalle de su matrimonio hacia de esta algo mal visto. No pude contener las lágrimas y empecé a llorar. Mi hermano y Terry se mantenían en silencio hasta que Anthony lo rompió.

—Encuentro a mi mejor amigo sobre mi hermana —su voz sonaba más calmada— tú estás casado por lo tanto ¿no me merezco una explicación?

—Y yo te la daré, Candy y yo nos queremos —hundí mi cabeza en mis manos y solloce en silencio mientras Terry hablaba, mi hermano bufo molesto— lo sé, te suena ridículo pero así es…

—¿Y Susana? —preguntó mi hermano.

—Me voy a divorciar de ella —la voz de Terry sonaba convincente pero no lo suficiente para mi hermano— en cuanto Susana se vaya de nuevo pondré la demanda de divorcio.

Mi hermano rió sin ganas, de manera burlona. — ¿Y por que hasta que se vaya? ¿Por qué no ahora? Si mi hermana es tan tonta para no pedírtelo yo si, si quieres seguir viéndola hazlo ahora.

—Pienso hacerlo hasta que se vaya para que sea más rápido, habiendo una causa como la de abandono de hogar, alegando que desde que nos casamos no ha estado en casa, si lo hago ahora será más difícil, el matrimonio esta consumado y si ella se niega esto nos llevara más tiempo que las dos semanas que ella tarde en irse de nuevo.

—Bien —dijo mi hermano y levante la vista— entonces hasta ese momento ustedes estarán juntos.

—¡No! Yo no me voy a separar de él, no puedo.

—Candy eres absurda, ¿estás consiente de que por el momento eres la otra?

—No me importa.

—Estás loca —resopló mi hermano.

—Anthony yo sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, me pongo en tu lugar y te entiendo yo también tengo una hermana a la que adoro y por la que metería las manos al fuego, pero tú me conoces desde hace años, sabes que jamás le haré daño a Candy y que si le estoy prometiendo que en poco tiempo seré libre es por que lo voy a cumplir.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, no quise decir nada más, Terry tenia razón, ellos dos eran amigos desde hace muchos años y por lo tanto sabía que Terry era un caballero, al parecer esto lo hizo pensarlo un poco.

—Si eso es lo quieres pecosa… esta bien —sonreí por sus palabras— pero no me pidas que te vea con buenos ojos y no quiero que en mi presencia la estés tocando o besando, además se tienen que andar con cuidado para que nadie más se entere, y quiero ver en cuanto Susana se vaya de nuevo, esa demanda de divorcio o esas cortadas te parecerán caricias ¿entendiste?

—Me quedo muy claro —Terry sonrió.

—No sonrías y vete, necesito hablar con mi hermana.

—Bien, mañana paso por ti temprano —Anthony alzo una ceja en señal de pregunta— tenemos una apuesta que cumplir.

—Demonios. Tengo que irme dos semanas en esa chatarra —gruño mi hermano— si, esta bien ahora vete.

—Te acompaño —ofrecí.

—Él sabe el camino y confió en que no se robara nada, tú te quedas aquí.

—Anthony no seas ridículo, enseguida regreso.

Tome a Terry de la mano y salimos al porche en donde se encontraba mi pickup.

—Siento la mirada asesina de Anthony en mi espalda —murmuró Terry.

—¿Más que las cortadas? —pregunté avergonzada.

—Eso no duele, las volvería a sufrir una y otra vez solo por tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

Me sonroje al recordar la situación en que mi hermano nos había encontrado. Pero me preguntaba ¿que hubiera pasado si Anthony no hubiera llegado? Ante la idea de estar solos en mi casa. ¿Habríamos continuado? ¿O nos habríamos detenido? Nunca lo sabría. Pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi hermano no hubiera llegado, que Terry continuara besándome y acariciándome. Me sentí un poco avergonzada al pensar en eso. Nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Nunca había deseado a un hombre como deseaba a Terry. Pero quizás era un poco pronto para hablar sobre el tema.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi camioneta— no puedo creer que me obligues a hacer esto.

—Tú apostaste contra mí —sonreí al ver su rostro contrariado— ese es tu castigo por subestimarme.

—Recuérdame nunca volver a hacerlo.

—No, no si puedo ver esa cara de desagrado, te ves tan guapo así.

Rodó los ojos y me dio un rápido beso en los labios, subió a mi camioneta y me quede en el porche hasta que la perdí de vista. Suspiré y entre a la casa, me dirigí a la sala donde Anthony había empezado a recoger los pedazos de la mesa.

—¿Cómo le explicaremos a papá esto?

—No lo se, tendrás que inventar algo bueno, soy mala mintiendo.

—Candy… —espere a que dijera algo más, se quedo contemplando los cristales rotos y después de unos segundos se puso de pie y me abrazo— ¿en verdad quieres esto?

—Lo quiero a él —no necesitaba pensar mi respuesta— ¿no harías tu lo mismo?

—No, Terry no es mi tipo —imagine la cara de disgusto que estaría haciendo y reí— como hermano mayor no me queda más que apoyarte y encargarme de partirle la cara a Terry si no cumple sus promesas, aunque lo conozco y eso tiene algo que ver en que no me ponga peor, es solo que no quiero que salgas lastimada, a veces soy algo infantil, bromista y loco… pero te quiero y quiero verte feliz.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenia al mejor hermano del mundo, de alguna forma hubiera entendido que me prohibiera ver a Terry, o que dejara de hablarme, todo hubiera esperado de mi hermano, pero en el fondo sabía que me quería y entendía de cierta manera. Deje escapar unas lágrimas y un suspiro. Me separe de su abrazo y con sus manos seco las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

—Ahora levantemos esto.

Le ayude a recoger le mesa hecha añicos con mucho cuidado, limpiamos el piso en el cual había unas gotas de sangre y sacamos la basura, dejando un espacio en el medio de la sala. Cuando Albert llego le dijimos que Anthony había aventado su equipo para jugar fútbol y al parecer la mesa no había resistido el peso. Lo único que dijo es que necesitábamos comprar una nueva y más resistente a los ataques de Anthony.

Después de la cena subí a darme una ducha caliente. Entre a la tina hundiendo mi cuerpo en el agua y esperando que esta relajara un poco mis músculos. Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en el día, gemí ante la idea de ser aceptada en el grupo de porristas, pero Flammy me lo había pedido como un favor especial y no podía negarme, además a Terry le había gustado el uniforme, me mordí el labio recordando sus palabras y sus besos en el vestidor. Después estaba William, tenía que pensar en una forma de rechazarlo la próxima vez y una excusa para haberle dado un número falso, bueno un poco falso, solo cambie el último número, aunque era suficiente para que no me llamara. Entonces mis pensamientos se desviaron nuevamente a Terry. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en este momento? ¿Cómo justificaría sus heridas si alguien llegaba a verlas? Sobre todo Susana que dormía con el. Quise llorar al recordarlo de nuevo, pero vino a mi mente las palabras de Terry quien me prometió no hacer nada más que dormir con ella, y yo confiaba en él.

Salí de la ducha cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse. Me puse la pijama y cepille mi cabello. Baje a darle las buenas noches a Albert y Anthony quienes veían un juego de béisbol y subí a mi cuarto. Tome lápiz y papel y esa noche más inspirada que ninguna otra comencé a escribir.

**Terry POV**

Llegue a casa en mucho más tiempo de lo que normalmente lo hacia. Guarde la camioneta de Candy en el garaje, en el lugar de mi preciado Peugeot el cual no conduciría por dos tormentosas semanas, y me quede dentro unos minutos. Tenía que admitir que la cabina era calida y además el aroma de Candy estaba por todas partes, era lo único bueno de su pickup. Sonreí ante la idea que dentro de dos semanas, cuando Candy me devolviera mi auto, este estaría impregnado también de su aroma.

Baje de la camioneta y entre a la casa la cual se encontraba en completo silencio. Subí directamente a la recamara de mi hermana. Antes de tocar la puerta, escuche la voz de mi hermana…

—Pasa —sonreí y abrí la puerta, estaba sentada junto a su escritorio haciendo uno de sus diseños— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Uhm —lo pensé un momento— digamos que bien, solo si quitamos los vidrios enterrados en mi espalda.

—¿Vidrios? —mi hermana abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Qué no lo ves todo? —me burlé — ¿Y donde están todos? —pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Papá aun no llega y mamá salió a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban para la cena, la bruja esta encerrada en su cuarto, desde que llegue la escuché maldecir, así que prepárate.

—Entonces, lo que vaya a pasar… que pase —bese a mi hermana en la frente y salí de su cuarto para dirigirme al mío. Abrí la puerta y vi a Susana acostada sobre la cama con el control remoto en la mano haciendo zapping tan rápido que dudo que en realidad se diera cuando de lo que veía.

—¿Tanto tiempo te tomo ir por ese auto que suena como avión descompuesto? — me reclamó en cuanto noto mi presencia.

—Me quede platicando con Anthony ¿no puedo?

—¿Con Anthony o con esa chiquilla? —el termino que uso para referirse a Candy no me gusto, pero no podía ponerme más en evidencia.

—Ya te dije que con Anthony —iba a deshacerme de la chamarra cuando recordé que mi suéter estaba manchado de sangre.

Susana gateo por la cama hasta llegar a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, me queje en silencio.

—Lo siento, es que desde que regrese haz estado muy frío conmigo, parece que no te dio gusto que regresara.

—Claro que si —mentí y espere sonar convincente.

—Demuéstramelo —susurro en mi oído y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, se movían ardientes y deseosos, pero no despertó en mí ni la mínima parte de lo que lo había hecho Candy, sus manos intentaron sacarme la chamarra y yo lo evite alejándome de ella.

—Debo ayudarle a Karen con algebra.

—Bien, yo me daré un baño caliente, si quieres unirte… te espero —sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa— ¿sabes que estaba pensando?

— ¿Qué?

—Tener un hijo.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para charlar**

¿¡Un qué! Ups, eso no se lo esperaba nadie.

Jajaja, muchas dijeron que no era Terry quien había dicho eso, pero bueno, los celos son poderosos, no? Y ahora, Anthony ya lo sabe, oh, qué pasara, qué nervios!

Bueno, la razón por la que les dejo dos capítulos seguidos es porque... la semana próxima no habrá publicación!

No, no es cierto, es broma. La razón es que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que apenas publique ayer y ya me habían dejado 11 reviews y además en cada capítulo más chicas anónimas se animan a escribir para decirme que les esta gustando el fic.

Así que la publicación de este capítulo se lo deben a:

*** Lupita Isais**

*** Selene Grandchester**

*** Lizethr**

*** Ale85**

*** Maggy**

*** Tamborsita333 (Tanía)**

*** Gabyea**

*** Elhyzha**

*** Aniyasha**

*** Crazzy76**

*** Kira Moon Xkarlata**

*** Linda Grandchester**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Ceshire…**


	13. Capítulo 12: Amor consumado

**Disclaimer 1:** Este fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Cinthia Swan para la saga Crepúsculo.

**Disclaimer 2: **Este capítulo contiene una escena no apta para menores de edad o personas sin criterio formado.

**Capitulo 12: Amor consumado**

**Terry POV**

Susana gateo por la cama hasta llegar a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, me queje en silencio.

—Lo siento, es que desde que regrese has estado muy frío conmigo, parece que no te dio gusto que regresara.

—Claro que si —mentí y espere sonar convincente.

—Demuéstramelo —susurró en mi oído y sus labios se encontraron con los míos, se movían ardientes y deseosos, pero no despertó en mí ni la mínima parte de lo que lo había hecho Candy, sus manos intentaron sacarme la chamarra y yo lo evite alejándome de ella.

—Debo ayudarle a Karen con algebra.

—Bien, yo me daré un baño caliente, si quieres unirte… te espero —sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa— ¿sabes que estaba pensando?

— ¿Qué?

—Tener un hijo.

Juro que al escuchar la palabra 'hijo' la sangre abandono mi cuerpo y deje de respirar. Clave mis ojos en los suyos buscando un indicio de que esto fuera una broma pero no encontré nada, ni siquiera la alegría de una mujer deseosa de ser madre.

—No —fue la única palabra que mi cerebro proceso.

— ¿Por qué no? —alzó una ceja— ¿no quieres hijos?

—Claro que los quiero pero no ahora, tenemos unos meses de casados y pensé que eras tú la que no querías.

—Era… es que pensaba que soy muy joven, pero lo he pensado mejor… y quiero tener un hijo tuyo —su voz sonaba casi en un sexy susurro mientras se acercaba a mí e intentaba desabrocharse el sostén.

—Yo no quiero hijos aún —mi voz sonó tan firme como quise que fuera e intente mentirle lo más convincente posible— quiero disfrutar más mi matrimonio, ya luego vendrán los niños.

Salí del cuarto sin esperar una replica de su parte y me fui a sentarme en el jardín con la harmónica y empecé a tocar aquella melodía que ahora sabía había sido inspirada en Candy. Todos mis pensamientos viajaron hacia ella. Justo en este momento Susana venía con la idea de que tuviéramos un hijo, ahora cuando estaba más seguro que nunca que no la quería, que mi mundo giraba en torno a Candy y que aunque yo quisiera que no fuera así, sabía que no podría ser de otra manera. A pesar de que decía amar a Susana, hoy que conocía a Candy sabía con exactitud lo que es atracción física y lo que es amor. Desde que conocí a Susana me gusto, y hasta hoy no podía negarlo, era bonita, a cualquier hombre le gustaría, pero amaba a Candy y de eso no tenia dudas, sabía que pasara lo que pasara, conociera a la mujer que conociera, ninguna iba a despertar en mi el cariño, el amor y el deseo que siento por Candy. Y aunque Susana intentara seducirme, y aunque haya regresado con la idea de ser la esposa linda y tierna dispuesta a darme un hijo, yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Candy y se lo iba a demostrar aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a Susana, a mis padres y a su madre.

**Candy POV**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Anthony se había enterado de lo mío con Terry. Al principio estaba un poco reacio, me parecía normal, pero al pasar de los días parecía que la actitud de Terry convencía a mi hermano de que en verdad me quería. Pasaba casi todas las tardes en mi casa, después de la escuela nos acompañaba, incluso muchas veces se nos unían Karen, Archie y Flammy y se iba unos minutos antes de que llegara Albert y al llegar a casa le decía a Susana que había salido con Anthony y Archie a comer o a ver algún partido de béisbol en la televisión.

Sin embrago yo estaba preocupada, Susana aún no se iba y parecía no tener planes de hacerlo. Según Karen entre un viaje y otro no habían pasado más de dos semanas y ahora después de un mes Susana seguía en Lakewood. Tenía miedo que de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de lo mío con su marido, o tal vez era la actitud de Terry, este no la había recibido con los brazos abiertos como ella lo hubiera esperado, y el tiempo que pasaba con ella era muy poco, quizás esos pequeños detalles la habían hecho reaccionar y darse cuenta de que había tenido abandonado al hombre más perfecto sobre la tierra y quería de alguna forma enmendar su error. Y yo cada vez que me topaba con ella me sentía más mal, por más que buscaba en ella los defectos que Karen se encargaba de sacar a la luz yo no veía más que una mujer joven, bonita y simpática, estaba segura de que si la vida no nos hubiera puesto en esta situación quizás habríamos sido amigas.

Algunas noches mientras escribía o intentaba dormir me ponía a pensar en lo que Terry y yo le estábamos haciendo, me ponía en su lugar y recordaba lo que Flammy me había dicho 'no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran' y a mí no me gustaría de ninguna manera que el hombre que amo me hiciera lo mismo. ¿Cuántas veces no había leído alguna novela donde el hombre le es infiel a su mujer e instintivamente me ponía del lado de la esposa? Porque ahí la victima era ella ¿no? La villana, la otra, la sinvergüenza se suponía era la amante, en este caso… _yo_.

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos aunque intente contenerlas. Lloré como no lo había hecho desde que estaba con Terry y es que me sentía mal por ella, hasta ahora me había puesto a pensar en ella y en como se sentiría si supiera lo que le estábamos haciendo. Me concentré de nuevo en estudiar, estábamos a mitad de exámenes y necesitaba concentrarme en estos y dejar por un momento mis problemas de lado.

Desperté por el fuerte ruido de las gotas golpeando contra el techo, me levante de la cama y al mira por la ventana, el cielo parecía caerse y los fuertes truenos parecían darme la razón. Gemí molesta. Si había algo que odiara más que una tormenta, era una tormenta eléctrica. Me vestí lo más abrigada que pude y trate de acomodar mi cabello. Tras una pequeña discusión con mi hermano acerca de irme o no en mi pick up, accedí a irme con él en el jeep, los truenos me ponían nerviosa y además alego la inseguridad de estar yo frente al volante de una camioneta tan vieja y con este clima.

Al llegar a la universidad corrí inmediatamente a resguardarme en el calido edificio. Ahí me encontré con Patty y juntas caminamos a nuestra primer clase, la que más me gustaba, o digamos que la única que me gustaba.

— ¿Estudiaste? —preguntó mi amiga.

—Si, pero aun así no estoy segura de que mi mente logre darme las respuestas acertadas.

—Oh vamos, sabes que lo harás bien —se inclino un poco hacia mí y susurro— además estoy segura que el profesor estaría encantado de darte una segunda oportunidad.

Me sonroje. Había sido inevitable no contarle a Patty porque me entusiasmaba tanto la clase del profesor Grandchester, además de lo obvio, así que un día decidí confesarle lo que pasaba entre nosotros y lo que hizo es digno de una gran amiga, me deseo que fuera feliz y cada que hablamos del tema procuraba no mencionar a Susana, ella me había dicho que haría de cuenta que no existía y para no hacerme sentir 'la otra' procuraba no mencionarla. Aunque eso no me hacia olvidarme de ella.

Terry entró con ese paso firme y galante que lo distinguía y repartió los exámenes, teníamos una hora para terminarlo y cuando comencé a leer las preguntas automáticamente las respondía en mi cabeza. Me concentre en terminar el examen lo más pronto posible y salir a desayunar algo. Por los nervios no había podido probar bocado en la mañana y a estas alturas mi estomago exigía comida.

A veces levantaba la mirada solo para ver a Terry al frente del salón cuidando que nadie copiara las respuestas del de al lado, estaba serio mostrando la autoridad de un maestro, pero no por eso se veía menos sexy, paseaba la miradaza por todo el salón y de vez en cuando se topaba con la mía, ninguno sonreía, seria demasiado obvio ya que al menos en mi caso le sonreía como tonta, si como una tonta enamorada y me pondría en evidencia, sin embrago una mirada decía más que una sonrisa o incluso que las palabras.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi mano y concentre mi mirada en un pequeño papel el cual, pensando que era de Patty lo tome y desdoble, ahí estaban todas las respuestas al examen e inmediatamente lo arrugue ocultándolo en el puño de mi mano.

— ¡Profesor! Candice tiene un acordeón.

Cuanto odiaba que me dijeran Candice, y más que fuera una chismosa y mentirosa quien lo hacía. Mentirosa en cierta parte, si tenía un acordeón pero no lo estaba utilizando. Volteé a ver a la chica detrás de mí que me fulminaba con la mirada, quizás si se lo hubiera prestado no seria tan chismosa. Sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y como no… era Terry.

—N… no… yo no —tartamudeé.

—Lo tiene en la mano, yo vi cuando trato de esconderlo —abrí la mano y ahí estaba el cuerpo del delito, sentí mi rostro enrojecer de coraje y también de vergüenza.

—No es mío, alguien lo aventó y…

—Déme ese papel señorita Andley —la voz firme y fría de Terry me hizo enojar más, ¿Cómo podía pensar él que yo estaba haciendo trampa en su examen? Le di el papel y lo reviso por unos segundos— ahora déme su examen y salga de mi clase.

—Pero Te… Te… es injusto, eso no es mío, no es mi letra y… —me puse de pie haciendo señas con las manos exasperada.

—Pero estaba en sus manos, ahora salga del salón —Terry tomo el examen de mi mesa y camino hacia su escritorio.

— ¿Me va a reprobar? —lo seguí y me detuve frente a él, alzó la mirada y noté en sus ojos cierta disculpa.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga entonces? —me estaba dando opción ¿en verdad?

—Déjeme demostrarle que no ocupo un acordeón para responder su examen, lo puedo hacer después cuando todos hayan terminado para que no despegue su mirada de mí y se de cuenta que no hago trampa.

Pareció pensarlo un momento y después respondió. —Esta bien Andley, mañana hará el examen en mi clase y les regalara la hora a sus compañeros, además también para mañana quiero un trabajo sobre la vida de Octavio Paz y diez de sus poemas traducidos.

Asentí molesta, regrese a mi lugar a tomar mis cosas y salí del salón directamente a la cafetería. Me molestaba que desconfiara de mí, aunque quien lo no haría si había encontrado ese papel en mi mano, pero él conocía mi letra y me conocía a mí, sabía que yo no era capaz de aprovecharme de nuestra relación para hacer trampa o pedirle una buena calificación si no me la merecía.

Pase casi todo el día en la biblioteca haciendo el maldito trabajo que me había pedido, solo salía a presentar mis exámenes y regresaba tan rápido como terminaba. La última hora tenía la practica con las porristas. Si, Flammy había insistido en que lo hacia muy bien y me acepto aún cuando le recé a todos los santos que conocía porque no lo hiciera. Le conté mi trágica escena con el profesor Grandchester y accedió a que faltara para que pudiera terminar mi trabajo.

Después de las clases la biblioteca seguía abierta, era en parte la biblioteca del pueblo y después de que Anthony vino a buscarme para irnos a casa, yo insistí en quedarme a terminar mi tarea en la biblioteca, sabía que si salía de ahí me toparía con Terry y la verdad hoy no tenía ganas de ver a ese estúpido profesor sexy y encantador que me tenía tan de malas.

Estaba tecleando con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de quebrar el teclado pero no me importó. Todo lo que podía escuchar era el teclado y las gotas que seguían golpeando el techo del lugar, no había parado de llover desde la mañana y eso me ponía de peor humor. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y levante la vista, por encima del monitor vi el sitio vació, no había ni un estudiante más, solo la encargada quien estaba concentrada en su lectura. Entonces vi al dueño de esa mano cuando se sentó junto a mí, baje la mirada y seguí tecleando ignorando tanto como podía esos penetrantes ojos verdiazules.

— ¿Podrías detenerte? —me pidió en un susurro.

—No, aún tengo mucho por hacer y tengo que tenerlo listo para mañana.

—No tienes que…

—Si tengo… usted me lo pidió.

Entonces Word me pregunto si quería guardar el documento y después desapareció del monitor, vi la mano de Terry sobre el mouse, había cerrado mi documento borrando todo lo que tenia avanzado, que en verdad no era mucho.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunté molesta.

—Te dije que no es necesario, yo sé que no hiciste trampa en el examen.

—Pues hace unas horas parecías convenido y me pediste este estúpido trabajo y te lo voy a entregar.

— ¿Y que podía hacer Candy? Actué imaginando que eras una alumna más, te encontré con un acordeón con todas las respuestas del examen, no podía nada más ignorarlo, si yo lo hubiera visto no habría dicho nada, habría hablado contigo después, a solas, pero tu compañera lo vio y entonces tuve que actuar como lo que en ese momento éramos, un profesor y su alumna.

Medite sus palabras y me di cuenta que había exagerado en mi reacción, no tenía por qué enojarme, no podía simplemente ignorar el hecho de haber encontrado ese papel en mis manos, hasta yo sospecharía si eso hubiera pasado con otro profesor y con otra alumna.

—Entonces…

—Entonces mañana haces el examen y listo, el trabajo no es necesario… puedes solo hacer la portada, una hoja introductoria y lo demás de chistes si así lo deseas —me sonrió de lado, y sentí mi corazón dispararse en una serie de latidos descontrolados— es imposible que tú hayas hecho ese acordeón.

—Lo sé, no es por ser presuntuosa pero no me gusta hacer trampa, prefiero estudiar.

—No lo digo por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Esa letra era muy bonita, la tuya es digamos más… infantil —se rió entre dientes y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Muy gracioso profesor Grandchester —me dediqué a pagar la computadora mientras sentía la mirada de Terry sobre mí.

—Te ves adorable cuando estas enojada —sus adulaciones me hicieron sonrojar, pero no lo iba a perdonar tan pronto por faltarle el respeto a mi letra— Karen quiere verte, dice que en todo el día no pudo hablar contigo y quiere probarte varios vestidos para la fiesta.

Estábamos a dos semanas de la gran fiesta de disfraces de Karen y ya quería empezar a torturarme con sus diferentes diseños. Ni siquiera estaba segura de asistir disfrazada.

—No creo que…

—Estás bajo amenaza —sonrió y tomo mi mochila— sabes que si no vas hoy a ver a mi hermana tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

—Esta bien, llévame de una vez con la loca de tu hermana.

**Terry POV**

Aún era temprano pero parecía ser de noche, las nubes bajas y oscuras le daban a la tarde un toque casi nocturno, no paraba de llover y era un poco difícil manejar a mi manera, tuve que disminuir considerablemente la velocidad, sobre todo al salir del pueblo, la carretera que iba a mi casa estaba llena de curvas que hasta hoy no me había parecido peligrosas.

Sabía que a Candy no le gustaba la velocidad y tampoco la lluvia así que decidí no mezclar las dos cosas que más odiaba. Su vista iba clavada en la ventana, estaba muy pensativa y callada desde hacia unos días y deseé saber qué era lo que la tenía así. Yo no había querido preocuparla con lo que Susana me había pedido, no quería que se atormentara más de lo que ya estaba por la presencia de mi esposa.

Estaba tan absorto mirándola que no me di cuenta del camión que venia frente a mí, cuando clave la vista al frente lo vi muy cerca y lo único que hice fue dar un fuerte volantazo para no chocar con él. Me desvié hacia el bosque y chocamos contra un árbol. Inmediatamente me preocupe por Candy quien aparentemente se encontraba bien, solo su respiración era entrecortada y tenia las uñas clavadas en el asiento.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Si… ¿y tú?

—Si, lo siento, no lo vi, de repente apareció y no pude hacer nada más que esquivarlo así —me disculpe sabiendo por Anthony la forma en que su madre había fallecido.

—No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ambos estamos bien, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Asentí. Intente arrancar el auto pero no encendió, seguramente el golpe había provocado alguna falla mecánica y yo no sabia nada respecto a eso. Después de varios intentos más decidí dejarlo por la paz.

—Será mejor que llame a Flammy —Candy saco su celular y marco el numero de su amiga, después corto la llamada— no tengo señal.

Saque mi celular y tampoco tenia señal. Candy abrió la puerta, estaba punto de bajarse del auto pero la detuve.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí ¿o piensas que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pare la lluvia?

— ¿Caminar hasta la casa? ¿Tienes una idea de lo lejos que estamos?

—Bien, dame otra solución genio —alzo una ceja retadoramente. Suspiré derrotado, no tenia una mejor opción, pero caminar en medio de una tormenta por una carretera tan sola no se me hacia buena idea. Entonces sentí como si algo en mi cabeza hiciera clic.

Baje del auto y lo rodeé para tomar a Candy de la mano, el camino por el bosque no iba a ser fácil, y menos si la tierra estaba mojada.

—La carretera esta por el otra lado Terry.

—Lo sé pero no vamos a irnos por la carretera.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Confías en mi?

—Absolutamente pero…

—Entonces camina lo más rápido que puedas y no me sueltes.

Apreté su mano contra la mía y la guié por el camino. A unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí estaba una pequeña cabaña que mi padre le compro a Eleanor, ahí venían cuando se querían escapar de mi hermana y de mí y rogaba a Dios que hoy no fuera uno de esos días. Después de caminar casi por media hora encontré en medio de la oscuridad la cabaña completamente oscura, señal de que no había nadie. Busque la llave que Eleanor había escondido en el alero y abrí la puerta, deja que Candy pasara y yo lo hice detrás de ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Candy una vez dentro, mientras yo encendía las luces.

—Esta casa es de mi madre, digamos que Richard y Eleanor se escapan aquí solos de vez en cuando.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo, pero el rubor de sus mejillas me dio a entender que sabía a lo que me refería. Fui hasta el teléfono pero no había línea.

—Espérame aquí —fui a la habitación de mis padres y busque algo de ropa limpia de mi madre para darle a Candy y también algo para mí, también unas toallas para sacarnos. Regrese a la sala pero Candy no estaba ahí, las huellas de humedad en el piso de madera me señalaban la cocina. Al llegar ahí vi a Candy junto a la estufa calentando algo y buscando tazas en la alacena— ¿Qué haces?

—Ah, perdón es que hace frío y pensé preparar algo caliente.

—Esta bien, estás en tu casa —le extendí la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello— este ropa es de Eleanor, no creo que le moleste, ¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar mientras yo termino de preparar el chocolate?

Tomo la ropa de mi mano y se acerco a darme un beso en los labios, a pesar del frío estaban calidos y suaves y se amoldaron rápidamente a los míos. Termino el beso y desapareció por la puerta. Terminé de hacer las dos tazas de chocolate y las lleva a la sala donde encendí la chimenea para entrar un poco más en calor. Entonces las luces se apagaron y maldije al servicio de luz eléctrica pero entonces la risita de Candy me hizo voltear, se encontraba junto al interruptor de la luz, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mi madre que al parecer le quedaban algo grandes, y una suéter rosa que le quedaba perfecto.

—Siempre había querido una casa con chimenea y creo que se ve mejor sin luz ¿te molesta? —dijo mientras caminaba hacia mi mordiendo su labio inferior, sin zapatos, con el cabello mojado y desordenado, se veía condenadamente sexy y yo no podía despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo, sus labios y sus ojos.

—N… no —me sentí nervioso ante la idea de estar aquí solos, incomunicados y con ella luciendo tan tentadora— voy a… a cambiarme y ahí tienes tu chocolate.

Salto emocionada y me dio un beso en la mejilla para después acomodarse en el suelo frente a la chimenea y sorber un poco de chocolate. Sonreí por su inocencia, era tan sexy y ella ni siquiera hacia el intento por serlo, era tan natural su forma de ser y cada día me atraía más y entonces tuve miedo de nuevo. Estábamos solos, ante el recuerdo de aquella tarde en su casa, cuando Anthony nos descubrió me estremecí, yo sabía que de no haber llegado Anthony yo habría continuado, al menos hasta que Candy me pidiera lo contrario, y temía que hoy no fuera capaz de controlarme, si al besarla no podía detenerme.

Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, terminé de cambiarme y saque algunas cobijas de la cama llevándolas conmigo a la sala. Candy seguía sentada entre algunos cojines en el suelo y sostenía su taza con ambas manos. Pase una cobija por sus hombros y otra la puse en sus piernas.

— ¿Cómo va lo del frío? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba a su lado.

—Mejor ahora que regresaste —sonrió y descansó su cabeza en mi hombro— intente llamar a mi hermano pero sigo sin señal ¿crees que dure mucho?

—No lo sé, nunca había visto llover de esta manera —suspiré— espero que termine pronto, no quiero que Anthony intente asesinarme por estar aquí solo contigo.

—No es tu culpa…

—No, no lo es pero eso a Anthony no le importara.

Sonrió si preocupación, acomode uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acerque más a mí, inhale el aroma de su cabello, olía a fresas y a lluvia, hundí mi nariz en su pelo e inhale una vez más.

—No hagas eso —dio un golpe juguetón en mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mi cabello debe oler fatal.

—Huele a lluvia.

— ¿Pero bien o mal?

—De las dos formas —se alejo un poco de mí y enarco una ceja.

—Quiere decir que si huelo mal… lo sabía…

—Yo no dije eso…

—Pero… dijiste de las dos formas… —me miraba con el rostro confundido, pero cómo le explicaba que olía bien, pero también mal, mal porque me provocaba de una forma que no debería ser legal, y menos aquí, solos en medio del bosque.

Decidí besarla para acallar sus preguntas y dudas, puse mis labios lentamente sobre los de ella y le abrí paso a mi lengua para disfrutar más el sabor ya de por si dulce de sus labios, su mano se poso sobre mi pecho y lo acaricio hasta llegar a mi cuello, sentí como se deshizo de las cobijas y se incorporo un poco para estar en una posición más cómoda, pero no pensé que fuera a poner sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me quede quieto ante su movimiento hasta que ella tomo mis manos con las suyas y las puso sobre sus caderas, rompí el beso para morder un poco su cuello, arqueo la espalda acercando su pecho al mío y sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar, sabia que esto estaba mal pero no quería romper el momento.

Mis dedos jugaban con la piel expuesta entre el pantalón y el suéter, mientras continuaba besando y mordiendo su cuello, los pequeños gemidos que soltaba me excitaban más y lo único que pensé en ese momento fue en quitarle la ropa y hacerla mía de todas las formas que se me ocurrieran. Ella pareció leer mis pensamientos ya que volvió a besar mis labios, tomo mis manos y las puso al borde el suéter, se separo un poco y me vio a los ojos, alzo ambos brazos mientras pronuncio las palabras que terminaron conmigo.

—Hazme el amor —pidió en un suave susurro y por más que una parte de mi me decía que me negara alcé el suéter observando cada centímetro de su cremosa piel mientras quedaba al descubierto, llegue al punto de ver el sostén azul y su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, termine de sacar el suéter y lentamente la recosté en el suelo.

—Candy… no… pídeme que me detenga —supliqué.

—No quiero que te detengas —sus manos desabotonaron mi camisa y acaricio mi pecho con mucho cuidado, con timidez, una timidez que la hacia verse más sensual y que me hizo desearla más, pero también que me pedía que me detuviera, que no tenía derecho a hacerlo de esta forma, pero sus manos continuaron bajando el cierre de mi pantalón, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo de más y que le hiciera caso.

En ese instante no hubo nadie más que ella y yo, volví a besar sus labios mientras la ayudaba a bajar mis pantalones, quede semidesnudo sobre ella y note como se sonrojaba pero eso no la detuvo, se incorporo un poco y yo la ayude sosteniéndola de la espalda y con sus manos abrió el broche del sostén y lentamente dejo caer la espalda contra el suelo.

Bese sus labios despacio; mis labios viajaron hasta su oreja y mordí el lóbulo de esta, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, besé su cuello, deteniéndome unos segundos para morderlo y pasar mi lengua, saboreando la dulzura de su piel y me decidí a bajar por sus hombros, baje el tirante del sostén hasta deslizarlo por su brazo e hice lo mismo con el otro para quitarle la prenda por completo sin separar un segundo mis labios de su piel, pase mis labios por en medio de sus senos, despacio, lamiendo cada parte de su piel como respuesta Candy arqueó la espalda y lleve mis labios a uno de sus senos, lo acaricie con mis labios, lo bese y mordí despacio haciendo que Candy gimiera mi nombre, hice lo mismo con el otro seno y baje por su plano abdomen hasta toparme con su pantalón, esta vez sin pensarlo lo fui bajando mientras besaba su ombligo, quite por completo el pantalón y me arrodille admirando el cuerpo de Candy, su respiración era entrecortada y solo una prenda la cubría, puse mis manos sobre ella y la baje despacio, dejándome maravillar por cada centímetro que iba descubriendo hasta que la saqué.

Besé sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna y delicadamente pose mis labios sobre su humedad, Candy gimió ante mi contacto y yo disfruté cada parte de su anatomía, besé, acaricié y saboreé el aroma de Candy hasta que la sentí contraerse en mi boca, su cuerpo se tenso y un pequeño grito escapo de su boca haciéndola sentir su primer orgasmo.

Aproveche para quitar la ultima prenda de mi cuerpo y situarme entre ella, la besé en los labios y después la mire a los ojos.

—Aún puedes pedirme que no lo haga —susurré, aunque en el fondo yo deseaba lo contrario.

—No, quiero que me hagas tuya —sus ojos brillaron y lentamente comencé a entrar en ella.

—Te amo —susurré contra sus labios para después volver a besarla, sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, no rompí el beso, solo disminuí el ritmo y entre mas lento… dejando que su cuerpo se acoplara al mío, sentí como la presión de sus manos contra mi espalda disminuía y mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en mi boca comencé a aumentar el ritmo poco a poco para no lastimarla. Aunque estaba a punto de perder el control, estar haciéndole el amor a Candy simplemente me volvía loco, era la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida y era con la mujer que más amaba. Nuestros movimientos se acompasaron al grado de disfrutar ambos de nuestra entrega. De mis labios se escapaba su nombre y varios 'te amo' igual que de los de ella. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse una vez más y sus piernas rodearme para acercarme más a ella, si es que se podía, sentí su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío con su segundo orgasmo y entonces yo hice lo mismo.

Lentamente caí sobre ella besándola una vez más y a pesar del frío que hacia afuera, nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor, besé sus hombros y sus labios una vez más, antes de caer junto a ella y atraerla hacia mí, recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y cubrí nuestros cuerpos con una cobija.

—Te amo Terry.

—Lo sé —ahora más que nunca lo sabía— y yo te amo a ti.

**Espacio para Charlar**

**¡Uf, me quede sin palabras!**

**Ay, se supone que iba a publicar el viernes porque Maggy me amenazó de muerte (bueno, no a ese grado), pero desafortunadamente tuve mucho trabajo y me fue imposible hacerlo. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. **

**Ahora, hay una parte en la introducción donde Terry dice que cometió una estupidez; leí sus comentarios acerca de que Susana regresó embarazada y quiere engatusar a Terry (aunque después de lo que paso en este capítulo es muy dudoso, ¿no creen?), les aviso que esa no es la tontería que cometió… y citando a Cinthia Swan, no diré nada más.**

**Sé que les debo las respuestas personales por sus reviews, no crean que no me interesan, pero tengo una semana muy ocupada y en la noche, llego a la casa con una sola idea en la cabeza: Descansar. Les prometo responder en el capítulo 13.**

**Mientras tanto le doy las gracias a las chicas que sé leen este fic:**

**/ Fanfiction /**

*** Selene Grandchester**

*** Epag18 (Paty)**

*** Lizethr**

*** Eli de Grandchester**

*** Gabyea**

*** Aniyasha**

*** Yarda**

*** Duckie 1202**

*** Kira Moon Xkarlata**

*** Tamborsita333 (Tania)**

*** Crazzy73**

*** Ale85**

*** Chepys**

*** Montse Grandchester**

*** Andru110**

*** Hobbypoli**

*** Kira Moon Xkarlata**

*** Tamborsita333 (Tania)**

**/ Residencia Grandchester / Terrifics / CCfanfics /**

*** Aida**

*** Beverly **

*** Gaby**

*** Mirley Puc Graniel**

**/ Foro Rosa /**

*** Kari Grandchester**

*** Linda Grandchester**

*** Hechizo**

**¿Quieren adelanto?**

**Susana POV**

…

—Bien, ayer fui a casa de mi amiga Annie, su mamá es la bibliotecaria de la universidad, cuando llegue Annie y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer cuando escuchamos a su mamá hablando con alguien por teléfono, le dijo que ayer en la biblioteca Candice estaba haciendo un trabajo el cual Terry le dijo que no era necesario, y no sé qué más paso la situación es que Terry le dijo a Candice que en ese momento sólo eran alumna y profesor.

—Eso no significa nada, si no me equivoco esa niña es hermana de Anthony y por lo tanto amiga de Terry desde hace tiempo, ellos se conocen desde la universidad.

—Bueno pues Terry y Candice se fueron juntos, él llevando su mochila ¿Qué profesor hace eso?

—¿Estas intentando decir que esa niña y Terry tienen una relación?

—Es un rumor, igual dicen que el profesor Anthony tiene una relación con la idiota de Flammy.

—Eso no me importa, pero la tal Candy es… es todo lo contrario a su nombre —dije alzando la voz.

—Eso mismo opino yo, pero parece que los hombres de Lakewood creen lo contrario —rodó los ojos.

Entonces todo encajo como en un rompecabezas. Antes de irme Terry casi me rogaba porque me quedara y a mi regreso era frió y poco le importo mi regreso. Después de la universidad se la pasaba en casa de Anthony, donde esa niña vivía. El muy idiota me había estado viendo la cara de tonta desde que había regresado y se estaba viendo con Candy. Escuche algunos murmullos y la clara voz de Terry, desgraciadamente ya había regresado.

…


	14. Capítulo 13: Amenazas

**Capitulo 13: Amenazas**

Abrí los ojos y me maraville con la vista, estaba en los brazos de Terry quien dormía placidamente. El recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a mi memoria y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, me vi envuelta en las cobijas sobre el pecho desnudo de Terry y comprobé que no había sido un sueño, en verdad había hecho el amor con él. Levante mi cabeza y vi a través de la ventana que continuaba lloviendo pero ya no tan fuerte. Me deshice de su abrazo y busque mi celular, eran las 4:30 de la mañana y tenía un nuevo mensaje, lo abrí y era Karen diciéndome que ya sabía donde estábamos y que no tardaba en llegar por nosotros.

Entonces llego la preocupación. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Anthony? Y lo peor ¿Qué le iba a decir a Albert? sentí los nervios apoderarse de mí, no podía simplemente aparecerme por la casa y decir que había pasado la noche con mi profesor, estaba claro que Albert saldría a buscar a Terry con pistola en mano, sino es que Anthony lo mataba primero y después me mandaban a un colegio para monjas.

Los brazos de Terry me rodearon, no me di cuenta en que momento se despertó, pero sus brazos casi me hacen olvidar todo… _casi_.

—Buenos días amor —susurró en mi oreja enviando corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 4:30 y Karen viene para acá —susurré.

—Candy… anoche después de que fuiste mía —se movió para quedar inclinado sobre el sofá y yo me recosté en su pecho— te mire dormir y supe que así es como quiero dormir el resto de mis noches.

Alcé los ojos para mirar los suyos y la forma en que me miraba me derritió por completo, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que jamás había visto y juro que me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Tome una decisión —me levanté para verlo directamente a los ojos y el puso sus manos en mis mejillas— hoy mismo le pediré el divorcio a Susana, no me importa si se lleva más tiempo o no, es que tú no te mereces esto, me has dado tu cariño, tu amor, tu primera vez y yo… yo te he pagado siendo la otra y no te lo mereces.

—Sería una mentira si te digo que no me alegra —sonríe y baje la mirada— aunque me siento mal por Susana.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo hoy esto se va a terminar, te amo.

—Yo también te amo —me incliné y besé sus labios y el apretó más sus brazos a mi alrededor acercándome más a él, sentí si calida piel bajo la mía y sus labios bajar hacia mi cuello, suspire y aunque mi mente solo pensaba en Terry y en el deseo de que me hiciera suya de nuevo; Karen viniendo hacia acá me hizo separarme dolorosamente de él.

—Karen viene —sonreí.

—Y será mejor que levantemos todo esto.

Me levante envuelta en la cobija dejando desnudo a Terry y a pesar de ya haberlo visto así no pude evitar desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. Comencé a buscar mi ropa, la agarre y corrí al baño, entre a la regadera no más de cinco minutos y salí para encontrarme con Anthony y Karen sentados en la sala, no había rastro de Terry ni de las cobijas y cojines tirados en el suelo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia Anthony se levanto y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Pecosa ¿estas bien? —preguntó una vez que me regreso al suelo.

—Si, bien ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estuve buscando desde ayer en la noche, no me respondías el teléfono y entonces aquella loca me dijo que quizá a Terry se le había descompuesto el auto camino a su casa y habían caminado hasta acá en medio de la lluvia, me preocupe

—¡Anthony! Respira —puse mis manos en sus hombros y se relajo un poco— ¿Entonces todos saben que estamos aquí?

—No —Karen se levanto del sofá y avanzó hasta mí— yo le dije a Anthony lo que suponía y salimos a buscarlos desde anoche, pasamos la noche en tu casa ya que Albert estaba buscándote por todo Lakewood y hace unos minutos que la lluvia bajo de intensidad vinimos por ustedes.

—Aunque yo quería venir desde anoche, no me gustaba la idea de que tú y Terry estuvieran solos tanto tiempo.

—Ah… eh… siempre tan preocupado, pero estamos bien.

—La historia es esta… —dijo Karen y yo la miré con desconcierto— ¡Candy! No me veas así, no pensaras decirle a Albert que pasaste la noche sola con Terry.

Comprendí y Terry apareció por el pasillo y Karen continuó.

—Anoche cuando Anthony y yo salimos los encontramos pero la lluvia nos impidió regresar ya que el auto de mi padre también se descompuso, no se preocupen ya que le saqué un cable y después ya no quiso arrancar, entonces yo y mi brillante memoria recordamos esta cabaña…

—¿Tú y tu brillante memoria? —pregunto Terry alzando una ceja.

—Si, eso le dirás a todos, que fui yo quien tuvo la idea y dirás que gracias a mí estamos vivos.

—En resumen ¿los cuatro pasamos aquí la noche? —pregunté.

—Exacto, pero recuerda Candy quien tuvo la idea de la cabaña fui yo.

Rodé los ojos y asentí.

—Ahora vamonos porque tengo un examen que presentar.

—No hay clases —dijo mi hermano— así que tú y yo nos vamos a casa para que Albert deje de preocuparse.

Anthony me tomo del brazo sacándome de la cabaña para ir directamente a mi casa, no me dio la oportunidad de despedirme ni de Karen y mucho menos de Terry, pero era mejor no provocar a mi hermano. Yo sabía que él tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que había pasado entre Terry y yo y la mejor opción era obedecerlo para que no hiciera preguntas que mi sonrojo pudiera delatar.

**Susana POV**

Esta situación ya me tenía harta, había regresado hace unos meses y Terry me trataba como trapo viejo. Yo necesitaba por todos los medios acostarme con él. Aunque tenia la opción de abortar y la cual para mí era la mejor pero después de pensarlo bien sabía que si tenia este hijo haciéndole creer a Terry que era de él tendría mi futuro asegurado pero el muy idiota se negaba a pasar la noche conmigo.

Nunca debí acostarme con aquel hombre sin usar protección, pero es que al verlo me olvide de todo lo demás, lo peor de todo es que no tengo su numero, dirección, es más no recuerdo ni su maldito nombre.

—Susana ¿estas ahí? —Eleanor toco la puerta, no eran ni las seis de la mañana y lo único que quería era dormir.

—Si, aquí estoy — ¿Dónde más? Me levante aventando las cobijas enojada por la molesta presencia de mi suegra y abrí la puerta— ¿Qué pasa Eleanor?

—Tienes visita —tenía el rostro más pálido de lo normal y unas ojeras marcadas, seguramente de haber pasado la noche en vela preocupada por su hijo.

—¿Quién demonios me visita a las seis de la mañana?

—Tu prima Eliza, dice que es importante.

—¿Podrías decirle que suba? —Eleanor asintió— ¿Ya apareció Terry?

—No, y lo peor es que ahora Karen también esta desaparecida —comenzó a sollozar y yo la abracé mientras rodaba los ojos y actuaba como la mujer que sufre por la desaparición de sus esposo. La verdad no me preocupaba, para mi mejor si jamás aparecía así todos creerían que este niño era de él y no habría quien me desmintiera. Y si de paso desaparecía la molesta de su hermana a los Grandchester no les quedaría nadie más que su lindo nieto, y por ende su único heredero.

Deje que Eleanor le avisara a mi prima que subiera y me puse una ropa más presentable, se escucho otro golpe en mi puerta.

—Adelante.

La cabellera pelirroja de Eliza apareció, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿Quién te persigue? —me burlé.

—No quiero que tus suegros me escuchen, por cierto ¿Qué les pasa? Parece que no han dormido en días.

—Mi marido esta desaparecido —mi tono de voz no era de preocupación, pero con Eliza no necesitaba disimular.

—Claro —rió como si entendiera algo que yo no sabia— desaparecido…

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté con sarcasmo— ¿Qué no ves que mi esposo esta desaparecido y tal vez muerto?

—Desaparecido si, muerto no creo ¿sabias que hay una chica del pueblo que también esta desaparecida?

—No, y no me importa.

—Debería, Candice Andley es hija del guardabosques, Albert Andley, estudiante de la universidad de Lakewood en la especialidad de literatura, tiene veinte años y es… es… bueno los chicos como Neil y William dicen que es linda, yo opino lo contrario.

—Eliza —interrumpí— ¿a que se debe que me narres la biografía de esa chica?

—Dicen que todo lo que se hace en este vida se paga tarde o temprano y parece que tu infidelidad a Terry ya se esta cobrando.

—Habla claro, tus estúpidos rodeos me están cansando.

—Bien, ayer fui a casa de mi amiga Annie, su mamá es la bibliotecaria de la universidad, cuando llegue Annie y yo fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo de comer cuando escuchamos a su mamá hablando con alguien por teléfono, le dijo que ayer en la biblioteca Candice estaba haciendo un trabajo el cual Terry le dijo que no era necesario, y no se que más paso la situación es que Terry le dijo a Candice que en ese momento solo eran alumna y profesor.

—Eso no significa nada, si no me equivoco esa niña es hermana de Anthony y por lo tanto amiga de Terry desde hace tiempo, ellos se conocen desde la universidad.

—Bueno pues Terry y Candice se fueron juntos, él llevando su mochila ¿Qué profesor hace eso?

—¿Estas intentando decir que esa niña y Terry tienen una relación?

—Es un rumor, igual dicen que el profesor Anthony tiene una relación con la idiota de Flammy.

—Eso no me importa, pero la tal Candy es… es todo lo contrario a su nombre —dije alzando la voz.

—Eso mismo opino yo, pero parece que los hombres de Lakewood creen lo contrario —rodó los ojos.

Entonces todo encajo como en un rompecabezas. Antes de irme Terry casi me rogaba porque me quedara y a mi regreso era frió y poco le importo. Después de la universidad se la pasaba en casa de Anthony, donde esa niña vivía. El muy idiota me había estado viendo la cara de tonta desde que había regresado y se estaba viendo con Candy. Escuché algunos murmullos y la clara voz de Terry, desgraciadamente ya había regresado.

—Necesito pruebas —miré a mi prima quien sonreía con malicia— fotos, videos o alguna grabación, Candice Andley se arrepentirá de haberse metido con mi marido o de siquiera haberlo intentado.

—Cuenta conmigo, Candice me debe muchas y me las va a pagar.

—Mientras tanto no vas a decir ni una palabra.

—Pero…

—Shh… tengo que usar algunas cartas a mi favor, si no funciona yo misma te ayudare a terminar con esa mujer, ahora vete.

Suspiró pesadamente y salió de la habitación. Me concentré muy bien en lo que le iba a decir a Terry cuando subiera pero no fue necesario, él solito cavó su tumba. Apareció unos minutos después y me lancé a sus brazos intentando aparentar que me importaba, pero como siempre me aparto disimuladamente.

—¿Cómo estas mi amor?

—Bien —fue todo lo que contestó antes de tomar algo de ropa y entrar al baño, escuche la regadera abrirse y después de unos minutos salio completamente limpio.

—Susana necesitamos hablar.

—Te escucho —me senté en la cama y él permaneció de pie.

—Susana, este matrimonio no es como yo lo soñé, desde que nos casamos hemos pasado solo una noche juntos, me refiero a íntimamente, te has ido de viaje sin mi y… y dudo mucho que de verdad me ames como decías hacerlo.

Una chispa de intuición me hizo saber a dónde iba todo esto, pero Terry estaba muy equivocado si creía que se lo iba a poner fácil.

**Terry POV**

—Yo te quiero —contestó Susana— pero no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

—A que yo ya no estoy a gusto con este matrimonio, yo no soy feliz, nunca lo he sido, desde que nos casamos no has estado conmigo y ahora que regresaste… —hice una pausa antes de decirle que Candy ocupaba mis pensamientos y mi corazón— ahora que volviste me di cuenta que este matrimonio no va a ningún lado.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Quiero el divorcio —mi voz sonó firme mientras la miraba a los ojos, Susana sonrió.

—Esta bien —contestó y se puso de pie, me quede sorprendido de su reacción, yo esperaba gritos, llanto y negativas— pero bajo unas condiciones.

—¿Cuáles condiciones?

—Empecemos por el principio, yo no te amo —declaro con una comodidad que ya no me sorprendió— amo tu dinero, tu eres guapo, que digo guapo… bastante atractivo pero no te amo y sí, cuando nos casamos saque las uñas y empecé a disfrutar de lo tuyo, adoro sobregirar tus tarjetas de crédito con zapatos, joyas, ropa y viajes y es algo que no voy a perder cuando nos divorciemos.

—Así que todo esto es por el dinero —sonreí al darme cuenta de la razón que mi hermana tenía— tú pon la cifra.

—No, eso no es así de fácil, te he de confesar que estoy embarazada y obvio no es tuyo —sonrió ante su confesión y yo me quede helado, no supe qué decir o qué hacer pero ahora estaba seguro que su embarazo ponía las cosas más fáciles— mi condición es que nos divorciaremos hasta que este niño nazca, tú lo vas a registrar como tuyo y entonces firmo los papeles de divorcio por una gran cantidad de dólares, además de la que mes con mes me darás para mantener a tu hijo.

Procese la información poco a poco, era imposible que Susana me pidiera registrar y mantener al hijo de otro hombre para poder divorciarme de ella, bastaba una prueba de ADN que confirmara que el hijo no era mío y la demanda por adulterio me daría la separación más pronto.

—No lo haré —sonreí.

—Oh si lo harás o el pueblo entero sabrá que Candice Andley la hija del guardabosques es una zorra.

Abrí los ojos en confusión. Me molesto que llamara a Candy de esa forma, pero era más mi sorpresa, ¿Acaso ella sabía que Candy y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos?

—Imagínate nada más —continuó ya que yo no tenia palabras— que el pueblo se entera que la hija del respetable Albert Andley mantiene una relación con un hombre casado, pobre guardabosques, sufrirá al saber que crió a una zorra y ¿Qué dirán los directivos de la universidad al saber que un profesor se acuesta con una alumna?. Puedo encargarme de que te corran junto con ella y mi mamá puede conseguir que de maestro no vuelvas a trabajar, claro eso si sobrevives luego de que el padre de la pequeña ramera quiera asesinarte.

—No hables así de ella —siseé lleno de coraje.

—De acuerdo no hablare mal de Santa Candice —el sarcasmo que utilizo para referirse a ella me hizo enojar más— pero ese es el trato, unos cuantos millones y la manutención del niño a cambio de la limpia reputación de Candice así de como de tu trabajo.

—No lo haré —tragué pesadamente y mis manos se formaron en puños.

—Entonces en este momento la conversación que tuviste ayer con Candy en la biblioteca llegara a manos de los directivos de la universidad y del guardabosques, oh y también tengo unas fotos que Lakewood no tardara en conocer, hasta en el hospital de tu padre las verán. Piénsalo, piensa en Candice si en verdad la quieres, piensa en como un pueblo pequeño la juzgara y como sufrirá ella por ser la ramera del pueblo.

Me quede callado, no encontraba las palabras para decirle todo lo que sus palabras me provocaban. Definitivamente era un estúpido al haberme casado con Susana. ¿Cómo era posible que me confesara que estaba embarazada de otro?, era verdad, yo también había tenido relaciones con Candy pero en el principio no la engañe, yo la quería y ella solo estaba conmigo por el maldito dinero.

—Piénsalo —hablo nuevamente Susana— tienes hasta esta noche.

—No voy a pensar nada —la voz ronca por el enojo retumbo en la habitación— tendrás lo que quieres.

No tenia nada que pensar, si Susana quería todo mi dinero con la condición de que Candy no saliera lastimada, entonces se lo daría todo.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Este capítulo me hizo odiar a Susana, jajaja, bueno, creo que muchas ya lo hacían, ¿no?

Qué más les digo, este capítulo es cortito porque publicaré otro el viernes (además de que así los escribió Cinthia, jaja).

Bueno, se suponía que aquí agradecía sus cometarios como lo prometí en el pasado, pero no he tenido ni un momento libre en la oficina y mi hora de comida la ocupe para temrinar la adaptación, me perdonan?

¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO!

Ceshire…


	15. Capítulo 14: El padre de la novia

**Capitulo 14: El padre de la novia**

**Candy POV**

Había estado casi todo el día acostada en mi cuarto viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer, era mucho menos intensa que la tormenta del día anterior, pero simple el repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el cristal me hacían recordar mi noche con Terry. Aun me daba pena recordar que fui yo quien con explicitas palabras se lo pedí, pero esa pena era sustituida después por miles de mariposas que se agrupaban en mi estomago y me hacían ver estrellitas. Me reí de mí misma, me reí de felicidad, y me reí de nervios. Todas las emociones se habían dejado venir como un mar de sentimientos, por una parte estaba la obvia razón de tener cuidado con Anthony, era obvio que sospechaba algo y si llegaba a preguntar mi rubor y mi defecto de no saber mentir me descubrirían, no quería una pelea entre Terry y mi hermano. Por otro lado estaba la infinita alegría de haber sido por primera vez de Terry, lo que había provocado en mí la noche anterior, esas sensaciones, estaba segura que jamás, ningún otro hombre podría lograrlo, y claro yo tampoco deseaba estar así con otro hombre que no fuera Terry.

Un suave golpe me saco de mis pensamientos, quien tocaba mi puerta solo podían ser dos personas: Albert o Anthony, para mi desgracia y vergüenza, era mi hermano.

—¿Se puede?

—Claro, pasa —mi hermano entró a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama— ¿sucede algo?

—Si, tú sabes como soy, voy directo al grano —oh no, esto no pinta nada bien— ¿te acostaste anoche con Terry?

Sentí ganas de desmayarme, no sé si por que la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y se concentró en mis mejillas, o porque era una buena razón para no responderle a mi hermano.

—Pues… hacia frió y… había pocas cobijas, entonces nos acostamos juntos cerca de la chimenea… y… o sea para darnos calor…

—Candice Andley —me interrumpió pronunciando mi nombre molesto— hablaré mas claro, ¿tuviste sexo con Terry?

Me quede muda, pensando en las infinitas posibilidades de negarlo o en su defecto, de desaparecer. ¿Cómo le decías a tu hermano mayor que sí te habías acostado con su mejor amigo? Eso era privado ¿no? Me pregunté si le hubiera dado la misma curiosidad de haberme sabido novia de Neil o de William. No encontré palabras para responderle, deje que mi cuerpo hablara por mí, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior, el sonrojo seguro que seguía ahí, y dudaba que desapareciera rápido.

—Bien, creo que tengo una respuesta a mi pregunta —dijo con una voz apenas audible y luego comenzó a reírse— siempre pensé que Terry era un mojigato, con eso de que quería estar con una sola mujer, y llego virgen al matrimonio, ¿si sabías?

Hizo una pausa para mirarme, en sus ojos no vi mas que diversión y a mí me hizo enojar que solo me hubiera utilizado para burlarse de Terry.

—Algo tuvo que haber hecho mal, tengo la impresión de que no sabe a lo que va, yo intenté muchas veces decirle como complacer a una mujer pero…

—¡Anthony! No quiero saber si le enseñaste algo o no y tampoco te diré que hizo ayer, ¿Cómo…?

—¡Tranquila! Oh si lo prefieres puedo darte la clase de sexualidad a ti, para que sepas más o menos lo que pasó ayer.

—¡No! No quiero clases, se perfectamente lo qué paso… y cállate ya. Eres increíble, yo creía que me harías una escena de hermano mayor y… vienes a burlarte.

—No tengo por qué enojarme, yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, con Terry o con otro, tú sabes lo que haces y se que sabrás escoger lo mejor para ti.

—Gracias Tony —me acerqué y lo abrasé.

—Y si algún día necesitas condones dímelo, tengo de todas las marcas y unos nuevos texturizados que…

—¡Cállate! —le pegué con la mano, pero seguramente me había dolido mas a mi.

—¿Candy? —la voz de Albert tras la puerta disparo de nuevo mis nervios.

—Si papá.

—Te buscan.

Me solté del agarre de mi hermano y baje rápidamente esperando ver a Terry.

—Iré a comprar algo para cenar —me dijo Albert mientras se ponía la chamarra— ¿quieres algo especial?

—Lo que sea esta bien —contesté, mi padre salió y yo entre a la sala y me lleve tal sorpresa al ver que no era Terry quien me visitaba, sino Susana.

—Te lo encargo mucho Eliza —Susana estaba de espaldas y hablaba por teléfono— y recuerda, tiene que parecer casualidad… adiós.

Me aclaré la garganta y Susana volteó a verme, temerosa de que se hubiera enterado de lo que había pasado anoche, alcé la vista hasta encontrarme con sus ojos, en los cuales no había ni enojo, ni resentimiento, signo de que no sabía nada… _aún_.

—Hola Candice —me sonrió— ¿Cómo estas?

—Bi… bien —no pude evitar el temblor en mi voz— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te ofrezco algo?

—No gracias, estoy bien, solo quería saludarte.

¿A mi? ¿Por qué? Si no nos conocíamos, no éramos amigas. Al contrario.

—Te debe parecer algo raro, estaba pensando en que no te conozco ni a ti ni a tu hermano y ambos son amigos de mi esposo, y si no te importa también quisiera que fuéramos amigos, sobre todo tú.

Lo único que hice fue asentir despacio. Quería decirle que no, que simplemente no podía haber una amistad entre ella y yo porque hace apenas unas horas me había acostado con su marido. Una parte de mpi me decía que se lo dijera, que lo supiera de una vez y dejara a Terry. Pero la otra parte, la más sensata me decía que me callara, que no tenía derecho a decirle eso, que aunque Karen la pintara como una mala persona, yo no tenía motivos para pensar eso.

—Bien, me fui de compras sola, ya vez como es mi cuñada, no me quiere mucho pero espero que para la próxima puedas acompañarme tú.

Lo dudaba, si el ir de compras con Karen era una tortura, ir con Susana seria mi muerte. Asentí de nuevo y entonces Susana me ofreció la bolsa que tenia en sus manos.

—Es para ti, es una blusa bastante sencilla como tÚ, la vi e inmediatamente pensé en ti, espero que te guste.

—No, no puedo aceptarlo.

—Si vamos a ser amigas no podemos empezar mal, acéptalo —suspiré despacio y tomé la bolsa— deberías medírtela y si no te queda voy y la cambio.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué la prenda, pero lo que había en mis manos no era un blusa ni mucho menos, era un suéter para bebe en color amarillo. Lo miré por un momento y después comencé a unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque intente por todos los medios que no salieran.

—Ay lo siento —dijo Susana y despacio me quito la prenda— me equivoque de bolsa, pero ya seguro lo adivinaste, Terry quería mantener el secreto al menos los tres primeros meses, ya sabes por precaución.

—¿Es… estás —el nudo en la garganta me impedía continuar con claridad— embarazada?

—Si —sonrió alegremente— me enteré hace unos días.

—Y Terry… ¿ya lo sabe? —mi voz era apenas un susurro, pero Susana parecía escucharme muy bien.

—Si, lo supo ayer por la mañana, deberías haberlo visto estaba tan feliz. Me dijo que era la mejor noticia que le había dado en toda su vida, que me amaba y también a este bebé que llevo dentro.

No pude contener mas las lagrimas, estas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, quería decirle que se fuera de mi casa, quería gritarle que me dejara sola, pero la voz no me salía, el enorme nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, pero si pensaba. Terry me había prometido no tocarla, me había jurado que me amaba a mí y no solo se había acostado con Susana, también la había embarazado y sabiéndolo se acostó conmigo. Eso era quizá lo que más me dolía, por que yo sabía que Susana era su esposa, que eso podía pasar, o quizás había estado con ella antes de prometérmelo, eso era lo de menos. Pero que se hubiera enterado de que iba a ser papá y horas después me hiciera el amor, y que después de amanecer juntos me dijera que me amaba, que se iba a separar de Susana. Eso, su mentira era sin duda lo más doloroso.

—Candice ¿estas bien?

—Si —apenas susurré— no quiero ser grosera pero ¿podrías dejarme sola?

—Claro que si, después te traigo tu regalo y lo que te dije es en serio, si necesitas una amiga en quien confiar aquí estoy yo.

No respondí, es que acaso planeaba hacerme sentir más mal con su amabilidad. Entonces me quede sola y subí inmediatamente a mi cuarto. Anthony ya no estaba ahí y agradecí por eso, no quería ver su reacción. Lloré no sé por cuánto tiempo y aunque me dolía recordaba las palabras de Terry, quería encontrar la manera de olvidarme de él, de sus mentiras y parecía que llorar no era la mejor opción. En lo único que el llanto me ayudo fue a dormir, perdí la conciencia sumergiéndome en un sueño profundo, de esta forma no había tanto dolor, no soñé, no tuve pesadillas. Mi pesadilla comenzó cuando los fuertes golpes en mi puerta me despertaron.

**Eliza POV**

—Pero ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? —preguntó.

—Tu solo sígueme la corriente —rodé los ojos— que importa si lo que decimos es verdad o es mentira, la única idea es que el guardabosques se entere.

Annie y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo, mientras yo trataba de explicarle el favor que mi prima me acababa de pedir.

—Esta bien —contestó no muy animada— aunque a mi Candy no me cae tan mal como para…

—Cállate —no me interesaba saber sobre su poca o mucha amistad con Candy, además Andley acababa de cruzar la puerta— ¿así que entonces los viste besándose?

—¿A quién? —preguntó Annie y con la mirada le señale al guarda, ella suspiró y hablo un poco mas alto— si, y no solo yo, mi madre también los vio besándose, lo peor de todo es que el profesor Grandchester esta casado.

—No puedo creer que Terry le haga eso a mi prima, y con ¡Candice! —grité intencionalmente y vi como el padre de esta volteaba discretamente— es una zorra, mira que meterse con un hombre casado.

— ¿Y dónde crees que paso la noche ayer? A mí se me hace mucha casualidad que Terry y Candy se hayan perdido, seguramente tuvieron una de esas muchas noches de placer.

—Candy no tiene vergüenza, se mete con su profesor y además es un hombre casado —escuché el golpe de la puerta y cuando volteé el padre de Candy ya no estaba— buen trabajo.

—Yo aun no estoy segura.

—Te dije que Terry se lo confirmo a mi prima —repetí cansada.

—No lo dudo, pero de eso a decírselo a su padre…

—No le dijimos nada, el escucho y solo verdades, su hija es una zorra es mejor que lo sepa.

**Terry POV**

Después de mi conversación con Susana, dormí un poco y cuando desperté ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Baje a desayunar algo y me encontré con Karen, después de 19 años de conocernos obviamente notó que algo me pasaba, así que no me quedó de otra mas que contarle todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirme algo? —hacía unos minutos que le había contado todo a Karen y ella solo me miraba.

—Estoy pensado en la forma menos hiriente de decirte que eres un idiota —contestó suavemente.

—Karen por favor, esto es serio.

—Yo también hablo en serio —y entonces estalló la bomba— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle que sí a todas las estupideces que Susana te pidió? Y peor ¡esta embarazada de otro! ¿Qué otra prueba quieres para que te den de una vez el maldito divorcio?

—¿Y crees que no lo pensé? —le contesté molesto de que me dijera algo que yo ya sabía— lo que no quiero es que diga algo de Candy y todo el pueblo la juzgue.

—Como lo harían con ella al saber que tendrá un hijo de otro.

—Ese no es el problema, lo que digan de ella o de mí no me importara, pero eso no detendrá que hablan de Candy, ¿te imaginas cómo se pondrá Albert cuando lo sepa?

—Esta bien, no te alteres —Karen se levantó del sofá y vino a abrazarme— solo no te olvides de que no estas solo, tienes que hablar con Candy antes de que Susana riegue el chisme de que esta embarazada, además cuentas con mis papás y con una hermana súper inteligente que no dejara que la víbora de Susana arruine tu vida.

—Gracias Karen.

—Te quiero —me sonrió— aunque a veces seas medio idiota, aun así te quiero y de Susana yo y Flammy nos encargamos.

—Karen no quiero que…

—Calla —me interrumpió— tú ve y habla con Candy, yo haré lo mismo con Flammy y después hablaremos con mis papás.

—Eso no —respondí de inmediato— ¿Cómo voy a decirles a mis papás que Candy y yo…? ¡No!

—Tarde o temprano lo van a saber, haz lo que te digo, no te van a juzgar y tampoco a Candy.

—Confió en ti más que en nadie, te voy a hacer caso.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado? —preguntó fingiendo indignación.

—Uhm… déjame recordar —la vi poner los ojos en blanco.

—Inténtalo, nunca encontraras una sola vez en que te haya quedado mal, ahora vete que tengo que pensar.

Salí de la casa no sin antes darle un abrazo a Karen, sabia que tanto Candy como ella me ayudarían a solucionar este problema.

**Candy POV**

—¡Candice abre la maldita puerta! —gritó Albert, abrí los ojos y me sobresalté por los gritos, torpemente me levanté de la cama, me dolía la cabeza y sentía los ojos hinchados. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi padre con la cara completamente roja y los puños cerrados a sus costados, detrás de el estaba Anthony igual de sorprendido que yo.

—¿Qué pasa papá? —pregunté en verdad alarmada.

—¿Te acuestas con el profesor Grandchester? ¿Pasaste la noche con él? —sus preguntas me dejaron helada— ¡Contéstame!

Mire a Anthony acusándolo con la mirada pero sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y miedo. Entonces yo también lo sentí, era muy mala mintiendo no podía negárselo, las lágrimas inundaron mi visión y no vi la mano de mi padre hasta que choco con mi mejilla. Caí a la cama y entonces sentí unos enormes brazos rodeándome.

—Basta papá —hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Anthony y lloré mas fuerte— no tenias por que pegarle.

—¿Y qué hago entonces? —gruñó Albert— ¡¿le hago una fiesta por acostarse con hombres casados?

—Pap… papá yo —la voz apenas me salía, quería pedirle perdón por haberle fallado, por haber traicionado su confianza y sus ilusiones puestas en mí, sobre todo por algo que no había valido la pena.

—¡Cállate! No te quiero ver aquí Candice, quiero que te vayas.

Me separa de mi hermano al escuchar esas palabras, no podía estarme corriendo de la casa. Tenía que escucharme primero, dejarme explicar como pasaron las cosas. Cuando vi la cara decepcionada de Albert quise desaparecer, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, pero no era eso lo que me hacia sentir fatal, era la decepción en sus ojos, no me veía como su hija, aunque nunca había sido muy cariñoso, yo notaba en su mirada el brillo con el que un padre ve a su hija pequeña, pero ya no lo había, solo había tristeza.

—Papá piensa lo que estas diciendo —intervinó mi hermano— no la puedes correr de la casa ¿A dónde va a ir?

—Que le hable a su maestro, quizás su esposa le pueda dar alojamiento. Rápido Candice junta tus cosas y vete.

Salió de mi cuarto, azotando la puerta tras él. Anthony apretó más sus brazos a mí alrededor y lloré todo lo que pude. Deje que todo lo que sentía saliera junto con mis lágrimas, pensé en lo que acababa de pasar y lo asimilé. Me di cuenta de que no era una pesadilla, o al menos no estaba dormida, mi padre se había enterado de que yo estaba con un hombre casado, además Terry iba a ser papá, Susana tendría un hijo por el que Terry estaba feliz. No me quedaba más que tomar mis cosas e irme como Albert lo había pedido. Desee con toda mi alma que mi madre estuviera conmigo, yo sabia que ella al menos me hubiera escuchado, o habría podido huir a Arizona con ella. Ahora mi única opción era buscar a Flammy.

Anthony me ayudo con un poco de ropa ya que según él pronto regresaría. Lo metí todo en una maleta y baje por las escaleras, la planta baja estaba completamente a oscuras, me asome a la sala y ahí estaba Albert, sentado sobre uno de los sofás, en silencio, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

—Papá… —esperé pero nunca llego su respuesta.

—Papá voy a llevarla con Flammy y cuando regrese tú y yo vamos a hablar —Anthony puso su mano sobre mi espalda y me guió hasta la puerta, diciéndome con ese gesto que no importaba lo mucho que yo le rogara a Albert para que me escuchara, simplemente no iba a suceder.

Salimos de la casa y mi corazón se detuvo al ver al auto de Terry estacionarse frente a la casa, me puse tensa, era la última persona a quien quería ver.

—Pensé que no había nadie —su aterciopelada voz se escucho cuando salió del auto.

—Hermano será mejor que te alejes de aquí —dijo Anthony— mi papá ya lo sabe.

—¿Lo sabe? —sus ojos me miraron y luego vieron la maleta que Anthony traía en sus manos— Candy ¿te corrió?

Me mantuve en silencio, solo viéndolo, mejor dicho asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Vete —susurré, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos— ¡que te vayas!

—Candy pero…

—Seguro tu esposa necesita que le cumplas algún antojo —corrí hasta el Jeep y trate de entrar pero las manos de Terry sujetaron mi cintura.

—¿Sabes que esta embarazada? —pregunto Terry, mientras yo intente zafarme de sus brazos. Eran tan poca su vergüenza que me lo preguntaba como si no pasara nada.

—¿La embarazaste? —la voz de Anthony casi gritaba.

—No, yo no —susurró Terry y me giré para verlo, y con mis manos empecé a golpearlo lo más fuerte que pude.

—¿Tú no? ¿Y entonces quién? —intenté seguir golpeándolo pero mis pocas fuerzas ya no me lo permitieron y lloré de nuevo sobre su pecho.

—Regreso embarazada —dijo después de unos segundos, yo levante la mirada— quiere que yo me encargue del niño.

La estridente voz de Anthony me hizo saltar —solo un idiota aceptaría mantener al hijo de otro.

—Yo lo haré —contesto Terry.

—¿Qué? —pregunté casi gritando.

—Si no lo hago, todo el pueblo se enterara de lo nuestro.

—¿Y?

— Candy piensa, yo no voy a permitir que diga nada malo de ti.

—¿Y qué va a decir? ¿Que me acosté contigo mientras ella se acostaba con otro? Lo sabe Albert a estas alturas me importa poco si lo sabe el maldito pueblo.

—Pero a mí si me importa, no quiero que nadie diga nada de ti.

—Qué más da Terry, soy tu amante, así son las cosas me metí contigo mientras estas casado, ni modo si es el precio que tengo que pagar para que te deje en paz no me importa.

—Será mejor que los deje solos, voy a hablar con Albert —Anthony dejo la maleta en la suelo— confío en que contigo estará bien ¿verdad?

Terry asintió sin dejar de verme y sentí que Anthony se alejaba de nosotros, después el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—No —dijo después de unos minutos— tú ya me has dado demasiado, déjame hacer esto a mi manera, tiene que haber una forma de que no habrá la boca.

—¿Y no crees que ya lo hizo? ¿Cómo se entero Albert? —objeté.

—Vámonos —tomo mi maleta y sin soltarme la mano me llevo hasta el auto.

—¿A dónde?

—A hablar con mis padres.

**Espacio para Charlar**

¡Hola!

¿Pensaron que ya no subía capítulo hoy? Jajaja, no cómo creen esta semana es para odiar más y más a Susana, grrr.

Jajaja, hoy no tenía mucho trabajo, pero ya me dejaron, bua, bua, ni modo.

Quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia hasta este capítulo (aunque creo que a muchas no les gusto el último, siguen ahí?), de verdad me emociona mucho que les este gustando.

Y publique dos capítulos seguidos como regalo para mí, jajaja, voy a sonar presumida, pero el domingo es mi cumple, jaja, y me gusta muchoo celebrarlo publicando continuaciones, pero este año creo que solo me será posible actualizar este fic, qué mal, ojalá la siguiente semana sea más tranquilo.

Bueno mis niñas no me queda nada más que decirles, salvo

**¡GRACIAS...!**

**Paty (epag18)**

**Aniyasha**

**Elhyzha**

**Lily (crazzy76)**

**Maggy**

**Lizethr**

**Eli de Grandchester**

**Lupita Isais**

**Getsy31  
**

**Aida**

**Beverly**

**Tattys Grand**

**Kary Grandchester**

**Hechizo**

**Ceshire...**

**PD: He actualizo mi perfil (jaja, si alguien quiere darle un rostro a mis palabras) están mis nuevos fics (títulos y capítulos) solo me falta ponerles el resumen, espero que puedan pasar a visitarlo.**


	16. Capítulo 15: Visita Inesperada

**Capitulo 15: Visita Inesperada**

**Candy POV**

Terry conducía en silencio y muy despacio. Nos dirigíamos a su casa pero en verdad no me sentía muy cómoda de ir a ese lugar. Íbamos a decirle a los padres de Terry que yo estaba con su hijo aunque él tenía esposa, y sobre todo íbamos a hacerlo en su casa, donde ella se encontraba. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, sentía que, a pesar del frio, las manos me sudaban. ¿Cómo se iban a tomar los Grandchester esta noticia? ¿Iba a verme Eleanor de la misma forma que lo había hecho Albert? Decidí dejar eso de lado y enfocarme en el embarazo de Susana. Justo cuando iba a comenzar con las preguntas el celular de Terry sonó.

—Si… —el rostro de Terry estaba tenso, se notaba en cada uno de sus rasgos el enojo, la angustia y el sufrimiento que todo esto le estaba trayendo— esta bien, vamos para allá.

—¿Paso algo? —pregunté.

—Karen no cree que ir a mi casa sea buena idea, ella, Anthony y mis padres nos esperaran en la cabaña.

—Ah… —no dije nada más hasta que llegamos, afuera estaba totalmente oscuro y aún no había ningún auto. Una vez que entramos a la casa Terry se sentó en el sofá y me atrajo hacia él sentándome en su regazo— Terry… ¿por qué estas tan seguro que el hijo de Susana no es tuyo?

—Porque si fuera mío ya tendría unos seis meses de embarazo —con su mano levanto mi barbilla para verlo a los ojos— te dije que no me acostaría con ella, y lo cumplí.

—Susana me dijo que tú ya lo sabías, que ayer cuando te lo dijo tú… tú te alegraste y le dijiste que la amabas.

—Es mentira, lo supe hoy en la mañana, y ahí mismo me confesó que ese hijo no es mío, pero que quiere que lo mantenga para no decir nada sobre nosotros.

—No puedes hacerle caso —dije levantándome para quedar frente a el— ahí esta la prueba que necesitas para separarte de ella.

—Lo sé Candy, pero… —se detuvo un momento.

—¡Já! ¿No será que el niño si es tuyo? —pregunté.

—Candy no digas tonterías —se puso de pie— lo que no quiero es que hablen mal de ti, que en la universidad se enteren y no tanto por mí, sino por ti no quiero que te corran.

—Hay muchas universidades —argumenté.

Terry se sentó de nuevo, presionando al puente de su nariz con los dedos.

—¡No! Ya encontraremos una manera de arreglar esto.

—Claro, dándole tu apellido al niño de otro —me senté en otro sofá, apartada de Terry lo más que pude, su actitud me ponía de malas— oye, ¿no quieres que sea la madrina?

Terry levanto la cabeza y me vio desconcertado, yo solo me encogí de hombros, él se disponía a decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse no lo dejo, mi corazón comenzó a elevar sus latidos, era el momento de enfrentar con la verdad a los padres de Terry. Primero entraron Karen y Anthony, y unos pasos atrás venían Eleanor y Richard. Terry y yo nos pusimos de pie, Karen se acerco a mí y paso uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro.

—Espero que ahora sí nos digan qué pasa —la dulce voz de Eleanor se notaba preocupada.

—Madre —comenzó Terry, Eleanor y Richard tomaron asiento, Terry, Karen, Anthony y yo nos quedamos de pie, aunque mis piernas rogaban por un asiento antes de que me fallaran— esta mañana le pedí el divorcio a Susana.

—¿Cómo? —esta vez Richard hablo— ¿por qué?

—Porque no soy feliz con ella, porque… me enamoré de otra mujer, y además Susana espera un hijo de otro hombre.

—¿Qué? —la confusión reinaba en el rostro de Eleanor— ¿cómo que esta embarazada? Terry… ¿de quién te enamoraste? Explícame ¿es broma?

—No mamá —Terry me miro y me tendió su mano, suspiré y di dos pasos hacia delante tomando su mano entre la mía— Candy y yo nos enamoramos e iniciamos una… una relación a escondidas.

El silencio reino en la habitación. No me atrevía a mirar a la cara a los padres de Terry, así que baje la mirada al suelo, parecía por un momento que mis zapatos tenían algo espectacular porque no quería dejar de verlos. No quería levantar la cara y toparme con los ojos de Eleanor y Richard, no quería encontrarles ningún tipo de parecido con los de Albert.

—¿Es eso lo que yo te enseñe? —preguntó Richard.

—No papá —sentí la mano de Terry apretar la mía— pero no pude evitarlo, me alejé de ella pero siempre quería verla y estar cerca, sé que primero debí terminar mi relación con…

—Matrimonio —interrumpió Richard— no es una relación que termine en cinco minutos, es un matrimonio Terry.

—Pero dijiste que Susana esta embarazada de otro —dijo Eleanor con el mismo tono dulce de voz— tu divorcio será más…

—¿Fácil? No mamá. Susana sabe de lo mío con Candy y me esta chantajeando. Quiere que mantenga al niño, que le de mi apellido para que ella no diga nada sobre Candy.

—Yo… —empecé a hablar pero callé inmediatamente.

—Di lo que ibas a decir Candy —me animo Eleanor sonriéndome.

—Yo le dije a Terry que a mí no me importa lo que Susana pueda decir, Alb… mi papá ya se enteró —las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos pero no las deje salir— lo que el pueblo pueda decir o no la verdad no me importa.

—¿Y la escuela? —preguntó Terry— te pueden correr.

—Ya te lo dije hay mas universidades —contesté.

—Ya basta —Richard se puso de pie.

—¿Podría hablar a solas con Candy? —preguntó Eleanor.

—Claro cariño, Terry, tú y yo afuera ahora —dijo Richard saliendo de la cabaña, Terry soltó mi mano no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso y después salió tras su padre.

—Uy parece que Richard no lo tomó muy bien —dijo Anthony sentándose en el sofá junto a Eleanor— en fin, ¿cómo resolveremos esto?

—Anthony, cuando dije hablar con Candy quería decir a solas —Eleanor le dio una dulce sonrisa.

—Oh claro —Anthony estallo en carcajadas— eso quiere decir que me tengo que ir.

Karen rodo los ojos y tomo a Anthony de la mano jalándolo con ella hacia una de las habitaciones. Me sorprendió la fuerza de mi amiga, no cualquiera podía jalar a Anthony de esa manera. Me quede a solas con Eleanor, con la mano me invito a sentarme junto a ella y con extrema lentitud lo hice. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, sentí una calidez muy parecida a la que había sentido con mi madre infinidad de veces y me sentí un poco menos nerviosa.

—Candy, esto es algo difícil para Richard, su actitud no tiene nada que ver contigo, es más con Terry, lo crió para ser un caballero.

—Y lo es —respondí.

—Si, pero, bueno su situación es complicada; dime algo ¿amas a mi hijo?

—Si —contesté sin pensarlo— lo amo, por eso mismo no me importa que la gente hable lo que quiera, solo quiero estar con él.

—Cariño esto es difícil para Terry, el jamás querrá que alguien hable mal de ti, cuida a las mujeres que ama como a nada en el mundo así que será un poco difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Si es muy terco —resoplé.

—Demasiado —rió suavemente— pero eso es bueno en el sentido de que te quiere y no dejara que te alejes de él.

—Si, ahí si debe ser muy necio —reí con ella, era tan fácil como hablar con mi propia madre.

—Entonces si ambos se aman, esta decidido, tienes mi apoyo y sé que el de Richard también, solo deja que le de un regaño a Terry —me guiñó un ojo— yo entiendo Candy, y Richard más que nadie entenderá a mi hijo.

La mire desconcertada y eso pareció ser suficiente para que Eleanor continuara.

—Conocí a Richard cuando recién salí de la universidad, él tenía novia, yo jamás hice nada porque él y ella terminaran, pero él lo hizo, así que quizás yo nunca estuve en tu lugar, pero mi marido si estuvo en el lugar de Terry, enamorado de una, pero siendo pareja de otra así que no dudes que lo apoyará.

—Wow, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Yo tampoco —rió alegremente— cuando llego con un ramo de rosas le grité que era un infiel, pero después me lo aclaro todo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Richard y Terry entraron a la casa, Richard se veía más relajado, pero Terry se veía tenso y me miraba como si fuera la última vez.

—Candy, Terry me dijo lo que hizo Albert —asentí despacio, bajando la mirada— no lo justifico, pero tampoco estuvo del todo bien, así que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras.

—Oh —dije sorprendida— ah… gracias señor…

—Richard, dime Richard —me sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche, y esta fue también una sonrisa amable y cariñosa— Candy, bienvenida a la familia.

—Gracias —le devolví la sonrisa.

—¡Karen! —grito Eleanor— vámonos.

—Entonces la habitación se oscurecerá —decía Karen a Anthony, ambos venían saliendo de la cocina— cuando la luz regrese habrá sangre regada por las paredes, eso es sobre todo para que Neil Legan salga corriendo y…

—Karen será mejor que dejes esa fiesta para otra ocasión —dijo Richard, y nunca estuve tan de acuerdo.

—¿Pero por qué? —la cara de Karen se tornó triste— ah claro entiendo, pero la próxima vez se hará todo a mi modo.

—Siempre se hace todo a tu modo —Terry rodó los ojos.

—Karen no puedes ir por la vida amenazando a la gente —Richard pasó uno de sus brazos por los pequeños hombros de Karen.

—Si puedo, y la navidad estará a mi cargo.

—¡No! La navidad no —gritó Terry.

—¿Tan malo es? —pregunté casi en su susurro.

—La ultima ves fuimos al Polo Norte para hacerlo todo más real —me dijo Terry al oído.

Me dio un escalofrió solo de pensar en la nieve y el inmenso frio que Karen debió hacer pasar a su familia. La discusión de Karen con sus padres paso a segundo plano. Me quede pensando en la invitación de Richard para quedarme ahí pero la idea de estar en medio del bosque completamente sola me aterraba un poco, prefería ir con Flammy y Archie a pedir alojo.

—Me gustaría saber qué piensas —dijo Terry.

—Te desilusionarías —me reí— solo pensaba que agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento de tu papá pero no puedo quedarme aquí sola y…

—¿Y quien dijo que te quedarías sola? —susurró en mi oreja, su aliento choco contra la piel de mi cuello antes de que depositara un beso suave, se separo un poco de mi y me dio esa sonrisa traviesa que tan nerviosa me ponía.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo? —asintió— pero ¿y Susana?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Y tú que opinas Candy? —preguntó Karen.

—¿Sobre que?

—Sobre la fiesta de navidad, ¿si te pones en mis manos?

—Karen faltan dos meses para eso, además yo no tengo por qué opinar.

—¡Claro que si! Papá ya lo dijo eres parte de la familia y también Anthony, así como Flammy y Archie, Anthony ya pidió pavo extra para él.

Rodé los ojos, claro era Anthony —esta bien, siempre y cuando no nos lleves al Polo Norte.

—No me limites —dijo riendo— ahora si vámonos.

—Candy —dijo Anthony acercándose a mí— arreglaré esto con papá.

—Gracias Anthony —le sonreí.

—Terry ¿estás seguro? —pregunto mi hermano— habla cuando esta dormida.

—Si lo sé —lo mire y me sonroje, me pregunte que tantas cosas había dicho la noche anterior mientras dormía.

—Bueno, allá tú —Anthony me abrazo— hasta mañana Candy.

—Adiós Tony —me despedí del resto de la familia, Terry los acompaño y cuando regreso tuve que preguntar— ¿qué dije anoche?

—Dijiste que me querías —sonrió.

—¿Eso fue todo? Bueno eso ya lo sabias.

—Si, pero es mejor escucharlo de tus labios que saberlo, y de lo demás… ¿qué soñaste?

—¿Por qué? —me sonroje mas.

—Porque aunque no hablaste… suspirabas y decías mi nombre.

—No tengo idea —mordí mi labio— vamos a dormir ¿si?

Asintió, me abrazo por la cintura y fuimos al cuarto principal. Ahí estaban mis maletas, no supe como llegaron hasta ahí, pero ahí estaban sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres bañarte primero? —preguntó Terry, yo me sonrojé, no sabía si era una invitación a bañarme con él, o solo una pregunta de lo mas normal y casta.

—Si, me siento algo cansada.

—En el mueble del baño hay toallas limpias —dijo entrando al baño— ¿sabes? No hay champú.

—Yo no traje el mío, solo empaque ropa.

—¿Qué te parece si voy a la farmacia mientras tú te recuestas en la tina?

—No es necesario.

—No, no lo es, pero me encanta como huele tu cabello —me abrazo, sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un suave beso, su lengua jugó con la mía mientras sus manos acercaban mi cintura más a él, nos separamos para tomar aire y el hundió su cara en mi cabello e inhalo— delicioso, volveré pronto.

Me dio otro rápido beso y salió de la habitación, busque entre mi ropa algo decente para dormir y encontré varias cosas que estaba segura no eran mías, había encaje por todos lados, azules, negros y uno que otro rojo, definitivamente esta lencería no era mía. Mi teléfono vibró y lo saque del bolsillo de mis pantalones, era un mensaje de Karen:

'_No te enojes, se que no lo necesitas para excitar a mi hermano, pero una ayudadita no les vendrá mal' ^|Karen|^_

No conteste el mensaje, no podía darle las gracias, pero tampoco iba a ser grosera si se había molestado en traer ese montón de ropa interior, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ropa, era diminuto y transparente. Tomé lo mas decente que encontré y fui al baño a preparar la tina, la llene de agua y comencé a desvestirme. Entre a la tina y hundí totalmente mi cuerpo en el agua, saque la cabeza y la recosté en uno de los costados de la tina. Tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar de nuevo, pero el hecho de que Terry llegara en cualquier momento y pudiera escucharme me detuvo. Seguro se culparía de lo que estaba pasando, siempre trataba de asumir la culpa, aunque ambos fuéramos tan culpables el uno como el otro.

Debí quedarme dormida unos minutos, ya que los suaves golpes en la puerta del baño me sobresaltaron.

—¿Candy estas ahí? Traje tu champú.

Una idea me cruzo por la mente, pero después la borre, aunque era lo bastante tentadora como para no dejarla pasar, así que no resistí las ganas de hacerlo.

—Pasa Terry —aunque tenia el cuerpo totalmente dentro del agua, la transparencia de esta hacía mi cuerpo desnudo visible para él, me sonroje cuando Terry entró y se quedo de pie junto a la puerta, apretando la manija de la puerta.

—¿Dónde… dónde lo dejo? —preguntó.

—¿Podrías dármelo? —extendí la mano, apretando mi pecho contra la tina, Terry se acerco despacio, extendió también la mano lo más que pudo para mantenerse alejado de mi— ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —contestó desviando la mirada.

—¿Vas a bañarte?

—Si, después de ti —se dio la vuelta.

—¿Y por que no ahora? —me miro de nuevo, sus ojos brillaban como seguramente lo hacían los míos, mi respiración se acelero y sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo. Solo Terry era capaz de hacer que mi vergüenza se derrumbara así de fácil.

—No quiero incomodarte.

—Hay espacio suficiente —me puse de pie— ¿ves? No me vas a incomodar.

—Candy, serás mi muerte —dejo el champú, que a estas alturas importaba poco, sobre el mueble y se acerco a mi, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me acerco a él, resbale dentro de la tina pero él me tomo en sus brazos, me beso mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación.

Me puso sobre mis pies sin dejar de besarme, con mis torpes manos intente desabotonarle la camisa, lo logre después de luchar contra el ultimo botón, pase mis manos por su pecho mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda, me tomó por la cintura y me llevo a la cama donde se recostó sobre mí, beso nuevamente mis labios y deslizo sus labios hasta mi cuello, me mordió suavemente mientras un gemido abandono mis labios, una de sus manos acariciaba mi pierna mientras yo trataba de bajarle el pantalón.

Sus labios viajaron desde mi cuello hasta mis senos, paso su boca lentamente, arquee la espalda en respuesta a sus caricias y tome su cabeza entre mis manos, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello. Llevo sus besos por todo mi estomago, separo un poco mis piernas pero no hizo lo que yo creí, beso mi pierna y después la otra, subiendo su boca por el interior de mis muslos pero jamás lo que yo tanto deseaba.

—Terry… —dije entre suspiros— no me tortures así.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó levantando sus ojos hacia mi.

—Lo que quieras —no sabía exactamente lo que había preguntado, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a arrepentir y no me equivoque. Sentí su boca contra mi, tan cálida que me llevo a la misma cima del cielo.

Terry se separo un momento, mientras mi respiración se normalizaba un poco, me di cuenta de la situación que había pasado y que yo la había provocado, me miré me tapé con la sabana, Terry salió del baño con algo en sus manos. Se acerco de nuevo a mí y me beso en los labios.

—¿Por qué te cubres? —susurró en mi oreja— eres perfecta, además hace unos minutos no te importaba tu desnudez.

Sentí mi piel arder por el sonrojo y por el tacto de sus manos quitándome la sabana, la tiro al suelo donde segundos después cayo el resto de su ropa. Me mordí el labio, Terry se recostó sobre mí, me beso tan dulcemente que olvidé donde estaba y mi vergüenza, solo existíamos él y yo, sus manos acariciaron mi cuello, mis senos de nuevo mientras se abrió paso entre mis piernas. Aquella sensación fue mejor que la de la noche anterior, sentí una corriente eléctrica en todo el cuerpo que me dejo sin aire, pero aún así era demasiado placentera, al recuperar al aliento solté un gemido que Terry ahogo en su boca al besarme.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos, al mismo tiempo, sentí esa descarga una vez más, clave mis uñas en su espalda y dejé escapar un gemido mas fuerte. Lo sentí temblar sobre mí de la misma forma que lo había hecho yo y con mi piernas alrededor de su cintura lo acerqué más a mi. Se relajo un poco dejando caer su peso despacio sobre mí.

—Te amo —dije besando nuevamente sus labios.

—También te amo, y quiero que lo tengas muy presente pase lo que pase.

—¿Compraste condones? —pregunté al ver lo que estaba tirado sobre el suelo.

—Eh… —por primera vez lo vi sonrojarse— Anthony me lo sugirió, pero no pensé que…

—Esta bien, uno nunca sabe cuando su novio la puede seducir.

—¿Yo a ti? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿Ya me puedo cubrir? —pregunté cambiando el tema.

—Nadie ha dicho que hayamos terminado —y me beso de nuevo, con tanta pasión que me perdí de nuevo entre sus brazos.

**Susana POV**

Aburrida. Así estaba en este maldito pueblo. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya estaba molesta y frustrada por no poder salir de aquí. A un lado de mí, sobre la cama no estaba Terry, el cuarto estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de dormir. Reí para mí, seguramente estaba con Candice despidiéndose.

Entre al baño y me prepara para bajar a desayunar con mi familia. En el comedor solo estaban Richard y Eleanor, no había rastros de Terry ni de la molesta de su hermana.

—Buenos días —saludé, pero no obtuve respuesta. Mi lugar no estaba en la mesa, y ninguno de los dos subió la mirada para al menos hacerme saber que me habían escuchado— ¿qué hay para desayunar?

—Lo que desees prepararte —dijo Richard— será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde, te veo después mi amor.

Beso a Eleanor y salió del comedor sin decir nada mas. Eleanor también se puso de pie y tomo su plato junto con el de su marido y entro a la cocina. Yo la seguí.

—¿Qué les pasa eh?

—Creo que esta muy claro —Eleanor me miro a los ojos con cierto reproche, algo que nunca había visto— estarás en esta casa mientras seas la esposa de Terry, pero no esperes que seamos hipócritas como tú porque eso a los Grandchester no se nos da.

—Ah ya veo —me burlé— Terry fue con papi y mami a quejarse de lo que le hice.

—No tienes vergüenza, pero estas equivocada si crees que te saldrás con la tuya.

—No puedo creer que tú siendo esposa y madre te pongas en el lugar de Candice.

—Tal vez si amaras a mi hijo, no lo habría hecho, yo solo estoy del lado de la mujer que quiera a mi hijo y esta claro que tú no lo amas.

Rodé los ojos, y ella negó con la cabeza, yo reí de nuevo y Eleanor salió de la cocina, me prepare algo de fruta, no dejaría que la indiferencia de mi familia política me abrumara, tendría su dinero que a fin de cuentas era lo que me importaba. Me fui a la sala para desayunar mientras miraba televisión. Note que el auto de Eleanor ya no estaba y agradecí por eso. Esperaba que los cuatro integrantes de la familia volvieran hasta muy tarde. Sin embrago el timbre de la puerta hizo que la calma se fuera.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta, ahí de pie estaba un hombre corpulento, de cabello oscuro que me sonreía abiertamente.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —pregunté.

—A ti Susana —asentí despacio intentando recordar donde nos habíamos conocido, sin embrago el aclaro mi duda— nos conocimos en Ibiza.

**Continuará...**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Jajajaja, ¿quién será, quién sera?

Hola, antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a las chicas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños (que por cierto fue el número 24, todavía estoy chicquita, ¿no?)

Y también les aviso a las que pensaron que estoy esta por terminar que aún le queda mucha historia al fic, jajaja, y ni se imaginan lo que falta!

¿Qué más les digo?

**¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO HASTA ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Maggy**

**Elhyzha**

**Nakeyla**

**Paty**

**Conny de Grandchester**

**Rizzolys**

**Alheli**

**Getssy31**

**Gabyea**

**Aniyasha**

**Duckie1202**

**Amonett**

**Kira Moon Xkarlata**

**Lily**

**Hechizo**

**Yaz**

**Kary Grandchester**

**Tattys Grand**

**Terry POV**

¿Ya es hora? —preguntó.

—Sí, será mejor que no sospeche nada —asintió pero no dijo nada más, parecía que no había palabras, ninguno de los dos teníamos una frase que aliviara el dolor que sentíamos, era increíble como a unos meses de conocerla, podía amarla de esta manera, me dolía amarla tanto, pero moriría por ella.

Me levanté con ella en mis brazos, la puse sobre sus pies y la besé profundamente, en ese beso puse todo lo que sentía por ella, odiaba cada centímetro que nos separaba y la puse contra la pared, pegando mi cuerpo al de ella, emanaba calor, pasión y deseo, me estorbaba nuestra ropa, me estorbaba el espacio entre nosotros. Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello, sus labios desprendían pequeños gemidos, sus manos agarraban mi cabello con fuerza.

—Te amo —susurré contra su piel— te amo y te prometo que volveré.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando pesadamente —y yo te estaré esperando.

Dolorosamente separé mis labios de su piel, besé por última vez sus labios y así, con la imagen de su rostro sonrojado y acalorado, salí de la cabaña dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ser libre.

**Ceshire...**


	17. Capítulo 16: Despedidas

**Capítulo 16: Despedidas**

**Candy POV**

— ¿Te vas a ir? —pregunté aún medio dormida. Todavía me encontraba entre sus brazos, alcé la cabeza para ver sus ojos— ¿por qué?

—Quiero hacer esto lejos de ti, no quiero que salgas más lastimada —contestó mirando hacia el techo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Divorciarme, convenceré a Susana de que la amo, que a pesar de todo, ella es el amor de mi vida y que te voy a dejar, nos iremos a Chicago y estando ahí, interpondré la demanda de divorcio —bajó sus ojos para ver los míos— si ella quiere jugar sucio, yo también lo haré.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunté, mordí mi labio intentando que las lágrimas que ya estaban acumuladas en mis ojos no salieran.

—No lo sé —suspiró— espero que con ese embarazo sea mucho más fácil.

—¿Te irás de la escuela?

—Sí, será lo mejor, así no te causaré ningún problema —un par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos cayendo sobre su pecho— ¿estás llorando?

—No —mentí, y claro… no me creyó.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —levantó mi barbilla y me hizo verlo— voy a volver libre. Y entonces, estaremos juntos.

Juntó sus labios con los míos, lo sentí cómo si fuera el último beso que le daría, cómo si con ese beso le estuviera entregando mi vida entera para que se le llevara con él. Fue un beso intenso, pasional y desgarrador. Lamentablemente tuve que separarme de él para ir a la universidad. Nos bañamos juntos, aunque yo no quería, moría de vergüenza que me viera desnuda, éramos tan distintos en ese aspecto. Algo bueno debí haber hecho en mi otra vida para que en ésta se me recompensara de esta manera.

—Te veré aquí después de la escuela —me dijo y me besó de nuevo.

—Sí, aquí te esperare —y era cierto, no sólo esta tarde, lo esperaría hasta que regresara como me lo había prometido. Mi hermano vino por mí para llevarme a la escuela, sabía que a partir de ahora Terry y yo nos veríamos como profesor y alumna, como siempre debió ser.

—¿Hablaste con Albert? —pregunté una vez dentro del jeep.

—No —bajó la mirada— lo siento Candy, no quiere saber nada del asunto.

—Es lógico, lo decepcioné.

—Ya entenderá, no te preocupes —puso su mano sobre mi hombro, reconfortándome — ¿y qué harán?

—Terry se va con Susana, interpondrá la demanda en Chicago, quiere protegerme —puse los ojos en blanco.

—Hace bien, y si Susana te menciona, lo negaremos todo —me guiñó un ojo y sonrió alegremente. Me sentía cobijada con mi hermano y con toda la familia de Terry, y también estaban Flammy, Archie y Patty, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me doliera la actitud de Albert. Me pregunté si Pauna hubiera hecho lo mismo o si me hubiera apoyado como Anthony. Yo estaba segura que desde dónde quiera que mi madre estuviera, me apoyaba.

Llegamos a la escuela y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió; aquí, hace unos meses, había conocido al hombre más guapo, perfecto y adorable del mundo y hoy sería su último día como profesor. Extrañaría verlo llegar al salón con esa galantería que lo caracterizaba, escuchar suspirar a más de una aunque eso me hiciera enojar y también su manera de enseñar, pocos maestros lo tenían todo como Terry.

**Terry POV**

Llegué a mi casa dispuesto a hacer mis maletas para irme con Susana, estacioné el auto en el garaje y esperé unos segundos dentro de él. Quería pesar bien en lo qué diría y cómo la convencería, quería sonar sincero después de haberle dicho que amaba a Candice, ahora tenía que convencerla de que había sido una aventura, que la quería a ella y la perdonaba. Como si fuera tan fácil. Susana no era tonta, eso me quedaba claro.

Salí del auto y me percaté de otro estacionado frente a la puerta, me sorprendió que tuviéramos visitas tan temprano, entré a la casa y encontré a Susana conversando con un hombre, más que hablar, puedo decir que le estaba gritando.

— ¡No me interesa! —Susana se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la sala— no debiste venir ¿cómo demonios diste conmigo?

—Fue fácil, tú me dijiste una vez que vivías en el 'aburrido pueblo de Lakewood' y hoy con internet es fácil de localizar y una vez aquí, el pueblo entero te conoce.

—Te tienes que ir…

—Buenos días —saludé, el hombre se levantó del sofá y me extendió la mano.

—Buenos días —contestó.

— ¿No nos vas a presentar, Susana? —inquirí.

—No, por que… él… —tartamudeó— ya se va.

—Mi nombre es Dylan Flynn soy…

—Amigo —interrumpió Susana—, amigo mío, lo conocí en uno de los viajes que hice, es de Italia, le hablé de lo maravilloso que es Lakewood y quiso venir a conocerlo ¿no es así?

Dylan dudó antes de asentir levemente, algo aquí estaba mal, pero a mí parecía gustarme la llegada del 'amigo' de Susana, presentía algo bueno de todo esto.

—Terry Grandchester, soy el esposo de Susana.

— ¿Esposo? —alzó una ceja y miró a Susana— no me lo dijiste.

—No tenía por qué y la verdad es una lástima que tengas que irte —Susana lo empujó literalmente hacia la puerta, cuando regresó la noté nerviosa y subió las escaleras rápidamente, la seguí y entré al cuarto.

— ¿Quién era? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije, es un amigo que conocí hace tiempo.

— ¿Y por que viene a verte? —intenté sonar celoso y parece que lo hice bien.

—No me digas que estás celoso —Susana rió de manera burlona e incrédula.

— ¿Y por qué no? Eres mi esposa ¿no?

—Terry no digas tonterías.

—El que tú no me ames no quiere decir que yo haya dejado de amarte.

Esta vez rió más alto y se recostó sobre la cama

— ¿Y la zorra de Candice? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Eso se acabó —luché contra el intento de reclamarle por el adjetivo y pedí que Candy me perdonara por lo que estaba por decir— Susana, ¿cómo puedes pensar que me enamore de ella? Tú tuviste tu aventura cuando te fuiste y yo también, era mi alumna, joven e ingenua, toda una tentación.

Susana se sentó sobre la cama mirándome fijamente, parecía contenta con el hecho de haber desviado el tema de su más reciente visitante.

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? ¿Con ella? —preguntó.

—No, me quedé en la cabaña de mis padres, quería estar solo y pensar.

— ¿Y qué pensaste? —preguntó un poco más interesada.

—Que te amo, que todo lo que dije ayer fue por que estaba molesto. Vas a tener un hijo con otro hombre cuando yo te amo, cuando yo te pude dar ese hijo, yo sé que tuve la culpa en todo esto, debí ponerte más atención y no obligarte a vivir en este pueblo, pero si quieres, mañana mismo nos vamos a Chicago.

— ¿Vas a dejar a tu familia, tu trabajo y a esa por el amor que me tienes? —yo también estaba un poco dudoso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Sí, me haré cargo del niño, sólo te pido una oportunidad para que me ames —me acerqué y tomé sus manos entre las mías— sólo una.

—No me iré contigo —dijo con el rostro serio, después comenzó a sonreír un poco— al menos no a Chicago, quiero irme a Nueva York.

Se levantó y fue hasta el closet, sacó un par de maletas, me puse de pie y la abracé, deposité un beso en su mejilla y anhelé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Candy quien estuviera entre mis brazos.

—Voy a presentar mi renuncia y regreso por ti.

—Sí, si ándale ve —me ignoró y continúo haciendo sus maletas.

El camino hasta la universidad se me hizo lento y pesado, deseaba llegar rápidamente, esperaba que entre más rápido saliera del pueblo, más pronto me divorciaría de Susana y estaría con Candy. Después de la universidad y antes de ir a ver a Candy como se lo prometí, decidí hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que su padre la perdonara. Llegué a casa de Candy justo a la hora de la comida, Albert estaba bajando de la Lobo cuando estacioné mi auto. Debo decir que la mirada que recibí antes de bajar del auto fue hostil, fría y llena de furia.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta — ¡será mejor que te largues!

—Quiero hablar con usted…

—No tenemos nada que hablar —llevó su mano hasta el cinturón donde descansaba su pistola.

—No es necesaria la pistola, no me iré hasta que me escuche.

—Te abrí las puertas de mi casa —su rostro se volvió rojo y escupía las palabras— y tú viniste a acostarte con mi hija, ¡por Dios estás casado! ¿Cómo te atreviste a seducir a mi hija?

—Yo la amo —eso pareció enfurecerlo más y terminó por sacar la pistola.

— ¡Lárgate! —me apuntó con el arma.

—Está bien, me iré pero… voy a regresar y le voy a pedir la mano de su hija como Dios manda para hacerla mi esposa, voy a hacer las cosas bien.

Me di la media vuelta y subí a mi auto, quizás había sido un poco insolente todo lo que le había dicho, pero lo iba a hacer, una vez terminado con mi absurdo matrimonio le pediría a Candy que fuera mi esposa y le pediría la mano a su padre, aunque para esto tuviera que usar chaleco antibalas.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Candy estaba esperándome en el porche, bajé del coche y la vi saltando los escalones hacia mí

—¿No te vi para nada en la universidad?

—No di clases amor, sólo entregué los exámenes y después renuncié.

— ¿Y mi examen? No lo presenté y…

—Oye, hice una pequeña trampa, bueno no porque se que ese acordeón no era tuyo así que te aprobé como debió ser, nunca más volveré a ser tu maestro así que…

—Pero un día de estos podemos vestir a Candy como colegiala —escuché la voz de Karen— ya sabes minifalda a cuadros, calcetas blancas y blusa escolar con un moño que muestre el abdomen y no pueden faltar las colitas sexys.

—Karen… yo… —protestó Candy— nunca me pondría algo así.

—Es una lástima —susurré en su oreja, su cuerpo tembló entre mis brazos, me gustaba producir éstas reacciones en ella, sus ojos brillaban cuando se encontraron con los míos, sus mejillas estaba completamente sonrojadas, no pude evitarlo y la besé profundamente, sabía que eran mis últimos minutos junto a ella y quería aprovecharlos al cien por ciento.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y me separé de ella, ahí estaban Karen, Anthony, Flammy y Archie.

— ¿A qué debemos la reunión?— pregunté.

—A que sepas que tienes todo nuestro apoyo —dijo Archie.

—Y que Candy no estará sola mientras tú no estés —continuó Flammy.

—Yo me encargaré de espantarle cualquier admirador que quiera acercársele —dijo Anthony alzando los brazos, mostrando su musculatura.

—Y que si Susana se niega aquí estoy yo para obligarla, tengo varios métodos de tortura que no fallarán —esa claro, era Karen.

—Con ella no creo que funcione el ir de compras —se burló Candy y todos, con excepción de Karen nos reímos.

Entramos a la cabaña y les conté todo y cada uno de mis planes, así como sobre el hombre que había visitado a Susana. Después de comer los seis juntos, nos dejaron a Candy y a mí solos. La acerqué a mí y la senté sobre mi regazo.

— ¿Ya es hora? —preguntó.

—Sí, será mejor que no sospeche nada —asintió pero no dijo nada más, parecía que no había palabras, ninguno de los dos teníamos una frase que aliviara el dolor que sentíamos, era increíble como a unos meses de conocerla, podía amarla de esta manera, me dolía amarla tanto, pero moriría por ella.

Me levanté con ella en mis brazos, la puse sobre sus pies y la besé profundamente, en ese beso puse todo lo que sentía por ella, odiaba cada centímetro que nos separaba y la puse contra la pared, pegando mi cuerpo al de ella, emanaba calor, pasión y deseo, me estorbaba nuestra ropa, me estorbaba el espacio entre nosotros. Dejé sus labios para besar su cuello, sus labios desprendían pequeños gemidos, sus manos agarraban mi cabello con fuerza.

—Te amo —susurré contra su piel— te amo y te prometo que volveré.

—Lo sé —dijo suspirando pesadamente —y yo te estaré esperando.

Dolorosamente separé mis labios de su piel, besé por última vez sus labios y así, con la imagen de su rostro sonrojado y acalorado, salí de la cabaña dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ser libre.

**Karen POV**

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Archie inquieto desde el asiento del copiloto, estaba nervioso, lo sentía. Siempre que yo me ponía misteriosa, él se ponía nervioso, me hacía pensar que si era algo diabólica como decía Terry. Pero luego desechaba ese pensamiento, yo era genial, no diabólica.

—Haré mi buena obra del día —lo miré y le sonreí con dulzura, me regresó la sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban igual que los míos cuando lo veía. Llegamos rápidamente al Olympic Suites Inn.

— ¿Un hotel? —preguntó Archie bajando el auto.

—Sí, aquí se hospeda Dylan Flynn.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo sé todo —me encogí de hombros— quiero saber que relación tiene con Susana, aunque quizás ya sé cuáles sean sus relaciones.

Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo, entramos a recepción y preguntamos por el sospechoso.

—Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó la recepcionista.

—Susana Grandchester —respondí, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Archie.

—Dice el señor Flynn que suba a verlo, es la habitación…

—207… sí, ya lo sabía.

—No vas a subir sola ¿verdad? —Archie siempre tan preocupado.

Rodé los ojos y lo tomé de la mano, subimos a la habitación 207, toqué la puerta y un hombre alto y corpulento me abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Hola —saludé y entré a la habitación seguida de Archie —soy Karen Grandchester, hermana de Terry y lamentablemente, cuñada de Susana.

— ¿Entonces Susana eres tú? —preguntó sonriendo

— ¡No! Si no me conoces, no me insultes —me sentí ofendida— en fin ¿qué tienes que ver con Susana?

—Karen —me regañó Archie.

—Hay que ser sinceros, no viniste aquí para conocer Lakewood.

—Tienes razón —con un gesto nos invitó a sentarnos en un pequeño sofá— Susana y yo tuvimos una aventura en Ibiza, sin querer me enamoré de ella…

— ¿Qué le viste? —interrumpí, pero yo quería saber eso.

—Es muy linda, una gran mujer —rodé lo ojos— pero al llegar aquí, me entero que está casada.

—Sí, pero se va a divorciar de mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó visiblemente feliz con la noticia.

—Por que esta mañana por fin la vio sin maquillaje —contesté y él se rió, estaba claro que no la había visto recién levantada— ¿sabes que Susana está embarazada?

La pregunta pareció sorprenderle.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Ese bebé no es de mi hermano.

—Entonces puede ser mío —y ahí estaba, la gran Karen lo había hecho de nuevo, había encontrado al papá del niño, lo único que nos faltaba para que la familia Grandchester por fin se deshiciera de Susana.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Ya sé, ya sé, este capítulo esta muy cortito, pero antes de querer incharme recuerden que yo solo soy una humilde adaptadora, si van a quejarse que sea con la autora del fic. Jajaja, es broma.**

**Les tengo dos noticias, al parecer Cinthia planea hacer una segunda parte de esta historia, y les aviso que desconozco si permitirá la adaptación de la misma, como sea, si esta primera parte termina bien y deja las cosas claras yo no seguiré adaptando para Candy, Candy (quizá alguien quiera arriesgarse) y la otra noticia es mmm… ¿mala? Cinthia solo ha escrito hasta el capítulo 18, hace un mes que no actualiza y la última vez demoro 7 meses en hacerlo, así que solo nos quedan 2 capítulos de holgura. Bua, en dos semanas más todas estaremos con la espectativa de lo qué pasará.**

**Por cierto, les debo una disculpa por no subir capítulo la semana pasada, pero es que asuntos de fuerza mayor ocuparon mi tiempo. **

**Quiero agradecerles a las chicas que me han dejado un review, a las que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos, a las que me han agreagado como uno de sus autores favoritos. Pero le agradezco especialmente a Cinthia Swan el permitirme adaptar su maravilloso fic.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: Noticias inesperadas**

**Ceshire…**


	18. Capítulo 17: Noticia Inesperada

**Capitulo 17: Noticias inesperadas**

**Terry POV**

Si alguna vez había pensado que mi vida no podría ser más miserable al lado de Susana, estaba equivocado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había salido de Lakewood con la esperanza de divorciarme pronto de mi esposa. Karen llamó un día después de haberme ido para decirme que había encontrado al probable padre del hijo de Susana y uno de sus amantes. Brinqué de felicidad. Esto parecía iba a ser mas fácil de lo que había imaginado.

Sin embargo ese hombre, del que ahora dependía mi felicidad, tenía que regresar a Europa a cerrar uno de sus negocios, pero mañana regresaría y entonces si tendría un testigo para terminar con este matrimonio lo más rápido posible. Pero sobre todo podría regresar con Candy, con la mujer que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Estaba tentado a mandarle un mensaje de texto, un correo, y claro tenía ganas de tomar un avión directo a Lakewood, pero me aguante las ganas y no hice nada, nada más que pensar en ella una vez mas, mientras la vista del pent-house, con sus edificios iluminados se volvían borrosos y solo estaban esos ojos verdes viéndome con ternura, con amor y con deseo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que cerró de golpe, Susana entro con miles de bolsas, otra vez.

— ¿Te divertiste? —pregunté simulando interés por ella.

—Claro, que mujer no se divierte pasando una y otra vez la tarjeta de su marido —se acercó a mí y me besó rápidamente en los labios para después regresar con sus bolsas—. Mira lo que te compré.

Sacó de una bolsa una camisa verde canario que le habría dañado la vista a cualquiera. Simule una sonrisa y la tomé en mis manos.

—Gracias —dije simulando mi desprecio por la camisa, supuse que fue lo ultimo que encontró en la tienda, y como no traía absolutamente nada para mí la tomó y decidió vestirme como payaso.

—De nada amor —dejó la bolsa y tomo otra color rosa, saco un conjunto sexy de encaje en color negro—. Y esto es para mí, bueno es para los dos, dejaré que lo disfrutes antes de que me lo arranques con los dientes.

Sonrió seductoramente, aunque esa sonrisa hacía mucho que había dejado de tener efecto en mi, y pensé en una excusa para no tener que "arrancárselo".

—Voy a ponérmelo, tú prepara un poco de vino, y vete quitando la ropa —me guiñó un ojo.

—Susana no creo que eso sea buena idea —me vio con ojos desconcertados.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Mañana tenemos un desayuno… muy temprano, con mi padre.

— ¿Y?

—Tenemos que levantarnos temprano, tenemos que descansar.

—Entiendo amor, pero para diez minutos que te va a tomar no creo que nos desvelemos mucho después de eso —dijo con una simulada inocencia, acababa de herir mi orgullo de hombre ¿diez minutos? Alcé una ceja.

—Simplemente no tengo ganas —ya que más daba si la trataba bien o mal, durante tres semanas había fingido soportar su presencia, sus besos y sus pocas caricias para sacarme de la cartera la tarjeta de crédito, pero si mañana terminaba esto que más daba pelearme con ella el día de hoy.

— ¿Es por ella verdad? —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a veces actuaba tan bien, que empezaba a creer que en verdad me quería—. Aunque digas que solo fue una aventura, esa Candice sigue entre los dos.

Tomó sus bolsas y se fue al cuarto, así que decidí cambiar los planes, llamé a Richard quien vendría con el tal Dylan y los cité en el departamento, no quería escenas con Susana en ningún restaurante, aunque eso habría estado bien, a ella no le gustaban las escenas públicas, las humillaciones, y eso sería un buen castigo, pero yo seguía siendo un caballero aunque ella no fuera una dama.

Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de huéspedes, y soñé con Candy, estábamos en la cabaña donde habíamos pasado nuestra noche juntos, y había una niña de cabellos castaños como los míos, paseando a un niño más pequeño de ojos verdes. Candy y yo los mirábamos desde el porche.

La mañana siguiente desperté feliz, y por alguna razón extremadamente nervioso, fui al cuarto principal a despertar a Susana y disculparme por la noche pasada, traté de convencerla de que Candy no significaba nada en mi vida, pero sobre todo trate de que se levantara y se arreglara para recibir a mi padre. Nos bañamos, por separado aunque ella insistió en que lo hiciéramos juntos, afortunadamente mi padre llego, y con el pretexto de quedarme a darle la bienvenida, ella desistió. Cuando por fin estuvimos en el comedor y Susana vio cuatro lugares.

—No sabía que también venia Eleanor.

—No —contestó Richard— mi esposa se quedó en Lakewood.

— ¿Y entonces quien viene a desayunar? —preguntó alzando una ceja— ¿Mi cuñada Karen?

La hipocresía le brotaba por los poros, en ese momento el timbre sonó, mi pulso se aceleró y me levanté a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba un hombre alto con aire europeo. Al entrar al comedor Susana palideció al verlo.

—Hola Susana —sonrió Dylan.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —tartamudeó Susana.

—Verás Susana —respondí por Dylan— él está aquí para hacerse cargo de tu hijo.

No pude evitarlo y sonreí, aunque mi sonrisa no duró mucho cuando Susana habló de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál bebé? —pregunto con una sonrisa mas que estúpida en su cara. ¿Cómo que cual bebé? El que llevaba en el vientre desde que me había engañado infinidad de veces con este hombre en Ibiza, ese bebé.

—Estas embarazada ¿o no? —pregunté con voz ronca, no podía creer que en eso también me había engañado.

—Estaba —corrigió Susana— o sea que ya no.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Richard.

—Le cuento —cruzó una pierna y tomó un pedazo de fruta para llevárselo a la boca, como si nos fuera a platicar la serie que vio anoche en le televisión— resulta que ese cuento de que Terry me amaba, que quería volver a hacer su vida conmigo y hacerse cargo de un niño que no era suyo simplemente no me lo creí. Así que al llegar aquí me deshice de el.

Sonrió y tomo un sorbo de jugo. Para continuar.

—Ahora, antes de que tú interpusieras una demanda por infidelidad lo hice yo, no tarda en llegarte el aviso con mis abogados, o y también uno a la zorra de tu amante, si es posible vendrá el pueblo entero de Lakewood a atestiguar que soy una esposa abnegada que fue traicionada por su marido con una estudiante.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que Susana era mas lista de lo que había imaginado, y que este asunto se me había salido de las manos por completo, pero sobre todo que ahora Candy, la única persona que quería fuera de todo esto, estaba a punto de meterse hasta el fondo.

**Candy POV**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Terry se había marchado, lo extrañaba inmensamente y apenas tenia noticias de él. Karen me había dado la gran noticia de que Dylan era el papá del niño que Susana estaña esperando y se había ido a Nueva York acompañada de Richard. Eleanor había decidido quedarse conmigo para infundirme ánimos. La escuela estaba por terminar y aunque también Anthony, Flammy y Archie me apoyaban yo me sentía infinitamente sola.

Por un lado el hombre que yo amaba estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia con su esposa, y aunque esto de ser la amante parecía estar a punto de terminar, no podía de dejar de extrañar su presencia, su rostro insoportablemente hermoso, o su suave aliento recorriendo mi piel una y otra vez. Quería con todas mis fuerzas que sus brazos se cerraran a mi alrededor, sentí mis ojos arder con las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos deseosas por salir. Y por otro lado estaba Albert, había intentado hablar con él pero no me permitió pasar, en sus ojos ya no había enojo, pero había algo mucho peor: decepción.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño, sentía los ojos hinchados y cansados, no sabía si eran las lagrimas o era el sueño, no había dormido bien los últimos días, parecía estar en un lapso depresivo en el que lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir mucho.

— ¡Candy! ¿A que hora bajaras a desayunar?

— ¡Cuando yo quiera! —le grité al molesto de mi hermano, era irritante que ni en pleno sábado pudiera levantarme a la hora que yo quisiera.

Me di un baño rápido y bajé a desayunar con ropa limpia, pero pijama al fin.

—Que carita, parece que te arroyo un autobús y después te comió un lobo y después te vomito —la sonrisa estúpida en la cara de Anthony era insoportable, más insoportable de lo normal.

—Supongo —me encogí de hombros— después debió hacer lo mismo con tu cerebro.

— ¿Vas a desayunar? —preguntó ignorando mi comentario y dejando sobre la mesa un plato con waffles.

—Uh —hice un gesto al percibir el olor nauseabundo del plato— eso huele asqueroso, prefiero un par de huevos.

—Puedo aceptar que insultes mi inteligencia pero jamás mis waffles —la cara de Anthony estaba indignada— ¿Qué tienen de malo? Los acabo de preparar

—Debiste revisar la fecha de caducidad antes de prepararlos —mire el plato nuevamente— en serio Anthony, si no quitas eso de aquí voy a vomitar.

—Está bien, pero tú te preparas tus huevos, ah por cierto te llego una carta.

¿Carta? Siempre pensé que eso ya no se usaba, que la era de la tecnología nos había alcanzado y que el correo solo se utilizaba para deudas y citatorios, así que no podía ser nada bueno. Sobre la mesa junto al teléfono había varios sobres con las cuentas de teléfono, luz y sistema de cable, uno en específico dirigido a mí, con el símbolo del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, recientemente no había cometido algún delito, pero intuía de que se trataba, y aunque Terry me había jurado que no tendría que meterme en ese asunto tal vez me necesitaba, pero por qué no me había avisado él que llegaría este sobre. Lo abrí temblorosa y comprobé lo que tanto temía, necesitaba presentarme a declarar en el juicio de divorcio de Susana Grandchester en contra de Terry Grandchester.

Pero acaso las cosas no deberían ser al revés, no debería ser el quien interpusiera la demanda, en todo caso el plan de Terry no habría funcionado y ella se le había adelantado, y lo peor de todo, ahora yo era llamada para que me cuestionaran sobre mis amoríos con el marido de la victima… Susana. Esto estaba mal, comencé a temblar, sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cara, mi cuerpo, y lo último que sentí fue el piso debajo de mí, frio y duro.

Desperté en el hospital, gemí despacio. Odiaba los hospitales, y a menos que el cerebro se me haya salido al desmayarme, no encontraba una razón para haberme trasladado al hospital. El exagerado de mi hermano debió ser el culpable de esto. Por un momento olvide el por qué me había desmayado, y entonces recordé el citatorio y me pregunté ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Obviamente no podía solo ignorarlo y no presentarme, tendría que estar ahí ¿pero para decir que? Tenía que hablar con Terry, al menos con Eleanor o Karen para que me dijeran que estaba pasando.

Me levante de la cama donde me tenían exageradamente acostada, pero justo en ese momento entró mi hermano junto con Eleanor y Karen.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras —dijo Anthony mientras me hacia recostarme de nuevo en la cama— ¿Por qué te desmayaste eh? No sabía qué hacer contigo, tuve que llamar a medio Lakewood para que me ayudara.

—No lo dudo Anthony, cuando eras niño y te atoraste el pie en el piso de la cocina estuviste a punto de llamar al FBI a que investigaran a ese hoyo asesino —me reí, quería por un momento olvidarme de lo que se me venía encima.

— ¿Cómo te sientes corazón? —preguntó Eleanor con ese tono maternal que me hizo extrañar a mi madre más que nunca. La necesitaba, sabía que me habría regañado por lo que hice, pero después me hubiera apoyado incondicionalmente.

—Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño desmayo por… el remolino de emociones que me llego en ese momento, supongo que ya saben que paso.

—Anthony nos contó —dijo Karen sentándose en la cama y tomando mi mano— pero todo saldrá bien, hablé con Terry, Susana abortó al bebé, nunca creyó lo que Terry le dijo sobre darse otra oportunidad e interpuso la demanda primero.

Suspiré, esto apenas estaba empezando.

—Pero Candy debes ser fuerte, no debes dejarte caer hoy más que nunca por que…

—Yo le digo ¿si? —chilló Karen.

—Yo quería decirle —se quejó Anthony.

—Pero yo lo pedí primero —argumentó Karen.

—Pero yo tengo lazo sanguíneo con ella, tengo más derecho. —parecían niños pequeños jugando a "mi casa es más grande que la tuya".

—Niños por favor… —Eleanor quiso intervenir pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

—Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera —sugirió Karen.

—Prepárate para perder —sonrió mi hermano.

Karen se levantó de la cama y empuño su mano al igual que mi hermano. Y después de decir las palabras mágicas Karen puso papel y mi hermano piedra.

— ¡Si! —Brincó Karen— lo sabia. Bueno quiero silencio y que alguien le tomé una foto a su cara después de que se lo diga.

—Karen por favor —regaño su madre.

— ¿Me vas a decir de una vez o tengo que desmayarme de nuevo? —pregunté molesta y curiosa.

—No, no lo hagas —Karen se sentó de nuevo junto a mi y tomó mi mano entre las suyas— Candy… estas embarazada ¡voy a ser tía!

Sentí que brincaba en la cama, también sentí la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo de nuevo, aunque me quede sobre la cama, esta vez no caí al suelo.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Ya sé, ya sé, tanto tiempo para un capítulo tan pequeño. Bueno, no me culpen, yo solo adapto la historia. **

**A las que dijeron que Candy iba resultar embarazada, mis respetos, jajaja, yo no me lo imaginaba. **

**El siguiente capítulo es el último que se ha escrito, Capítulo 18: Testigos, y lamento decirles que es más pequeño que este. Sé que no debí emocionarlas con una historia incompleta y me disculpo enormemente por ello, pero confio en que Cinthia le de final algún día. No quiero presionarla pregúntandole cuándo subira un nuevo capítulo porque respeto el hecho de que tiene una vida fuera de los fics. Así que les ruego paciencia, mucha paciencia.**

**Agradezco que me acompañen en esta pequeña aventura, he de admitir que fue divertido traer esta historia para Candy, Candy.**

**Lamento decirles que en este capítulo solo responderé un review, pero no desesperen, prometo dar respuesta a todos en el que sigue.**

*** Sun Danae: Si te resulta tan ofensiva la trama, ¿por qué leer hasta el capítulo 16? Es incongruente. Y obvio, no retiraré el fic, es más fácil que tú dejes de leerlo. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo niñas lindas!**

**Ceshire…**


	19. Capítulo 18: Testigos

**Capitulo 18: Testigos**

**Candy POV**

Desperté unas horas después. Sentía la cabeza pesada y enorme, quería volver a dormir hasta que todo esto terminara, obviamente era imposible. Parpadeé un par de veces para adaptarme a la oscuridad, intentando ver donde me encontraba, pero el olor a alcohol y a ambiente esterilizado me hizo notar que aun seguía en el hospital. Suspiré recordando lo que Karen me había dicho antes de dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia e inmediatamente puse mis manos sobre mi vientre.

Aun no había nada, al menos no notable, pero ahí estaba _mi hijo_. Eso sonaba raro. _Mi hijo_. Mío y de Terry, sonreí ante este pensamiento, un niño de ojos verdiazules, con el rostro de Terry abrazándome y diciéndome mamá, mientras Terry a mi lado me abrazaba. Para ser una persona que a sus diecinueve años jamás había soñado con ser mamá, fue una imagen que me gusto demasiado. Siempre había pensado que las mujeres que cambiaban en cuanto sabían que estaban embarazadas exageraban. ¿Cómo podían alegrarse ante una futura criatura que cambiaría su vida para siempre? Y ahora me ilusionaba ese cambio.

Era joven, si. No había terminado siquiera el primer año universitario, el padre de mi hijo estaba casado, el mío estaba decepcionado de mi actitud. Pero aún así me hacía ilusión dar a luz a este bebé en nueve meses.

Luego la felicidad fue reemplazada por nervios y miedo, tenía ese citatorio para el lunes próximo y hoy era viernes, casi sábado. El estomago se me revolvió y tuve ganas de llorar. Esto no sería fácil, Susana sería más difícil de lo que pensaba, y no conforme con eso pensaba hacernos pagar a Terry y a mí por lo que le habíamos hecho. Esto no iba a salir bien, de ninguna manera.

Escuché un fuerte ronquido salir de un costado de mi cama, me senté sobresaltada y vi la figura de Anthony recostado en el sofá, quise despertarlo y preguntarle tantas cosas, ¿se lo había dicho a mi papá? ¿Qué opinaba él de mi embarazo? ¿Dónde estaba Karen y Eleanor? Pero no lo hice, mejor me recosté de nuevo y comencé a soñar con un mundo donde no existiera Susana, donde yo jamás hubiera sido la otra y donde Albert paseaba a su nieto en la patrulla.

Por la mañana me despertó el sol que entraba por la ventana. Me senté, cansada de estar en esa cama, mi hermano ya no estaba en la habitación, me encontraba sola. Aunque no fue mucho tiempo, de inmediato llegaron Karen y mi hermano con la alta médica en la mano.

— Supongo que ya puedo irme de aquí.

— Supones bien hermanita — Anthony dejo una pequeña maleta sobre mi cama— te trajimos ropa para que te vistas y nos vayamos.

— Ya todo está listo — continuó Karen — yo misma empaqué tus cosas, hablé esta mañana con Terry, ya están arreglando todo con el abogado de papá.

— Karen, ¿le dijiste de mi…?

— Oh no — negó con la cabeza — eso tendrás que decírselo tú, pero si te pido que lo hagas pronto, me muero de ganas por ir de compras, vas a necesitar muchas cosas, ropa para los nueves meses, y después el bebé necesitara pañales, comida, ropa, yo organizaré tu baby shower, será en grande. Espero que sea niña, así podre comprarle diversidad de vestidos, imagínate la infinidad de combinaciones que podemos hacer de zapatitos y vestidos, si es hombre también puedo hacer muchas combinaciones pero no tantas como con una niña, y ya que crezca le enseñaré a maquillarse, espero que no herede esa desprecio tuyo por la moda, aunque claro me tendrá a mí para no dejar que eso suceda…

— Por Dios Anthony — le supliqué a mi hermano — presiona el botón de apagado.

— Oye — protesto Karen — solo te estoy previniendo, no quiero que interfieras en mis planes con el bebé.

— Lo siento Karen pero el bebé por lo pronto esta dentro de mí y ahí se quedara nueve meses.

— Ocho y una semana — me contestó — ay me muero por que nazca.

— ¿Sabes que es un bebé y no un muñeco? — mi tono era un poco molesto. Aunque no podía molestarme con Karen, pero a veces su excesivo entusiasmo me daba dolor de cabeza.

— Si, lo sé, pero los bebes también necesitan ropa…

Afortunadamente Eleanor entró y detuvo un poco el berrinche que estaba a punto de hacer su hija.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Candy? — su tono cariñoso hizo que me relajara un poco.

— Bien, en serio fue una exageración tenerme aquí toda la noche.

— Anthony deberías esperar afuera a que tu hermana se arregle — sugirió Eleanor — además Flammy y Archie están en el auto.

— ¿Archie? — a Karen le brillaron los ojos — hace tanto que no lo veo.

— Lo viste ayer en la noche — le dijo mi hermano mientras iba detrás de ella, que ya había salido disparada a ver a su amado.

Eleanor sonrió, y me ayudó a vestirme, el estomago me gruñó pidiéndome comida, la sopa sin sabor y la gelatina que más bien parecía agua que me había dado de cenar el hospital no le hicieron justicia a los huevos con tocino que se me antojaban.

— ¿Archie y Flammy también vendrán?

— No, solo vivieron a despedirse de ti.

— ¿Ya saben del embarazo?

— Si, quise detener a Karen, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no podría decírselo a su hermano, salió corriendo a ver a Archie y a Flammy.

— Está bien, al único a quien quiero decírselo yo es a Terry.

— Comprendo — me sonrió y comenzó a cepillarme el cabello — pero Candy no veras a Terry hasta el lunes, en el juzgado.

— ¿Por qué? — mi voz sonó más alta de lo que hubiera deseado.

— No sabemos lo que Susana esté planeando, o que pruebas vaya a presentar, no podemos arriesgarnos, tú y él negaran todo, nosotros los apoyaremos y si ustedes se ven…

No continuó, y deseé que no lo hiciera, estaba ilusionada, quería llegar a Nueva York y lanzarme a sus brazos, pero no pensé en las consecuencias que eso tendría. Susana era lista, probablemente tendría ya uno o, porque no, varios detectives con una cámara siguiéndonos a Terry y a mí. Parecía exagerado, pero podía ser cierto. Ella no se detendría hasta sacarle el último centavo a Terry. Bufé cuando me di cuenta que alguna vez, cuando todo esto había empezado, yo me había sentido mal por ella.

— Tú y Anthony se quedaran en un hotel — continuó Eleanor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo se llevara el juicio?

— No lo sé, depende de cómo se den las cosas, quien vaya a atestiguar, si las cosas se complican o si todo sale bien, todo dependerá de lo que pase el lunes.

Sentí una lagrima correr por mi rostro y los brazos de Eleanor rodeándome, depositó un beso en mi frente.

— No llores, recuerda que ahora todo lo que tú sientas lo sentirá tu bebé, y aunque esto termine mal para Terry, ambos van a estar juntos.

Asentí. Saber que Terry y yo después de todo esto que íbamos a pasar estaríamos juntos me daba más fuerzas, aunque todo lo que estaba por venir me asustaba. Suspiré, limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro y me deje guiar por Eleanor hasta el estacionamiento, donde Archie y Flammy me abrazaron, felicitándome por mi maternidad.

Aun me costaba trabajo hacerme a la idea de que sería madre, pero poco a poco caía en la cuenta de que así seria.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Flammy — quiero decir, con la idea del embarazo.

— Claro que si — sonreí — aunque al principio me desmayé, ahora estoy consciente y feliz.

— Te vamos a extrañar — me dijo Archie.

— Y yo a ustedes, pero confió en que regresaremos pronto.

— Ojala que así sea — contestó Flammy — bueno Archie será mejor que nos vayamos. Adiós Anthony.

— Hasta luego Flammy — mi hermano sonrió y la abrazo, para después darse un beso en los labios. Parecía que me había perdido de algo mientras me tenían recluida en ese hospital. Archie y Karen se dedicaban miradas y palabras cariñosas y Eleanor nos esperaba dentro del auto.

Cada uno se despidió de su cada cual y tras despedirme de Archie y Flammy, subí al auto para ir rumbo a Chicago y después a Nueva York, donde tenía una cita con el destino.

**Terry POV**

— ¿Cómo que está en el hospital? — pregunté exaltado a mi hermana por el celular.

— Tuvo una pequeña baja de azúcar por el citatorio — respondió.

— Claro, el maldito citatorio — dije entre dientes — pero ¿ya está bien?

— Si Terry, deja de ser tan dramático y cuéntame que paso.

— Tenía entendido que tú lo sabías todo — mi sarcasmo era fruto de mi mal humor.

— Terry Grandchester no juegues conmigo — Karen no soportaba que se le ocultaran las cosas — a veces no veo las cosas relacionadas con las arpías, no estoy relacionada con ellas.

— Será mejor que mañana les cuente en persona, y por favor Karen cuida a Candy, dile a mi mamá que la amo y a Candy… que la extraño y espero verla y abrazarla mañana.

— Y besarla — rió como tonta del otro lado de la línea — pero ni creas que me dejaras así ¿Qué hizo Susana? ¿Por qué se te adelanto?

— Hasta mañana Karen.

— No te atrevas a colgarme o… — fue todo lo que escuché al cortar la comunicación.

— ¿Se exaltó? — pregunto Richard.

— Ya conoces a tu hija — sonreí, me hacia bien hablar con mi hermana, aunque era insoportable, la adoraba — a Candy le llegó el citatorio.

— No te preocupes, mañana vendrá mi abogado, vamos a solucionar esto, y si Susana quiere dinero se lo daremos, así serás libre y podrás estar con quien tú quieras.

— Tenemos tan poco tiempo — me senté en el sofá, cansado de esta situación.

— Es poco tiempo, si, pero igual podremos hacer algo y saldremos de esta, no está bien que yo lo diga, pero nos libraremos de ella, por fin.

— A ti y a Eleanor les agradaba — le recordé.

— Sí, pero ahora no, y Candy es más de mi agrado, incluso sin que Susana hubiera sacado las uñas.

Ambos nos reímos aliviando un poco la tensión de la situación, pasamos la noche casi en vela conversando y planeando la situación con el juicio del lunes. Me dormí cerca de las tres de la mañana, y desperté a las siete pensando en Candy, esperaba que ya hubiera salido del hospital y que pronto llegaran a Nueva York.

A las nueve en punto llego el abogado de Richard, y minutos después Dylan, quien dolido por la pérdida de un hijo que aunque no conocía le hacía ilusión tener, estaba dispuesto a declarar.

— Hijo, te presento a Jason Jenks, mi abogado — nos presento mi padre.

— Mucho gusto — respondí.

— Igualmente Terry, tu padre me puso al tanto de tu situación legal, ayer apenas pude pasar por el juzgado y lamento decirte que tu esposa se te adelanto por mucho.

— Sí, soy un estúpido — dije entre dientes.

— Bien, necesito saberlo todo, los citatorios para los testigos de Susana ya han sido enviados.

— Si, lo sé — lo recordaba bien porque mi _¿novia?_ Bueno el amor de mi vida había ido a parar al hospital por culpa de eso — ¿Citatorios? ¿Cuántos?

— Bueno, Susana ha llamado a la señorita Annie Britter, a Eliza Legan, a la madre de la señorita Britter, Candice y Albert Andley.

— ¿Albert? — dijo mi padre antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ante este ultimo nombre.

— Si ¿hay algún problema?

Si, y no solo uno, bastantes problemas. Albert sabia de mi relación con su hija, mis planes eran mentir, decir que entre Candy y yo no había nada, ella haría lo mismo, negarlo, pero… ¿su padre haría lo mismo?

**Espacio Para Charlar**

Hola, ¿me extrañaron? Pensaba publicar hasta mañana, pero Cinthia me ha dado muy buenas noticias y quise hacer lo mismo con ustedes. Bueno, como les había dicho este era el último capítulo publicado... hasta ayer, jajaja, Cinthia va a continuar con la historia y tratara de no demorar tanto, uju!

Espero que este pequeño capítulo les haya gustado.

Por cierto, sé que les dije que iba a responder sus reviews (ya paresco político, puras promesas!), pero como estoy en la oficina no me da tiempo, jaja, como que mi jefa se me queda viendo, preguntandose qué tanto estaré haciendo, jajaja.

**GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**Eli de Grandchester**

**Tamborsita333**

**Andru110**

**Pecasnep**

**Elhyzha**

**Glamia Annie**

**Nakeyla**

**Neoyorquina**

**Gabylove**

**MaiMai**

**Gaby B.**

**Aida**

**Beverly**

**Gelsuchis**

**Tattys Grand**

**Kari Grandchester**

**KarinaGrandchester  
**

**Y demás chicas que leen anonimamente.**

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, El Juicio.

**Ceshire...**


	20. Capítulo 19: El juicio Parte 1

**Capitulo 19: El juicio I**

**Candy POV**

El lunes por la mañana desperté con unas ganas inmensas de no levantarme de la cama. Hoy oficialmente comenzaba el principio del fin, quería llegar a ese juicio, pero a la vez tenía miedo, tenía ganas de desaparecer un instante del mundo o ¿Por qué no? Ser capaz de ver el futuro, pero ninguna de esas cosas me era posible, solo estaba aquí muerta de nervios, sin haber visto aun a Terry y con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar. Pero eso podía esperar. Desde nuestra llegada el viernes por la noche se me había prohibido aunque fuera un mensaje de texto a Terry, y a pesar de estar con mi hermano, Karen y Eleanor, me sentía sola, porque solo había una persona con quien quería estar y no podía, por eso cuando un par de golpes se escucharon en mi puerta y detrás escuché su voz, mi corazón casi se me sale del pecho.

— ¿Candy? —tan rápido me levante que quedé mareada pero lo ignoré y abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba con esos intensos ojos viéndome como si temiera que fuera a desparecer, me abalancé sobre él, me sostuvo entre sus brazos y me besó con fuerza, los labios, después la frente, las mejillas y de nuevo los labios. Me sentí completamente en las nubes cuando sentí después de tantos días sus labios junto a los míos, era indescriptible la sensación de estar con él, entre sus brazos, no pensé en nada más, pero claro mi burbuja se reventó cuando Karen y Anthony se aclararon la garganta de forma bastante audible y molesta.

—Creí que no nos podíamos ver —le dije apenas separando un poco mis labios de los suyos, mi cuerpo aun estaba herméticamente aferrado al suyo.

—Ese era nuestro plan, pero las cosas han cambiado —contestó con voz grave, pero con un toque de dulzura mientras se dirigía a mí.

— ¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Eleanor, Terry tomó mi mano y me guió al sofá donde nos sentamos lo mas cerca posible.

—Susana, perdió al bebé, bueno… lo abortó —un hueco se me hizo en el estomago, sentí, aunque era imposible, como si mi propio bebé me hubiera pateado alzando la voz ante tal bajeza, despacio lleve mi mano hasta mi vientre y lo acaricié despacio.

— ¿Cómo… fue capaz? —pregunté, sabia que era ambiciosa, pero de ahí a hacer algo tan cruel, había mucha diferencia.

—Parece que es mas lista de lo que pensamos, así que abortó al bebé y piensa negar relación alguna con Dylan, pero gracias a mi hermanita —le sonrió a Karen y ella le devolvió la sonrisa— él esta dispuesto a declarar el amorío que tuvieron, tengo los cargos a las tarjetas de crédito por la compra de los pasajes pero…

Su silencio nos hizo poner mas atención, pero también me hizo sentir mas nerviosa, algo no andaba bien, de hecho debía ser algo muy malo.

—Pero… —lo incité a que continuara.

—Susana tiene un testigo, Candy —me miró y tomó mi otra mano entre las suyas— ese testigo es Albert.

Mi boca formó una enorme O y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, sabía lo que eso significaba, la última vez que intenté hablar con Albert seguía con esa mirada indiferente y cargada de decepción, así que aunque hablara con él antes del juicio estaba muy segura de que no nos ayudaría.

—Entonces, ¿Susana va a ganar? —Preguntó molesta Karen— eso es injusto, es verdad que ustedes dos son amantes, pero ella… ella es una zorra que se metió contigo por dinero y con Dylan por placer debería haber una ley que castigue a las zorras como ella.

—Tranquila Karen, nuestro abogado nos ha dado un mejor plan, pero solo lo haremos si Candy está de cuerdo.

—Haré lo que sea para que esto se terminé de una vez —dije segura y confiada en el plan de abogado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bien, quizás no estaba tan dispuesta después de todo, o era que tenia miedo de que las cosas se le complicaran a Terry y probablemente a toda la familia Grandchester, pero era nuestra ultima salida y estaba dispuesta a todo por que esto ya terminara. De camino hacia el juzgado, en al auto con mi hermano, mi cuñada y Eleanor sentía que me faltaba el aire, y que sudaba a pesar del clima frio que la ciudad de Nueva York nos regalaba, los copos de nieve se estrellaban contra el parabrisas y los latidos de mi corazón llenaban el silencio en el interior del auto, aunque probablemente yo era la única que los escuchaba.

Al llegar al juzgado vi el cabello de Susana perderse al cerrarse la puerta principal, era inconfundible el color rubio plateado de su larga melena, o quizás es que yo ya alucinaba con esa mujer, que, aunque yo era la otra era ella quien se empeñaba en hacernos la vida imposible a Terry y a mí. Eleanor y Karen se adelantaron para avisarle a Terry y al abogado que ya estábamos aquí, Anthony me acompañó en todo momento asegurándose de que no fuera a correr.

Después de caminar con la mayor lentitud posible, llegamos a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, y ahí estaba Susana acompañada de su abogado, un hombre de cabellos rubios, su cara demostraba que era un gran abogado, o al menos uno prepotente seguro por sus numerosos casos ganados y mi corazón se disparó de nuevo en un frenético latido. Intente ignorarlo al ver del otro lado a Terry, tan calmado, como si todo fuera a salir bien, habría querido estar tan segura como él, pero no podía, algo me decía que esto estaba mal, pero ya no había marcha atrás, si me había metido en un amor tan complicado, tenia que complicarme la vida para salir de el. Tomamos asiento en las enormes bancas de madera, esto era como en la televisión, pero era la vida real, aquí nadie me aseguraba que los buenos fueran a ganar, es mas no estaba ni siquiera segura de ser "los buenos".

El juez llegó y se hizo la presentación del caso y yo estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, quizás si me desmayaba esto se podría posponer, pero en realidad no era eso lo que quería, por que igual tendría que volver otro día, inhalé aire antes de que Susana fuera llamada a declarar, su abogado se levanto después del juramento de la rubia de solo decir la verdad, del cual casi me rió.

—Señora Grandchester ¿puede decirme por qué demanda a su marido por infidelidad?

—Hace un par de meses me fui de viaje sola, por que mi marido tenia que empezar a dar clases en la universidad, así que me tomé unas vacaciones muy merecidas, pero al volver mi prima Eliza quien comparte clases con la amante de mi marido me informó sobre la relación de mi marido con esta niña.

— ¿Y que hizo? —preguntó el abogado.

—Lo enfrenté —sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y yo bufé molesta, pero debía admitirlo, era buena actriz— y él me dijo que era verdad, que durante mi ausencia se haba acostado con esa zorra pero que me amaba a mi, me convenció de venir a vivir a Nueva York y empezar de nuevo, pero… no puedo, no puedo perdonarlo.

—Así que entonces, ¿su marido confesó haberle sido infiel con una de sus alumnas?

—Si, no tuvo el descaró de ocultarlo, creo que como él sabe que lo amo con toda el alma pensó que lo perdonaría, pero no es así.

— ¿Así que le he hecho un daño moral y sentimental? —continuó el abogado.

—Además de la vergüenza ante todo el pueblo de Lakewood de ser una tonta.

—No mas preguntas —el abogado rubio se sentó y el juez le dio la palabra al abogado de Terry.

—Señora Grandchester, ¿Cuántas veces antes de ese último viaje, usted abandono la ciudad de Lakewood?

—Un par de veces, por motivos de trabajo Terry no podía acompañarme.

— ¿Así que decidió irse de luna de miel usted sola?

—Si, Terry me incitó a que lo hiciera, ahora sé por qué.

—Y la segunda vez que se fue ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Por que una amiga cumplió años, y la fiesta fue en Cancún.

— ¿Y cuanto duró la fiesta?

—Objeción señor juez —se levantó el abogado de Susana— eso es irrelevante.

—A lugar —contestó el juez.

—Bien, entonces dígame señora Grandchester, ¿Cuánto tiempo duró ese viaje?

—No lo se, ¿una semana? Tal vez más, tal vez menos.

—Yo le diré cuanto —el abogado se acercó a su escritorio y tomó un par de papeles— duró un mes, fue una fiesta bastante larga, su luna de miel duro otro mes, mes y medio de nuevo en Cancún y dos meses en Ibiza, España, lo que nos da un total de cinco meses y medio de ocho que usted y el señor Grandchester llevan casados, para ser exactos los cinco primeros meses.

—Eso no es motivo para que Terry me engañará —protestó Susana.

—Claro que no, eso no es lo que quise decir, pero ¿usted señora Grandchester? ¿Qué hizo los últimos dos meses en Ibiza?

—Fui con unas amigas.

— ¿Y quien pago los gastos del viaje?

—Cada una pagó sus gastos, ¿Qué clase de preguntas idiotas son esas?

—Es que en los gastos de su tarjeta de crédito solo aparase el boleto de avión, usted parece no haber gastado mas que un par de noches en un hotel, y eso me hace preguntarme ¿Dónde pasó todas las noches restantes?

Susana miró a su abogado como suplicándole que interviniera de nuevo, pero yo moría de ganas de que contestara.

—Lo que mi clienta haya echo es irrelevante señor juez —intervino el abogado de Susana.

—No lo es —continuó el abogado Jenks— por que la señora Grandchester paso esos dos meses con el señor Dylan y no precisamente como compañía amistosa, sino romántica.

—Eso es mentira —se defendió Susana.

—Entonces ¿Quién pagó sus cuentas en Ibiza? —Preguntó el abogado, pero Susana no contestó— eso es todo señor juez.

J. Jenks se sentó y Susana se levantó del asiento de los testigos para ser ocupado por Terry, o al menos eso creí, ya que el siguiente a testiguar fue Dylan.

—No se que demonios tiene que ver ese hombre en todo esto, ¿acaso es algo de la zorra con la que se acuesta mi marido? —me miró alzando una ceja, yo la miré pero no respondí a su ataque, volví mi mirada hacia el frente, donde Dylan ya estaba tomando asiento, el juez mando callar a Susana, y nuevamente J. Jenks tomó la palabra.

—Señor Finns, dígame ¿conoce a la señora Grandchester?

—Si, la conocí en Ibiza hace unos meses.

— ¿Y que tipo de relación tienen?

—En este momento ninguna, pero cuando Susana estuvo en Europa fuimos amantes.

— ¡Mentiroso! —gritó Susana, su abogado la hizo callar al igual que el juez.

— ¿Sabia que la señora Grandchester era casada? —pregunto J.J.

—No, la conocí como Susana Marlow, pasamos dos meses juntos y después me dijo que tenia que regresar a su país, no sé si para mi mala fortuna, me enamoré de ella y vine a buscarla, fue cuando supe que estaba casada.

—No tengo mas preguntas —J.J tomó asiento y el rubio se puso de pie.

—Señor Finns, dice que conoció a mi cliente en Ibiza ¿Cómo fue?

—Fue una tarde en playa, platicamos y la invité a cenar.

— ¿Y que mas?

—La invite a bailar pero me dijo no estar interesada.

— ¿Así que mi clienta le dejo claro que no estaba interesada en salir con usted?

—Esa noche si, pero al día siguiente ella misma me buscó y pasamos todo el día juntos, al igual que la noche.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso, esto lo haces solo por que te rechacé —Susana gritaba como loca.

—Señora Grandchester haga el favor de guardar silencio.

—No tengo mas preguntas señor juez —Susana se calmó un poco después de que su abogado le dijera algo, ella me miró y sonrió con arrogancia, después J.J se puso de pie y Terry me miró suplicante y entonces entendí todo.

—Llamo a la señorita Candice Andley como nuestro siguiente testigo —Susana se rió cuando el abogado dijo "señorita" pero poco me importaba, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia el banquillo de los testigos, aunque para mi parecía ser la guillotina, pero gustosa pondría mi cabeza con tal de borrarle esa sonrisa a Susana. Hice mi juramento sin dejar de ver a Terry, sus ojos me mostraban paz y confianza, así que tomé asiento.

—Señorita Andley, la señora Grandchester acusa a su marido de sostener una relación romántica con usted, desde que ambos se conocieron en la universidad ¿es cierto?

—No, no es verdad —contesté.

—Zorra mentirosa —intervino Susana.

—Señora Grandchester es la ultima vez que le pido que guarde silencio, la próxima vez haré que espera afuera su sentencia —el juez parecía ya cansado con las interrupciones de Susana.

—Es la verdad, Terry y yo no empezamos una relación al conocernos, fue después, como un mes y medio después, que él y yo nos hicimos amantes.

Para mi sorpresa mi voz no se quebró, no tartamudeé, los que parecían bastante sorprendidos eran Susana y su abogado quienes seguramente estaban confiados en que lo negaríamos todo, pero esto quitaba de en medio a su prima Eliza, a Annie y sobre todo a Albert.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

**Una mega disculpa, esta vez no haré muchos comentarios porque estoy en la oficna, jaja, así que ya me come el tiempo, además creo que este capítulo habla por sí solo, jajaja, y lo qué viene! Uff, gracias por leer , niñas lindas!**

**Ceshire...**


	21. Capítulo 19: El juicio Parte 2

**Capítulo 20: El juicio II**

**Candy POV**

La cara de Susana no tenía precio, era una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, enojo y frustración. Quise sonreír, pero no lo hice, sin embargo Terry si lo hizo.

Expliqué con lujo de detalles, lo sucedido entre Terry y yo, desde cómo nos conocimos, hasta cómo terminamos por no poder estar el uno sin el otro. Y aunque delante del juez y de los dos abogados me daba pena, a fin de cuentas era la amante, estaba feliz por fin de poder decir lo que sentía, y así Albert no tendría nada que hacer aquí, si Susana lo quería para que dijera que me acostaba con su marido, pues aquí estaba yo para demostrarle que no era necesario.

También nos evitábamos el mal trago de ver a la señora Britter a su hija y a Eliza, quienes contarían la historia a su manera. El abogado rubio de Susana se levantó y aun con cara de desconcierto, se acercó a mí, pensativo.

— ¿Usted admite haber tenido una relación amorosa con el esposo de mi cliente?

— Si, lo he dicho como diez veces — respondí cansada, en verdad quería que ya terminara, sino el juicio al menos mi turno, no quería seguir más en el ojo del huracán, además aun había muchas cosas por decir.

— ¿Sabiendo que era casado?

— Lo supe desde que lo conocí, así que cuando empecé una relación con él, era obvio que lo sabía.

— Eres una descarada Candice, no, ¡eres una zorra! — Gritó Susana desde su lugar — destruiste mi matrimonio.

— Guarde silencio señora Grandchester — ordenó de nuevo el juez.

— No tengo más preguntas señor juez — el abogado de Susana se sentó junto a ella y la regañó con la mirada.

— Esta corte entra en sesión treinta minutos, y espero que la señora Grandchester se calme — el juez asesinó con la mirada a Susana, yo me puse de pie y junto con la familia de Terry y mi hermano, salimos a tomar algo de agua.

— Será mejor que te traiga algo de comer — dijo Eleanor con esa forma tan cariñosa de hablar.

— La verdad Eleanor, no tengo hambre, tengo el estómago revuelto.

— Hija debes comer, recuérdalo.

— Claro, es cierto, entonces te acompaño — aun me era un poco difícil hacerme a la idea de que estaba embarazada, ahora lo que hiciera o comiera no solo era para mí, también era para él o ella.

Me imaginé su carita, independientemente de si era un niño o niña, tenía que parecerse a Terry, me emocionaba la idea de verme reflejada en unos ojos como lo de él, verdi azules y llenos de inocencia. Claro si todo salía como lo teníamos planeado. Aun había una cosa por la cual preocuparnos y que Susana pudiera usar, pudiera que no en el juicio, pero si en Lakewood, en la universidad, además de mi hermano y mis amigos nadie sabía lo que ocurría, pero si se enteraban, a Terry seguramente lo correrían y posiblemente a mí me pasaría lo mismo, aunque yo podría entrar a cualquier otra, él posiblemente no.

— ¿Vieron la cara de Susana? — Preguntó Karen detrás de nosotras — no tenía precio, lo que hubiera dado por poder sacar mi celular y tomarle una foto.

— Karen, ¿qué te he dicho sobre burlarte de las demás personas? — regaño Eleanor.

— Que no debo hacerlo, pero Susana no es una persona, es una…

— Como sea Karen, por favor.

— Está bien mamá, ¿cómo te sientes Candy?

— Parecerá extraño, pero me siento bien, creí que iba a desmayarme o a vomitar enfrente de todos, pero creo que esto pudo funcionar.

**Susana POV**

— No tiene caso Susana — me dijo por tercera vez el estúpido de mi abogado.

— De algo nos tiene que servir.

— Esos testigos eran para comprobar que tu marido tiene una relación con esa mujer, y ella misma lo ha puesto en evidencia, no es necesario que el señor Andley suba a declarar.

— No importa, quiero ver a esa humillada — no soportaba la idea de tener que desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? — Me preguntó tocándome la pierna, alejé su mano con un manotazo y él se rió — en verdad lo que quieres es dinero, con esa declaración tu marido tendrá que pagarte mucho, que más da si esa chiquilla es humillada o no.

— Pero, ¿por qué demonios declaró en contra de Terry?

— ¿A quién le importa?

— A mí — le contesté furiosa.

— Tal vez es igual de interesada que tú, y le quiso quitar unos cuantos dólares por declarar lo contrario y como el tacaño de tu marido no quiso, pues lo hundió.

— ¿Me dices interesada a mí? — Me reí — eres un cínico, si esperas que le saqué mucho a Terry para poder irnos a Europa juntos.

— Bueno mi amor, si además de tu excelente compañía puedo disfrutar del dinero de tu ex marido, bienvenido sea.

Quiso meter su mano debajo de mi falda, pero no lo deje, ese no era el momento de ninguna demostración de cariño con ningún hombre, mucho menos con mi abogado.

Se me hizo eterna la espera del dichoso receso, quería regresar a la sala y terminar con esto, seguía Terry por declarar y ¿qué podía decir? Si ya la zorra de Candice lo había dicho todo. Lo de mi embarazo, bueno eso ya no me preocupaba, mi abogado se había encargado de sobornar al médico que me había practicado el aborto y de haber quemado, él mismo, mi expediente. ¿Qué podía salir mal? La respuesta era fácil: NADA. Probablemente mañana, y si tenía suerte, hoy mismo tendría la sentencia del juez, donde mi querido esposo tendría que pagarme una multa multimillonaria por el daño moral que su infidelidad me había causado, y en unos días, estaría en Europa, probablemente Paris o Milán, comprando todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, y ¿por qué no? Buscando un hombre mejor que mi abogado, quien solo era mi vía de escape de este desastroso matrimonio y mi pase de abordar hacia una mejor vida, con un mejor hombre, con una mejor cuenta de banco.

**Candy POV**

Ahí estábamos, de nuevo en la sala, sentados en el mismo lugar, a excepción de Terry, quien ahora estaba en el banquillo de los testigos, esta vez las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, afortunadamente Richard era doctor, si me daba un paro cardiaco sabía que al menos haría algo por salvarme. El abogado de Susana se puso de pie y comenzó a interrogar a Terry.

— Señor Grandchester ¿es verdad lo que dijo la señorita Andley acerca de ustedes dos?

— Si, es verdad — declaró con firmeza, podría decir que hasta orgulloso.

— Así que mientras mi cliente estaba de viaje, usted sostenía un romance extramarital, ¿sabe las consecuencias de eso?

— Si, las tengo muy claras y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlas.

— No tengo más preguntas — el abogado, que hasta antes de mi declaración parecía arrogante, ahora estaba confundido, parecía que no tenía nada más que preguntar, así que rápidamente J.J tomo el control del interrogatorio.

— Señor Grandchester, ¿qué paso exactamente en estos siete u ocho meses de matrimonio con su esposa?

— Nos casamos y a los días ella se fue de luna de miel, no pude acompañarla por que tenía asuntos que atender en mi universidad, acababa de graduarme, además me ofrecían trabajo como profesor y tenía que arreglar ese aspecto de mi vida — Terry tomó aire y continuó — después de que regreso se volvió a ir, y otras dos veces después de esa, en esta última fue cuando comencé a dar clases y ahí conocí a Candice.

— ¿Y cuando la señora Grandchester regresó? — preguntó J.J.

— Claramente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y yo tampoco se lo negué, así que me confeso que en su viaje me había sido infiel y estaba embarazada.

La cara de Susana era de odio, lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarle la cabeza, y agradecí a Dios que eso no fuera posible, vi a su abogado poner su mano sobre la pierna de ella, en un gesto tranquilizador para que no se levantara y gritara y por consecuencia, la sacaran, pero había algo más en ese gesto, me estremecí. Era increíble que, de ser cierto lo que pensaba, ella estuviera involucrada con su abogado. Aunque, ¿quién era yo para juzgar? Si me había metido con un hombre casado, ese me convertía en una especie de "zorra" como me llamaba Susana, porque había sido por amor, si, pero eso no quitaba que todo en esta sala, y mi padre afuera en algún lugar, incluso yo misma, me viera como la otra.

— Entonces ¿qué paso? — prosiguió J.J.

— Me pidió hacerme cargo del bebé a cambio de que ella no dijera nada sobre lo mío con Candice, yo no quería que el pueblo se enterara, sobre todo por ella, así que accedí, nos vinimos a Nueva York y con ella embarazada pensé en poner la demanda de divorcio, pero como verá, se me adelanto — el rostro de Terry era indescriptible, había infinidad de emociones en ese ceño fruncido, mientras miraba a Susana.

— ¿Y qué pasó con el bebé?

— Lo abortó.

— Objeción señor juez, esas con conjeturas que el propio señor Grandchester se está haciendo, por no decir que es mentira.

— Ha lugar — dijo el juez — sin pruebas, son conjeturas.

— Bien, no tengo más preguntas para el señor Grandchester, pero me gustaría llamar a mi último testigo, el doctor Leonard.

Y ahí estaba yo, a punto de sonreír como nunca antes, este era nuestro as bajo la manga. Me pregunté si estaría mal alegrarme porque el matrimonio en el que me había metido estuviera a punto de terminar, pero decidí que me respondería más tarde, y ahora disfrutaría la cara de Susana.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró un hombre, que por obvias razones no había estado presente en todo el juicio, debía tener unos cincuenta y pocos años, de cabello gris, caminó con seguridad por el pasillo y tomó asiento en el lugar donde antes había estado Terry. No lo pude evitar así que miré a Susana quien tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos y miraba a su abogado como exigiéndole una explicación. Pero no la tenía, así que J.J tomó la palabra.

— Doctor Leonard, ¿conoce a la señora Grandchester?

— Si, la semana pasada acudió a mi consultorio.

— ¿Cuál es su especialidad?

— Obstetricia.

— ¿Y puede decirnos para que lo visito la señora Grandchester?

— Objeción señor juez — se levantó el rubio — lo que pasó entre mi cliente y el medico es confidencial.

— No ha lugar — dijo el juez — aquí nos interesa saber para qué fue la señora Grandchester a ver al doctor, responda señor Leonard.

— Fue a pedirme que le practicara un aborto.

— ¿Y lo hizo? — preguntó J.J ante la mirada de terror de Susana.

— Si, específicamente fue el miércoles de la semana pasada, le pedí que se quedara en el hospital la noche para que descansara pero ella se negó.

— Tengo en mis manos — dijo J.J al tomar de su escritorio un folder amarillo — el expediente de la señor Grandchester, si me hace favor señor juez — se lo entregó y el juez comenzó a hojearlo — como verá la señora Grandchester tenía nueve semanas de embarazo, lo que nos da más de dos meses de embarazo, y en esas fechas la señora estaba en las playas de España y mi cliente aquí en el país, por lo tanto ese hijo no podría ser del señor Grandchester. Por lo tanto la señora acudió al legrado para desparecer la evidencia de su infidelidad, sin contar con que trató de sobornar al médico ¿no es así doctor Leonard?

— Así es, el viernes por la tarde el abogado de la señora me visitó con esto — del bolsillo interior del saco, extrajo un sobre amarillo — una fuerte cantidad en efectivo para que le diera el expediente y no dijera nada si los tribunales me citaban a declarar. Licenciado, le regresó su dinero, no tomé ni un dólar.

Tengo que decir que la palidez del abogado ya no era natural, pero si era impagable el rostro de derrota, en el de Susana simplemente era… espectacular.

— ¿Y por qué no aceptó el dinero? — pregunto J.J, en realidad yo también quería saberlo, si bien Terry me había dicho parte del plan de su abogado, no me lo había contado con lujo de detalles.

— Porque no soy ese tipo de personas, además el nombre de la señora se me hacía conocido, y claro, es la nuera de quien alguna vez fue mi compañero, el señor Richard Grandchester, de hecho asistí a la pequeña boda, pero parece que la señora Grandchester no me reconoció, mi deber como médico era la confidencialidad de mi paciente, pero cuando el abogado fue a sobornarme supe que algo andaba mal, así que me puse en contacto con el doctor Grandchester.

— No tengo más preguntas — dijo J.J y tomó asiento.

— ¿Licenciado Branner? — lo llamó el juez cuando el rubio no se levantó de su asiento.

— No tengo preguntas señor juez — dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo demonios no tienes preguntas? — Gritó Susana y se puso de pie — eso que está diciendo es mentira, que no ve que es amigo de mi suegro, seguramente él le dio una cantidad más grande de la que nosotros le dimos.

Y ahí, la misma Susana cavó su tumba.

— Te quieres callar de una vez por todas — le gritó su abogado.

— Silencio los dos — ordenó el juez — señora Grandchester, gracias por su declaración. Entraremos en un receso de quince minutos para dar la sentencia del caso.

El juez le pegó al escritorio con ese pequeño martillo que solo había visto por televisión y todos nos pusimos de pie. Karen estaba emocionada, yo me contuve, aun debía tener un poco de respeto por la aun señora Grandchester.

— Esto salió de maravilla — mi hermano me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó en el aire — y lo mejor es que Albert no tendrá que venir, tal como lo queríamos.

— De hecho debe estar afuera junto con los otros testigos — dijo Richard — será mejor que vaya a ver.

— Yo te acompaño — dijo Eleanor.

— Mejor voy yo — dije, todos me miraron — tal vez sea mi única oportunidad de hablar con él.

— Si, si ve — dijo Karen — pero procura estar aquí para ver como la arpía es pisoteada.

— Eres una maldita insoportable — le gritó Susana desde su lugar, pensé por un momento que se habían ido pero no fue así, ahí estaban los dos, molestos, aunque el abogado salió y le dejó sola.

— Lo sé — dijo Karen sin caer en las provocaciones de su cuñada.

— Voy a ver a Albert.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — pregunto Terry.

— No, lo haré sola.

Respiré hondo y salí de la sala, ahí estaba la señora Britter, Annie y Elisa con el abogado de Susana, y alejado, sentado en una banca, estaba mi padre. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago y otro en la garganta, me armé de valor y caminé hasta él, a unos pasos de distancia se percató de mi presencia y levantó la mirada.

— Papá — dije, él se puso de pie.

— ¿Ya me toca? — preguntó nervioso, al igual que yo, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

— No, no será necesaria tu declaración, te querían solo para que… bueno para que confirmaras que soy la amante de Terry pero yo sola lo hice.

— ¿Lo hiciste? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Si, papá sé que estás enojado pero, aunque hice las cosas mal, lo amo, y él me ama por eso estamos aquí, es un error del que tal vez algún día me voy a arrepentir pero, tú no tienes por qué cargar con él.

— Estoy enojado — dijo Albert.

— Lo sé, y sé que tal vez pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ese enojo se borre de tu mirada, pero… — no dije nada más, en nudo en mi garganta no me dejó, las lágrimas rápidamente se acumularon en mis ojos y no tardaron en desbordarse por mis mejillas. Cerré los ojos, pues las lágrimas borraban mi vista, pero sorprendentemente los abrí al sentir los brazos de Albert rodeándome.

— Eres una tonta Candy, una tonta por meterte con ese hombre, pero también eres valiente, y aunque no apruebo que te hayas involucrado con él, sé que lo amas, y quiero que sepas que hoy vine dispuesto a mentir por ti — me limpié las lágrimas y me separé para verlo a los ojos — pero no fue necesario porque mi niña afronto la situación sola.

Sus ojos brillaban, aún estaba ese enojo, que como le había dicho no iba a desaparecer tan pronto, pero ya no había decepción, había amor, cariño y un poco de comprensión.

— Eso significa…

— Que puedes volver a la casa, que te quiero; pero con una condición.

— La que quieras papá — le dije sin dudarlo.

— No veras a ese chico hasta que este divorciado, al menos no en mi casa, a ti te perdono porque eres mi hija, pero a él le podría meter un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

— Está bien, no lo veré en la casa — dije, podría sonar a broma su amenaza, pero podía también ser muy cierta.

Albert me acompañó de regreso a la sala y se sentó junto a mí, a mi otro costado estaba mi hermano, y frente a mi mis futuros suegros y Karen, ella independientemente de todo ya era de mi familia. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme cuando el juez apareció, junto con él venía la decisión de todo este embrollo, en realidad confiaba en que el divorcio se llevaría a cabo, pero ¿a favor de quien fallaría el juez? Susana y Terry junto con sus abogados se pusieron de pie.

— Bien, está claro que lo que vi aquí no es un matrimonio feliz, así que la demanda de divorcio se la concedo a la señora Grandchester.

— ¡Si! — gritó Susana, mientras el juez la mandó callar con la mirada.

— Sin embargo, no hay hijos de por medio, están casados en sociedad conyugal, por lo cual debería dividir los bienes que hayan adquirido mientras estaban casados pero no hubo ninguno, así que el señor Grandchester no está obligado a pagarle nada a la señora. Ahora el estado de Nueva York sanciona el acto de la infidelidad, por lo tanto el señor Grandchester tendría que pagarle una indemnización a la señora Grandchester por ochocientos mil dólares.

— Eso es muy poco señor juez, debería darme mínimo ocho millones.

— Si me dejara terminar, sabría que la multa también le aplica a usted puesto que también hubo infidelidad de su parte por lo que anulo la sanción. Esa es mi sentencia.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó Susana— ¡está usted loco, me está diciendo que mi marido será libre y además podrá revolcarse con esta zorra, y a mí no me va a dar ni un centavo, es usted un idiota, seguro lo compró!

Susana estaba totalmente fuera de sí, pero poco me importaba, la sonrisa de mi rostro no la podía borrar nada ni nadie. Todo había salido bien, bueno eso no aplicaba para Susana.

— Oficial, arreste a la ex señora Grandchester por insultar a la autoridad y sáquela de aquí por el amor de Dios.

— Quíteme las manos de encima — se necesitaron dos guardias para sacar a Susana de la sala, ya que pataleaba y arañaba — ¡Ayúdame idiota! – se dirigió a su abogado.

Sus gritos, solo se calmaron cuando la sacaron de la sala, el juez también salió y por fin me levante y corrí a los brazos de Terry. Me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó para después besarme como nunca lo había hecho, seria quizás que ya no había peligro de que alguien nos viera, que mi padre parecía estar algo de acuerdo con esta relación, que aunque estaba casado, el proceso de divorcio se estaba llevando a cabo y que no habría problemas para que él, nuestro hijo y yo estuviéramos juntos. Me aferré a él, a ese beso tan lleno de libertad, de amor y de pasión, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura acercándome más a él. Hasta que mi hermano carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

Nos separamos y tomamos aire, miré a mi familia, Anthony sonreía junto con Karen, Eleanor y Richard estaba abrazados y también sonreían, detrás de ellos estaba Albert, quien era el único que me miraba serio, pero él había dicho que no me quería ver con Terry en la casa, y aquí no estábamos en casa, sin embrago me guiñó un ojo y una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por sus labios, entonces supe que todo estaba bien y que por fin todo encajaba donde debía.

**Continuará…**

**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

**Bueno, bueno, Cinthia ha dicho que quizá solo escriba dos o tres capítulos más y un pequeño epílogo. Espero que se hayan divertido con este capítulo. A mí me gusto la cara de Susana cuando el juez dicto la sentencia, jajaja.**

**Bien chicas, sigamos juntas hasta el final. **

**GRACIAS...**

*** TC GAN**

*** TAMBORSITA333**

*** ELI DE GRANDCHESTER**

*** MAI MAI**

*** NAKEYLA**

*** MERY GRANDCHESTER**

*** PASSCUSA**

*** ROSAURA**

*** GABYLOVE**

*** CONEJA**

*** ELHYZA**

*** THE PECOSITA 87**

**CESHIRE..  
**


	22. Capítulo 20: ¡No estás gorda!

**Capitulo 21: ¡No estás gorda!**

**Terry POV**

Después de salir del juzgado, todos fuimos a celebrar con una pequeña comida, todos a excepción de Albert quien se justificó con su trabajo y el tener que regresar de inmediato a Lakewood. A mi no me preocupaba mucho el trabajo, había pedido un mes, pero quería regresar cuanto antes, no quería que Karen ni Candy perdieran mas clases, y Karen por supuesto me había llamado "viejo anticuado". Después de eso había raptado a Candy toda la tarde, con el pretexto de estar en una de las "capitales de la moda" ni mis padres ni la misma Candy pudieron detenerla. Así que me encontraba en la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad con Anthony y su camiseta de I Nueva York.

— ¿Sabes a dónde más podemos ir? — me dijo mientras se ponía el gorro de la estatua que acababa de comprar.

— ¿Al departamento? — contesté.

— No, quiero ir al departamento de _Friends_ — exclamó alzando las cejas una y otra vez.

— No, no pienso ir a ese lugar, además no sé dónde está — le dije dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí y regresar al departamento, en realidad no era ese el problema, solo quería volver y ver a Candy.

— Eso no es problema, todo mundo aquí debe saber dónde queda, además puede que nos encontremos con Jennifer Aniston.

— Por Dios Anthony, ¿qué tendría que hacer esa mujer ahí?

— Quizás esperándome, ¿sabes que después de su ruptura con Brad no ha encontrado un hombre para tener una relación larga y duradera?

— Es increíble que sepas eso, además pensé que cuando conociste a Flammy esa obsesión por Jennifer se te había terminado.

— Pero Flammy esta en Lakewood, jamás se va a enterar — me dijo sonriendo.

— Espera, eso significa…

— Me costó trabajo pero cayó rendida ante mis encantos de nuevo.

Rodé los ojos y me las ingenié para seguir la conversación, de modo que se olvidara de visitar ese dichoso departamento y cerca del anochecer regresamos por fin al departamento. Una vez ahí nos encontramos con mi hermana en la puerta con tres grandes maletas.

— Ya era hora, Anthony nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

— Creí que nos íbamos hasta mañana ¿no? — exclamó Anthony.

— Para nada, Terry y Candy se van mañana temprano, mis papás y nosotros nos vamos hoy mismo.

— ¿Dónde está Candy? — pregunté emocionado ante la idea de tener una noche para nosotros solos.

— Arriba — mi hermana me miró y entonces sonrió — eso será divertido, perturbador para mis ojos, pero divertido.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Anthony.

— De cómo Flammy te descuartiza por que no la has llamado.

— Para nada, tengo dominada a esa fierecilla — Anthony sonrió orgulloso.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Pensara lo mismo cuando lleguemos a Lakewood y se lo comente? — amenazó mi hermana.

—Tu no le dirás nada…

— ¿Por qué no se van y lo averiguan? — les dije con la intención de despedirme ya.

— ¿Impaciente? — Karen movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

— Adiós — le di un beso en la frente a mi molesta hermana, y me despedí de Anthony, los dejé en la puerta y al entrar quise correr al elevador, pero me aguanté las ganas, no quería verme desesperado, aunque lo estaba.

Esperé pacientemente a que el endemoniado ascensor bajara con extrema lentitud, solo para subir de la misma manera, o tal vez seria mi impaciencia por llegar junto a Candice y besarla de nuevo, esta vez con libertad, sin el temor de estar haciendo algo malo, o dañar a una tercer persona. Por fin, después de que el elevador tardara horas en llevarme hasta mi piso, llegué hasta mi departamento y al abrir la puerta me encontré con la mesa puesta, todo estaba iluminado solo por un par de velas. Candy salió de la cocina, llevaba un vestido azul que hacia contraste con su piel pálida y a la luz de las velas se veía realmente hermosa.

— Karen insistió en esto, pero si se te hace demasiado puedo…

— Está perfecto — interrumpí, me acerqué a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, la besé despacio, sin ninguna prisa por que esta noche terminara, sus labios sabían a fresa, y es que estando mas cerca me di cuenta que, seguramente mi hermana, la había maquillado solo un poco; la acerqué mas a mi, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el mío, me abrí paso entre sus labios para profundizar el beso, ella tomó mi pelo entre sus dedos, y cuando agarré sus piernas y la levante para hacerle el amor sobre la mesa, ella se separó.

— La cena se enfría — me dijo, sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, se sentó a la mesa y con la mirada me invito a hacerlo.

— Muy bien — le dije y me senté junto a ella — ¿cómo estuvo la conversación con tu padre?

— Muy bien — la sonrisa de sus perfectos labios era de felicidad — por fin acepto lo nuestro, pero tendrás que mantenerte alejado de mi casa al menos hasta que la sentencia de divorcio te llegue, Albert es… exagerado.

— No lo es — la contradije, y me miró confundida — si yo tuviera una hija tan valiosa como tú, también me molestaría de sobremanera que fuera la amante de alguien.

— Par de exagerados entonces — se encogió de hombros — a mi era a quien debía molestarme, es mas creo que ahora voy a extrañar el esconderme de Albert o de tu esposa.

Tomó un bocado y masticó pero sin borrar esa sonrisa del rostro. Reí un poco junto con ella por esa manera tan especial de burlarse de la situación, claro ahora que todo estaba resuelto. Abrí la botella de vino y serví un poco en ambas copas.

— Salud — dije levantando mi copa — por nuestra libertad para amarnos, y por lo hermosa que estás ésta noche.

Candy tomó la copa de agua y brindó conmigo.

— Por el futuro — quizás estaba alucinando, pero tenia un brillo pícaro en lo ojos.

Seguimos cenando, conversando sobre todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar aquí. El miedo que ambos habíamos sentido de que esto fuera a terminar mal, a ella le preocupaba mi trabajo, y aunque estaba seguro que no le interesaba por ella, sino por mi, estaba preocupada por la cantidad que Susana pudiera haberme quitado. En cambio, mi inquietud era que Candy se viera afectada, sobre todo en Lakewood, donde todo mundo se entera de todo. No quería que la señalaran como la otra, la "quita maridos" o un sinfín de sinónimos altamente groseros. Por que simplemente no se lo merecía, mi matrimonio con Susana era una farsa, tarde o temprano íbamos a terminar en divorcio, solo que Candy vino para acelerar las cosas.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que éstas? — le dije una vez que terminamos de cenar.

— Si, una vez — pestañeó de manera coqueta y seductora.

No aguanté mas, me puse de pie y la estire la mano — ven conmigo.

Tomó mi mano y la conduje hasta la habitación principal, al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, la puse contra la pared y la bese con urgencia, la necesitaba, no había estado con ella a solas desde hacia tiempo y quería que esta noche fuera eterna. Sentí como se estremeció bajo mis labios. Con mi lengua me abrí paso entre sus labios, mis manos acariciaban su espalda, sus brazos, sus caderas, sus piernas, sus senos, no quería dejar ningún rincón de su cuerpo sin tocar. Candy gimió despacio y me rodeo el cuello con sus pequeñas manos. Deshice el moño del vestido que se anudaba en el cuello y deje que cayera al suelo, me percate que tenia puesto un conjunto de ropa interior negro que contrastaba con su piel pálida.

Tomé sus piernas e hice que rodeara mis caderas con ellas, la lleve a la cama y despacio nos recostamos, comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, pero sus manos nerviosas se atoraban con los botones, tomé ese tiempo para besar sus redondos senos por encima del encaje negro, gimió y arqueo su espalda, acercándolos mas a mi boca, quizás eran mis ganas de ella, de su cuerpo o lo excitada que podía estar, pero sus senos estaban mas llenos, impaciente abrió de un solo golpe mi camisa, sin importarle a ella y menos a mi, los botones. Tracé un camino con mis labios en sus senos y baje por su abdomen, bese con ansias el interior de sus muslos, mientras ella gemía y hundía sus manos en mi pelo.

Volví a besar sus labios mientras ella se levantaba de la cama, me ayudo con el resto de mi ropa y se quitó lo poco que le quedaba a ella, su desnudez era maravillosa, era perfecta, no podía dejar de ver su rostro sonrojado era extraordinariamente hermoso, sus piernas exquisitas y la perfección de sus pechos.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la puse sobre la cama, debajo de mí, besé sus labios y su cuello mientras delicadamente me situé entre sus piernas.

— Candy — un susurro ronco salió de mis labios — mírame.

Le pedí, se mordía el labio inferior y sus ojos estaban cerrados, respiraba con dificultad mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda, mi pecho, mi cuello. Abrió los ojos cuando puse mi mano entre sus muslos. Sus ojos cafés parecían llamas, transmitían un deseo incontrolable, y yo estaba igual por hacerla mía una vez más. Lentamente me deslicé dentro de ella, sintiendo su cálida humedad, arqueo la espalda acercando su pecho al mío, sentí sus senos duros contra mi piel y la bese profundamente.

— Te amo — susurró mientras ambos nos movíamos en una vaivén placentero que hacia que Candy gimiera y susurrara mi nombre, con su respiración entrecortada apretaba sus caderas contra las mías y se movía de la forma mas sensual que jamás había imaginado. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y el mío respondió de igual manera, sumergiéndonos en un mar de placer que termino con los dos en un intenso orgasmo.

— También te amo — dije con la respiración agitada. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y caliente, su cabello estaba enmarañado contra la almohada. Deje caer despacio mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, y la besé de nuevo.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

La mañana siguiente desperté junto al amor de mi vida, la contemple durmiendo plácidamente, su respiración era lenta y sentía su pecho subir y bajar con cada inhalación. Besé con dulzura su mejilla, sus hombros y quite la sabana para besarla completamente. Una sonrisa salió de sus labios y supe que estaba despierta.

— Buenos días amor — la rodeé con uno de mis brazos, mientras el otro apartaba el cabello de su rostro.

— Uhmmm — fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — pregunté.

— Pero si no me dejaste dormir — dijo juguetonamente mientras acercaba sus caderas a las mías.

— Anoche no te quejaste — susurré en su oreja y la mordí despacio, mientras mis manos recorrieron su vientre, estaba dispuesto a hacerla mía de nuevo, pero teníamos que regresar a Lakewood en un par de horas — es hora de irnos. Me levanté de la cama, pero ella no se movió, al contrario se tapó de nuevo y me miró molesta.

— ¿Crees que estoy gorda? — preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — exclamé por su súbita pregunta, que además no tenia fundamentos.

— Piensas que estoy gorda ¿verdad? — me reprochó de nuevo.

— Para nada, Candy estas hermosa.

— No es verdad, estabas muy cariñoso pero cuando me acariciaste esta enorme panza te apartaste — lloriqueó y yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando — perdóname si no tengo un cuerpo como el de Susana, quizás debería considerar una liposucción.

— ¿Estás loca? — pregunté confundido — jamás te he comparado con Susana y no necesitas ninguna cosa de esas.

— Ah claro, ahora además de gorda… loca — pero ¿de dónde había salido esta Candy preocupada por su apariencia? Si hace unos minutos era la más linda y encantadora mujer.

— Amor, Candy, eres hermosa ¿de acuerdo? — intente razonar con ella — debemos irnos o perderemos el vuelo.

— ¿Y crees que el avión despegue con todos estos kilos? — oh por Dios, esto debía ser una broma, se levantó y quedó desnuda frente a mi — ¿sabes qué? Si, estoy gorda, y lo voy a seguir estando y es tu culpa así que no te quejes.

— ¿Mi culpa? — ¿de que demonios estaba hablando?

— ¡Si! Tu culpa, si tu no me hubieras embarazado yo no estaría propensa a engordar de esta manera, así que ahora debes quererme tal y como soy.

— Yo no tengo la culpa de tu gordura imaginaria Candice… — un momento ¿embarazada? La miré desconcertado y entonces desapareció esa expresión de loca obsesiva, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa y ese brillo reapareció en sus ojos — ¿estás…?

— Embarazada — completó mi frase inconclusa.

— ¿De… de… un bebé? — pregunté, y ella se carcajeó de mi pregunta incoherente y estúpida.

— Eso espero — contestó sonriendo.

Un hijo. Mi hermosa Candy estaba esperando un hijo. Mío. Un pequeño que llevaría mi sangre y la de ella, un bebé concebido del enorme amor que le tenia a mi novia. Sonreí saliendo de mi trance y abracé a Candy quien inundó la habitación con su risa angelical. Le di un par de vueltas.

— ¡Detente! Las nauseas — me golpeó el hombro para que la bajara y lo hice.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunté poniéndola de nuevo sobre sus pies.

— Bien, pero una vuelta mas y vomitaré — me dijo y entonces la besé con pasión, amor y una enorme felicidad.

— Vamos a ser papás.

— Si, y de un bebé — dijo, burlándose de mí, pero no me importaba me reí con ella y la abracé de nuevo, entonces decidí devolverle la jugada, me separé de ella, la miré a los ojos y con seriedad le pregunte — ¿y cómo me aseguras que ese bebé es mío?

La sonrisa se le borro de la cara, y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Dudas de mí? — sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y decidí que era suficiente.

— Estoy bromeando — me reí y sus rostro cambio de tristeza a alivio mezclado con enojo — yo también puedo bromear, Karen tenia razón, esto fue divertido. Ven aquí.

Abrí mis brazos y aun enojada también me abrazo.

— Karen me dijo lo mismo — no cabía duda que Karen todo sabía.

La miré, y me miré, ambos estábamos desnudos, y como Karen lo había dicho… era perturbador. Pero lo que mas importaba, era que iba a ser papá, que estaría toda la vida con Candy y que éramos felices.

**Continuará...**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Hola! Qué tal, por fin le dijo la noticia! La verdad a mí no me gusto la forma, pero como ya había dicho, son muy pocas las cosas que cambié del fic original por respeto a Cinthia.

Dos capítulos más, un epílogo y esta historia llega a su fin. Quiero darles las gracias a todas y cada una de las chicas que se toman unos minutos para leer y más aún para dejar un comentario.

Yo sé que no les he dado respuesta personalmente, pero mis responsabilidades actuales me lo han impedido, pero quiero que sepan que leo cada uno de sus reviews y todos me hacen muy feliz.

Especialmente a...

* Elhyzha

* Nakeyla

* Cotapesa

* Passcusa

* Selene Grandchester

* Mai Grandchester Andrew Cornwell (jajaja, no te falto Leegan?)

* Eli de Granchester

* Rosaura

* Tamborsita333

* Thepecosita87

* Karina Granchester

* Aida

* Pecasnep

* Ya las lectoras anónimas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: Sentencia.

Ceshire...


	23. Capítulo 21: Sentencia

**Capitulo 21: Sentencia**

**Susana POV**

— ¡Eres un idiota! — grité en cuanto entre al departamento de Jackson, ahí estaba el estúpido mirándome sorprendido.

— Susana, querida pensé que saldrías mucho después — su sonrisa engreída me provocaba golpearlo.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me sacaste de ese lugar asqueroso?

— Por que salí corriendo del juzgado antes de que el juez me acusara de sobornar al médico — contestó caminando hacia la recamara, se acercó a su closet y sacó una maleta.

— ¿Sigue en pie el viaje a Europa? — le pregunté acercándome a él dispuesta a olvidar el infierno que había pasado la noche anterior y usar a Jackson para irme de este país donde había sido humillada por el idiota de Terry y su estúpida chiquilla.

— Por supuesto, el avión sale por la noche.

— Eso suena maravilloso, pero Jackson… — aunque me daba asco acercarme a él, lo hice, lo besé despacio mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la camisa. No era el hecho de que Jackson Branner fuera mal parecido, al contrario, pero su contacto me causaba asco, incluso con Terry era más soportable el que me besara, sin embargo con Dylan jamás me había sentido así, con el jamás sentí las ganas de rechazar su contacto, al contrario no quería que dejara de tocarme — necesito pagar mil dólares antes del viernes o me arrestaran tres meses, deberías pagar la multa antes de irnos al aeropuerto.

— ¿Irnos? — me apartó y siguió empacando su ropa — no querida, me voy con mi esposa.

— ¿Tu esposa? Me dijiste que se estaban separando — le reclamé.

— Sí, bueno estábamos separados, pero estar lejos de ella me hizo ver cuánto amo a Leslie, así que nos iremos juntos a Europa.

— ¿Y yo?

— No, tú no vienes — me sonrió y yo solo quería golpearlo.

— Bien, antes de que te largues paga la multa o le diré a Leslie lo que hay entre nosotros.

— Lo siento, Leslie salió ayer a Europa y no pensamos regresar, viviremos allá permanentemente. Si algún día logras saber dónde estamos y logras juntar dinero para ir podrás decirle. Aunque quizás lo logres, no faltara un tonto como tu ex marido que caiga ante esos ojos azules.

— Me prometiste que la dejarías, que tú y yo nos iríamos juntos — quise llorar, no porque me había engañado, sino porque no tenía ni un peso, ni siquiera para pasar la noche en un hotel decente.

Jackson cerró su maleta, sacó su billetera y me dejo sobre la cama un par de billetes.

— Querida, no todos somos como tu ex marido, no todos dejamos a la esposa por la amante. El departamento ya no es mío así que procura irte antes de que te corran.

Sin más tomó su maleta y salió del cuarto, me acerqué a la cama y vi veinte dólares sobre la cama. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con veinte dólares? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**Candy POV**

Me encontraba frente a mi casa, con el viento gélido congelando mi rostro. Sabía que debía entrar, pero no sabía si me quedaría. Simplemente no podía posponer esto más tiempo, así que tomé la pequeña maleta que había llevado a Nueva York, subí las escaleras del pequeño porche y abrí lentamente la puerta. Adentro el olor a pizza llegaba desde la cocina y el sonido del televisor me indicaba que era la hora de las noticias, y en efecto yo tenía una noticia que dar y los nervios me estaban matando.

— ¿Candy? — preguntó mi padre desde la sala.

— Si papá, soy yo — inhalé profundamente y entré en la sala, mi hermano estaba sentado al lado de mi padre mientras veían la sección deportiva del noticiero, Anthony sonrió de forma picara, sin embrago mi padre miraba fijamente la televisión.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora? — preguntó Albert aun sin mirarme, Anthony luchó con las ganas de reír.

— Porque… — ¿qué le podía decir? ¿Qué me había quedado en el departamento de mi novio, que aun seguía casado y que la habíamos pasado de maravilla, olvidándonos del mundo por un instante? No, definitivamente eso no — necesito hablar contigo papá.

Por fin me miró, quizás fue el tono de mi voz lo que le preocupó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — me senté en el sofá pequeño, sintiéndome como una niña pequeña que está a punto de confesar una travesura muy mala. Quería a Terry junto a mí, pero eso probablemente empeoraría las cosas, y no quería a Albert en la cárcel, y a Terry muerto.

— Tengo que ir por mi ropa a la cabaña de Eleanor pero, papá antes quiero saber si aun podré vivir aquí o seguiré viviendo allá.

— Yo te dije en Nueva York que podías regresar Candy, ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Bien, antes que nada quiero que sepas que Terry quería estar aquí para decírtelo los dos, pero tú no lo quieres ver aquí así que lo haré sola, solo quiero que quede claro que él me apoya y no es un cobarde — estaba nerviosa, y Anthony notó eso, así que a falta de Terry, vino y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, mi padre puso mala cara en cuanto nombre a Terry, pero seguía teniendo su atención completamente.

— ¿Estás embarazada? — me quedé pasmada por su pregunta. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Miré a Anthony y él me negó con la cabeza. Miré de nuevo a mi papá, confundida. El tono de su pregunta era entre ira y resignación — estás embarazada ¿verdad? Lo sabía.

— Un poco. Quiero decir bastante. O sea poco comparada en como estaré en unos meses pero bastante comparada en cómo estaba dos meses atrás — mi hermano se rió detrás de mí y Albert se quedó callado, mirando al suelo pensativo, y yo me quedé esperando que estallara la bomba. Pero no fue así.

— Ya lo sabía — dijo después de un par de minutos.

— ¿Cómo? — pregunté.

— Intuición de padre, es obvio que el tal Terry no sabe hacer nada bien, primero se casa con otra, luego te enamora, después te embaraza, más adelante se divorcia, así no es como deben ser las cosas — empezó a hablar maldiciones en voz baja mientras caminaba a la cocina a tomar una cerveza, o al menos eso entendí.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — le pregunté a Anthony.

— Déjalo, debe asimilar que su niña consentida va a ser mamá del hijo de un hombre casado, que apenas tienes diecinueve años, que eres algo inmadura y que él ya está viejo y pronto lo llamaran "abue".

— No eres gracioso — le contesté — crees que lo eres, pero no.

— No, no — dijo mi padre regresando de la cocina — tiene razón en todo, ¿ya lo pensaste bien? Vas en tu primer año de universidad, es una responsabilidad muy grande.

— Sé que es una gran responsabilidad, que detendrá por lo menos un año mis estudios, que un bebé no es un juguete, que come, necesita comida y todo eso pero… es mi hijo, mío y de Terry y él me apoya, no sabes lo feliz que está. Juntos vamos a salir adelante, su familia nos apoya, Anthony nos apoya, el divorcio no tardará en llegarle, solamente falta que su abuelo acepte que me enamoré de ese hombre y que él me ama a mí, y que aunque suene cursi, y aunque yo no lo soy para nada, sé que esto será eterno, así que dime ¿puedes perdonarme de nuevo? ¿Puedes aceptarme en esta casa con todo y mi hijo y con Terry incluido? ¿O me regreso a la cabaña de Eleanor?

Sentí las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, Albert miraba fijamente su lata de cerveza, por un momento me sentí ignorada pero sabía perfectamente que había escuchado todas y cada una de mis palabras. Me mordí el labio esperando una respuesta, quería que hablara de una vez, que me dijera si podía seguir siendo su hija, o si lo había defraudado de nuevo.

— Al diablo, eres mi hija — dejó la lata de cerveza en la mesita de centro, se levantó y me abrió los brazos. Sonreí ampliamente y me levanté para abrazarlo también, sollocé contra su pecho mientras él me besaba la frente, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, porque al final todo iba a estar bien, y quizás también porque mis hormonas empezaban a jugarme malas pasadas.

— Aw que lindo cuadro — dijo Anthony — yo también quiero.

Anthony nos abrazó a los dos, apretándome en medio de ambos. Quise salir corriendo a casa de Terry para decirle lo que había pasado, pero Albert no me dejo, dijo que era ya muy tarde para que anduviera sola, y cuando Anthony se ofreció a llevarme, argumentó que no era tanta la urgencia de ver a "ese tipo". Sabía que tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que mi padre odiara a mi novio, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo Albert se daría cuenta de que no había en este planeta un hombre mejor para mí que Terry Grandchester.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o

— Terry por favor — suplicaba Karen por enésima vez.

— Ya te dije que no Karen.

Estábamos en casa de Terry estudiando para los exámenes finales, antes de dar paso a las vacaciones de invierno. Después de haber estado unos días fuera, habíamos regresado a terminar el semestre. Terry seguía siendo mi maestro, y a pesar de lo que había entre nosotros dos, jamás permití que me ayudara en ningún tipo de trabajo o examen. No es que me lo hubiera ofrecido, pero a veces lo veía titubear cuando hablábamos del infernal examen que nos pondría. Mi embarazo iba de maravilla, tenía mes y medio y aun no se me notaba nada, pero sabía que cuando regresara se me empezaría a notar, y entonces las habladurías empezarían sobre quién era el padre de mi hijo. Pero nadie lo sabría al menos hasta que decidiéramos si mudarnos o quedarnos y enfrentarnos al pueblo de Lakewooed.

— ¿Qué te cuesta? No es nada difícil — protestó Karen de nuevo.

— No es lo difícil que sea, es que no quiero hacerlo.

— Pero ¿Por qué no? — Karen hizo un puchero — soy tu hermana ¿no?

— Desgraciadamente — bromeó Terry.

— ¿Me quieres?

— Digamos que te aprecio.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no?

— No Karen, y no insistas, no lo voy a hacer.

Yo solo era una espectadora en su pelea, vi como Karen le pegó al piso con uno de sus zapatos y luego desapareció escaleras arriba. Mientras por la puerta Eleanor y Richard venían llegando.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana?

— ¡Pasa que tengo un hermano incompetente! — gritó desde arriba.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? — preguntó Richard.

— No ayudarle a hacer trampa en el examen de español — respondió Terry — quiere que le robe el examen al profesor y se lo preste.

— ¡Karen! — la llamó Richard, ella apareció en lo alto de las escaleras — ¿es eso verdad?

— ¡Chismoso! — gritó y luego desapareció, una idea loca vino a mi mente y comencé a reírme, Eleanor, Richard y Terry me miraron, así que les expliqué.

— Es que, en mi situación he estado algo bipolar, en un momento estoy triste, y luego me rió para después enojarme y luego volver a llorar, y me imaginé a Karen en un futuro en mi estado.

— Compadezco al padre de sus hijos — dijo Terry.

— ¡Te escuché! — se oyó desde arriba la voz de Karen.

— ¿Y cómo lo estas manejando querida? — preguntó Eleanor sentándose junto a mí.

— Bien, creo, a fin de cuentas mi hermano y mi padre son los que me soportan — reí, recordando la almohada que había estampado en el rostro de Anthony cuando se burlo de mi, parecía que el embarazo me daba más fuerza — lo molesto son las nauseas matutinas y los antojos.

— Oh recuerdo los antojos de Eleanor — dijo Richard — con Terry se le antojaba lo picoso, un día le preparé apio crudo con salga picante, y con Karen era lo dulce, una noche salí al mini súper a las tres de la mañana a traerle un panque con chocolate.

— Ahora comprendo porque soy una dulzura y Terry tan amargado — Karen bajó las escaleras y se unió a la plática, el único que estaba como ido era Terry.

— Bueno pues yo mande a Anthony por una cerveza sin alcohol a las once de la noche, es lo más tarde que me ha dado un antojo… hasta ahora.

Terry suspiró y se levantó del sofá para irse al ventanal trasero.

— ¿Ya pensaron en un nombre? — preguntó Karen.

— No, es muy pronto, Terry y yo no hemos pensado en eso aun.

— ¿Quieres saber qué será? — pregunto de nuevo mi cuñada.

— No lo sé, supongo que cuando llegue el momento querré saberlo.

— Yo ya lo sé. ¿Quieres saber? — abrí la boca y Terry volteó a ver a su hermana.

— ¡No! — dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Está bien, pero antes de que vayas al médico para que te lo diga déjame decírtelo ¿sí? — me sonrió y puso esos ojitos a los cuales no les puedes negar nada.

— Claro — fue todo lo que dije, miré a Terry pero este ya había salido al patio trasero. Me disculpe con mi nueva familia y seguí a Terry, estaba sentado en un tronco y recargado sobre un árbol, caminé hasta él con mucho cuidado, ahora más que nada debía cuidar mi equilibrio y no caer.

— ¿Qué te pasa Terry? — pregunté sentándome junto a él y tomando su mano.

— No es justo — contestó con un suspiro, no entendí a que se refería, pero no necesite volver a preguntar para tener su respuesta — yo debería ser el que vaya a buscarte lo antojos por las noches, no Anthony, también debería sostenerte el cabello cuando vomites o agarrarte cuando te marees. Hasta Karen sabe más de mi hijo que yo.

Suspiré, tenía razón, yo también quería que él fuera el que estuviera junto a mi todo ese tiempo. Así es como debería ser.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas más tiempo y el bebé empiece a patear? — suspiré — solo espero la maldita sentencia para hacerlo todo bien.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté temiendo lo peor, bien, tal vez no lo peor, pero si sabia más o menos por donde iban sus intenciones.

— Ya con la sentencia de divorcio en mano, podré pedirle a tu padre tu mano en matrimonio — sonrió, sus ojos brillaban mientras me miraba, y yo quedé pasmada.

— ¿Matrimonio? — Y si, era lo que me temía, no me quedaba muy claro porque si estaba saliendo de uno, ya estaba pensando en otro tan pronto — ¿es necesario?

— ¿No te quieres casar conmigo? — preguntó un tanto ofendido.

— No — contesté.

— Oh, ya veo — respondió mirando al suelo.

— Quiero decir, en los dos matrimonios en lo que he estado involucrada no han salido muy bien — me miró sorprendido, así que le aclaré — me refiero al tuyo y al de mis padres.

Asintió despacio. — Pero tú y yo no somos como tus padres, y definitivamente tú no eres como Susana.

— No lo puedes asegurar, quizás en cuanto nos casamos te exija una mansión en Hawái — dije tratando de persuadirlo de su absurda idea.

— Te la daría — me dijo bromeando, él se tomaba esto como una broma — todo lo que me pidas, te lo daré.

— No me estás comprendiendo, le tengo un pavor al matrimonio, no a ti o a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, eso es lo que más quiero pero…

— Harías conmigo un compromiso para toda la vida de palabra, pero firmado ante un juez o ante Dios no ¿cierto?

— Sí, bien ya nos entendimos — sonreí satisfecha.

— ¿No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

— No creo que haya nada que me haga caminar por un pasillo vestida de blanco — me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

— Ya veremos — sonrió y me asusté, Terry tenía un increíble poder sobre mí, parecía hipnotizarme, cada que me miraba me perdía en sus ojos azul verdosos y quizás era capaz de persuadirme sobre este absurdo tema del matrimonio. Pero yo estaba segura que no.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o o.O.o.O.o.O.o

La navidad llegó antes de lo que imaginamos, la nieve comenzó a cubrir Lakewooed desde antes de terminar con los exámenes finales, en los cuales Karen no necesitó que su hermano se robara ningún examen. Yo por supuesto no le había seguido la corriente a Flammy en cuanto a lo de las porristas, mi embarazo era el pretexto perfecto para quitármela de encima con ese asunto. Anthony, Archie, Flammy y yo la pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Terry, así fue como, bajo las ordenes de Karen terminamos adornando la casa.

— No, no, Terry entiende, verde, rojo y blanco, no rojo, blanco y verde — le dijo a mi novio que acomodaba las esferas en la línea de luces que colgaba de la chimenea.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo rojo, blanco y verde? — Terry alzó una ceja.

— No combina, el blanco en medio se ve mal, hazlo como yo te digo o no lo hagas.

— Karen, deja que tu hermano decore como él quiera — le dijo Richard quien acomodaba las Nochebuenas en el pasamanos de la escalera.

— Es que papi — Karen hizo un puchero, pero cuando la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de los Cornwell, se le olvido la decoración y corrió a abrir. Regresó a la sala tomando la mano de Archie.

Sentí el olor a galletas recién orneadas desde la cocina, y no pude evitar ir al encuentro de Eleanor.

— Pasa cariño — me dijo una vez que me paré en la puerta — ¿quieres una?

— Definitivamente — contesté tomando un vaso y sirviéndome un poco de leche, Eleanor me sirvió un par de enormes galletas en forma de pino de navidad. Comí mientras Eleanor seguía decorando las demás galletas.

— Están deliciosas — halagué las habilidades de Eleanor con las galletas.

— Gracias cariño, Terry me ha dicho que cocinas delicioso, quizás algún día las podamos hacer juntas.

— Claro que si — respondí encantada.

— ¿Cómo la están pasando allá afuera?

— Karen nos tortura — me quejé — pero es agradable, solo falta que mi padre aceptara la invitación para Nochebuena y podría decir que mi familia está completa.

— Pues me encargaré de invitarlo personalmente, no podrá decirme a mí que no, es necesario que los consuegros se conozcan.

— Si bueno, quizás no acepte eso todavía, aun quiere asesinar a Terry.

— Lo comprendo, pero solo el tiempo ayudara a Albert a entender que ustedes se aman.

Richard apareció por la puerta de la cocina, a espaldas de Eleanor intentó tomar una galleta, pero Eleanor volteo y le pegó en la mano.

— Aun no están — regañó.

— Me dolió — se quejó Richard, con el abrazo por atrás, poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eleanor — a ella le diste.

— Sí, ella está embarazada y se le antoja, tu puedes esperar — Eleanor depositó un beso en la mejilla de su marido pero el busco sus labios, retiré la mirada del par de enamorados para darles un poco de privacidad y me concentré de nuevo en mis galletas.

— Discúlpalo — dijo Eleanor, cuando la miré noté que Richard ya se había ido.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti?

— Después de tantos años de matrimonio conozco hasta la forma en que camina de puntitas — el rostro de Eleanor estaba sonrojado, y sus rostro se ilumino mientras hablaba de Richard.

Me di cuenta entonces que yo quería esto, en el futuro quería una relación estable como la de los padres de Terry, donde a pesar de los años y la convivencia, Terry me siguiera viendo como Richard miraba a Eleanor, donde nos reuniéramos con nuestro hijo alrededor del árbol navideño, con sus abuelos, incluido Albert. Quería una familia.

Terry entró en la cocina con un folder amarillo, mirándome fijamente mientras mordía mi galleta.

— Jason Jenks acaba de llegar — tragué rápidamente el trozo de galleta y me puse de pie, se suponía que eso eran buenas noticias ¿o no?

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunté incapaz de preguntar algo más.

— Me trajo la sentencia de divorcio — Terry sonrió, y sentí que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo, pero cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sentí que regreso de inmediato — oficialmente, estoy divorciado de Susana.

Susurró en mi oído, me besó despacio, como una señal de alivio después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, sentí sus labios dulces y cálidos contra los míos, su lengua me pidió permiso para entrar y se lo concedí totalmente, hundí mis dedos en su cabello acercándolo más a mí. Era increíble que después de tantos besos, aun fuera capaz de hacer que mi corazón latiera tan rápido y al mismo tiempo casi se detuviera.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, me di cuenta de que Eleanor no estaba en la cocina, nos había dado algo de privacidad.

— Ahora si puedo hacer las cosas bien — sonrió, recordándome aquella conversación en el patio trasero.

— Claro, Terry hablando de eso… — tomé aire, los nervios de pronto me invadieron.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Cuando yo leí este capítulo me dije, "qué mono". Pero después analizandolo un poco me di cuenta que te trasmite algo, una sensación de necesidad. Candy no quiere casarse porque le teme al matrimonio, pero al final accede porque aunque estén juntos toda la vida, hay algo que siempre faltaría y creo que es ese no sé qué que te provoca decir "Te acepto como mi espos". Jajaja, quizá ya estoy delirando porque son las 00:04 del 9 de enero. Pero creo que Cinthia tiene un don para hacerte reflexionar, jaja.**

**Nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo. Como disculpa y regalo de año nuevo les dejo dos, nos leemos mañana.**

**Ups, ¡FELIZ AÑO 2011!**

**Ceshire…**


	24. Capítulo 22: Vivieron felices

**Capitulo 22: Vivieron felices…**

**Terry POV**

Me quedé sorprendido cuando escuché su propuesta, apenas unos días atrás Candy me había rechazado y ahora de repente me pedía que me casara con ella, algo antinatural en ella, además obviamente estábamos en una época moderna, pero ¿no se seguía usando que fuera el hombre el que propusiera matrimonio? No era machista ni nada por el estilo, solo un poco anticuado.

— No, Candy, digo no es lo que tu quieres, hace días me dijiste que no te quieres casar, seguro Karen habló contigo, ¿o fue mi mamá? — solo eso explicaba su repentina proposición.

— Nadie habló conmigo, solo soy yo, quiero ser tu esposa, que mas da si hay o no un papel firmado — contestó, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos a causa de las lagrimas — no necesitamos casarnos pero… quiero casarme contigo, quiero envejecer a tu lado y definitivamente quiero caminar por ese pasillo vestida de blanco y que tu me esperes al final y todo ese cuento cursi y ridículo.

— Candy, amor ¿en verdad quieres eso? — con mi mano levanté su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos — yo quiero que tú seas feliz, y no quiero que esto lo hagas ni por mi, ni por mi hermana o mi madre, quiero que tu hagas lo que tu quieras, lo que te haga feliz.

— Que hubieras dicho que si, me habría puesto feliz, te amo y en verdad quería casarme contigo — un par de lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

— ¡Oh mi amor!, no llores — la abracé y comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte contra mi pecho, me odié por ser tan estúpido — dije que no por que pensé que alguien te estaba obligando a tomar esta decisión.

— No importa — dijo entre sollozos — olvida lo que dije.

— No, no, pregúntamelo de nuevo — sonreí y la separé para verla a los ojos — esta vez diré que si.

— No te voy a proponer matrimonio dos veces — contestó molesta y se separó de mi — olvida que hice el ridículo de esta forma.

Salió de la cocina y estuve tentado a golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. Pero ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a saber? Había cambiado de opinión tan rápido, y me había propuesto matrimonio. Bien, era un idiota, debí decir que si de inmediato, eso era lo que yo también quería.

Salí de la cocina, pero en la sala solo estaban mis padres y los Cornwell.

— ¿Dónde esta Candy? — pregunté a todos.

— Ya se fue — contestó Richard — ¿pasó algo?

— Soy un idiota — contesté — será mejor que vaya a verla.

Llamé a Candy al celular, sin embargo no contestó, lo intenté de nuevo pero obtuve la misma respuesta. Me resigné después de tres llamadas más. Quizás debía darle a Candy su espacio. Además estaba el hecho de su embarazo, apenas eran dos meses y medio y las hormonas estaban jugando con Candy de una manera peligrosa.

Me quede pensando en qué haría. Supongo que dejarla respirar hastamaana era buena idea y de pronto una idea se cruzó por mi mente. Hasta ahora no había pensado en regalarle nada a Candy, odiaba los regalos y las atenciones. Entonces vino a mi mente algo que podía regalarle y estaba seguro que no podría negarse a recibir. Así que hice un par de llamadas y finalmente llamé a Anthony para mi último regalo de navidad que me faltaba comprar.

— Terry, hermano ¿Qué le hiciste a Candy? Está furiosa y lo he pagado yo con sus cambios de humor, me ha aventado hasta las cucharas.

— Lo siento Anthony, a pesar de eso… quiero pedirte un favor.

**Candy POV**

¿Qué tan humillante puede se que le propongas matrimonio a tu novio y te diga que no?

Así de humillada me sentía yo. Claro también me sentía triste, enojada y feliz. Si, feliz de que me haya dicho que no. Por supuesto que quería una vida larga y feliz al lado de Terry y nuestro bebé, y al ver a Eleanor y Richard ser tan felices después de tantos años pensé que lo nuestro podría ser igual. Por otro lado, ahora que pensaba más claramente las cosas, la idea de casarme por todas las leyes era escalofriante. Sin embrago ya no quería estar sin Terry, ya no. Así que decidida a que probablemente Albert ahora si me corriera de la casa, me levanté de la cama y bajé las escaleras, entré en la cocina y ahí estaba mi hermano hablando por teléfono mientras comía, mi padre leía el periódico.

— Buenos días papá — saludé y abrí el refrigerador para sacar la leche, pero solo verla me dio asco.

— ¿Cómo dormiste Candy? — Albert preguntó sin despegar los ojos del periódico.

— He tenido mejores noches — Anthony colgó el teléfono y volvió a marcar con desesperación, después salió de la cocina — ¿Qué hace?

— No lo sé — admitió Albert, tomó un sorbo de su jugo y me miró por encima del diario — ¿qué te pasa?

— Necesito hablar contigo papá — me senté en la silla que mi hermano había desocupado, frente a Albert.

— Esto no será bueno — dejo el periódico al lado y me prestó atención — la ultima vez que me dijiste eso supe que seria _abuelo_.

La última palabra la soltó entre dientes, yo inhalé y exhalé varias veces pensando en la mejor manera de comenzar.

— Ayer llegó la sentencia de divorcio de Terry — comencé pero él me interrumpió.

— Vaya, fascinante — rodó los ojos.

— Si, así es — estuve de acuerdo — lo que te quiero decir es… papá quiero vivir con Terry.

Ahí está, lo había dicho, y Albert me miraba fijamente, la vena en su frente estaba hinchada, pero no había explotado aun, eso era bueno ¿no?

— ¿Sin boda? — su voz fue apenas un susurró molesto.

— Claro que no — exclamé — suficiente tuvimos con su matrimonio como para echarnos otro encima tan rápido, además ninguno de los dos quiere matrimonio — o al menos en el momento en que yo lo quise, me rechazaron, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

— Ajá, entonces solo vivirán juntos.

— Y tendremos un hijo — continué.

— Y tendrán un hijo — repitió con sarcasmo.

— Y nos amamos — completé — ¿no es eso mas que suficiente? Además Terry se está perdiendo parte de mi embarazo, él quiere estar conmigo en todo momento.

— Pues no estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Pues no te estoy pidiendo permiso! — malditas hormonas, me hacían gritar cuando no debía. — lo siento papá, lo que quise decir es que aunque no estés de acuerdo iré a vivir con Terry. Cuando aceptaste lo mío con Terry, aceptaste que lo amo y que haré todo lo posible por estar con él, casada o no.

— Quiero hablar con ese muchacho — dijo terminando su jugo y poniéndose de pie.

— Claro — mi voz sonó demasiado animada y lo seguí por el pasillo — en un par de días es navidad, ¿Eleanor no te ha invitado?

— Lo hizo anoche, supongo entonces que allá lo veré — se enfundó su pistola mientras decía eso.

— Papá por favor, ¿podrías esa noche, no comportarte como el padre celoso?

— No prometo nada — besó mi frente y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

— ¡Maldita sea! — gritó Anthony desde la sala.

— ¿Qué haces? — le pregunté mientras marcaba de nuevo.

— Un favor para tu novio, por cierto ¿ya le compraste regalo?

— ¿Regalo? — Alcé la voz — ¿regalo? ¿No tiene suficiente con el hijo que le voy a dar que además tengo que comprarle regalo?

No le di tiempo de contestar, me di la media vuelta y subí a mi cuarto, era increíble que pensara en un regalo más que tener a un niño dentro de mi siete meses más. De hecho la navidad era absurda, solo era un pretexto para regalar a diestra y siniestra cosas materiales que de nada servían. Oh no. Terry me regalaría algo. ¿Algo costoso? ¿O excesivamente vistoso? Agarré mi celular y marqué el número de Terry. Su voz sonó alegre del otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Candy! Que bueno que me llamas amor, perdón por lo de ayer…

— Te perdono, pero no me regalaras nada esta navidad ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Es una petición o una orden, amor? — sonaba excesivamente burlón del otro lado de la línea.

— Es… una sugerencia — maldije el que no pudiera enojarme demasiado con él, tanto que la sugerencia se convirtió en súplica — por favor, no quiero nada que te cueste mas de dos dólares.

— Bien — fue su respuesta.

— ¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? — ¿así de fácil seria?

— Sabes que haré lo que tú me pidas ¿no?

— ¿Lo que yo te pida? — una idea pícara cruzó por mi mente — por que estoy teniendo un antojo de ti en este momento.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Navidad llegó con un manto blanco de nieve que cubrió a Lakewooed. Estaba sentada en el jeep de Anthony rumbo a casa de los Grandchester, con un par de maletas en la parte trasera, Terry y yo habíamos decidido, después de que cumpliera mis antojos, comenzar una vida juntos a partir de este día, y Albert iba enfurruñado en el asiento trasero por esta decisión, afortunadamente había visto la pistola colgar del cinturón junto a su placa, en la sala, lejos de Terry.

La enorme casa blanca se distinguió a varios metros de distancia, las luces decoraban la casa como si fuera una mas de Villaquién de la película de "El Grinch" cada serie de luces perfectamente puesta en su lugar, y dentro era un más linda. El enorme pino estaba lleno de luces, esferas y nieve que parecía natural y por lo que no dude que la misma Karen hubiera recogido nieve del patio para ponérsela al pino. El barandal de las escaleras estaba lleno de Nochebuenas así como el resto de la casa; sobre las puertas, lámparas y cualquier cosa que colgara, había muérdago, seguramente también obra de Karen.

— Bienvenidos — saludó Eleanor desde la puerta, junto con Richard — feliz navidad.

— Igual para ti Eleanor — la abracé e inmediatamente me sentí en casa, y agradecí por que mi suegra fuera tan dulce, esta seria mi casa los próximos seis o siete meses, según Terry, Richard quería monitorear mi embarazo de cerca, pero estaba segura que era el paranoico y exagerado de Terry quien quería tenerme con cuatro pares de ojos sobre mi, evitando que me cayera, y pensándolo bien… era mejor así.

— Pasen y siéntanse como en casa — Richard también nos abrazó — Albert, me gustaría hablar contigo.

— Por supuesto — mi padre saludó a mi suegro y juntos desaparecieron por la sala, era al menos buena señal que Albert se llevara bien con los suegros, no así con el yerno.

Anthony rápidamente fue a la cocina en busca de algo que saciara su hambre de oso, mientras llegaba Rosalie; yo me senté en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, no vi rastro de Karen o de Terry en ningún lado.

— Karen está terminando sus regalos — Eleanor me ofreció una taza de chocolate — y Terry, no tarda en llegar.

— Gracias — sorbí un poco de chocolate, calentando mi garganta — está delicioso.

La puerta principal se abrió y apareció mi regalo echo persona, Terry se sacudió la nieve que había caído sobre su cabello, me miró y sonrió, sin embargo no se acercó a mi, saludó a Anthony quien le dio algo que no pude distinguir y subió por las escaleras. Eso por supuesto me molesto, primero por que no había venido a saludarme como se debía, pero sobre todo por que algo tramaba y no me gustaba nada. Minutos después Karen bajó, se acercó a mi y me abrazó, conversamos de todo un poco, pero yo estaba mas preocupada por Terry que aun no bajaba que por Karen.

Los Cornwell llegaron con montañas de regalos y me sentí aun peor, yo apenas había comprado uno para cada uno de ellos, y temía por lo que pudiera haber ahí para mi.

Finalmente Terry bajo, y saludó a todos incluido mi padre quien solo asintió como saludo y vino a sentarse junto a mi.

— Feliz navidad amor — puso mi sonrisa favorita, esa traviesa de lado que hacia que dejara de respirar por un segundo.

— ¿Qué hacías? — fue mi respuesta, él se rió de mi molestia y besó mi frente, después mi mejilla y finalmente mis labios, no pude resistir, o evadir su beso por mi "intenso" disgusto. En vez de eso, me dediqué a saborear sus labios, y sus brazos alrededor de mí, que hacían que mi cuerpo temblara y esta vez, ya no a causa del frío.

— Preparaba el regalo de Karen — me dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— Bien —dije suspirando — ahora vuelve a besarme.

Sonrió con un poco de prepotencia, sabia que le gustaba sentirse con ese poder sobre mí y a mí no me importaba, mientras toda la vida me besara de esa forma.

— Tu padre habrá dejado la pistola en casa — dijo divertido — pero su mirada es más que suficiente para asesinarme.

Albert estaba al fondo de la sala, platicando con Richard, pero con su atención puesta en nosotros, rodé los ojos y me hundí en los brazos de Terry, intentando demostrarle a Albert que no importaba que tan mal mirara a Terry, no dejaría de estar con él.

Cenamos en medio de risas y anécdotas, Karen intentaba ridiculizar a Terry con sus historias de cuando eran pequeños y Terry hacia lo mismo, son embrago Richard se encargo de ridiculizarlos a los dos. Anthony por su parte contó infinidad de situaciones en las que había terminado yo en el piso, o embarrada en mí pastel de cumpleaños numero siete. Hasta Terry se rió con esa anécdota, pero calló cuando lo miré con desagrado.

— Abramos los regalos — salto Karen de la mesa en cuanto terminamos de cenar.

— Antes, vamos a brindar — Richard se puso de pie y tomó su copa y como buen patriarca hizo el brindis — brindo por mi familia, y con mi familia me refiero a todos aquí presentes, espero que esta sea la primera de muchas navidades que pasemos juntos. Brindo también por mi primer nieto que viene en camino y la eterna felicidad de los padres — le devolví la sonrisa e instintivamente puse la mano sobre mi vientre un poco abultado — y brindo por Eleanor, mi mujer, por que a largo de veinticinco años me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz de este planeta. ¡Salud!

— ¡Salud! — coreamos todos, Karen tomó su copa de un solo trago y después salió corriendo a la sala.

— ¡Los regalos! — no nos dio tiempo a nadie de saborear nuestra bebida, aunque a la mía no había mucho que saborearle, tomaba agua, simple agua. Todos la acompañamos a la sala, ya estaba sentada junto al árbol con un regalo en las manos.

— Este primero — se lo ofreció a Terry y este tomó la larga caja envuelta y se la ofreció a Albert.

— Señor Andley, espero que sea de su agrado, feliz navidad.

— Si crees que con un simple regalo se me olvidara todo estas muy equivocado — Albert rasgó el papel y saco una caña de pescar de lo mas moderna — gracias.

El tono de la voz de Albert se suavizó, e intentó contener el entusiasmo ante la caña de pescar más moderna en el mercado, jamás iba a admitir que Terry había acertado en el regalo, y sobre todo que le había encantado.

— De nada señor Andley — Terry continuo con su tono respetuoso, y mi padre asintió, aunque esta vez de manera no tan hosca.

— Ahora este — Karen le entregó a Richard un regalo pequeño.

— Mi amor — abrazó a Eleanor y le entrego el regalo, junto con un pequeño beso en los labios — espero que este pequeño detalle te agrade.

Eleanor sonrió y abrió el papel, era un sobre amarillo y mi suegra lo miró extrañada y sacó del sobre varios papeles. Leyó despacio y palideció de pronto.

— ¡Oh Dios! — Exclamó — ¿una isla?

— Así es amor, una pequeña isla en el Caribe… "Isla Eleanor"

¿Qué? ¿Una isla de regalo? Eso era demasiado, sabia que los Grandchester eran una familia adinerada, pero jamás me imaginé cuanto.

— Esconde el regalo de Eleanor de mi parte — le susurré a Terry.

— ¿Por que? — se notaba extrañado por mi petición.

— Es un saco, ¡un saco! No puedo darle eso después de que tu padre le regalara una isla. ¡Una isla! ¿Quién regala una isla?

— Un hombre enamorado — sonrió y me temí lo peor de su regalo, aunque me relajé luego de recordar que seria de no más de dos dólares, y una isla, o por lo menos, una casa, costaba bastante mas — además a mi madre le encantará tu regalo.

Entonces, Terry tomó una caja pequeña y se la entregó a su hermana.

— Cuando lo vi, me pregunté quien seria tan tacaño para regalar algo tan pequeño — Karen frunció en entrecejo y le arrebató el regalo a mi novio.

— Feliz navidad para ti también Karen — Terry vio emocionado como su hermana abría la envoltura y se encontró con un llavero con la insignia de la marca Porsche. Karen abrió los ojos y miró a su hermano.

— ¡Ow! ¿Es amarillo?

— Karen primero agradece — regaño Eleanor.

— Ah claro — Karen rió y abrazó a Anthony — gracias a los dos, en verdad muchas gracias. ¿Es amarillo?

— Es amarillo — confirmó mi novio.

— ¡Quiero verlo! — Karen salió disparada a la puerta principal, seguida por todos nosotros, llegamos a la cochera y ahí en el fondo, estaba un auto amarillo con un enorme moño rojo.

— Eres el mejor hermano del mundo — Karen subió a su auto nuevo y lo encendió — ¿quién quiere venir?

Miré a Terry, sabia que amaba los coches y la velocidad, pero el negó con la cabeza y fue Rosalie la que subió junto con Karen. Esta arrancó el auto y salieron a dar una vuelta.

— ¡Mucho cuidado! — les grito Eleanor, pero dudaba que la hubieran escuchado.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella? — pregunté a mi novio mientras entrábamos de nuevo a la casa.

— Por que prefiero darte tu regalo.

— Solo prométeme que no es algún país que compraste y que se llamara "Candy".

El rió con fuerza — Creo que es mejor que eso.

Gemí en voz baja, tomó mi mano y me guío escaleras arriba, en la sala los demás se acomodaron de nuevo junto al árbol para seguir con los regalos. Me llevó hasta el tercer piso, y luego a su recamara, donde había estado una sola vez, y al recordarlo me sonrojé por la forma tan peculiar de haberlo hecho. Terry cerró la puerta y le puso seguro y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado deprisa.

— ¡Wow! ¿En serio tú serás mi regalo? — me acerqué a él y le quité con desesperación el suéter, lo besé con pasión, hundiendo mis dedos en su pelo, sintiendo su cálido aliento en mis labios, sin embargo él hacia lo posible por no reír.

— Candy — me apartó con delicadeza — eso no es tu regalo, al menos aun no.

Me sonrió de lado y sentí que me ruborizaba de nuevo.

— Hormonas — me justifiqué.

— Y me encantan, amor, pero antes… — me abrazó y me llevo hasta el reproductor de discos — reproduce el CD que está dentro.

Hice lo que me dijo, y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar, era solo música de harmonica, pero tan hermosa y tranquila, Terry tarareaba en mi oreja, haciendo que la piel se me enchinara de sentirlo tan cerca. A pesar de mi mal gusto por bailar, lo rodeé con los brazos y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la lenta melodía. Recosté la cabeza en su pecho, sentí el latir de su corazón, algo acelerado, pero que combinaba con la música.

— Es hermosa — dije en un susurro, sin querer romper el encanto del momento — ¿de quien es?

— Es tuya — me dijo besando mi pelo.

— ¿Mía? — Me reí, entonces este era mi regalo — quiero decir ¿Quién es el artista?

— Oh, bueno no es un artista, es más bien alguien que le gusta tocar la harmonica como pasatiempo, y que la compuso el primer día que te conoció, mientras pensaba en tus hermosos ojos.

Levanté la mirada para verlo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con la tenue luz de un par de velas.

— ¿Tu… la compusiste? ¿Para mí? — sentí que el pecho se me hinchaba, que el corazón estaba a punto de explotarme de alegría. Nunca había sido el tipo de persona que se muriera con un detalle como una flor, o por que alguien me dedicara una canción. No era tan… romántica. Pero Terry no me había dedicado una canción. No. Él me había compuesto una melodía tan hermosa, solo para mí. Pensando en mí. Terry se limitó a asentir, mientras la música terminaba armoniosamente.

— Hubiera preferido tocarla en vez de reproducirla, pero hay mucha gente allá abajo.

— Terry, eso es tan… — me mordí el labio, en busca de alguna palabra que describiera lo que me hacia sentir.

— Te amo Candy, eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. Sé que no hice las cosas como debían desde que te conocí, que te di un lugar que no te merecías — su cálida mano trazaba caricias en mi cuello y ascendía por mi mejilla, mientras con el pulgar jugaba con mis labios, mis ojos estaban hipnotizados con los suyos, y yo estaba totalmente seducida por su aterciopelada voz que susurraba las palabras de una forma tan llena de amor — pero a pesar de todo aquí estas, amándome, dispuesta a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, me darás un hijo y yo no encuentro la forma de agradecértelo.

Me besó, fue un beso lento que me inundo de él, de su calor, su sabor y sobre todo, su amor. Sus labios de movían perfectamente sobre los míos y me perdí completamente, el mundo solo dejo de girar, y ya no importaba nada, mas que sentirlo de esta manera. Ya no existía Susana, ni Albert, ni nadie. Solo él y yo.

— Algo debí haber echo en otra vida, para merecerte — susurró contra mi cuello, yo solo gemí, me besó de nuevo en los labios y después se separo, unió su frente con la mía, levantó su mano y ahí estaba un hermoso anillo de raso negro — Candice Andley, prometo hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida, y juro que todos los días te amaré mas ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Esta vez no pensé en nada mas, solo estábamos nosotros tres, si, tres. Ahora éramos una familia, seriamos una familia.

— Si Terry, quiero casarme contigo — respondí casi sin aliento, el sonrió ampliamente y puso el anillo en mi dedo para después besarme mientras me recostaba lentamente sobre la cama, con él tiernamente sobre mi.

Así, comenzamos con la primera noche… del resto de nuestras vidas.

**FIN**

**Espacio para Charlas**

**Oh, no recuerdo la última vez que escribí "Fin", jajaja. **

**¿Qué tal el capítulo, lo disfrutaron, les gusto, valió la pena leer 22 capítulos? Como lectora del fic original respondó "SIIIIIIIIII" Yo leí el final hace ya como tres semanas o más (ups, creo que no debí decir esto, ¡perdónenme la vida!). Pero no había tenido tiempo de adaptarlo. **

**Deseo que les haya gustado este fic escrito por Cinthia Swam y traido al mundo de Candy por una humilde servidora que quería compartirles una bella historia de amor. **

**Aún falta el epílogo, por eso aún no le digo adiós a este fic ni a ustedes, especialmente a:**

**Cami Love**

**Elhyzha**

**Sakura**

**Iris**

**Nota: en el siguiente capítulo daré respuesta personal por sus reviews.**

**Ceshire…**


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer 1:** Este fic es una adaptación del fic del mismo nombre escrito por Cinthia Swan para la saga Crepúsculo.

**Epílogo**

**Candy POV******

**Si creía que la universidad era difícil, solo era cosa de intentar terminar el semestre con ocho meses de embarazo.******

**Había subido aproximadamente ocho kilos, y lo de comer por dos me lo había tomado muy en serio. A pesar de la insistencia de ****Terry porque reposara, yo había decidido terminar el semestre y luego tendría todo el último mes para descansar, o al menos eso pensaba.******

**Por supuesto los chismes no se habían hecho esperar, y los murmullos cada que yo pasaba por los pasillos o entraba a la cafetería no eran para nada discretos, aunque yo estaba segura que mi secreto estaba a salvo, los únicos que sabían quien era el padre de mi hijo jamás lo dirían, y aunque no se atrevían a preguntármelo directamente sabia que todos mis compañeros se morían por saberlo.******

**Había escuchado rumores que circulaban por el campus sobre las posibilidades de mi creciente pancita de embarazada, desde las más horribles como la violación, hasta las que involucraban al espíritu santo, yo solo me reía o rodaba los ojos cuando escuchaba la nueva forma en que me habían embarazado. ****Terry no estaba del todo contento con la situación. Después de que me fui a vivir con él a casa de los Grandchester, era aun más difícil esconder lo nuestro, las cosas serian difíciles si alguien se enteraba de donde vivía ahora. Terry había considerado la posibilidad de mudarnos pero yo no quise, me sentía incomoda con el embarazo, los pies y la espalda me dolían todos los días, sin descartar los antojos y las hormonas que hacían conmigo lo que quería. En realidad lo que menos necesitaba era una mudanza.******

**La boda la estábamos organizando para después del parto, no me entusiasmaba mucho la idea de una boda, pero ser la esposa de ****Terry era algo que definitivamente me moría de ganas de ser.******

**— ¿Qué te parece Caroline? — preguntó ****Flammy.******

**— No suena a Caroline — contestó ****Karen — ¿verdad Candy?******

**— No me convence — mordí mi sándwich mientras pensaba en otro nombre que no estuviera en la lista de los quinientos descartados. ****Karen me había dicho alrededor del cuarto mes que seria una niña, y confirmado mas tarde por el doctor — ¿Cathy?******

**— Gisele suena mejor — sugirió ****Karen.******

**— Suena a prostituta de la edad media — se horrorizó ****Flammy.******

**— Entonces Fiona — saltó ****Karen de su asiento.******

**— ¿Fiona? — Pregunté horrorizada — espero que en un futuro mi hija aspire a algo mas que un ogro y un burro parlanchín.******

**— Disculpen — una voz bastante conocida se escuchó detrás de mi, volteé y ****Annie estaba de pie — ¿puedo sentarme?******

**Di un vistazo a la cafetería, había decenas de mesas en donde podría sentarse, bastante lejos de mi.******

**— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ****Karen.******

**— Quiero disculparme — se sentó sin esperar una respuesta — ****Candy siempre has sido una chica que me agrada y que a la vez odio.******

**— Vaya forma de disculparse — se burló ****Flammy, yo permanecí en silencio.******

**— Me refiero a que si ****Neil no se hubiera empeñado en estar tras de ti todo el tiempo podríamos haber sido las mejores amigas, y aunque tu no le hacías caso yo te odiaba por robar su atención. Ahora sé que Neil es un idiota y que me deje influenciar por Eliza para hacerle saber a tu padre que al profesor Grandchester y tú tenían una relación.******

**— ¿Fuiste tu? — Pregunté molesta — ****Annie será mejor que te vayas…******

**— Solo quiero decirte que lo siento, y que no diré nada sobre el papá de tu hijo.******

**— Mas te vale que así sea — amenazó ****Karen — por que Flammy te patearía el trasero.******

**— No lo dudo, y ****Eliza tampoco dirá nada, la amenacé con contar sobre su aumento de busto y el "arreglo" de su nariz.******

**— ¡Lo sabia! — gritó ****Karen.******

**— Está bien ****Annie, sin rencores.******

**— Gracias ****Candy y felicidades — se puso de pie, pero se volvió a sentar — ¿quieres saber que es de Susana?******

**— No — respondí.******

**— Claro que si — contestaron ****Flammy y Karen y yo las asesiné con la mirada.******

**— ****Eliza me digo que trabaja como camarera en un restaurante de comida china en Nueva York y por las noches trabaja en un club que esta debajo de su departamento... de estríper, para poder pagarlo, parece que su padre la desconoció cuando supo lo del aborto, es un católico muy devoto y no se lo perdonó.******

**— Pobre — exclamé en un susurro.******

**— Yo no diría "pobre" yo diría "bien merecido" — dijo ****Flammy, y claro, Susana había sido una bruja y ahora solo estaba cultivando todo lo que cosechó.******

**— Muchas gracias por la información, ahora si dormiré tranquila — ****Karen sonrió complacida por la vida que ahora llevaba Susana.******

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o******

**— ****Catheryn — dije sonriendo, y levanté un poco la cabeza para ver a Terry que estaba sentado frente a ella.******

**— ¿****Catheryn? — Preguntó Terry alzando una ceja — significa…******

**— No lo sé — me encogí de hombros y volví a recostarme en el sofá - ¿no te gusta?******

**— No es que no me guste, es… diferente.******

**— Claro y único, por que ****Catheryn será única.******

**— ****Catheryn Grandchester — Terry meditó el nombre por un segundo — suena bien.******

**— Me alegra que te guste, tenia miles de nombres descartados, ya no sabia que hacer hasta pensé en ponerle… — me quede callada al sentir un enorme dolor en el vientre — ¡ay mierda!******

**— ¿Ay mierda? — Se burló mi novio — te amo pero jamás te habría dejado que le pusieras así a nuestra hija.******

**— No, no — dije intentando ponerme de pie, lo que hizo que el dolor se intensificara, al pararme note un liquido caliente recorrer mis piernas y mojar completamente el sofá.******

**— Oh por Dios — ****Terry corrió a mi lado y me sostuvo antes de que me doblara del dolor.******

**— ¡Me duele! — Grité — ¿Por qué me lastima? ¿No le gustó el nombre? ¿****Terry?******

**— No amor, estás a punto de dar a luz — sonrió y me miró a los ojos emocionado, pero yo entré en pánico.******

**— ¿Ahora? — Abrí los ojos, no estaba preparada, había leído un par de libros de embarazo, conocía casi todo acerca de los cambios que presentaría mi cuerpo, como crecería el bebé dentro de mi, que comer y que no, pero jamás advertían que hacer cuando lo ibas a tener — no estoy preparada, no estoy lista aun, dile que se espere.******

**— ****Candy no seas absurda — me regañó e intento caminar pero yo me mantuve pegada al piso.******

**— ¿Absurda? — Pregunté molesta — está claro que no serás tu él que tiene una bebé dentro de ti luchando por salir.******

**— ****Candy no te asustes — Terry tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos — ambas van a estar bien y entre más rápido lleguemos al hospital más pronto terminara, tendrás a Catheryn en tus brazos, el dolor y el miedo se habrán ido.******

**— Es verdad, ¡entonces no se ****qué haces ahí parado hablando en vez de llevarme al maldito hospital! — rodó los ojos y me ayudó a caminar hasta el Peugeot. Terry me acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y rápidamente rodeo el auto para salir a toda velocidad al hospital. Sentí otra contracción y enterré las uñas en el asiento.******

**— Respira ****Candy — Terry inhaló junto conmigo y dejó salir el aire, explicándome cómo hacerlo — vamos cariño, respira.******

**— ¿Y ****qué demonios crees que hago? — Murmuré entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo, era increíble cómo me irritaba, si, lo seguía amando pero en verdad quería quitarlo del volante y hacerlo callar —no podré, Terry no voy a poder.******

**— Claro que podrás, y todo saldrá bien — me animó sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya — piensa en la bebé ¿no quieres ver su rostro?******

**— Ya lo vi ¿podría quedarse ahí ****más tiempo? — chillé.******

**— ¿Cuándo lo viste? — entramos al pueblo, dejando atrás la carretera del bosque.******

**— ****Karen me dijo que sería hermosa, así que hace un par de semanas hice un ultrasonido 3D.******

**— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — preguntó algo molesto, ambos habíamos quedado en que no haríamos ese tipo de ultrasonido, queríamos ver su carita por primera vez cuando naciera. Sentí una nueva punzada de dolor y grité, apretando la mano de ****Terry lo más fuerte que pude.******

**— ¿Quieres discutir eso ahora? En serio ¿ahora? — grité viendo el hospital a un par de cuadras frente a nosotros. Recé porque todo saliera bien y porque ****Terry me perdonara por mi actitud.******

**Se estacionó como pudo frente a la puerta y bajó del auto pidiéndole al guardia una silla de ruedas, abrió la cajuela del coche y sacó la maleta que ya teníamos preparada con ropa de la bebé y un cambio para mí. Una enfermera vino con la silla de ruedas.******

**— Mi mujer va a tener a mi bebé — dijo ****Terry orgulloso, puso la maleta sobre la silla de ruedas y camino hacia el hospital empujando la silla. ¿Y yo qué? El guardia le hizo señas hacia mí y vi la sorpresa en el rostro de Terry cuando me miró, se puso rojo, más que cuando yo me avergonzaba y regresó corriendo por mí.******

**— Lo siento cielo — se disculpó — no eres la única nerviosa aquí.******

**Salí con su ayuda del auto y me sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la enfermera acercaba la silla, lo abracé con fuerza, el besó mi frente y después mis labios.******

**— Vamos a ser papás — sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro, pero de pronto todo estaba bien, así entre sus brazos, las dos, me di cuenta de que todo saldría bien, ****tenía un excelente doctor como lo era Richard, y un excelente hombre a mi lado, apoyándome.******

**Ingresamos al hospital, pero para mi sorpresa en vez de llevarme a una sala de partos, me llevaron a una habitación, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo ****Richard apareció en la puerta.******

**— Papá — exclamó ****Terry al verlo — a Candy se le rompió la fuente y…******

**— Lo sé hijo, tranquilo.******

**— ****Richard — lloré — ¿Qué hago aquí? Catheryn quiere nacer.******

**— La enfermera te ha revisado y aun no es tiempo.******

**— ¿Aun no? ¿Y por que tiene las contracciones? — preguntó ****Terry.******

**— ****Candy, esto ya lo habíamos hablado y seguro lo has leído en los libros de maternidad, el que ya tengas las contracciones no indica que ya vaya a nacer la bebé, tienes que dilatar por lo menos diez centímetros.******

**— ¿Y cuanto tiempo tomara eso? — pregunté sintiendo otra pequeña contracción.******

**— ****Candy eres primeriza, normalmente las madres primerizas tardan entre… — hizo una pausa y miró a Terry, como buscando una aprobación — entre diez y doce horas.******

**No dije nada, solo miré a mi suegro, intentando asimilar lo que me había dicho. Doce horas máximo con los dolores. Esta era la consecuencia de acostarse con ****Terry Grandchester.******

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o******

**— ¡Me duele! — grite, apretando la mano de ****Terry.******

**— Lo sé cariño, una vez ****más — aun con el inmenso dolor, pude sentir la ternura de Terry al quitarme el cabello mojado por el sudor del rostro.******

**— No puedo — lloré de impotencia, me sentía débil. "Una vez mas" eso me había dicho hace unos minutos y ****Catheryn se negaba a salir — ya no puedo.******

**— Aquí ****está la cabecita — me dijo Richard, y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Richard, mi suegro, estaba frente a mi, yo estaba en una situación bastante penosa si se toma en cuenta que mi medico era mi suegro, así que eso tenía que terminar. Pujé con todas mis fuerzas, aun por encima del inmenso dolor que me produjo, apreté la mano de Terry al grado de sentir que le fracturaba algún hueso y entonces solo hubo cansancio. No más dolor. Cansancio y silencio. Recosté mi cabeza en la cama y cerré los ojos, respirando agitadamente, inhalando aire con desesperación. Escuché un llanto, y abrí los ojos pero no vi a mi bebé. Terry seguía a mi lado, limpiándome el sudor de la frente, pero el llanto seguía ahí. Mi novio miró hacia una de las enfermeras y ahí la vi por primera vez, en los brazos de esa mujer, envuelta en una manta color rosa.******

**La enfermera se inclino hacia mí, y pude ver el rostro de mi pequeña en todo su esplendor, mi corazón ya bastante agitado, comenzó a latir más de prisa. Acuné mis brazos para recibir a ****Catheryn y sentí su peso cuando la enfermera la deposito completamente en mis brazos. El llanto ceso. Tenía sus pequeños ojos cerrados, su cabello delgado y delicado era del mismo color que el mio. Terry tenia sus ojos puestos como hipnotizado en nuestra bebé. Sonreí y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a mi hija. Acaricie despacio su rostro, tenía miedo de lastimarla, sus manitas estaban cerradas en pequeños puños. Era diminuta, era frágil. Era mía.******

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o******

**Desperté en la habitación reservada especialmente para mí. Escuché las olas del mar a lo lejos, el sol se filtraba por los enormes ventanales que ocupaban el espacio de toda una pared y eché una almohada encima de mi cara. Gemí resignada, el día había llegado. Suspiré antes de ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la cuna de ****Catheryn, la pequeña tenía ya seis meses y era la sensación de la familia Grandchester, y como no, era adorada por Albert quien todos los días desde su nacimiento, pasaba todas las tardes con ella.******

**Catheryn**** no estaba en su cuna, de pronto la puerta se abrió, Flammy entró con mi pequeña en los brazos, detrás de ella estaba Karen con las manos igualmente ocupadas, aunque no por una bebé, más bien por cientos de artículos de belleza.******

**— Buenos días amor — saludé a mi bebé y la tomé en brazos.******

**— Despertó desde muy temprano — me dijo ****Flammy, dándome el biberón.******

**— Pero entramos por ella para que no te despertara, es mas deberías dormir un par de horas mas.******

**— No podré hacerlo — me senté en la cama y comencé a alimentar a mi hija — siento que el corazón se me saldrá por la boca.******

**— Ah no — replico ****Karen — ni aunque se te salga te vas a salvar de casarte hoy con mi hermano.******

**— Hubiera sido todo más fácil en Las Vegas.******

**— Estas completamente loca — ****Karen me miro como si hubiera dicho algo muy, muy malo — nadie de la familia Grandchester que yo haya visto viva se casaría en Las Vegas delante de Elvis. Dale la bebé a Flammy.******

**— ¿Por qué?******

**— ****Candy — Karen me amenazaba con una plancha para el cabello — tengo solo ocho horas para arreglarte, no es suficiente tiempo cuando tienes a una chica terca incapaz de delinearse un ojo sin sacárselo en el intento. Así que dale la bebé a Flammy.******

**No pude replicar mas, le di un beso en la cabeza llena de rizos a mi hija y se la di a ****Flammy quien se la llevo de la habitación y a quien no volví a ver el resto de la mañana.******

**Karen**** me empujó literalmente al baño, donde me relajé en la tina aproximadamente una hora, las olas que llegaban a Isla Eleanor me ayudaban a relajarme y respirar con tranquilidad, imaginando que esto podría ser solo unas vacaciones, no un viaje para salir de aquí casada. Pensé en todo lo que me había llevado hasta ese lugar. Desde la primera vez que vi a Terry, hasta el nacimiento de Catheryn. Estar casada y con una hija a los veinte años, definitivamente no era la vida que había planeado. Pero que mas daba, era feliz, después de todo lo que había pasado no podía pedir más para ser feliz. A veces me preguntaba si en verdad me merecía todo lo bueno que me pasaba. Aunque no se lo comentaba a Terry, pero después de haberme metido en su matrimonio, ya algo destruido dicho sea de paso, pero igual estuvo mal lo que hice. Sin embargo no me arrepentía. Y si lo tuviera que volver a hacer, lo haría de nuevo.******

**Solo estaba segura de una cosa. Había comenzado esta aventura como la amante de ****Terry, pero definitivamente quería ser su amante toda la vida.**

**Terry POV******

**— ¿Qué harías si se arrepiente? — mi paciencia estaba por acabarse y ****Anthony rogaba ser golpeado con esas preguntas.******

**— No se va a arrepentir — dije entre dientes mientras terminaba de abotonar la camisa.******

**— Lo que quiero decir es que ****Candy le tiene pánico al matrimonio, pero eso ya lo sabías, nada mas imagínate tu en el altar, después de decir el "si acepto" que te echará la soga al cuello de por vida, bueno eso teniendo en cuenta que tal vez no sea de por vida, eso mismo pensaste de Susana y resulta…******

**— ¡****Anthony! — Había colmado mi paciencia, y aunque era mi mejor amigo, podía golpearlo hasta hacerlo callar — largo de mi habitación.******

**— Pero yo solo decía…******

**— ¡Largo! — traté de contenerme, ****sabía que después me arrepentiría si le decía algo hiriente, conocía la forma desesperante de ser de Anthony, y también sabía que solo eran los nervios de la boda los que me tenían de mal humor.******

**— Está bien — ****Anthony se puso su saco y camino hacia la puerta — pero te arrepentirás de no haberme dejado continuar, ya casi llegaba a la parte donde te doy un par de consejos sexuales para que aprendas a utilizar mejor tu…******

**— Fuera — esta vez fue ****Archie quien le cerró la puerta en la cara.******

**— Es un idiota — murmuré indignado — yo sé utilizarlo.******

**— Tienes una hija que lo respalda — ****Archie intentaba no reír y yo asentí.******

**Tomé la corbata y empecé a hacer el nudo, pero mis manos estaban lentas y nerviosas, afuera a unas cuantas habitaciones estaba ****Candy, vestida de blanco y en menos de media hora seriamos marido y mujer. Terminé con la corbata y me puse el saco, me miré de nuevo en el espejo y pasé mi mano por mi cabello.******

**— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó ****Archie a punto de salir de la habitación.******

**— Feliz — respondí sin titubear y sonreí, ****Archie me devolvió la sonrisa y salió del cuarto, unos segundos después hice lo mismo.******

**La casa estaba en completo silencio, escuche la risa de mi hija afuera, en los brazos de ****Eleanor. La decoración, obra de Karen por supuesto, era exquisita. Unas cuantas sillas cubiertas por mantas blancas y con un moño en color rosa en el respaldo estaban acomodadas frente al que sería el altar, dejando un pasillo de pétalos de flores para que pasara la novia. El altar, con el mar como fondo era una mesa sencilla con mantel blanco y adornos florales, bajo un pequeño y modesto marco de flores.******

**Mis padres tomaron asiento al frente, junto con mi hija quien estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido blanco, el cabello rizado ondeaba con el viento mientras ella jugaba con el collar de ****Eleanor y sonreía. Después estaban Patty y Stear quienes habían venido desde Lakewood, finalmente estaba Annie, a quien yo no estaba muy contento con invitar, pero Candy había insistido, así que con tal de verla feliz había accedido.******

**Salí al patio y pude ver a lo lejos, bajo sombrillas el espacio para la recepción, mesas de madera con sillones puf alrededor, las copas brillaban con la luz de sol que amenazaba con ocultarse pronto. Quizás esta era la vocación perdida de ****Karen.******

**— ¿Qué haces ahí todavía? — Preguntó ****Karen al verme, estaba preciosa en su vestido rosa que combinaba con los adornos de la sillas — ve a ponerte en tu lugar pero ya.******

**No repliqué entusiasmado por ver pronto a ****Candy, de quien me había privado desde la noche anterior. Ya en sus lugares estaban Archie y Anthony, mis dos padrinos, Archie sonrió y Anthony se aflojo la corbata como si se estuviera asfixiando, haciendo alusión a "la soga al cuello" que estaba a punto de echarme. Esta vez no me importo y sonreí. El padre de Patty oficiaría la ceremonia y mis nervios se dispararon cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Mire hacia la casa pero solo vi a Flammy salir caminando con elegancia hacia el pasillo que formaban las sillas. No pude ponerle mucha atención, solo pensaba que nunca la había visto caminar tan lento. Segundos después apareció Karen, sonriendo con extrema alegría, pero mis ojos estaban ocupados en el ángel que apareció ante mí.******

**Del brazo de su padre, ****Candy parecía flotar, su vaporoso vestido blanco se movía con el viento, contrastando con la blancura de su piel y de la tela, su cabello rubio estaba rizado y sujeto apenas un poco con el velo transparente, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y ella sonrió, se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada, cuidando de no tropezar con el vestido. Llego hasta mi sana y salva y aun sonriendo.******

**— Sabes que tengo una pistola en casa ¿verdad? — dijo ****Albert, ocasionando las risas de los presentes, menos la mía, sabía que lo decía muy en serio.******

**— ¡Papá! — regañó ****Candy.******

**— Lo sé jefe ****Andley.******

**— Cuídala mucho muchacho — y me ofreció su mano, la cual tomé con delicadeza entre las mías y deposité un ligero beso.******

**— Te ves absolutamente hermosa — susurré y le sonreí a mi futura esposa al ver el ligero rubor en sus mejillas.******

**Nos pusimos de frente al señor**** O'Brian, quien comenzó con la ceremonia, y no es que no me importaran las palabras del señor O'Brian, era solo que no veía la hora en que nos declarara marido y mujer, tampoco es que creyera que Candy saldría corriendo arrepentida, porque la miraba ahí, a mi lado, tan serena y feliz, sus labios formaban una perfecta sonrisa. Me di cuenta entonces que este era mi lugar, al lado de Candy, de mi hija y con mi familia. Había estado tan equivocado tiempo atrás, ahora lo sabía, porque esto se sentía tan bien, tan correcto y sin duda sería para toda la vida.******

**El señor ****O'Brian me hizo la pregunta que durante toda la ceremonia estuve esperando, miré a mi novia y sonriendo como estúpido respondí:******

**— Si, acepto — ****Candy me devolvió la sonrisa y contuve la respiración mientras el señor O'Brian le hacia la misma pregunta, no respondió de inmediato y mi corazón palpito más de prisa, me miró y noté en sus ojos un rastro de diversión, estaba jugando con mis nervios. Después de unos segundos que me parecieron años contesto:******

**— Claro que acepto — solté al aire que estuve conteniendo y antes de que el señor ****O'Brian nos declarar marido y mujer, tome a Candy y la besé, adelantándome a los hechos, al fin y al cabo nuestra relación no había sido normal, nuestra boda no tenia porque serlo.******

**Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y le abrí paso a su lengua dentro de mi boca, acerqué mas su cintura a mi cuerpo, mientras escuchaba los susurros y los aplausos de mi familia y por increíble que parezca, la sonrisa de mi hija, eso fue lo único que hizo que me separara de mi ahora esposa, ambos miramos hacia donde se encontraba ****Catheryn quien reía a carcajadas e intentaba aplaudir también. Candy me miró sorprendida y la sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Era la primera vez que nuestra hija sonreía de esa manera, parecía estar feliz de vernos juntos a su madre y a mí. Candy camino hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos, yo la seguí y abracé a ambas, miré a mi familia quien estaba asombrada de la reacción de mi hija y después miré de nuevo a mi esposa, quien feliz besaba a mi hija.******

**— Las amo — dije despacio, solo para que ellas me escucharan.******

**— Nosotras también te amamos ****Terry — y besé a mi esposa, disfrutando de la felicidad que nos esperaba.******

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o******

**Siete años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de ****Catheryn.******

**Ahora vivíamos en Chicago, yo seguía ejerciendo como maestro y ****Candy había terminado la Universidad. Ahora esperábamos que su primer libro fuera aprobado por la editorial y fuera publicado. Contrario a lo que ella decía tenía una imaginación muy vivida, que iba desde las hadas y los unicornios de los cuentos que escribía para Catheryn, así como interesantes historias de amor entre vampiros y humanos. Por eso no dudaba que pronto recibiríamos la noticia que tanto esperábamos.******

**Llegué a casa después de comprarle a mi hija su regalo de cumpleaños, que según ****Karen le encantaría. Al abrir la puerta sentí a mi pequeño terremoto saltar en mis brazos.******

**— ¡Papi! — grito una vez que la alcé.******

**— ¡Feliz cumpleaños princesa! — Besé su frente y noté, que esa tarde era literalmente una princesa, traía una tiara de plástico, y un vestido azul, como el de Cenicienta, su princesa favorita — que hermosa estás.******

**— El vestido me lo regalo mi abuelo ****Albert — me presumió su lindo vestido una vez que la puse en el suelo.******

**— ¿Ya abriste los regalos? — alcé una ceja.******

**— Solo el de mi abuelito ****Albert, es que mi mamá no me dejaba abrir ninguno y yo me desespero, así que convencí a mi abuelito con los ojos tiernos que me enseño mi tía Karen — confeso la pequeña chantajista que tenia por hija, poniendo esos ojitos de nuevo — ¿puedo abrir el tuyo?******

**— ¡No! No, ni se te ocurra.******

**— Pero papá…******

**— No lograras nada esta vez — le advertí, la noche anterior la había dejado comer helado antes de cenar, y me había echado de cabeza delante de mi esposa.******

**Resignada dio media vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba.******

**— ¿Amor?******

**— En la cocina — contestó. Entré a la cocina y ahí estaba mi flamante esposa.******

**— Supe que ****Albert cayó ante los encantos de Catheryn — dije abrazando por la espalda a Candy, acariciando su apenas perceptible pancita de tres meses de embarazo.******

**—**** Albert es el abuelo mas consentidor que he conocido, temo que un día le pida la pistola y él se la dé — se estremeció y yo sonreí.******

**— ¿Crees que será igual con el que viene? — pregunté, poniendo mi barbilla en su hombro.******

**— ¿Has visto como trata a Emily? — si que lo había visto, la hija de ****Anthony y Flammy, dos años menor que Catheryn era igual de consentida por su abuelo.******

**— Quizás sea niño — dije ilusionado con la idea.******

**— Eso ****sería peor — suspiró y se giró para quedar frente a mí — tendrá a alguien a quien enseñarle de pesca, béisbol, futbol americano, etcétera.******

**— No será tan malo — me acerqué y la besé despacio en los labios, a pesar del tiempo, disfrutaba los momentos a solas con ****Candy, el olor a fresas de su cabello aun me encantaba y mi cuerpo reaccionaba al tenerla cerca. Ella se separó, alejándose de mí.******

**— ****Karen y Archie llegaran en cualquier momento — gemí cuando no sentí su cuerpo al alcance de mis manos.******

**— ¿Ya está todo listo? — pregunté******

**— Si, las cosas de ****Catheryn están acomodadas y ella viajara en su vestido de princesa — sonrió, pero después su rostro se entristeció,******

**— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté acercándome de nuevo a ella.******

**— Será la primera noche que no pasemos con nuestra hija.******

**— Pero será solo hoy amor, mañana los alcanzaremos en Disneylandia.******

**— Lo sé, es tonto ¿verdad?******

**— No amor, yo también la extrañaré hoy, pero ****sé que estará en buenas manos con mi hermana y con Archie.******

**El timbre de la puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación, ****Catheryn bajó las escaleras arrastrando su maleta color de rosa adornada con miles de estrellas de colores, regalo de Karen, por supuesto. Candy abrió la puerta y mi hermana entró, seguida de su novio.******

**— ¡Tía ****Karen! — gritó Catheryn, y corrió hacia ella del mismo modo que lo había hecho conmigo, sin embargo Archie se interpuso y fue él quien la cargo.******

**— Hola pequeña, ¿estás lista para conocer a Mickey Mouse? — preguntó ****Karen.******

**— ¡Si! Y también a Cenicienta.******

**— Bueno pues vámonos porque perderemos el vuelo — ****Archie puso a mi hija en el suelo y tomó la maleta — nos vemos mañana.******

**— ****Karen — habló Candy — por favor cuídala muy bien, Archie tienes que estar atento a Catheryn porque es un huracán, en un minuto esta junto a ti y al siguiente ya no está a la vista y…******

**— ****Candy, tranquila, yo cuidaré de Catheryn como si fuera mía propia.******

**— Lo dice por****que estoy embarazada y tiene que irse entrenando.******

**El comentario nos dejo a todos callados, pero especialmente a ****Archie quien miró a Karen bastante sorprendido.******

**— ¿Embarazada? — preguntó perplejo.******

**— Mes y medio — ****Karen sonrió y abrazó a Archie, quien la cargó en el aire, yo por mi parte cargué a mi hija y abracé a Candy.******

**— Muchas felicidades hermanita — quise abrazarla también, pero ****Archie simplemente no la soltaba — y buena suerte Archie.******

**— Dirás buena suerte para los dos, nuestras mujeres están embarazadas, con solo mes y medio de diferencia, esto será un mar de hormonas revolucionadas — y entonces temí por mi vida.******

**— Son unos exagerados, ahora vámonos o perderemos el avión.******

**— ¡Si, vámonos! — Mi hija me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo la abracé con fuerza — te quiero papi.******

**— Yo también, te quiero, pórtate bien.******

**— ¡Mami! Te voy a extrañar — se abalanzó sobre ****Candy y la abrazó por la cintura.******

**— Yo también cariño, pero mañana nos veremos — le dio un beso en la frente a nuestra hija, nos despedimos de mi hermana y ****Archie y salieron, llevándose a nuestra hija.******

**— Espero que esta separación valga la pena — ****Candy se sentó en el sofá de la sala, mirando fijamente el teléfono. La razón de no viajar con nuestra hija ese mismo día, era porque John, el último agente editorial que había leído el libro de Candy, le daría una respuesta antes de que terminara el día.******

**— Ya ****verás que si, en cualquier momento sonara ese teléfono, y será pronto una escritora publicada — la animé, me senté a su lado, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y comencé a tararear la canción que le compuse, aquella con la que le propuse matrimonio.******

**— ¿Intentas hacerme dormir? — preguntó en un susurro.******

**— Intento relajarte — seguí tarareando despacio, apenas perceptible para su oído, quizás nos quedamos dormidos, o probablemente no paso ni un minuto, pero el sonido del teléfono nos exalto a ambos, y ****Candy contestó de inmediato.******

**— Diga — hizo una pausa, esperando que la otra persona hablara, me miró en señal de que era la llamada que estábamos esperando, sin embargo no me dio ****más pistas de lo que pasaba, solo contestaba con "si" "no" y finalmente un simple "gracias". Colgó el teléfono y temí lo peor, no sería la primera vez que le rechazaban el libro, pero en vez de hacer el rechazo más fácil, lo complicaba demasiado.******

**— Les gustó y lo van a publicar — susurró, me levanté del sofá y ****Candy saltó a mis brazos, ahora si teníamos todo para ser felices.******

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o******

**Candy POV******

**Era extraño que estuviera haciendo esto, y es que no iba conmigo. Pero quería darle una sorpresa a ****Terry, y era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, Catheryn no estaba en casa, por lo tanto podía desinhibirme sin temor a que nos escuchara.******

**— Amor, ¿cuánto tiempo ****más vas a quedarte ahí adentro? — Terry se notaba desesperado, después de la llamada de John, le prometí una sorpresa y yo tenía unos veinte minutos encerrada en el baño, suspiré y me puse los lentes, el toque final. Me vi en el espejo y me pregunté si no me vería ridícula. Quizás Terry se reiría de mí, y eso no lo soportaría. Sin embargo me arme de valor, y caminé despacio, intentando no tropezar con los enormes tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos. Abrí la puerta y salí a la habitación y cerré los ojos, esperando la reacción de Terry. Pero no hubo ninguna, al menos no audible.******

**Abrí los ojos y mire a mi marido sentado al borde de la cama, sin camisa, dejando ver su formado pecho, que inmediatamente disparó los latidos de mi corazón. Me miraba fijamente, pero no de manera divertida como quizás me lo esperaba, al contrario, había deseo y pasión en sus ojos. Así que decidí dar un par de pasos ****más, él se puso de pie y recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, aunque lo había hecho muchas veces, aun lograba que me sonrojara.******

**— Señorita ****Andley — dijo, siguiéndome el juego, y entonces el temor y la vergüenza se fueron. Enfundada en una minifalda a cuadros, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y una blusa que solo cubría mis senos, me acerque más a él — está usted condenadamente sexy.******

**— ¿Eso, es malo? — acaricié su pecho desnudo con mi mano hasta llegar al elástico del pantalón de la pijama.******

**— Muy malo — su voz se volvió ronca cuando metí la mano dentro del pantalón — y podría castigarla por eso.******

**Lo besé con una infinita pasión, con deseo y amor, todo mezclado en ese beso. Intentado decirle que no me había olvidado, después de seis años de matrimonio, de nuestra historia, de cómo habíamos comenzado, y de todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta aquí. Hundí mis manos en su cabello, profundizando el beso, mientras sentía sus manos acariciando mis piernas, gemí en su boca y rompí el beso para tomar aire.******

**— Te amo, señorita ****Andley — su tono esta vez fue de lo más dulce.******

**— Yo te amo a ti, profesor ****Grandchester — y lo bese de nuevo, rindiéndome ante sus besos.**

**FIN**

**Espacio para charlar**

Ayer estaba leyendo este fic (bueno, viendo, jaja) y la razón por la que no había subido el epílogo es porque cuando Cinthia terminó el fic yo tenía algunos pendientes de la vida real y me fue imposible hacerlo, cuando por fin tuve tiempo, a Cinthia la plagiaron por enésima vez y borró todas sus historias. Ayer encontré el epílogo que una chica (también con autorización de adaptarlo a otro anime) subió en un foro y decidí que era momento de darle final.

Sé que muchas están decepcionadas, sé que me tardo mil siglos en actualizar y lo toman como una falta de respeto, créanme nunca ha sido mi intención, pero a veces la vida da vueltas que no nos esperamos y nos aleja de los hobbys que nos fascinan. Voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente con mis historias en las que solo faltan los finales, al menos como un inicio.

Bueno, ahora sí, gracias a todas las chicas que siguieron esta historia, de verdad, aunque fue una adaptación (copy/paste), fue una experiencia muy divertida, ver a los personajes de Candy en otra faceta y con una historia muy buena.

**Iris: Muchas gracias, qué bueno que te gusto esta historia.**

**Cami Love: Verdad que es una historia hermosa, celebro que te haya gustado.**

**Selene Grandhcester: Muchas gracias, como he dicho este fic no es mío, yo solo quise compartirlo con ustedes porque es una historia digna de contar.**

**Jenny: Aquí el epílogo, espero que te guste.**

**Elhyha: Gracias, yo tampoco me olvido de La Muerte del Abismo, espero esta semana tener un tiempo para actualizarlo.**

**MaiMai: Discúlpame tú a mi, ahora quizá ya no quieras leer porque hace tanto que deje este fic y pues a lo mejor ya se te olvido la historia, jaja.**

**Lupita: Tú también discúlpame, me tarde demasiado en traer el epílogo.**

**Sakura: Esta historia no es originalmente mía, yo se las traje como una adaptación para el anime de Candy porque me encanto, muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que disfrutaste la trama.**

**Normita: Jaja, tú no te quisiste esperar, bueno, aquí el epílogo para Candy, gracias por comentar.**

**Jennifer: Jaja, ups, algunos errores de dedo que se me escaparon, muchas gracias por comentar.**

**Anahis: Perdón, sé que no me lo merezco, pero más vale tarde que nunca, jaja, no en serio, discúlpame por demorar tanto. Gracias por interesarte en la historia.**

**A todas las lectoras que esperaron el final de este fic, gracias, de verdad, yo sé que no es una historia original, pero de verdad, mi única intención era compartirla con ustedes usando a nuestros personajes favoritos.**

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
